Un Amor En Red
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé" "¡Vamos conéctate baka! ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02
1. Haciendo Contacto

_**Un amor en la red.**_

**_Summary:_** Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka! ¿¡Que no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capitulo 1 ---- Haciendo Contacto_**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, cortos y revueltos estaba sentado en una silla de oficina frente a un escritorio, la habitación en la que se encontraba permanecía en penumbras siendo únicamente iluminada por la pantalla de la computadora portátil ubicada sobre el escritorio y joven, bien parecido, poseía unos exquisitos ojos cobalto los cuales brillaban con la luz de la maquina y se veían recubiertos por los vidrios de aquellos lentes cuadrados de marco negro, y su ropa era completamente informal, solo un pantalón de jean y una camiseta roja que marcaba perfectamente su bien trabajado pecho.

"Estaba más que aburrido, mis días de trabajo son siempre iguales y demasiado fáciles para mi gusto... y eso que consideré ser programador de computación e instructor de matemáticas para completar mi tiempo libre, pero nada, parece como si fuera demasiado eficiente para los labores que ellos me implicaban y ya ni aumentando las tareas de mis alumnos lograba mantenerme ocupado el tiempo suficiente como para llenar el vacío que habitaba en mi alma"

"Soy Heero Yuy, como dije antes un programador de computación y además maestro de matemáticas, pero ejerzo solo el primer trabajo debido a que luego de un tiempo comprobé que las clases se volvían demasiado monótonas, creo que a mi edad eso es un gran logro ya que apenas con 23 años eh podido hacerme completamente independiente... pero aún a pesar de que siempre eh sido el chico ejemplo poseo un vacío que consume mi vida día a día y es tan enorme que por momentos me obliga a excluirme del mundo y hacerme a un lado en busca de ignorar que a pesar de todas mis aptitudes aún desconozco mucho de este mundo, entre ello ser querido."

"Me recargué en mi asiento mirando ahora el techo de mi habitación, apenas a los 21 había hecho unos esfuerzos enormes por salir del departamento de mis tutores para comprarme una casa donde pudiera ser libre de mis acciones, y valla que valió la pena, había conseguido rentar una en un barrio muy cómodo y tranquilo para que luego de un año el dueño decidiera vendérmela a un precio razonable. Ahora era mi casa, y estoy orgulloso por ese enorme avance, pero por más que eh logrado crecer el vacío de mi pecho también ah aumentado... ahora porque tengo ésta enorme casa siempre sumida en el silencio, intento pasar el menor tiempo posible aquí, pero eso no evita que cuando esté me sienta completamente solo... esto me deprime... vivo todos los días de mi vida deprimido, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie con quien compartir, sin nadie que me diga que vale la pena continuar viviendo en este mundo hipócrita; me estoy volviendo autista... mi carácter es demasiado frío, soy un ermitaño en contra de mi voluntad, que asco es esto."

"Viendo que no tengo nada que hacer y es un sábado por la noche no tengo más opción que irme a dormir, pero no tengo sueño... y tampoco tengo deseos de salir, afuera hay una noche preciosa de verano y justamente ese es el motivo que me inspira y me detiene... no quiero salir para encontrarme con todas esas parejas en los parques, o bares... no quiero ver como todos tienen a alguien y yo sigo completamente solo, no quiero ver como todos lucen felices con sus vidas y yo simplemente quiero desaparecer, no quiero ver como todos tienen a alguien que les dice cuan importantes son mientras que yo apenas y tengo conocidos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Odio esta vida, odio estar vivo, odio estar solo, odio ser como soy, mi vida no vale nada, no le hago falta a nadie, debería morirme y dejar de ocupar un lugar en este mundo, total... nadie lo notaria, nadie lloraría mi ausencia, nadie sentiría dolor sincero."

"Me levanto en silencio y me dirijo a la cocina donde me sirvo otra tasa de café, la sexta en el día, luego vuelvo a mi habitación y me siento frente a la computadora prendiendo un cigarrillo; necesitaba ocupar mi tiempo en algo, lo que sea, pero en algo... no podía dejar que me deprimiera, tenía que tener fe aunque fuera muy difícil, aún era joven y tenía mucho por delante... quizás solo debía ser paciente y esperar. Di un suspiro y comencé a buscar por Internet alguna pagina que llamase mi atención, alguna de hackeo, diseño, o algo que lograra consumir su estúpido tiempo; extrañamente terminé en una especie de chat mundial, al principio lo dudé tremendamente ya que yo no era muy social debido a mi soledad, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo"

- ... ¿Alias?... -susurró pensativo examinando los datos a completar-

"Un nombre, debía pensar en un nombre para entrar en aquel chat... no tenía idea de que podría colocarme de apodo; pase mi vista por toda la habitación, completamente solo, nuevamente esa sensación de vacío, de no ser tomado en cuenta por nadie... como un cero a la izquierda. ¿Un cero?... sonreí un tanto divertido y tecleé rápidamente llenando el casillero de Alias con el nombre Zero; dudaba que a alguien se le ocurriera semejante apodo y ciertamente que tenía razón ya que ingresé sin más problemas a la red"

"Pase la vista por la lista de miembros buscando alguien que tuviera un nombre que me llamara la atención, estaba demasiado aburrido, todos tenían nombres como 'El papito de tus sueños' o 'la ladrona'... también había otros menos originales como 'Cooky', 'Robbin', 'Panchita' y demás... que poca personalidad tenía la gente de hoy en día. Pero hubo uno de entre toda la lista que era increíblemente extraño y resaltaba bastante de los demás, escrito de un modo distinto, intercalando una letra en minúscula y otra en mayúscula sucesivamente hasta terminar el nombre de origen japonés y con algunos símbolos al principio y al final; alcé una ceja ante ver aquello, la persona que escribió su alias era muy original, bueno, en comparación a los demás."

- Shinigami... -murmuró haciéndose mil preguntas-

"De repente un cartelito llamó mi atención, un mensaje privado, miré con atención la persona que me lo escribía y da la casualidad que era esa persona de alias '+ShInIgAmI+'; miré incrédulo su mensaje y extrañamente sentí como si sus palabras reflejaran un tipo de sentimiento, simpatía quizás, entonces algo extraño me recorrió... fue como... esperanza, alegría, no supe identificarlo bien pero leí varias veces lo que el chico o chica había enviado y tardé en reaccionar para escribirle una respuesta"

'Hola! Por fin encuentro a alguien tan idiota como yo que rompe con la monotonía de ésta enorme sala de chat! Cómo andas? Soy Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte, Jeje, no te dejes intimidar ok?'

"Con aquel simple mensaje comencé a escribirle una respuesta, algo medio tosco debido a la falta de costumbre a aquellas cosas... pero al fin y al cabo una contestación que pareció agradarle al otro ya que inmediatamente envió otro mensaje comenzando con una platica bastante común. Intenté encontrarle los sentimientos a aquello que escribía y no verlo como un chico común y corriente que pasaba la noche enfrente a una computadora... no lo hice para conformarme a mí mismo, bueno tal vez si, pero algo me decía que él no era como los demás, el solo hecho de que me dijera 'Soy Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte' me dio a pensar que tenía un carácter bastante peculiar; y gracias a dios no me equivoqué, pude encontrar como de a ratos en medio de nuestra conversación social sus palabras se llenaban de amargura para cambiar rápidamente por unas alegres y juguetonas."

"Pasé muchas horas hablando con ese sujeto, primero había sido de temas con relación a porqué estábamos allí cada uno frente a una computadora un sábado con una noche tan espléndida, y luego desvariamos terminando en filosofar sobre las creencias y sentimientos de cada uno con respecto al porque de la vida; Bastante irónico ya que yo no solía ser hablador con nadie, pero de algún modo comunicarme por medio del teclado me daba una comodidad y facilidad que me hacia expresarme más abiertamente. Por la forma de expresarse y pensar de esa persona era muy probable que tuviera mi edad o más, pero a decir verdad no me importó porque me sentía muy cómodo y la edad no iba a interferir con ello, supe que era un hombre ya que se refería a él en masculino y no en femenino, y también llegué a pensar que era americano debido a que muchas veces hacia expresiones en un ingles perfecto. Luego de unas cuatro horas hablando entre nosotros ya entre confianza el sueño nos toco a la puerta y cada cual se despidió, debía admitir que estaba cansado pero al mismo tiempo deseoso de continuar charlando... por lo que despedirme fue una fuerte decepción; aunque en ese momento más que nunca me sentí vivo y que merecía estar allí."

"El domingo por la mañana volví al mismo lugar y con el mismo Alias, de nuevo lo encontré allí, inmediatamente y sin dudarlo comencé a hablarle retomando la charla anterior que habíamos tenido sintiéndome cómodo con el otro; de no ser porque Shinigami me mencionó la hora del almuerzo se me hubiera pasado por alto debido a que estaba demasiado concentrado en la charla y todo rastro de hambre que pudiera haber sentido simplemente nunca existió. Renuentemente nos saludamos con un 'hasta luego' que me dejaba deseoso a que los minutos pasaran rápido, comí algo ligero que había quedado de la cena anterior y luego me serví algo de café volviendo a mi portátil, pero él aún no aparecía, quizás comí demasiado rápido por ansioso; luego de unos minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos para mí que estaba lleno de impaciencia, ese hombre o chico apareció nuevamente y reanudamos la charla ahora contándonos un poco más de nuestra vida y gustos."

"Como a las cuatro de la tarde él se despidió alegando que tenía tareas que hacer y que lamentablemente no podía quedarse por más tiempo o de lo contrario su sobrina y su hermana mayor le reprenderían; aquello me cayó como un balde de agua ¿Tareas? ¿Acaso me había equivocado al deducir la edad? No... quizás esta estudiando en alguna universidad y es muy irresponsable, o quizás llamaba tareas a quehaceres del hogar, mucha gente solía llamarle así. Me tuve que quedar con aquella duda debido a que ese sujeto se fue de la red dejándome a mi deseoso de más charla y compañía, quizás era hora de ponerme a trabajar en el último software para distraerme... aunque no tenía deseos, era mi trabajo."

"Las semanas pasaron, la charla con ese sujeto aumentaba día a día, era increíble como me había enfrascado con él a tal punto de pasar horas frente a la laptop únicamente esperando a que él se conectase, pero habían días en que por mucho que lo deseaba simplemente no lo encontraba... y eso comenzaba a preocuparme."

"Quizás lo más ilógico de todo esto es que nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza el hackear su computadora teniendo la dirección de IP... increíblemente cualquiera en mi situación lo hubiera hecho, pero yo no, quería conocerlo por cuenta propia sin tener que hurgar en sus cosas, yo entendía perfectamente la importancia de una PC para su dueño, aquel cuidado especial y único que uno le brinda, aquella seguridad que se siente al verse sólo con aquel aparato. Quizás sea una locura para los demás, pero muchas veces tu computadora es la única que puede escucharte y con la que puedes desahogarte confiando en que nadie más que ella sabrá lo que le dices... jamás te va a traicionar, es siempre confiable, y hasta puede darte más soluciones de las que crees; Por ese exclusivo motivo no quería infiltrarme en el disco duro de aquella otra maquina. Por otra parte yo me sentía realizado, era una libertad de expresión que no había tenido nunca antes, era un sentimiento de cariño que jamás había experimentado, y si eso sólo había sucedido tras semanas de charlar con aquella persona no quería imaginarme si algún día lograba verlo en persona... aunque quizás eso fuera lo que anhelaba no podía negar que me asustaba de sobremanera; quizás para la próxima vez le pidiera su número de teléfono, o alguna foto... quien sabe, quizás estaba tan interesado en mi como yo en él."

"Con esto llegamos a la conclusión de que soy homosexual, en realidad siempre lo eh sido, jamás me eh negado a aceptarlo... me han gustado hombres pero nunca en mi vida eh salido con alguno, nunca en mi vida me eh enamorado de alguno, generalmente siempre fue atracción física, nunca recibí un beso de un hombre ni nada similar, pero de algunas mujeres si... aunque no me eh atrevido jamás a tocar a una, no sé porque pero ver a una mujer desnuda simplemente me hace sentir inquieto por la anormalidad del hecho, pero jamás excitado, jamás me eh sentido atraído hacia ellas. Y con esto surge otro dilema ¿Esa persona también sería homosexual? ¿Tendría oportunidad de estar a su lado como algo más que un amigo? Y lo más impórtate... ¿Por qué estaba pensando éstas estupideces si ni siquiera sabía si me gustaba en concreto? ¿O es que acaso ya estaba demasiado enganchado? Probablemente ya hasta me hubiera enamorado de la apariencia que mostraba ese ser, pero nada me decía que aquellas charlas hubieran sido sinceras... aunque quería creer que lo habían sido."

"Hoy era miércoles, iría a la empresa para entregarle el último de mis trabajos a mi jefe y de paso enterarme de sus criticas 'constructivas', siempre decía tantas cosas que por momentos te cansabas de oírle y terminabas por irte dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, yo no era el único que hacía eso sino muchos de sus más allegados trabajadores también. Me desperté temprano como de costumbre, me bañé y me vestí formalmente con una camisa negra por dentro del pantalón a medio abotonar y unos pantalones de vestir de igual color, luego desayuné algo liviano y salí caminando de mi casa con una carpeta bajo el brazo; no iba a ir ni en auto ni en moto, quería caminar, ese día tenía deseos de sentir esa brisa fresca en mi rostro que sólo soplaba durante las noches y las mañanas."

"Miré con algo de aburrición el cielo comprobando que el día de hoy no estaría celeste y despejado como ayer, sino que varias nubes grises anunciaban una pronta lluvia la cual por suerte traería algo de frescura a este clima tan pesado y húmedo que azotaba la ciudad; Me gusta cuando llueve, me encanta ver como las gotas de agua caen del cielo y chocan provocando un sonido relajante, me gusta ese aire fresco que recorre las calles cuando hay tormenta o después de ella, me gustan estos días nublados... tan grises como mi corazón y mas oscuros que mis ojos, a veces pienso que no es mera coincidencia y que realmente fui creado para éste destino, pero en muchos otros momentos creo que simplemente sucedió por suceder y que todo es un error."

"De repente doblé en una esquina y sentí como alguien chocó conmigo, por reflejo tomé a esa persona por la muñeca evitando que cayera y enfoqué mi vista observándole, era un chico, un chico de pelo largo... algo muy inusual."

- Lo siento mucho -se disculpó soltando su mano de la otra- venía corriendo y no presté nada de atención al camino, de veras lo siento -observó al otro con una sonrisa tímida-

""Ese chico tiene una mirada extraña, no, miento, chico no, hombre... se ve que no tiene mi edad en lo absoluto... pero sus ojos... esos ojos son demasiado preciosos, son entre celestes y grises, son cobalto... un color único, jamás en m vida eh visto tal cosa, son tan únicos como los míos jejeje. Será mejor que me valla, pero de algún modo no quiero dejar de observarlo, quiero continuar mirándole... o intercambiar alguna palabra, pero no dice nada ¡¡me va a decir que es mudo ahora!... Jajaja, no, si es mudo no me dirá nada jajajajajaja...""

"Es increíble, éste chico tiene unos ojos demasiado únicos... son violetas, pero un violeta brillante y lleno de alegría no uno opaco y vacío, me llaman mucho la atención, demasiado, y no puedo despegar mi vista de aquella mirada tan peculiar ya que es como si mi cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar; Nunca me pasó algo semejante, debo admitir que me sorprende y me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo es emoción... una emoción muy fuerte, lo sé porque mi corazón late demasiado aprisa y siento hasta deseos de sonreír pero debido a ésta inmovilidad no lo hago del todo sino casi imperceptiblemente. Puedo darme cuenta como se pone nervioso y se sonroja rápidamente, pero no le sienta nada mal, sino al contrario... ese tono carmesí le sienta maravillosamente bien debido a que su piel es clara y sus ojos llamativos... ¡¡Pero que tonterías pienso! ¡¿Apenas y lo acabo de ver y ya me gusta! ¡¡¿Desde cuando soy tan sentimental!"

-... Te... tengo que irme... o... se me hará más tarde... ya estoy tarde. -habló el pelilargo nervioso y desvió su vista-

-... Ten cuidado la próxima vez... -alcanzó a susurrar antes que el oji-violeta lo pasara de largo corriendo-

""Comencé a correr antes de perder la compostura, correr directo a mi colegio y de paso evitar llegar más tarde... ¡¡Estoy nervioso! ¡¡Por Shinigami estoy demasiado nervioso! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ese sujeto me ponga de ésta forma! Siento mis mejillas arder y mi corazón desbocarse, todo mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado y solamente escuché su voz y vi sus ojos ¡¡Es increíble que me sienta de esta forma! ¡¡Es como si me gustase, es como si...! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy homosexual! ¿O sí?... ¡¡Que pavadas digo, solamente fue por esa mirada tan extraña y penetrante!... ¡¡Solo me sentí intimidado! Sí... eso debe ser, solo me sentí muy intimidado.""

"Eso fue increíble, algo... paranoico quizás, no entendí muy bien, pero ya no importa, sólo fue un percance y no volverá a suceder más... ahora debo concentrarme en ir hasta la oficina y ver a mi jefe, luego volveré a mi laptop para ver si Shinigami se conectó; Tengo tremendos deseos de hablar con él ya que ayer no pudimos cruzar ni una palabra, él tenía muchas tareas y yo mucho trabajo... me pregunto qué estudiará, ¿Cómo es que nunca le pregunté? Por estar tan concentrado descifrando el sentimiento que transmiten sus palabras se me ah olvidado preguntarle infinidad de cosas... y eso que hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablarnos, pero como generalmente el que habla es él y no yo, quien se queda con las dudas soy yo. Es muy charlatán, nunca se le acaban los temas de conversación... y lo más sorprendente es que no son aburridos, bueno no del todo porque hay veces en que habla de cosas sin sentido y bastante inmaduras pero la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos conversando sobre materias, trabajos, sociedad, gustos, etc. ..."

"Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente llegué al edificio enorme que tenía un cartel de tamaños monstruosos el cual decía 'Corporation Wing', mi lugar de trabajo, ese en donde por mucho labor que me den siempre me termina sobrándome el tiempo... ese que no logra llenar mi vacío. Mi jefe se llama Traize Kushrenada, es un hablador sin causa, pero todo lo que dice es muy noble y digno siempre y cuando no sepa mucho de tu vida personal porque sino se inmiscuye demasiado y hasta es capas de humillarte. Bueno como decía mi jefe se llama Traize, no le tengo mucha confianza pero parece ser que él a mí si ya que hasta me ah nombrado heredero de la empresa... me siento honrado por el hecho de que no tengo familia pero creo que de todos modos Corporation Wing debería quedar para su hija Mariemaia; Él, sin embargo, dice que ella nunca sería capas de manejarla tan bien como yo... y que además de eso no quería ver a su única hija metida con hackeos y sistemas de seguridad como los que manejamos nosotros aquí. Si, sistemas de seguridad, yo soy uno de los encargados de crear todo tipo de sistemas y mi colaborador se llama Milliardo Peacecraft, tiene una hermana bastante obsesiva la cual no deja de perseguirme pero yo únicamente la ignoro, no tengo ningún interés en acercarme a ella primero que nada porque no me gustan las mujeres y segundo porque es la hermana de mi socio; aunque a eso primero ella no lo sabe ni pienso decírselo debido a que con su carácter y tan sólo 17 años dudo que lo comprenda y acepte, es demasiado consentida, caprichosa y perturbadora. Otro de mis socios dentro de la empresa se llama Trowa Barton, es un chico serio, confiable, sumiso y comprensible, uno de mis amigos... corrección, mi único amigo en ésta patética vida; Volviendo al tema, él es uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, se encarga de probar todos y cada uno de los sistemas pero es de un rango menor al mío ya que no acepta ascensos... tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo además de éste como animador de circos, dice que le encantan las acrobacias y que como éste trabajo no ocupa toda su atención o tiempo prefiere hacer mitad y mitad, lo mismo que hacía yo con mis clases de matemáticas hasta que descubrí que los preadolescentes de12 años no van conmigo, me exasperan."

"Entré al lugar con un aire seguro y una mirada más dura, ahí adentro tenías que tener carácter para imponer tus derechos y responsabilidades sin que te pasen por arriba, así que había aprendido a ser más frío de lo normal. Pasé junto a la secretaria de la entrada que me saludó simplemente con un 'buenos días señor Yuy' y volvió a su trabajo, luego me dirigí al ascensor donde me dediqué a ascender hasta el piso 16; Lugar donde se hallaba mi oficina, la de Traize, Milliardo, y algunos otros importantes... si, yo estoy entre los más importantes, todo por ser el futuro presidente de la empresa. La secretaria de mi superior me saludó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, Lady Une, mujer autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo cálida y comprensiva cuando se lo requería; para mí, simplemente un misterio de persona."

- Heero, Milliardo te espera para concretar el último proyecto -informó una mujer de cabellos azulados cortos-

"Esa otra de las secretarias, en este caso de Milliardo Peacecraft, es amable y muy ubicada, jamás se entromete en asuntos que no le incumbe y además de todo siempre suele darte consejos increíblemente acertando en tus problemas sin que tu le insinúes siquiera; siempre me sorprende, pero le tengo mucha estima."

- Hn... -asintió entrando en su oficina-

- Heero, Traize dijo que pases por su oficina, quiere hablar contigo de algo importante -comunicó otra mujer de cabellos azulados y cortos, pero más joven-

"Ella es mi secretaria personal, Hilde Schbeiker, con tan solo 18 años la contraté personalmente por su eficiencia, nos conocimos en uno de mis viajes de negocios cuando apenas había entrado a trabajar y me cayó muy bien, es muy alegre pero al mismo tiempo responsable, en un momento me comentó que deseaba salir de su hogar y comenzar a trabajar por su cuenta, y yo entendiendo a la perfección ese deseo de libertad y autonomía le pregunté que tanto sabía de computación y que tipo de trabajo le gustaría; luego de unos días yo estaba convenciendo a Traize de que la aceptara, y no me fue difícil ya que él me tiene mucha confianza. Así fue como se convirtió en mi secretaria y quizás amiga, suelo confiar bastante en ella y al parecer me comprende en algún punto de ésta loca vida, por lo que podemos llevarnos perfectamente bien... es el tipo de empleada que hace de mi trabajo poco estresante, siempre está al pendiente de cómo me siento o si necesito algo pero al mismo tiempo se mantiene al margen cuando ve que así estoy bien; Realmente me cae bien, y si me gustaran las mujeres creo que no hubiera dudado en pedirle que fuera mi novia... pero como no es el caso simplemente es mi ayudante."

- Hn... -volvió a asentir cerrando la puerta-

"Si, soy muy comunicativo, pero es que realmente no tengo nada que decir así que me limito a contestar con monosílabos, tanto tiempo solo me hace ser autosuficiente y casi nadie conoce mi voz, y absolutamente nadie conoce mi risa... creo que yo tampoco. Me senté en mi escritorio dejando la carpeta en la mesa y abriéndola para corroborar los papeles que debería llevarle a Milliardo cuando luego de unos segundos la puerta se abre y alguien entra haciendo un pequeño ruido de platos, ya sé quien es; Hilde preocupándose de nuevo por mis horarios alimenticios, ah llegado a ir a mi casa preocupada por esa costumbre mía de comer comida rápida, dice que eso es malo para la salud y que debería comer comida sana, pero no lo puedo evitar, no me gusta cocinar."

- No desayunaste ¿Verdad? -preguntó más como afirmación que como interrogante-

- Algo liviano -respondió sin apartar su vista de los papeles-

- O sea un vaso de agua y nada más -sonrió dejando la bandeja en la mesa- sabes que no me gustan esos hábitos, hoy al medio día almorzamos juntos, yo invito.

- Hilde... -

- Ya sé, no te gusta que me preocupe por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero que mi superior se enferme y me deje sola con esos otros -sonrió graciosa dejando las servilletas a un lado de la tasa- vamos desayuna tranquilo, cualquier cosa estoy afuera. -avisó en tono dulce y se retiró-

"Sonreí suavemente luego de que la puerta se cerrara, ella era la única que sabía como hacerme sentir un poco importante y darle algo más de sentido a esta vida monótona y vacía que llevábamos, simplemente la chica era genial, pero nunca se lo diría... tengo orgullo. Dejé los papeles de lado y me dispuse a desayunar prendiendo la computadora de mi escritorio, no era mi laptop pero al menos serviría para corroborar si Shinigami estaba en línea o no, quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él; Pero desdichadamente no estaba en la lista de miembros... al parecer aún no entraba en conexión, seguramente estaría en la universidad o durmiendo, o haciendo quehaceres o quien sabe que otra cosa."

"Luego de terminar el café con facturas que me había traído esa chiquilla terminé de juntar mis cosas y salí de mi despacho en dirección al de junto para hablar con Milliardo y darle los últimos avances del último sistema de protección que estábamos diseñando en conjunto; no me gustaban los trabajos de grupo, prefería hacer las cosas por mí mismo, pero para éste proyecto en especial no podía decir que no ya que había sido pedido por una persona muy importante y queríamos asegurarle su seguridad. La familia Winner era una de las más importantes en materia de diseño y mano de obra para hogares que existía en todo occidente y la seguridad que necesitaban era altísima, por lo que habían venido hasta Corporation Wing para pedir lo último de lo último en alarmas y demás; Traize honrado con la presencia de éste gran hombre de negocios nos encargó a Milliardo y a mí que creáramos uno nuevo, el mejor que pudiéramos, para que luego podamos darle el producto final al comprador. Por ello simplemente nos estábamos esforzando al máximo, él se encargaba de la configuración y sistemas de ayuda mientras que yo me encargaba de la creación del programa en sí, compatibilidad de plug-ins y accesibilidad al centro de red; luego todo el producto sería probado por el encargado de verificación Trant Griffin y si todo daba positivo el producto sería intercambiado por una gran suma de dinero."

"Las cosas con ese rubio salieron bien, por cierto, no les describí como era mi colega, pues les diré, tiene unos 25 años, ojos celestes idénticos a los de su hermana y cabello rubio platinado, personalmente para ustedes que saben mi tendencia homosexual les diré que no me atrae en lo más mínimo sino que al contrario lo veo como mi rival, no sé como ya que todas las mujeres mueren por él pero a mi sólo me da repugnancia y nunca quisiera tenerlo cerca, por suerte él no es como yo y está perdidamente enamorado de su secretaria... aunque no lo confiese abiertamente se les ve en los ojos; si, ella le corresponde y creo que hasta tienen un idilio. Me dirigí a la oficina de Traize a paso firme e intentando ponerme más frío para que nada de mi vida personal se me escapase, allí sentado en su sillón detrás del amplio escritorio únicamente iluminado por el enorme ventanal de atrás se encontraba ese hombre, mi jefe; me acerqué a paso tranquilo luego de cerrar la puerta, esperando a que comenzara a hablar y no tuve que esperar mucho."

- Que bueno verte Heero -sonrió dejando todo de lado y mirando al oji-cobalto- siéntate por favor.

-... -se acercó un poco más y tomó asiento, luego volvió a mirarle-

- Heero, de lo que te tengo que hablar es bastante serio -se reclinó hacia delante entrelazando las manos- ¿Crees que puedas manejar la empresa por cuenta propia? Yo eh decidido dejarte a cargo de todo esto, pero necesito saber si te crees capas de soportar la responsabilidad.

- Me tengo fe, sólo necesitaré acostumbrarme... -respondió en tono neutral-

- Me hice unos análisis porque últimamente no me eh sentido bien, Heero, tengo una enfermedad terminal. -el susodicho no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido mientras el emisor seguía tranquilo- Por ello es que quiero ponerte a prueba durante éste tiempo que me queda de vida... quiero que manejes la empresa para asegurarme que podrás con la responsabilidad y tengas tiempo de preguntarme todo lo que necesites para cuando no esté.

- Traize... -no pudo evitar que su tono sonara dolido- Te dieron un tiempo estimativo ¿verdad? -casi afirmó-

- Si -asintió reclinándose en el sillón- aproximadamente dos o tres meses... quizás un poco más, quizás un poco menos. -suspiró cerrando los ojos- tengo cáncer maligno de intestino, y no me quiero someter a kinesiología porque sé que no lo resistiré.

- ¿Mariemaia lo sabe? -frunció el entrecejo- ¿Con quien quedará ella?

- Ella ya lo sabe, creo que la dejaré a cargo de Lady Une, es la más allegada y con la que más confianza se tienen... firmaremos unos papeles cuando Lady se entere de todo esto para que mi hija quede en sus manos. -lo miró dolido- pero para serte sinceros... no estoy seguro, Lady puede ser muy estricta a veces... y dos mujeres solas corren muchos riesgos, más considerando que es mi hija.

"Bajé la vista debatiéndome en mi interior, estaba completamente seguro que podría hacerme cargo de la empresa... pero ciertamente Mariemaia me daba cierta lástima, quedaría huérfana y a cargo de una mujer que no era nadie para ella... sólo una conocida; Quería hacerme cargo de ella también, sabía que Traize no lo dudaría dos veces en dejarla en mis manos, pero yo no estaba seguro de ser la persona indicada de cuidarla... dudaba de mis capacidades en el ámbito familiar pero en cierto modo eso ayudaría a mi soledad y tarde o temprano ella quedaría como heredera de Corporation Wing como debe ser, yo me podría encargar de instruirla en la materia para que pudiera desempeñarse correctamente como presidenta una vez que yo no pudiera... pero aún así, dudaba de mis capacidades como padre."

- ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó al ver a su empleado fruncir el ceño con los ojos brillantes-

- ¿Cómo será el tiempo a prueba? -evadió fríamente alzando la vista -

- Trabajaremos juntos, más de lo usual, quiero que entres directamente a mi oficina cuando vengas a trabajar y tus horarios serán iguales a los míos, de 8 AM hasta las 3 PM haciendo una pausa para el almuerzo, me gustaría que estemos juntos esta semana para que tomes un ritmo. -informó relajadamente-

- Entendido -asintió poniéndose de pie-

- Y Heero, luego de los almuerzos pasaremos a buscar a Mariemaia del colegio, no quiero que pierda tiempo conmigo -comunicó siguiéndolo con la mirada-

- Comprendo -abrió la puerta y salió del despacho-

"Salí de allí demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos, me costaba asumir que el presidente de esta compañía tuviera tan solo unos meses de vida debido a un cáncer maligno, debería estar muy avanzado en la enfermedad para llegar a dicha conclusión, él que siempre se había visto lleno de vida... no podía mentirme, siempre me había sentido atraído por él, pero con el tiempo únicamente se había convertido en un cariño y costumbre haciendo que aquello desapareciera; Ahora que él no iba a estar más entre nosotros sentía las anticipaciones del vacío, un vacío mucho más profundo que el usual acompañado de una profunda tristeza que me arrebataba todas las ganas de trabajar o vivir que aún quedaba en mi alma... no me vendría mal un cigarrillo cuando me hallase solo en mi oficina. Pero la voz de mi secretaria me llamó la atención haciendo que volviera a enfrascarme en mi realidad"

- Heero te llegó una carta desde la comitiva de directores superiores, la dejé en tu escritorio -comunicó la joven mirando de soslayo a su superior-

- Hn... -asintió abriendo la puerta-

"¿Una carta de la comitiva?... Eso es extraño, supongo que debe ser por el principio del ciclo escolar, deben querer saber si estoy interesado en ingresar entre los profesores de este año o quedarme en las sombras a diferencia del año pasado... pero con la mala experiencia que tuve creo que me retiraré de eso por un tiempo, además voy a tener suficiente trabajo al hacerme cargo de toda la empresa. Aún tengo que pensar si realmente quiero hacerme cargo de Mariemaia o no, y en caso de que la respuesta a eso sea 'si' deberé de probar que soy capas de ser su tutor frente al centro de menores"

"Me acerqué a mi asiento y me senté con toda tranquilidad entre tanto tomaba el sobre que se hallaba encima del escritorio y lo abría con paciencia extrema; tal cual como lo había pensado el motivo de la carta para saber si este año me incluiría en la lista de profesores hábiles, lo dudé mucho, enseñar matemáticas era mi pasión... pero debido a esa mala experiencia tenía mis dudas. Re leí la carta nuevamente y luego me dirigí a la cantidad de anotados hasta el momento para ejercer la materia, comprobé que eran demasiados y como última instancia se me ocurrió anotarme como profesor suplente; Quizás de aquel modo no me llamarían a menos que fuera algo demasiado urgente y así me evitaría disgustos, con la cantidad de profesores hábiles éste año el que a mí me eligieran del montón iba a ser casi imposible así que lograría estar tranquilo."

"El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde fue increíblemente aburrido, tanto así que hasta adelanté una buena parte de mi programa olvidándome casi completamente de Shinigami, para las cinco PM estaba de vuelta en mi casa y me preparé una tasa de café mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, el tercero en el día, mas tarde me encaminé hasta mi habitación donde prendí mi laptop disponiéndome a revisar la sala de chat; Mi corazón dio un salto cuando mientras me desabotonaba la camisa una ventana de dialogo hizo ruido alertándome de que recibía un mensaje privado, luego me calmé ya que supuse que el único quien me hablaría sería él y apurándome a ponerme una camiseta manga corta me acerqué para luego sentarme en la silla y comenzar con otra tarde cálida... aunque cueste creerlo, mis tardes eran mucho más felices desde que 'hablaba' con ese sujeto, misteriosamente ese vacío en mi pecho parecía disminuir y eso era exactamente lo que me hacía feliz."

" -'¿Tienes una foto?'- le pregunté mientras conversábamos, quería saber como era... tenía una fuerte intriga por saberlo y no podía esperar más, pero para mi desgracia su respuesta fue negativa haciendo que me llevara una buena decepción."

'No, no tengo... y aunque la tuviera no te la daría, no es por nada... pero no me gusta que circulen cosas mías en la red, yo sé porque lo digo, discúlpame chiquito.'

"Si, pequeño detalle, siempre me llamaba 'chiquito' y extrañamente nunca me molestó porque la forma en que lo hacía era bastante graciosa y hasta sonaba cariñosa... por ello que jamás le recriminé nada. Dado a que no podía conseguir una foto de él y me sentía demasiado abatido cambié de tema ahora hablando sobre sus tareas y de si estaría demasiado ocupado el resto de la semana para conversar; Por suerte su respuesta también fue negativa y aclaró que estaría toda la semana en red después del mediodía ya que era cuando se desocupaba o se despertaba de dormir. Con aquel pequeño ánimo continuamos nuestra charla ahora sobre cosas menos importantes, generalmente pasaban buenos minutos sin que ninguno dijera palabra, pero el sólo saber que estaba allí para cuando quisiese decirle algo me dejaba en una paz que no podía explicar ni comparar... sólo saber que estaba ahí para mí me dejaba tranquilo, no importaba que hiciese mientras estuviera, no importaba si me hablaba de pavadas, no importaba que me retara o hiciera chistes... yo solo quería que estuviera ahí, conmigo."

"Creo que me eh enamorado de un completo desconocido... que loco, pero la verdad. Me acabo de enamorar de esa persona que se hace llamar Shinigami y con la cual paso la mayoría de mis tardes 'hablando', me acabo de enamorar de una persona que jamás eh visto, me acabo de enamorar de alguien que no sé si es sincero, me acabo de enamorar de alguien que quizás ya tiene pareja... me acabo de enamorar de alguien que ni sé si es capas de corresponderme. Y no puedo evitar que la pregunta salga sin que la piense siquiera, -'¿Qué soy para ti?'- pregunté sin darme cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no había vuelta atrás; nadie me respondió inmediatamente, como si aquello le hubiera tomado por sorpresa y ahora estuviera nervioso."

'No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?'

"Y ahí, luego de unos casi diez minutos se hallaba ese comentario, o pregunta... no sé como tomarlo, pero prefiero no aclarar ni introducirme más en el asunto por lo que evado la pregunta y de paso también el tema haciendo mención de otras cosas y así aligerar el ambiente; Él pareció confundido al principio contestando con frases cortas y apenas participando de la charla pero después de unos minutos pareció preferir evitar mi precipitada pregunta y me continuó el 'juego' ahora hablando sobre lugares conocidos."

"Los días que le siguieron a ese no fueron muy distintos, sólo que ahora yo pasaba toda mi mañana y parte de mi tarde junto a Traize y Mariemaia trabajando o jugando con la niña de apenas siete años; noté que mi jefe no le dijo del todo la verdad, ¿pero qué otra cosa le podía decir a una niña tan vivaz, alegre y soñadora como ella? Me enteré por boca de la pequeña pelirroja que su papá se iría de viaje por muchos años y no podrían verse más, que ahora debía de llevarse bien con Lady Une porque esa señora la iba a cuidar de ahora en más por él. Mentiría al decir que no sentí nada cuando le escuché decir todo eso, pero me auto controlé y también me decidí, Mariemaia quedaría a mi cargo pase lo que pase y yo me encargaría de cuidarla lo mejor que pudiera hasta que ella creciera y pudiera tomar sus decisiones. No pude evitar contarle mi situación a Shinigami quien me escuchó atentamente y pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo, allí fue cuando me enteré que él era adoptado ya que su familia falleció en un accidente de avión cuando él tenía tres años; De ahí su positivismo ante mi situación, de ahí su comprensión y consejos sobre como tratar a un pequeño... me sentí tranquilo y feliz al compartir algo tan personal con él, aunque sabía que estaba mal porque no sabía si ese hombre o joven sería como yo, no me animaba a preguntárselo tampoco... no quería que me rechazara y yo perdiera todo lo que se había formado entre ambos."

"Ya había pasado un mes, Traize no iba mucho a la empresa que ya estaba totalmente en mis manos y solo restaban firmar los papeles, aún no le comenté de mi decisión pero mañana lo haría y de paso le iría a visitar para saber como estaba, las cosas con Shinigami seguían igual que la última vez sólo que yo cada día más ilusionado, y en mi trabajo todos estaban tranquilos sin darse cuenta de la verdadera situación de la empresa."

"Eran las cinco de la tarde y mi horario terminó hace dos horas, pero desde que Traize no viene yo cumplo mis propios horarios... los modificaré completamente una vez que tenga los papeles que me indican ser el dueño legítimo de Corporation Wing, pero hasta entonces será de éste modo. Acabo de entrar en el estacionamiento privado de éste edificio y me dirijo a mi motocicleta gris, celeste, blanca con retoques negros para ir hasta la casa de ese importante hombre de cabellos miel y ojos celestes."

"El tránsito está increíblemente pesado pero por suerte con mi querida maquina puedo conducir entre espacios reducidos logrando llegar hasta el principio del embotellamiento en cuestión de minutos, justo cuando cambia el semáforo permitiéndome continuar, recién doblé en una esquina para evitar todos esos autos de la avenida principal y ahora conduzco por una calle sin semáforos y bastante relajada hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llama mi completa atención haciendo frenar para evitar un accidente. Allí, caminando con una mochila escolar al hombro y junto con otro chico, camina a paso relajado ese muchachito de ojos llamativos y cabello largo, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándole preguntándome si era mera coincidencia el cruzarlo aquí, y valla a saber que tan concentrado estaba en mis ironías que ni cuenta me di cuando él volteó a mirarme sorprendido y confundido pero no nos dirigimos palabra alguna; Yo resoné rápidamente que tenía cosas que hacer y además el fuerte recuerdo de Shinigami hacía que mi cabeza no se perdiera por cualquier lado, aunque debía admitir que ese adolescente era muy llamativo y me atraía increíblemente no podía dejar de pensar en Shinigami, me sentía en obligación con él a pesar de no ser más que 'amigos', el solo pensar que me puede gustar alguien más me hace sentir culpable sin saber exactamente porque y no tengo ganas de preguntármelo o investigarlo. Sólo volví a ponerme el casco ya que me lo había quitado al verme confundido por la presencia y me volví a echar a andar por las calles, ahora a mayor velocidad intentando que mi corazón se calmara tan rápido como los centímetros bajo las ruedas de mi moto; A mí me gustaba Shinigami, nadie más, e iba a serle fiel a ese sentimiento y su causante hasta que pudiera saber si él me correspondía o no."

"Al llegar a la casa de Traize Kushrenada me atendió Mariemaia con un aspecto bastante preocupado, inmediatamente al verme la niña me abrazó fuertemente en forma de recibimiento y no pude hacer más que corresponderle comenzando a preocuparme también por la salud de mi jefe."

- Mi papá se siente mal y no quiere quedarse en la cama descansando -informó separándose del otro-

- ¿Dónde esta? -preguntó en tono frío pero con una leve muestra de preocupación-

- En su despacho, ¿Puedes convencerlo de que se recueste en su cama? -preguntó con los ojitos vidriosos-

- Por supuesto -asintió-

- ¡Que bien! -sonrió- Ven sígueme -se encaminó a uno de los pasillos-

Aquella casa estaba decorada en muebles claros y completamente alfombrada, las paredes eran con ladrillo a la vista en el comedor y el living entre tanto el techo era alto color negro, en medio de la sala estaban las escaleras que daban al piso superior, siempre en madera clara como los pisos. Los sillones, también con estructura en madera, tenían sus almohadones en color borgoña con estampas en beige haciendo juego con el ambiente mientras de las paredes colgaban cuadros bastante extraños donde sus dibujos eran todos a bases de cuadriláteros. Ambos jóvenes de corta edad caminaron por el pasillo que se hallaba del lado derecho de la escalera hasta dar con una puerta la cual era la entrada al despacho del hombre.

- Papá llegó el señor Yuy -avisó la pelirroja mientras daba golpecitos en la puerta-

- Adelante -se escuchó desde adentro con voz imperante-

"Mariemaia me miró esperanzada como depositando toda su confianza en mi, y eso me hizo sentir increíblemente bien ya que justamente hoy le pensaba comunicar a Traize de mi decisión, así que con un aire bastante renovado entre a aquella habitación donde me encontré con ese hombre sentado en un sofá y mirando fotos."

- Señor yo... -comenzó al verse solo con él-

- Ven siéntate ¿Qué te trae? -cuestionó cerrando un álbum de fotos-

- Vengo a pedirle que me deje a cargo de Mariemaia a mí en vez de a Lady Une -informó con un semblante serio y sin moverse-

- Heero... -frunció el ceño mirándolo penetrantemente- ¿Estás seguro de poder cuidarla? ¿Tienes idea de la importancia de tu petición?

- Si -lo miró igual de penetrante-

- Heero yo te lo agradezco, pero creo que es mucha responsabilidad para ti, además la niña se siente más cómoda con Lady que contigo... y yo quiero que esté bien, no es una excusa yo sé que contigo estaría de lo más segura, pero no quiero sobrecargarte. -explicó en tono tranquilo-

- Se lo estoy pidiendo yo -repitió- confíe en mi.

- ... -lo miró unos instantes más- ¿Por qué me lo pides?... ¿Qué te ah hecho llegar a ésta conclusión?

- Vivir con alguien me ayudará a no sentirme solo, además creo que Lady Une no es la indicada para cuidar de Mariemaia. -respondió neutralmente, podía darse por victorioso-

- ... está bien... -cedió dudoso luego de unos minutos- tus razones son justas, pero primero quiero hablarlo con mi hija para saber si le gustaría estar contigo, si su respuesta es negativa la mía también, no quiero que se sienta incomoda u obligada, si prefiere estar con Lady Une no puedo negárselo... si su respuesta es positiva ahora mismo firmas los papeles tanto los de la empresa como los de custodia.

- Correcto -asintió manteniéndose serio-

- ¿Podrías llamarla por favor? -preguntó desviando su vista-

- No hará falta -contestó mientras el otro le miraba intrigado- deja de espiar -habló volteándose a la puerta que se abrió lentamente-

- Jeje... -rió nerviosa haciendo acto de presencia-... perdón... no quería escuchar pero tenía intriga de saber que hablaban y como el señor Heero te convencía de subir a descansar. -se disculpó con la cabeza gacha-

- No lo vuelvas a hacer -en tono tranquilo- pero de todos modos por esta vez me facilitaste la situación, ¿Qué opinas con respecto a que Heero te cuide de ahora en más? ¿Prefieres a Lady Une o quieres que sea él?

- ... ¿Cualquiera? ¿Elijo al que yo quiera? -preguntó tímidamente-

- Así es -asintió el oji-azul mirando a su pequeña-

- Entonces quiero quedarme con el señor Heero -sonrió-

"Casi sonrío, pero no lo hice, y la habitación quedó en completo silencio... se ve que Traize no se esperaba esa confesión tan franca, tranquila y segura por parte de su hija como así yo tampoco me la esperé de ese modo, creí que iba a pensarlo mucho más sin embargo ella se veía tan segura que simplemente me dio tranquilidad."

-... bueno... -se puso de pie encaminándose al escritorio- entonces firmaremos los papeles.

"Ella sólo nos miró completamente seria como si supiera exactamente todo lo que sucedía entre tanto yo me dispuse a firmar ambos manojos de hojas, muy gruesos por cierto, no me preocupé en leerlos porque confiaba en Traize y sabía como reaccionar ante todo eso; luego de aquello yo los saludé a ambos y me retiré a mi casa no sin antes preguntar por la salud de él y comprobando en un cruce de miradas que duraría menos de lo estimado."

"Esa tarde le comuniqué a Shinigami sobre las noticias y él se mostró muy contento por la decisión diciéndome que yo sería un buen ejemplo y padre para esa niña, no pude evitar nuevamente sentirme contento con todo aquello ya que quien más quería me daba tanto aliento para continuar adelante, pero no le dije nada de ello, me lo guardé como me lo eh venido guardando todos estos días los cuales eh estado a su lado. Ahora sentía un nuevo ser en mi vida y sabía que todo cambiaria, aunque no podía evitar sentir aquel vacío tan característico causado por años de soledad y frialdad tenía fe en que pronto cambiaria, algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé"

"Entonces sucedió algo que nunca creí que sucedería pero que en el fondo ansiaba mucho."

'Eres una gran persona, estoy seguro de que ella estará muy feliz de estar contigo así como yo de poder conversar contigo... no puedo negar que me da un poco de envidia... hay algo que me vengo preguntando desde hace un tiempo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Bueno, además de esa jeje...'

"Leí aquello con muchas esperanzas y cargado de emoción, no pude contener una sonrisa ilusionándome al respecto escribiendo rápidamente mi respuesta -'por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras'-, y le di Enter enviando el mensaje"

'Este... jajajaja... bueno, está bien, te tomo la palabra, discúlpame espero que no te moleste pero ¿Eres homosexual?'

"Yo sonreí aún más, pero en el fondo me debatía entre continuar un poco ésta charla intima o responder esperando a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder, no pude evitar que los nervios afloraran en mi pero los mantuve bajo control intentando obtener más información; simplemente dije -'¿Mi respuesta afectaría el trato que tenemos?'"

'Depende, es obvio que tu respuesta nos afectaría a ambos... si me dices que no, seguiríamos siendo amigos, y si me dices que si no sé ya que yo tampoco sé si lo soy o no, aún no lo eh descubierto así que ahórrate la pregunta.'

"No supe si deprimirme o ponerme contento, eso quería decir que yo tenía posibilidades, eso quería decir que yo podía ser el primero en este tipo de relaciones tanto para él como para mí, quizás debería estar esperanzado... pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal, así que sinceramente me limite a responderle -'cuando te definas, te daré mi respuesta, así ninguno sabe con certeza'- pero debía admitir que aquello a mi me sonaba más como un 'si' a los cuatro vientos que como otra cosa y esperaba que él no lo tomase de ese modo"

"El resto de aquel día fue perfectamente normal al igual que los que le siguieron, al verme como completo presidente de Corporation Wing cambié mis horarios dándome el lujo de ir cuando tuviera tiempo libre, quisiera o fuera necesario, entre tanto los demás seguían excluidos de la enfermedad de Traize. En estas condiciones paso un mes entero, el proyecto entre Zechs y yo por fin estaba terminando y pronto sería presentado ante la familia Winner para intercambiarlo por la fuerte suma de dinero; sería imposible, cuando llegara ese momento, el ocultar la verdad de las cosas que sucedían dentro de la presidencia, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera un secreto eterno sino que únicamente le estaba proporcionando a Traize de la paz que necesitaba en estos últimos momentos de vida. Dentro de unos días Mariemaia iría a vivir a mi casa para que ella no tuviera que ver a su padre en los últimos momentos de agonía, le evitaríamos un sufrimiento aunque en el futuro se enojara conmigo por tal decisión; estoy seguro de que es lo mejor ya que lo decidí luego de conversar abiertamente el tema con Shinigami, ambos creemos que de éste modo ella sufrirá menos."

"Hoy es jueves, ahora me encuentro trabajando en la sala de presidencia y dándole unos últimos retoques al programa para que el miércoles que viene sea presentado ante los compradores finales, de repente mi secretaria entra con un sobre en la mano comunicándome que llegó hace unos instantes y que viene de parte de la comitiva de directores institucionales."

"Bien, el contenido de aquella carta me sorprendió de manera absoluta logrando que todo mi alrededor dejara de existir para enfrascarme sólo en su lectura y enterándome, en el proceso, que yo era uno de los pocos profesores suplentes capacitados para sustituir a un profesor de quinto año que trabaja normalmente en una secundaria a unas cuadras de mi casa, dado a ello se me estaba ofreciendo ese puesto y me suplicaban literalmente que lo aceptase hasta que éste profesor se halle en condiciones de continuar debido a problemas familiares. No me esperé jamás cosa parecida, pero no tuve más opción que aceptarlo debido a la descripción de temas y por el hecho de que con alumnos de 17 años aproximadamente no sería absolutamente nada complicado enseñar sin exasperarse, eran jóvenes grandes y comprendían mas a sus profesores que preadolescentes de 12 o 13 años."

"Comencé a escribir mi respuesta aclarando que el lunes me presentaría allí para comenzar con las clases, no di muchos detalles más de los necesarios y luego me dediqué a pensar como hacer con respecto a la corporación, pero los horarios serían simples, trabajaría durante mis mañanas en el colegio dedicando descansos para los programas o corregir exámenes y durante la tarde revisaría que toda la empresa estuviera en orden, el resto del tiempo libre se lo dedicaría a la casa y Mariemaia ya que no quería descuidarla para nada en estos momentos tan difíciles. Ordenado todo me dispuse a continuar con mi trabajo sin prestar mayor atención e indicándole a Hilde que enviara mi carta hasta la comitiva"

"Mi fin de semana fue bastante original, salimos con Mariemaia a dar una vuelta al shopping donde comimos helado y vimos una película, nunca hice cosas semejantes pero debo admitir que la pase bien, luego nos fuimos a mi casa ya que ella se estaba estableciendo en una de las habitaciones frente a la mía; Verán mi casa tiene un living comedor tamaño estándar, una cocina promedio, tres habitaciones, un baño y una pequeña biblioteca en un rincón de toda la casa, es de una sola planta por lo que no posee escaleras y tiene un patio de dimensiones normales en el cual Mariemaia prometió plantar infinidad de rosas y preguntó por tener una mascota ya que su padre no la dejaba, le dije que en un tiempo si pero que por ahora se conformara con las flores y ella pareció contenta con eso. Llegó el lunes y acompañe a mi 'hija' al colegio donde la dejé en la entrada asegurándome que llegara al interior sin problemas y luego me encaminé rumbo al colegio ya que había recibido la dirección en un llamado telefónico el día de ayer"

"Bien, la institución tenía primaria y secundaria junto con una universidad a la vuelta, en total el establecimiento ocupaba una manzana entera, bastante grande ¿No?. Pero no mencioné nada al respecto, sólo entré con mi moto dejándola con seguro en el área de estacionamiento privado y más tarde me dirigí a la sala del director para presentarme, en el camino me encargue de verificar el estado de aquel colegio observando que todo parecía estar en orden y los alumnos apenas llegaban a los cursos, era un lugar inmenso pero aproximadamente tenía una idea de por donde ir ya que me imaginaba la construcción. Una vez frente a la puerta que comunicaba a la sala de maestros toque la puerta esperando que me atendieran y de allí salió una mujer rubia ceniza con dos... ¿coletas o bucles?... no supe que eran, lucía como bucles gigantes en forma de dos colitas bajas a los costados de su rostro, bueno ella me sonrió y se hizo a un lado como indicándome pasar y yo le hice caso casi al instante."

- Debes ser el profesor Yuy, el director te espera en su despacho -comunicó en tono amable- yo soy Sally Poh, la subdirectora de este colegio.

- Hn... -asintió encaminándose a la puerta que decía 'director'-

"Sin ninguna palabra ni monosílabo mas toqué la puerta del director donde inmediatamente se escuchó un 'pasa, pasa' del interior para luego obedecer abriendo la puerta, mostrarme en su totalidad e ingresar sin intimidarme. Allí frente a su escritorio se hallaba el director, un hombre de cabellos blancos, anteojudo y narigón al extremo que me miró con una sonrisa hipócrita"

- Un placer en conocerlo señor Yuy, mi nombre es Quince -saludó extendiéndole la mano al otro-

- Igualmente -correspondió secamente-

- Como se habrá dado cuenta soy el director de esta institución y cualquier cosa que necesite saberlo debe recurrir a mí sin dudarlo, creo que los horarios ya se los han enviado así que paso a decirle que puede comenzar con sus labores si es que no tiene ninguna duda al respecto -habló de manera superior y arrogante mirando al oji-cobalto por encima de sus anteojos-

- De acuerdo -frunció el ceño manteniéndole la mirada- ¿Podría decirme donde se ubican los salones?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto -sonrió aún más- dígale a la señorita Poh que le acompañé a la primera hora y le forme un mapa para que no se pierda, puede retirarse si no tiene más preguntas.

"No le dije nada más, ese hombre ya me había caído mal así que evitaría tener problemas y respetarlo como mi superior hasta que mi tiempo de suplencia terminara y no lo volviera a cruzar nunca mas en mi vida. La señorita Sally me acompañó amablemente comentándome le tipo de alumnos que me tocaba durante las mañanas, con ella me sentí algo cómodo pero me distraje ya que en un momento y sin saber porqué el recuerdo de Shinigami vino a mi mente haciéndome olvidar de todo, sólo reaccioné cuando me hallé enfrente a la puerta abriéndola para más tarde entrar por ella; Frente a mi una congregación de alumnos desordenados y esparcidos por toda el aula me recibió con mucho bochinche poniéndome los pelos de punta y haciendo que automáticamente mi postura fría y nada comprensiva saliera a flote sólo para y por ellos. Inmediatamente se calmaron sin moverse y miraron intrigados como yo entraba, cerraba la puerta y me encaminaba al escritorio con una postura segura y despectiva, una vez dejado mi maletín sobre la mesa los miré penetrantemente uno por uno logrando que cada cual se sentara en su asiento correspondiente y me mirase expectante."

- No quiero volver a encontrar ese desastre cuando llegue ¿Está claro? -preguntó en tono helado mientras veía como asentían y un débil 'Si' se dejaba oír- Soy Heero Yuy, suplente de matemáticas, ¿Quién se ofrece a darme una carpeta para ver sus avances?.

"Una joven tímidamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí mostrándome su prolija caligrafía en imprenta, no preste atención a nada, ni los cartelitos, ni las carátulas, ni los colores, simplemente los números corroborando que apenas estaban adentrándose en un tema nuevo bastante peculiar; le devolví la carpeta a la joven quien inmediatamente se sentó y allí comenzó mi primera clase de la mañana"

"El resto de las horas no fueron muy distintas, a excepción de que en ninguna me recibieron como en la primera lo cual me hizo evitar disgustos... si algo no me gustaba de los adolescentes era esa manía por creer que el colegio era una tortura sin saber encontrarle el lado agradable, siempre lo veían como un lugar lleno de tensiones y aburrimientos pero eso no era así, el colegio estaba hecho para enseñar, así que si asistías a uno no tenias que ir para hacer fiestas ni causar problemas sino únicamente a estudiar y dedicar los descansos a lo que gustaras siempre y cuando estuviera bien. Gracias a dios llegó mi última hora, me tocaba con el quinto C, Sally me comentó que éste salón era muy peculiar y el preferido de todos los profesores... era una lástima que estos alumnos se graduaran este año ya que de no ser por ellos todos hubieran renunciado; Debía admitir que estaba muy intrigado por conocerlos a todos, en especial por el 'rey' del salón del cual se la pasaban hablando todos, así que caminé por los pasillos dirigiéndome a aquella aula completamente concentrado en mis pensamientos dedicados a una sola cosa, o persona... Shinigami... quería hablar con él, hasta después del mediodía lo lograba porque él se desocupaba pero tenía unas ansias tremendas de charlar con él y contarle como me estaba yendo"

"Cuando llegué a la puerta del quinto C no pude evitar sorprenderme, silencio, absolutamente silencio... hasta ahora en todas mis horas nunca había sido 'bienvenido' con silencio... esto era raro, demasiado. Abrí la puerta intrigado pero manteniendo mi semblante neutral y seguro pero no pude evitar sorprenderme increíblemente de encontrarlos a todos sentados, con libros abiertos, pero ninguno leyendo sino charlando en voz baja con el de al lado o cosas similares; no pude evitar sonreír al ver la peculiaridad de este salón y me adentré en él a paso tranquilo mientras el silencio se hacía completo y sentía todas las miradas fijas en mi, la diminuta sonrisa de mi rostro no se borró y luché porque no se ensanchara consiguiendo la victoria mientras dejaba el bolso en mi escritorio"

"Entonces esa voz, de esa persona, la última que quería ver, se dejó escuchar completamente en medio del silencio en forma de exclamo ahogado; definitivamente dios no me quería, tenía un destino meado por hipopótamos, como decía Shinigami..."

- ¿¡Heero? -la voz de una joven que se tapaba la boca sorprendida-

- ... -alzó la vista cruzándola con la celeste de la chica y luego la volteó al resto- Seré el suplente de matemáticas por un tiempo ¿Alguna duda? -silencio sepulcral hasta que la misma joven de antes se levantó escandalosamente-

- ¡Si, yo tengo una! -afirmó mirando incrédula su nuevo profesor- ¡¿Desde cuando eres profesor de...!

- No te importa -respondió mirándola fríamente- ¿Quién me permite sus apuntes? -miró al resto del salón, chocando de pronto con una mirada muy familiar e inquietante cuyo dueño le miraba sorprendido y sonrojado-

"Debo admitir que nunca me imaginé encontrar a Relena en éste colegio, peor aún en este salón, pero tampoco me imaginé nunca en mi vida que éste muchachito de ojos violetas y cabello largo estuviera asistiendo junto con ella, definitivamente mis clases aquí serán difíciles de manejar con estos dos jóvenes como alumnos pero haré mis esfuerzos para no sobrepasarme principalmente con ese chico atractivo, mas aún por el hecho de que tengo posibilidades con Shinigami..."

"Revisé los apuntes de uno de mis alumnos mientras éste me comunicaba la forma en que su antiguo profesor solía enseñar, me gustó mucho la soltura con la cual me habló, fue muy tranquilo, serio y sincero en cuanto a sus palabras logrando que me sorprendiera por su persona, me instruyó correctamente acerca de sus modalidades de aprendizaje y sobre algunos trucos que solía usar su antiguo maestro para que les fuera más fácil dejándome a un punto en el cual podía jurar conocer a ese salón de toda la vida siendo que apenas entraba. Una vez que el joven de cabello negro y ojos negros terminó su monologo le devolví su carpeta y me dispuse a buscar entre mis libros algunas practicas y temas que pudiera utilizar en ésta clase para corroborar toda la información que me habían dado."

""Y de nuevo me sentí intimidado frente a aquellos ojos, solo lo vi dos veces, con ésta tres en toda mi vida y no puedo evitar que mi corazón palpite a toda prisa bombeando sangre hasta mis mejillas y tiñéndolas de rojo fuerte. De nuevo estoy nervioso con su presencia y ahora para peor era mi profesor de matemáticas... increíblemente el destino se empecinaba en cruzarme con éste sujeto al cual no conocía absolutamente nada; necesitaba relajarme, pero era casi imposible ya que al levantar la vista lo veía allí recargado en su escritorio y hojeando un libro de aritmética avanzada ¡¡Dios mío no podía sentirme de este modo! ¡¡Era demasiado parecido a cuando hablaba con Zero-chan, pero no podía ser así, yo a Zero lo conocía mucho más y sabía que me gustaba, en cambio a éste profesor nunca le he hablado o algo similar! Tenía que quitarlo de mis pensamientos, tenía que alejarlo a como dé lugar, después de todo yo tenía a Zero-chan conmigo... yo tenía que serle fiel a él, quien aunque no me lo dijera sabía que me correspondía completamente.""

""Comencé a hacer dibujos en mi cuaderno, simples líneas, necesitaba distraerme... y sin querer llegó a mi mente la pregunta que le hice días atrás acerca de su sexualidad y de cómo él la evadió de la forma más tonta posible, ¡¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ME HABIA GRITADO QUE SÍ! Recuerdo cómo me reí fuertemente luego de leer aquello y cómo esa felicidad y calma se instaló en mi ser haciéndome divagar desde entonces, no había dejado de pensar en él desde el jueves pasado... era un chico tan comprensivo, tan inteligente, tan humilde y sincero... a todo esto, jamás me animé en pedirle que nos viéramos personalmente, o una foto, o su teléfono... ¡¡que idiota que soy por Shinigami! ¡¡Tengo que ser más atrevido porque a éste paso jamás podré llegar a nada con Zero-kun y yo quiero conocerlo, tener una cita quizás, o más...!""

"Comencé a escribir unos problemas en la pizarra luego de encontrar unos cuantos ejercicios para su nivel, tan solo eran tres bastante complicados que les llevarían buena parte de la hora y quizás con suerte pudiéramos corregir uno y dejar los otros dos para mañana. Cuando terminé con aquello únicamente me senté en mi escritorio y me dispuse a revisar un par de papeles de la corporación girando mi vista de vez en cuando para corroborar que todos estuvieran copiando y haciendo las tareas, para mi suerte éste salón era muy aplicado y todos hacían sus labores sin molestar en lo absoluto. Luego de unos minutos me cansé de estar sentado y opté por dar una vuelta entre los pupitres para cerciorarme que realmente eran tan aplicados como se lo decía por toda la sala de profesores, me sentí increíblemente relajado cuando pasando por las primeras filas vi que todos estaban absortos en cuentas y más cuentas... era como un orgullo ajeno, esos chicos realmente conocían el valor del colegio para sus vidas..."

""No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me fui de la realidad divagando entre mis pensamientos y fantasías, miré a un costado disimuladamente y luego al frente observando la cantidad de ejercicios pero no le presté nada de atención, más tarde los pediría, así que volví a mi cuaderno y fue ahí cuando mis pómulos se colorearon de un rojo intenso tras sorprenderme de haber escrito inconscientemente el nombre Zero en cursiva a una esquina de mi carpeta, con una caligrafía más que perfecta y una medida bastante grande que se leía perfectamente a una buena distancia, esa letra solo la usaba para cuando hacia trabajos de arte, era la letra de mi firma personal... era una muy, al por demás especial ya que en mi carpeta escribía usualmente con imprenta. Estiré temerosamente y tragando saliva hasta llegar a mi cartuchera y agarrar la goma para disponerme a borrar semejante cosa, pero no pude llegar hasta mi hoja porque la carpeta fue arrebatada de mi banco; sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies y luego volvía a mis mejillas mientras levantaba asustadísimo la vista y chocándome de lleno con la figura de mi profesor que miraba completamente intrigado lo que yo había escrito inconscientemente... creí que mi fin había llegado, ¡¡nunca cometo estas locuras, todo por Zero, ese grandísimo baka!""

"Estaba caminando por entre los bancos, la segunda fila contando desde la pared contraria a las ventanas y exclusivamente la fila en la que se sentaba ese chico de cabello largo, pase por su lado y noté que no habían cuentas, pero más me sorprendió aún el ver lo que estaba escrito en su cuaderno en perfecta cursiva... 'ZERO'... mi corazón dio un salto terriblemente grande tras ver escrito mi apodo allí y sin dudarlo, creyendo haber visto mal, levanté la carpeta para mirarlo de cerca completamente confundido, sorprendido, intrigado, nervioso y demás cosas que ni reconocí pero que hacían que sintiera mi mundo venirse encima. Luego de unos minutos digiriendo lo escrito fruncí el ceño para evitar que alguien notase la sorpresa, duda y nervios en mi mirada y volteé a verlo lo más fríamente que pude."

- ¿Zero? ¿Por qué lo escribiste? -preguntó mirando fijamente a su alumno que permanecía sonrojado-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LO DEJE EN LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR! BIEN AQUÍ LES PRESENTO MI ULTIMA CREACIÓN! UN AMOR EN LA RED! CREO QUE YA ENTENDIERON PORQUE SE LLAMA ASÍ XDDD

DIOS DIOS ESTOY RE EMOCIONADA CON ESTE FANFINC, ME GUSTA MUCHO! JEJE... ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO MUCHO EN ÉL PARA QUE SALGA LO MEJOR POSIBLE, ASÍ QUE DEJENME COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO!

Ufffffff son las 1:10, pido perdón, había prometido que subiría esto antes del viernes y me pase por una hora... lo siento mucho xD, es que tuve contratiempos y además la inspiración no ayudo mucho que digamos, o tal vez estaba allí y no podía escribirlo correctamente así que me frustraba... lo intenté chicos espero que les halla gustado como quedo el primer cap...

No pidan que actualice rápido ya que estos caps son largos y además tengo que terminar Dreams Come True, Basketball.. y ahora este otro xD así que ando ajustadísima...

Bueno nos vemos, les pido profavor que me comenten su opinión ya que estoy muy deseosa de saber como les cayo, y por cierto este es mi regalo de SAN VALENTIN atrasado, gomen neh xD

Ryoko Yuy


	2. Conociendo al otro

_**Un amor en red.**_

**_Summary:_** Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka! ¿¡Que no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capitulo 2 ---- Conociendo_**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estaba caminando por entre los bancos, la segunda fila contando desde la pared contraria a las ventanas y exclusivamente la fila en la que se sentaba ese chico de cabello largo, pasé por su lado y noté que no habían cuentas, pero más me sorprendió aún el ver lo que estaba escrito en su cuaderno en perfecta cursiva... 'ZERO'... mi corazón dio un salto terriblemente grande tras ver escrito mi apodo allí y sin dudarlo, creyendo haber visto mal, levanté la carpeta para mirarlo de cerca completamente confundido, sorprendido, intrigado, nervioso y demás cosas que ni reconocí pero que hacían que sintiera mi mundo venirse encima. Luego de unos minutos digiriendo lo escrito fruncí el ceño para evitar que alguien notase la sorpresa, duda y nervios en mi mirada y volteé a verlo lo más fríamente que pude."

- ¿Zero? ¿Por qué lo escribiste? -preguntó mirando fijamente a su alumno que permanecía sonrojado-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sentí un silencio eterno, nadie decía nada y varios de los jóvenes que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraron de reojo intrigados por la situación, pero yo no les preste atención, estaba más intrigado y ansioso por saber el motivo de encontrar escrito mi apodo en el cuaderno de ese chico, más éste parecía en trance, sonrojado, nervioso y con sus hermosos ojos mirándome fijamente con un brillo especial. Comprendí que no me diría nada, así que dejé la carpeta en su escritorio y continué caminando rumbo a mi asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido, mi cabeza era un desastre, un completo desastre... ¿Cómo era que ese chico tenía mi apodo ahí? ¿Cómo podía conocerme si yo nunca use ese nombre más que con Shinigami? ¿Él sería Shinigami? No, imposible, un niño de 17 años no podía tener una mentalidad tan abierta como la que tenía Shinigami, un chico de 17 años no podía mostrarse tan maduro como lo hacia él, seguramente era conocido de Shini y nos había visto hablar alguna vez o algo similar, o quizás estaba pensando en otra cosa que absolutamente nada que ver y todo era coincidencia; una horrorosa coincidencia. Debía relajarme, esto era una coincidencia, mi alumno no podía ser ese de quien estaba enamorado, mi alumno era mi alumno y todo esto era una increíble confusión pero era imposible que ese chico de pelo largo fuera Shinigami."

""Vi como dejó la carpeta sobre mi pupitre y yo seguía sonrojado ahora mirando mis manos, me sentía temblar, me veía temblar, la mirada de mi profesor era demasiado perturbadora, intimidante, penetrante, escrutante, analizante y demás cosas terminadas en 'ante' que lograban ponerme nervioso, sonrojarme, temblar, mi garganta resecarse y mis manos mojarse de sudor. Respiré hondo cuando lo tuve lejos y me sequé las manos con la camisa porque estaban demasiado mojadas, luego me intenté relajar para seguidamente tomar una lapicera y copiar los ejercicios haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por no pensar en Zero. Era increíble como estando en el cyber mundo toda la realidad desaparecía, pero estando en al realidad todo el cyber mundo continuaba presente acosándome y distrayéndome; Era un adicto a la computación, lo sé, pero eso es lo único que le brinda sentido a mi vida y en el futuro quiero ser hacker... bueno, ya lo soy pero no oficialmente. Zero me comento que era el presidente de una corporación de seguridad electrónica donde todos sabían mucho de computadoras, también me contó que él era un creador de programas y el mejor hacker en la zona... lo admiro, lo admiro mucho, a pesar que él dice que su vida es vacía y deprimente es increíble como ah logrado muchas cosas, yo en cambio no eh logrado nada aún teniendo muchas metas... de nuevo estoy pensando en él... no puedo apartarlo de mi cabeza, es algo absurdo, no dejo de pensar ni un instante en Zero y eso ya se esta haciéndome molesto porque ni estudiar puedo. Miré mi cuaderno con desgano observando por donde iba, pero sorprendentemente nada del problema esta escrito allí sino que en su lugar esta plasmado todo lo que acabo de pensar; me sorprendió y luego reí por lo bajo, era cómico en algún punto de todo esto.""

"Me senté en mi silla y me quedé allí recargado en ella pensando, o más bien ansiando porque pronto apareciese ese baka, tenía muchas ganas de charlar con él y contarle muchas cosas pero tendría que esperar y yo era muy impaciente. De repente la risa de alguien me interrumpió y fruncí el ceño alzando la vista intrigado, ¿Quién se reiría en medio de una hora de clase? Bueno mi pregunta fue extremadamente tonta, ¿Quién mas sino el? Ese jovencito de ojos amatistas ahora reía al parecer sin percatarse de su alrededor mientras sus compañeros sonreían tranquilamente, como si no les molestara."

""Pensando en lo gracioso de la situación releí lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno, no pude aguantarme la sonrisa pero tuve que contener terriblemente que me riera, es que así era yo, me reía por todo lo que hallase gracioso y esta era una de esas cosas, de repente recordé una cosa similar que le sucedió a mi sobrina cuando estábamos viendo una película de terror romántica, ella en debe de nombrar al personaje se le escapó el nombre de un compañero mío de salón, Wufei Chang, y ni se había dado cuenta; Recuerdo que yo la miré sorprendido pero ella continuaba enfrascada en la película hasta que se puso a llorar por la escena terriblemente dramática y gritó el nombre de Wufei en debe del protagonista, yo no me aguanté y estallé en risas tal cual como lo estoy haciendo ahora, no lo puedo evitar, me causa mucha gracia las cosas como estas, espero que ese profesor no se enoje... ¡¡pero no puedo parar de reír!""

- Bueno Maxwell, ya sabemos que estás de buen humor hoy, pero mejor deja de reír antes que te reten -aclaró un chico de cabello negro y ojos de igual color-

- Jajajaja... es que Wufei... jajajaja... -se apoyó en el escritorio- ¡¡Si tu hubieras visto cuando Hilde gritó tu nombre mientras veíamos esa película te juro que...! Jajajajajaja...

- Te juro que hubiera vomitado, deja de reír de una vez -ordenó un poco molesto-

- Jajajajaja... lo sé... jajajajaja... pero no puedo, me acuerdo de la vez que fuimos al cine y... jajajajaja... -comenzó a llorar de la risa-

"Continué mirándolo penetrantemente para que se diera cuenta de su error, pero él parecía demasiado divertido con sus recuerdos y estaba comenzando a distraer a todo el salón que ya se aguantaba las ganas de reír, a mi no me resultó gracioso... creo. Me acerqué a paso tranquilo mientras ahora todos se ponían serios y me quedé cruzado de brazos esperando que ese alumno conflictivo terminara su espectáculo."

""De veras que lo lamentaba, pero no podía dejar de reírme... frente a mí pasaban los recuerdos de la feria, las bromas, la vez que le robé la ropa en la piscina, la vez que le desaté la parte de arriba del traje de baño en la playa, la vez que metí una serpiente saltarina de juguete en su armario, la vez que le pasé la sal en debe de la azúcar y viceversa, la vez que cambié el shampoo por miel...""

- Jajajajaja... juro que lo siento... jajajajajajaja -continuó riendo sin control-... ¡¡pero no es mi culpa!... jajajaja...

- Entonces ve afuera y deja de molestar -concluyó descruzando sus brazos- quiero los ejercicios terminados para mañana. -pero su alumno continuó riendo, entonces perdió paciencia y golpeó la mesa con su mano- ¡¡Afuera!.

- Ya, ya... jejeje... perdón enserio -sonrió aguantando las ganas de reír y se puso de pie- ¡Pero que pésimo humor! -bromeó-

- Tu te lo buscaste Duo, por andar pensando estupideces de nuevo -refutó otro compañero de cabello y ojos castaños-

- Si, si, ajá, los veo a la salida chicos -saludó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta despreocupadamente-

"Que insolente, realmente el peor de la clase, pero bastante agradable comparado con los chicos de las otras horas... me intriga mucho, jamás conocí a alguien como él y extrañamente me recuerda mucho a Shinigami... y ahora que recuerdo, él había escrito mi apodo en su carpeta ¿Tendrá realmente algún tipo de relación?. Sinceramente ya no le importaba, estaba agotado y quería llegar a su casa para pasar un rato con Mariemaia y descansar... jamás se había agotado de este modo, quizás por fin la vida lo castigaba por tantos años de vagancia."

""Salí del salón tranquilo porque al fin estaría lejos de esa mirada perturbadora, pero aún así no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Zero... no veía las horas de verle, de conocerle, saber como era su voz, o sus ojos, o el sabor de su boca, o su cuerpo... estaba obsesionado con ese chico pero no lo podía evitar, era muy atrayente.""

""Ahora que me daba cuenta, yo estaba pensando en un hombre... Zero era un hombre, una persona de mí mismo sexo, y sin embargo me gustaba y mucho... ¿Era homosexual? Que extraño, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza algo semejante, jamás creí sentir esto por un hombre sin embargo lo siento y eso quiere decir que realmente soy gay. Nunca antes me lo había cuestionado de ese modo, directamente jamás había pensado en mi sexualidad ni me había preguntado nada, sólo si lo sentía lo sentía y me guiaba por ello... valla locura, ahora resulta que me gustaban los hombres, ¿Qué hay de las mujeres, ¿También me atraen?... Hum... sí... mucho, si llegara a ver una mujer desnuda no podría evitar excitarme como reacción normal; recuerdo mi primera vez, con esa compañera de curso que se mudó a Colombia ese mismo año, fue magnifico, pero aún así creí que sentiría mucho más placer que una simple comodidad, las pocas veces que lo hicimos no sentí mucho, de hecho lo disfruto más cuando me masturbo ¿Sería por poca experiencia?... Si quizás, pero ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre?... quisiera poder... Zero...""

"El resto de la hora fue muy tranquila, como lo tenía previsto logramos corregir uno de los ejercicios y les dejé claro que tuvieran todo terminado para el día de mañana, cuando la hora terminó anunciada por el timbre yo recogí mis cosas y salí del salón momentos después que mis alumnos seguido por Relena, seguramente la niña me seguiría un buen tramo del camino exigiéndome una explicación como normalmente lo hacía... pero ésta vez yo no estaba de humor, y a menos de la mitad seguramente terminaría quitándome toda la paciencia que me quedaba; quería llegar a mi casa, prender mi laptop y esperar a Shinigami."

- Heero no me respondiste -insistió por enésima vez- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras profesor de matemáticas, ¿Qué haces dando clases aquí, ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Basta Relena! -estalló en tono bien helado mirándola de frente- ¡No te tengo porqué dar explicaciones!

- ¡No me grites, ¿Por qué no quieres responderme, ¿Qué me ocultas, ¡Se supone que confías en mi! -afirmó-

- Son problemas míos -sentenció en tono tan helado como su mirada- Ya te dije, eres la hermana de mi socio, nada más.

- ¡¿Cuándo admitirás que te gusto! -exclamó enojada en medio del pasillo y Heero rodó los ojos-

- Cierra la boca y déjame en paz -concluyó volviendo a su camino-

- ¡¡Ves! ¡¡Me evadís porque te gusto y no quieres decirlo! ¿¡Por qué? ¡Si mi hermano no nos dirá nada! -continuó persiguiéndolo-

"¡¡Que molesta que resulta ser!... Cada día la aguanto menos, no logró apartarla con nada, mi paciencia tiene sus limites y los esta sobrepasando muy rápidamente, no sé como decirle que no me gusta, que no me interesa, que no quiero nada con ella, ¡¡QUE ES UNA NIÑA!"

""Terminé de guardar mis cosas muy tarde por culpa del profesor ese, ya no quedaba nadie en el salón y salí a toda prisa para llegar a mi casa y conectarme para poder charlar con Zero, pero en el pasillo la discusión me llamó mucho la atención; eran Relena y mi profesor, ella reclamándole mil cosas y él ignorándola rotundamente. Sabía que se conocían por el comentario que hizo ella al principio de la hora, pero hasta ahora veo la confianza que le tienen, ella le reclama algo de que sean novios y que deje de negarlo, pero él no le dice nada... ¿Será cierto? ¿Serán realmente novios? No puedo evitar estar muy intrigado y los sigo por atrás a una distancia considerable, pero aún así ese profesor de mirada fría no dice absolutamente nada... me da la impresión de que está molesto ¿Será que ella es sólo una pegajosa?...""

- ¡¡Heero contéstame de una vez! -exigió nuevamente haciendo perder los estribos del otro-

- ¡¡YA CALLATE! -estalló mirando de frente nuevamente, ahora muy enojado- ¡¡Me tienes harto Relena, no sé en que idioma decirte que no me interesas!

- ¡¡Que no me grites! ¡¡Además demuestras todo lo contrario! ¡¿Por qué insistes en negarlo! ¿¡Por qué no lo admites? -refutó en su mismo tono de voz-

- ¡¡Porque no me gustan las mujeres! -soltó en su arranque de ira-

"Maldición, se lo dije... bueno... no pretendía decírselo de éste modo pero dado a que ella me hizo perder la paciencia creo que es lo mejor, al menos ya no me molestara más; puedo ver como quedó sorprendida y en silencio mirándome con sus ojos celestes... pero realmente ya no me importa que piense, que se valla al diablo, a mí me gusta Shinigami y nadie más. No me siento culpable pero si incomodo... es la primer persona que lo sabe de éste modo, es la primer mujer después de Hilde que se entera, casi nadie sabe éste secreto... bueno, secreto ya no es. Levanté mi vista al sentir como alguien nos observaba y choqué de lleno con esos ojos violáceos tan llamativos y mágicos... fue como si mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido y ya no pude apartar mi vista de él, por lo visto también había escuchado... ¿Por qué continúa mirándome sorprendido? ¿Acaso ese chico...? No... apenas nos conocemos, lo dudo mucho."

""Fue increíble, jamás me imaginé que mi profesor de matemáticas Heero Yuy fuera homosexual... debo admitir que estoy más que confundido, pero lo más extraño, lo que más me sorprende, no es la noticia sino el hecho de que en este corazón se siente una especie de goce extraño, como si me pusiera contento que lo fuera. Es raro, ahora no puedo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos claros como las nubes, tengo un fuerte impulso de ir a abrazarlo pero no cometeré semejante locura ¡¡Es increíble todo lo que me hace sentir este tipo! Estar cerca de él es algo demasiado perjudicial para mí, es como si estuviera enamorado de él pero no lo estoy porque a mí me gusta Zero... no lo digo para convencerme, lo digo porque lo siento, pero la atracción de ese hombre es tan grande que realmente me hace sentir vulnerable...""

"Ya no puedo seguir mirándole a los ojos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y entre ellas está pasar a buscar a Mariemaia del colegio e ir a prender mi laptop para ver a Shinigami, lo siento por ellos, pero soy una persona bien ocupada. Me volteo tranquilamente y comienzo a caminar con esas dos miradas clavadas en mi, pero no los miro, no tengo porqué hacerlo, simplemente continúo hasta el estacionamiento donde enciendo mi moto y comienzo a hacerla andar rápidamente saliendo del estacionamiento a toda velocidad, necesito despejarme y llegar temprano hasta el colegio de Marie porque ya voy tarde, todo por culpa de Relena."

"El tránsito esta muy vacío, lo cual me facilita mucho el camino ya que puedo andar a alta velocidad sin tantas preocupaciones, en cuanto llego al colegio privado la pelirroja se me acerca corriendo hasta quedar al lado mío, entonces me quito el casco para saludarla como corresponde."

- ¡Te tardaste! -regañó infantilmente-

- Perdóname -le pasa uno de los cascos-

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -preguntó mientras se ponía lo que le acababan de dar-

- Tuve problemas, el colegio donde estoy trabajando es al que va Relena -informó en tono neutral-

- Entiendo, ¿de nuevo te estuvo acosando? -cuestionó inocentemente mientras se subía a la moto-

- Si -afirmó mientras la niña lo abrazaba por la cintura- ve pensando que vas a comer.

"Desgraciadamente el camino que debo tomar para ir a mi casa sin pasar por calles transitadas es muy cercano al colegio donde trabajo, lo que implica que probablemente me cruce con alguien... pero no es mucho problema, sólo quiero evitar comentarios no deseados, más que nada porque me van a reconocer si no llevo casco, el mío se lo di a Mariemaia para su seguridad aunque yo sé que no sucederá nada, no quiero arriesgarla. No levanté mucha velocidad porque no estoy solo, pero generalmente suelo ir a 100 por calles vacías, adoro la velocidad porque me hace sentir como si mi vida volara, como si mis preocupaciones se fueran... recuerdo que hace unos años cuando recién había comprado la motocicleta me iba a la ruta donde conducía a una velocidad altísima, dejando que mi vida estuviera en manos de cualquiera que quisiese matarme, por algún motivo a pesar que eh acelerado hasta el fondo jamás me ah sucedido nada, creo que no quieren que muera... dios sabe porqué, yo no."

"Tal como lo había pensado, crucé por una esquina a dos cuadras del colegio y justo allí iba caminando un grupo de estudiantes, el quinto A según recuerdo, y un poco más a la vuelta iba el chico que me prestó los apuntes de quinto C y el trenzado, ambos conversando al parecer, pero les resté importancia y continué con mi vista fija en el camino"

- Ve más lento... no hay prisa -pidió la niña-

"Ella tenía razón... no tenía prisa, pero no lo podía evitar no estaba acostumbrado a llevar alguna persona por lo que siempre iba rápido, frené en la esquina volteándome ligeramente para corroborar que ella estuviera bien y luego volví a hacer andar la moto, esta vez más lento como me lo pidió, me costaba adaptarme a sus gustos, costumbres y comodidades pero poco a poco lo lograría y sería parte de mi vida."

"Era extraño convivir con alguien más, me sentía un tanto nervioso continuamente pero salvo eso lo demás era bastante divertido, ya no me sentía tan solo en mi casa y me gustaba mucho escuchar el televisor prendido con Mariemaia riendo sobre los programas, o gritando de angustia frente a alguna novela; ella era una perfecta fanática del televisor, tanto así que se lo estoy pensando en prohibir hasta las cuatro de la tarde así ella estudia como debe ser, pero sé que si le digo tal cosa me arranca la cabeza porque su novela favorita empieza a las dos. Apenas unos días con ella y ambos nos hemos aclopado muy bien, yo me aprendí todos sus canales favoritos, comidas, horarios y hasta algunas cosas que la animan como por ejemplo el chocolate caliente durante la mañana, y ella por su parte no me molesta, es muy independiente y sabe hacerse la merienda sola, claro que aún no hace almuerzos o cenas pero eso no es importante porque Hilde se ah ofrecido a enseñarnos a ambos. Ella ah aprendido que cualquier cosa que necesite me la tiene que pedir, sea cual sea tiene que confiar en mi y eso es bueno, aunque veo que aún no se acostumbra por completo ya que por las tardes cuando se hace la merienda y no alcanza alguna tasa en debe de pedírmelo se las arregla sola, no me molesta que lo haga... pero esos pequeños detalles creo que nos ayudarían a confiar en el otro completamente, no pretendo que dependa completamente de mi... pero creo que me gustaría más si ella me demostrara necesidad, una niña de siete años no puede andar sola pero ella se las rebusca para no pedir nada, no entiendo porque lo hace, jamás se lo pregunté, pero quizás sea su modo de supervivencia."

"Lo que más me sorprende es que no dice extrañar a Traize, tampoco la eh visto triste, ni la eh escuchado llorar... eso me extraña mucho, siendo que es hija única y no tiene madre debería ser muy apegada a ese hombre que es su padre, pero no da señales de ser así, incluso parece mas apegada a mi que a él. Es una de las cosas que quiero preguntarle directamente, pero tengo miedo de que me mienta y se encierre en si misma... únicamente ella sabe la causa, y quizás con el tiempo pueda decírmela a mí; quizás es sólo cuestión de tiempo y confianza."

"Apenas llegamos a casa guardé mi preciosa motocicleta y entramos adentro dejando todo en los sillones y yendo a la cocina, aquí empezaba el debate del almuerzo, ninguno quería cocinar así que pedíamos algo hecho, desde que estamos juntos éste es el único problema que se ah presentado todos los días."

- Bien ¿Pensaste? -cuestionó abriendo la heladera para sacar las gaseosas-

- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero ravioles con tuco! -expresó sonriente- ¿Voy llamando?

- Correcto -asintió dejando las botellas de coca-cola y agua en la mesa-

"Hoy fue fácil, ayer fue increíblemente complicado... no sabíamos si pedir empanadas o alguna comida más 'normal' y para cuando nos decidimos por una parrillada llegó Hilde y se ofreció a hacernos fideos con milanesas... toda una odisea, nosotros dos estábamos en la cocina mirándola cocinar y Mariemaia sólo aprendió como cocinar los fideos mientras yo aprendí a medias como hacer las milanesas, lo bueno es que comimos de lo mejor y ambas mujeres se la pasaban comentando la novela de las diez PM; Mujeres adictas al televisor... no tienen nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en el sofá con gaseosas y quedarse pegadas a la pantalla, el día que vea a una mujer simpática, femenina y trabajadora le daré un premio."

"Comimos entre la platica de Mariemaia, ella siempre charlaba aunque no era molesta e incasable, sólo hacía comentarios cada cierto tiempo haciendo que su voz suene agradable y no perturbadora. Luego del almuerzo ordenamos la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala donde ella prendió la tele, abrió sus cuadernos y se puso a escuchar canales de música mientras hacia las tareas, aún no sé como hace para estudiar con tanto ruido, yo en mi tiempo no lograba estudiar si no era en completo silencio y completamente solo, pero eso era cuando yo iba a la secundaria... o sea casi seis años atrás; yo por mi parte me dispuse a encender mi laptop para revisar la sala de chat, mensajes y abrí unas carpetas para revisar los papeles de la empresa, Shinigami no era muy fastidioso así que podía hacer ambas cosas sin problema alguno."

"Por suerte, para mi alegría, apenas inicié sesión con mi alias el primero en hablarme fue él, me gustaba esa importancia que me dedicaba continuamente pero sin querer eso mismo hacía ilusionarme demasiado y posiblemente luego yo sea rechazado. Deje todo eso de lado al recordar la carpeta de mi alumno y mi sobrenombre escrito allí, la duda nació en mi interior y tuve que preguntarle -'¿Qué edad tienes?'-... no quería decirle quien era, porque si hacía eso entonces no me podría divertir como yo quería, así que mantendría mi persona en secreto hasta que yo averiguase quien era él."

'¿Qué edad me das chiquito, Nadie logra acertarle, veremos tu que me conoces un poco más... ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?'

"Opté por arriesgarme, era esto o nada... -'17'- y le di Enter mirando atentamente la pantalla, pero nadie me respondió, creo que le di en el blanco, ¿entonces Shinigami es mi alumno? ¡¿¿ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI ALUMNO!... No... debía ser coincidencia, no podía ser mi alumno, no me podía gustar un alumno mío, no podía gustarme un chiquillo..."

'Caray... jajajaja, me dejaste muy sorprendido Zero-chan, nadie me había dado justo mi edad... debo felicitarte ¿eres psicólogo? ¿Adivino? ¿O que? Jejeje... ahora déjame preguntar a mí ¿Qué edad tienes?'

"Debía ser coincidencia... tenía que averiguar un poco más de todo esto, tenía que estar seguro, Shinigami no podía ser él, ¡¡simplemente no podía!... -'23, ¿A qué colegio asistes?-'"

'¡Hoy estas preguntón chiquito! Jajajajaja, pues mira ese tipo de información no puedo dártela, por mi seguridad... tu sabes, soy alguien demasiado impórtate... jajajaja mentira, no soy nadie importante... pero eh tenido algunos problemas de acoso y no me gustaría que tu fueras estuvieras involucrado.'

"¿Acoso? Eso si era nuevo... pero no quería preguntar nada con respecto a eso, estaba seguro de que no me diría absolutamente nada -'¿No confías en mi?'-... curiosamente la pregunta ni la pensé, pero cuando le di Enter ya era tarde para razonarla."

'Si lo hago Zero, confío en ti... quizás demasiado, a tal punto de creerme todo lo que dices, pero quiero pensar que no me has mentido en nada, yo nunca te mentí... ¿Sabes? Je... hoy me reprendieron fuerte en el colegio por andar distrayéndome, fue muy cómico, tengo un nuevo profesor de matemáticas... quizás te enojes por lo que te diré, pero ese sujeto me llama mucho la atención, más de lo normal diría yo... me hace poner muy nervioso, pero no sé como voy a verlo a la cara después de lo que me entere hoy'

"Y eso señoras y señores fue mi balde de agua fría, por un momento me sentí mareado y perdido sin comprender nada de lo que había a mí alrededor... mi alumno era Shinigami, yo estaba enamorado de mi alumno y él no sabía nada de nada... ¿Cómo podía haber TANTA COCINCIDENCIA en el mundo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo ahora para verle a la cara mañana? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para controlarme y no decirle todo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para intentar no pensar en él durante las mañanas? De lo único que estaba seguro además de que Shinigani era ese chico de pelo largo era que yo siendo profesor y él alumno implicaba que no podíamos tener nada mientras estuviese trabajando ahí porque eso sería delito. Me quedé digiriendo las palabras con la vista perdida en la mesa de la sala, completamente perdido, preocupado, tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo por ésta confusión, no sabía si estar contento por haberlo conocido o morirme de angustia porque yo era su maldito profesor."

'Zero-kun... ¿Acaso tanto te gusto?... Sólo fue un comentario...'

"En cuanto leí eso otro balde de agua cayó sobre mi cabeza, no sólo el chiquillo era mi alumno, no sólo él no sabía que su profesor era Zero, sino que además sabía que yo estaba muerto con él... ¡¡GENIAL! ¡¡No sabía que hacer, que decirle, como olvidarle, como hablarle!... -'No tiene nada que ver, estaba pensando en otra cosa.'- fue lo más inteligente que pude teclear, sentía mis manos temblar terriblemente, jamás me había sucedido algo como esto y no se lo deseo a nadie"

'Hum... Oye, te quiero proponer algo, ¿Qué día tienes libre? Así acordamos para conocernos, bueno, personalmente... ¿Qué dices?'

"¡¡NO! ¡¡ESO ERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE ME FALTABA!... ¡¡Cómo iba a hacer con esto!... Por dios las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos, se me estaban escurriendo como si fueran agua pero debía mantener la calma, yo también quería conocerlo más a fondo... literalmente... pero no por ello podía soltarle toda la verdad ahora, era mejor que éste trato no pasara a más, yo personalmente no era realmente lo que él conocía, las cosas no podían pasar a más o por lo menos no aún... primero tenía que buscar un modo de ser como él me conocía, aquella persona que podía expresarse bastante bien mediante palabras, aquella que lograba contestar todos sus comentarios ¡¡Y ESE NO ERA YO! ¡¡Yo era más sumiso, callado, poco expresivo!... Que diablos iba a hacer ahora, por dios... se me estaba enrollando la cabeza cada vez más y no encontraba salida, sólo la de continuar fingiendo como hasta ahora... pero Shinigami no iba a querer eso."

'Oye, no me respondiste ¿Qué pasa?'

"El sonido de un mensaje me llamó la atención haciendo pisar tierra, miré la pantalla y leí su último comentario... no sabía como salir de todo esto... -'Por ahora creo que lo mejor es continuar de éste modo, disculpa si no te respondí es que estoy pensativo.'- era la verdad, eso era la verdad... a medias."

'Bien, como gustes ¿Cómo anda tu nueva hija?'

"Me sonó tan seco, tan vacío... quizás realmente estaba ilusionado en conocerme, pero las cosas no se daban para eso, por ahora sólo quedaba fingir para mí hasta que él pudiera darse cuenta, le tiraría algunas pistas cada día... no me animo a decirle todo, tengo miedo de que se aleje, pero tampoco quiero tenerlo cerca porque nos perjudicaría a ambos... tenemos que esperar a que mi tiempo de suplencia en el colegio termine, entonces podremos hacer lo que queramos."

"El resto de la tarde fue mas o menos normal, yo estaba demasiado pensativo y hasta se me olvidaba lo que me decían... como para no estarlo, era como un trauma... la coincidencia era abismal, aún no reaccionaba, aún no lograba aceptarlo. Todo estuvo bien, llevé a Mariemaia a ver a su padre para que de paso yo pudiera enterarme de su salud, según él ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, me dio las gracias por cuidarla tan bien y me la encargó mucho... debo admitir que me dio mucha pena verlo en esas condiciones, pálido y sin fuerzas; Ese día padre e hija se despidieron, ella tenía por entendido que su padre se iría de viaje para siempre... así que la despedida fue emotiva, claro que estuvieron ellos solos, yo no interrumpí porque no me correspondía. Luego nos volvimos a casa bien tarde, ella lucía tranquila, lo cual me extrañó de sobremanera... pero no cuestioné nada, no aún; nos dormimos apenas cada cual tocó su respectiva cama en su respectivo cuarto y la inconsciencia llegó a nosotros relajándonos, especialmente a mí"

"A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para ver como amanecía Mariemaia, pero de nuevo estuvo relajada y tranquila... me extrañé mucho, decidí que investigaría algo al respecto, una niña de siete años no puede tomar las cosas de ese modo o al menos eso tengo entendido yo. Ambos desayunamos en silencio y nos preparamos para el colegio tomando nuestras cosas para mas tarde salir al garaje, iríamos en auto ya que estaba lloviznando y no era conveniente mojarse, pronto el clima refrescaría ya que la época de verano estaba terminando para dar paso al otoño, eso me gustaba, tenía mucha afinación por el invierno."

"Apenas llegamos a su colegio ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo tan solo la miré serio y antes de que bajara del auto la tomé de la mano indicándole que se detuviera, Marie simplemente me miro interrogante."

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó clavando sus ojos cobaltos en los lilas opacos de la niña-

- Si -sonrió- ¿Por qué?

- Luego del colegio hablaremos -concluyó soltándola- que tengas una buena mañana.

- Oki -asintió- gracias, igualmente papá. -bajó del auto-

"Me le quedé mirando más confundido aún, ¿Me había llamado papá? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me consideraba su padre? ¿Qué había de Traize? ¿Por qué veía que ella no lo extrañaba? ¿Qué era lo que cruzaba en la cabecita de esa pequeña?... Tenía muchas dudas, pero al parecer lo mejor era preguntárselas aunque tenía miedo de que eso fuera contraproducente, no quería hacerle daño, tenía que buscar información o hablar con un psicólogo sobre éste tema porque sino quizás cometería un error... en estos momentos quizás el único que me puede ayudar... es Shinigami."

"Conduje hasta el colegio donde ahora trabajaba de profesor y una vez allí me dediqué a impartir mis clases con un estado de ánimo un poco distinto al usual, estaba preocupado por Mariemaia e inquieto por Shinigami, no sabía como manejar mi vida que de repente había dado un vuelco muy grande y no sabía como amoldarme. Le di mil vueltas al asunto de mi hijastra durante toda la mañana, no sabía si dedicarme a investigar anónimamente con mi sobrenombre o ir directamente con mi alumno, sabía que él sabría como ayudarme pero tenía miedo de perder los estribos con él y terminar cometiendo una locura."

"Al fin llegó la última hora, me tocaba nuevamente con el quinto C, ese salón nuevamente me recibió en silencio y obedientemente, no dejan de sorprenderme... tienen un carácter muy particular; copié algunos ejercicios en la pizarra sin decir ni una palabra y ellos me siguieron comenzando a hacerlos de inmediato, esta vez no hubieron desubicados que interrumpieran la clase, aparentemente el oji-violeta estaba tranquilo y más normalizado. Miré a mi clase con la vista perdida, necesitaba encontrar una calma para todo esto que me recorría con urgencia, jamás me había sentido de un modo tan inquieto, y no había un porque, simplemente estaba inquieto... eso que la lluvia debería relajarme, pero no, sólo ah conseguido alterarme aún más."

""Ahí se encuentra mi profesor, hoy no ah dicho ni una palabra y nadie le ah dicho absolutamente nada a él... parece extraño, no puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo a cada instante, estoy inquieto y nervioso por lo que me enteré ayer, me parece increíble que ese hombre tan atractivo sea homosexual... cualquier mujer diría '¡¡Que desperdicio!' Pero en cambio yo me siento afortunado. ¿Afortunado, ¡Que pavadas pienso, ¿Cómo me voy a sentir afortunado si a mi no me gusta mi profesor? Estoy loco, muy loco...""

"No sé cuanto tiempo paso desde que me encerré en mis pensamientos mirando a la nada, pero ahora el timbre acaba de tocar y yo me pongo de pie guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de mi maletín, creo que me acabo de decidir en pedirle 'ayuda' a la única persona que está a mi alcance, pero continúo escuchando únicamente a mi cabeza pensar... mi alrededor aún no existe, estoy distraído. De repente escucho la voz de Shinigami y eso me trae a la realidad terminando de cerrar el maletín y volteando para ver si aún no se fue, por suerte está esperando a uno de sus compañeros... pero no me animo a decirle, ¿Qué le diré? 'Oye tengo un problema personal donde creo que me puedes ayudar'... él pensará que soy un pervertido, y si bien seria mas o menos cierto no es lo que a mí me esta molestando en estos momentos; 'Oye sé que entiendes mejor a los niños que yo y por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda'... no creo que suene coherente, se supone que recién nos conocemos..."

""La hora me pareció interminable, demasiado aburrida y silenciosa para mi gusto, por suerte parece que el señor tiempo me escuchó e hizo sonar el timbre indicando el fin de hora, yo guardé a tiempo record y antes de salir volteé a ver a mi mejor amigo Wufei para saber si ya nos podíamos ir, pero éste guardaba sus cosas con extrema paciencia y lentitud haciendo que me muera de las ansias por irme... Wufy si que sabe como alterarme jajaja... pero no, no es eso lo que me esta alterando ahora sino el sentimiento de sentirme observado, sé que es mi profesor quien me mira insistentemente... pero no tengo valor de enfrentar su mirada, siento que si yo le miro nuevamente me sonrojaré y no quiero que Wufei vea cuanto me afecta la presencia de ese sujeto. Pero no lo aguanto mas, no deja de mirarme y es molesto... en especial porque no entiendo el motivo; Volteo tensamente hasta poder verle y efectivamente me siento sonrojar frente a esos escrutantes ojos cobalto... son hermosos, maravillosos, misteriosos y hacen que sienta deseos de acercarme para averiguar si realmente son verdaderos pero los mismos nervios me lo impiden dejándome estático en el suelo.""

-... ¿Sucede... algo malo... profesor? -preguntó tímidamente sosteniéndole la mirada al otro-

"Apenas escuché esa pregunta caí en cuenta de que le había observado más de la cuenta, no debí haberme perdido en mis pensamientos, no debí haberme dejado llevar por mi imaginación... no estamos solos, pero de estarlo entonces dejaría que mi cuerpo se controlara solo. Desvié mi vista tomando mi maletín mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, realmente no tenía salida, debería arreglármelas solo como pudiera con Mariemaia... además era muy probable que aunque le pidiese ayuda a Shinigami yo no pueda aprender de ello, no toda la vida contaré con él aunque sea eso lo que más anhele así que debo arreglármelas completamente solo."

- No -respondió fríamente comenzando a caminar-

- ¿Entonces porque miraba a Maxwell de ese modo? -saltó Wufei quien también se había percatado del detalle-

- Cosas personales -fue la única respuesta-

- ¡¿Personales! -exclamó el oji-violeta con un dejo de indignación- ¡¿Un profesor pensando perversiones! ¿¡¡Cree que es divertido que me tengan como juguete sexual en sus fantasías?

- ¿Quién dijo eso? -se volteó a verle- Estaba pensando en mi hija. -aclaró frunciendo el ceño para evitar una sonrisa-

- ¿Tiene una hija? -cuestionó el trenzado intrigado y olvidando su enojo-

""Al principio debo decir que me enojé y decepcioné mucho, creí que estaba teniendo fantasías conmigo y eso no me agrada porque yo no me presto para barbaridades... pero ahora simplemente estoy sorprendido tras escuchar que tiene una hija ¿No que era homosexual?... ¿Cómo es que tiene una hija, ¿Habrá tenido una mala experiencia y de ahí su tendencia?... Quizás, eso es probable... y de paso me diría porque tanto 'desperdicio' de hombre aunque para mi en realidad sea una fortuna...; ¿¿¡¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡¡¡A MI NO ME GUSTA MI PROFESOR! ¡¡A MI ME GUSTA ZERO!""

"Me divertí mucho con esa manera de pensar tan... tan... ¿pervertida? Por parte de mi alumno, nunca se me cruzo que él creyera ser protagonista de mis fantasías, pero debo admitir que el que me lo dijera hace que inmediatamente mi cabeza comience a jugar con ello y con las mil formas posibles que existen para hacerle el amor... que pavadas pienso, no debería andar pensando en estas cosas, soy un hombre grande, maduro, importante... no un adolescente; Aunque nunca tuve adolescencia. Era un buen momento para tocar el tema, pero... pero no quería involucrarlo, era mi alumno... no debía involucrarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo, no sabía como responder o mejor dicho no quería continuar hablando de eso, si estuviéramos solos el tema sería muy distinto, si estuviéramos solos yo podría hablarle con claridad, si estuviéramos solos probablemente pudiera crear confianza entre ambos antes de decirle que yo soy Zero, si estuviéramos solos entonces yo... yo seguramente lo... si... probablemente yo lo besaría y no me arrepentiría, quizás es mejor que no estemos tan solos."

- Si tengo -respondió luego de unos minutos retomando su camino-

"No quiero continuar aquí frente a él, siento que pronto perderé los estribos de mis actos y terminaré por lanzarme encima, cosa que no debo hacer puesto que no es el momento ni el lugar ni el modo de tratarlo. Por otro lado el tenerlo cerca hace que mis hormonas trabajen en mi cuerpo y mi imaginación me juega una mala pasada imaginándomelo sin ropa, en la cama, de piernas abiertas y... ¡¡¡NO! ¡¡NO TENGO QUE PENSAR ESTO!"

""Y se fue, así sin más, dejándome con la palabra en la boca mientras Wufei se acercaba a mí a paso tranquilo para irnos, no puedo creer que eso halla sido todo... no puedo creer que me halla dejado tan... tan... deseoso de saber más de su vida, si eso, quería saber mas de él ¿Por qué?... No entiendo, o más bien no quiero entender. Una vez que sentí a mi amigo al lado yo fruncí el ceño, no iba a dejar que ese sujeto me dejara con la intriga ¡¡Ah no! ¡¡EL GRAN SHINIGAMI CONSEGUIA TODO LO QUE QUERIA! Y con esa iniciativa comencé una caminata apresurada para alcanzarlo mientras Wufei me hacia mil preguntas por mi paso, pero no las escuché, estoy molesto, odio que me dejen con la intriga picando fuerte""

""Lo alcancé rápidamente ya que él llevaba un paso relajado y nosotros apurado, en cuanto lo tuve enfrente aunque de espaldas comencé mi ataque, nadie me dejaba con preguntas en la boca y menos tan molestas como las que tenía ahora con respecto a este tipo""

"Caminé a paso relajado suspirando varias veces en busca de quitarme aquellos malditos pensamientos indignos de la cabeza hasta que lo logré y pude concentrarme en el camino, pero entonces escuché su voz justo detrás de mí que de no ser por mi auto control hubiera dado un salto y terminado cuatro metros lejos del buen susto que me dio"

- ¿Y que edad tiene? ¿Cómo es que tiene una hija si usted supuestamente es...? -insinuó ansioso-

- 7, y es asunto mío -contestó tajante-

- Oiga modere su vocabulario que nosotros le estamos tratando bien -defendió el oji-negro-

- Jeje... Oye y ¿Vive cerca de donde le cruce la otra vez? ¿Lo recuerda? Iba muy apurado porque llegaba tarde y pues por eso corría, me había dormido -comentó riendo apenadamente-

- ¿Ya se conocían? -cuestionó el otro alumno-

- Ah pus mas o menos, es que hace un tiempo cuando llegaba tarde salí de casa muy apurado y cuando doblé en una esquina me lo choqué jajaja... -rió-

- Cuándo no, tu siempre apurado y chocándote todo, eres un despistado -refutó el pelinegro-

- ¡¡Hey Oye! ¡¡Cuidado con lo que dices Wufei que tu también te chocas todo! -se defendió haciéndose el dolido-

"No pude evitar sonreír discretamente, eran idénticos... Shinigami y éste eran idénticos en todo, desde la forma de hablar hasta las expresiones, podía darme cuenta porque Shini tenía la costumbre de hacer caritas con las teclas del computador con cada comentario y da la casualidad que las caritas se asemejaban mucho con las originales del portador, realmente su forma de comunicarse por chat era igual a la personal, en cambio yo... era completamente distinto... Aunque eso tenía solución, era simple, pero mientras estuviera en éste colegio sólo me quedaba formar confianza con él para que cuando supiera que yo era Zero no se llevara el cambio por delante"

""Estaba discutiendo con Wufei, de nuevo, como siempre jajajaja... nuestras peleas eran de lo más estúpidas y por suerte ambos lo sabíamos y no las tomábamos en cuenta, miré hacia mi profesor para comenzar de nuevo con mis preguntas pero no dije nada, me quedé embobado mirando esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que logré detectar en su rostro, no sabía porque sonreía pero de lo que estaba seguro era que le sentaba realmente bien; Se veía mucho más guapo sonriendo que con ese rostro frío... aunque a mí me gustaba de ambos modos... ¡¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¡¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME REPETIRÉ QUE NO ME GUSTA MI PROFESOR!""

- Oiga ¿Y ahora en que piensa? -inquirió Wufei-

- ¡Y no valen evasivas ni cortantes! -advirtió sabiendo de las respuestas anteriores-

- Son cosas personales... -y al ver como el pelilargo abría la boca para protestar agregó- tengo un par de problemas y pensaba como arreglarlos.

- ¿Problemas? ¿De que tipo? ¡Ó sea! -se corrigió sonriendo- ya sé que personales pero ¿En el ámbito familiar?

- Maxwell no seas metido -se quejó el otro-

- Si, familiares, pero no es algo que deba hablar con ustedes -cortó mientras iban saliendo de la institución-

- ¡¡ZERO, SABES QUE ODIO LAS CORTANTES! -protestó inconscientemente-

""Luego reaccioné de lo que dije, ¡¡LO HABIA LLAMADO ZERO! ¡¡Y es que sus respuestas eran tan parecidas!... Me sonrojé hasta el último de mis cabellos mientras los otros dos me miraban confundidos, pero mi profesor mas que confundido me miraba sorprendido y no entendí porque aunque tampoco pensaba preguntar nada porque mis nervios estaban fuera de control, mi corazón latía como el de un ratón y mi rostro era peor que un tomate... sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo provocándome sudar y que las manos se me mojaran casi instantemente por aquel liquido salado. Había cometido un tremendo error... maldito Zero, maldito Zero, ¡¡Maldito Zero!""

"No pude impedir mostrarme muy sorprendido, nunca creí que él supiera que yo era Zero... ¿realmente lo sabía? No sé si esta sonrojado por haber cometido un error o por haber metido la pata tras su secreto... pero no había modo de que supiera que yo era Zero ¿O sí?... Que yo recuerde en ningún momento le di a entender nada, no aún ¿Entonces sólo había sido una equivocación?..."

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -preguntó volviendo a mostrarse serio y frío-

- Este... -bajó la vista cerrando los ojos- perdón, es que tu manera de hablar conmigo me recuerda mucho a alguien y sin querer estaba pensando en esa otra persona, ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó completamente apenado y nervioso-

- Da la casualidad que es el mismo nombre que tenias en tu carpeta -comentó aprovechando la situación-

- ¡¡AH YA GUARDE SILENCIO! -gritó sonrojadísimo- ¡¡ESO ES PERSONAL Y USTED NO SE TIENE QUE METER!

- ¿Maxwell acaso estas enamorado de ese tal Zero? -habló Wufei sorprendido por la reacción-

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO! -negó frenéticamente y todo rojo- ¡¡WUFEI POR DIOS, CALLATE, CALLATE! ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME GUSTA Y ADEMÁS AUNQUE ME GUSTARA ES ASUNTO MIO, NO TE METAS! -se defendió nerviosismo-

- Estas nervioso, entonces si estas enamorado ¿Es un chico? -cuestionó más que divertido y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no sonreír y mantenerse serio-

- ¡¡AHH USTEDES DOS SON UN FASTIDIO! -exclamó frustrado y comenzando a correr-

- ¡¡Oye Maxwell espérame! -pidió corriendo tras su amigo-

"Jamás me había sentido tan divertido frente a alguna situación, jamás en mi vida había sonreído del modo en que lo hago ahora, me gustó mucho ver su rostro completamente rojo e intentando negar lo que ya era obvio para todos, él si estaba enamorado de Zero... o sea de mí, y lo que era mejor aún es que yo le correspondía, no aguantaba las horas de besarlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos pero eso por ahora debía esperar a que yo formara confianza entre ambos y le dijera la verdad, al menos tenía la enorme felicidad de ser correspondido aunque fuera en secreto."

"Caminé hasta mi auto sin borrar mi sonrisa, realmente estaba muy contento, era una de las mayores felicidades que había recibido en todo lo que iba de mi vida... ¡Me sentía tan lleno!... Era como si nada me faltara en estos momentos, bueno en realidad si sentía que había un pequeño hueco, pero sabía que ya tenía dueño así que lo dejaría así por un tiempo mas... ese hoyo lo iba a llenar Duo Maxwell así fuera lo último que haría en mi vida, pero ese chico iba a ser mío en todo el sentido de la palabra; Mi amante, mi pareja, mi esposo, mi confidente, mi ayudante, mi dosis de vida, mi elixir... ¡No aguantaba por besarlo!... ¡No aguantaba por probar su piel, ¡No aguantaba por tenerlo debajo de mí sin ropa!... ¡¡No lograba aguantar estos deseos de hacerlo mío continuamente!"

"Conduje hasta el colegio de Mariemaia en silencio y aún con mi sonrisa pero ya no tan perceptible, apenas yo llegué ella entró en el auto y ambos nos fuimos a casa sin decir una palabra, yo estaba demasiado concentrado en mis pensamientos pervertidos como para darme el lujo de ver a mí alrededor... por suerte todo estaba bien, creo."

"Una vez en el cómodo hogar ambos dejamos las cosas en la sala y Marie se dedicó a pedir comida hecha, esta vez pollo con papas, algún día aprenderemos a cocinar... algún día, mientras tanto pediremos que nos cocinen. Cuando terminamos de ordenar todo para que en el momento de que la comida llegase podamos almorzar yo me senté frente a ella en la sala y la miré profundamente mas Mariemaia sólo me observó curiosa y luego sonrió tranquilamente"

- Se me hace extraño que no extrañes a Traize -comentó en tono relajado-

- Si lo extraño -corrigió ella bajando la vista- pero estoy bien aquí, además él también estará bien, me lo prometió.

"No supe que decirle así que me levanté y me acerqué volviéndome a sentar detrás de ella para luego abrazarla dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho, era una niña... me costaba creer que las cosas fueran así de simples para ella..."

- Mira, a veces uno quiere hacer todo por su cuenta y no fastidiar a nadie, lo mismo sucede con lo que sentimos... pero eso no es lo mejor -explicó lo mejor que pudo- Yo intenté hacer eso, y me fue mal... después me sentí solo, vacío, deprimido, y no quiero que pases por eso... así que si algo te duele, si lo extrañas, no intentes ser fuerte... llora cuanto necesites que las cosas pasaran con los años. -ella asintió suavemente- No soy la persona más expresiva del mundo, y jamás aprendí a cuidar niños, pero voy a intentar ser lo mejor para ti... así que ayúdame y cuéntame si algo te pasa.

"Debo admitir que me di un premio a mí mismo, jamás en mi vida me había expresado de ese modo con palabras... hoy es un día extraordinario, me han sucedido cosas muy poco normales, pero creo que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente y me siento orgulloso de mí mismo."

"Pero no seguí pensando porque sus sollozos llegaron a mis oídos dándome a entender que estaba llorando... no supe si alegrarme porque al fin confiaba en mi o si entristecerme por verla en ese estado, pero intente lo mejor... intento lo mejor, y no se si me sale... pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer y debo aprender mucho aún; la abrazo más fuerte mientras ella hunde su rostro en mi pecho llorando un poco más fuerte, entonces ella realmente no estaba bien... hice bien en preocuparme..."

"Nos quedamos así un rato, yo no le iba a pedir que me contara porque creo que con lo que ya le dije fue suficiente para que comprendiera la importancia que tiene ella para mí, sé que es una chica inteligente, muy inteligente, así que no le habrá costado trabajo comprender que yo estaré de ahora en más a su lado y que debe confiar en mi para no hacer de nuestras vidas una tortura mutua. Luego de media hora el timbre de la casa sonó y yo la alejé un poco para ponerme de pie e ir a atender, seguramente era la comida"

"Después de pagarle al hombre y cerrar la puerta dejé las cosas en la mesa del comedor para más tarde volver a la sala donde Mariemaia permanecía sentada en el suelo pero ya sin llorar, bajé hasta su altura y me senté a su lado entre que le tomaba su pequeño rostro con mis manos obligándola a que me mire con sus ojos acuosos."

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta- entonces a comer.

- Si -sonrió y lo abrazó-... papá nunca estaba conmigo, siempre trabajaba o hacia otras cosas, siempre fue la nana quien me cuidaba y por eso no sé casi nada de mi papá, pero lo quiero mucho porque a veces cuando estaba enferma él venía para cuidarme y me daba muchos regalos... aquí no es así, tu pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, por eso no lo extraño mucho... pero no me gusta eso de no verlo más, yo si quiero ver a mi papá más grande. -soltó unas lágrimas-

- Te aseguro que cuando seas grande lo veras, si quieres traemos muchas fotos suyas de tu casa para que tengas como recordarlo -opinó acariciándole la espalda-

- Gracias... -repitió abrazándolo más fuerte-... te quiero mucho.

"Por un momento no supe como responder a eso, era una frase muy significativa... no sabía si yo realmente lo sentía así ahora, pero quizás lo mejor era mentirle, en el futuro probablemente pudiera darme cuenta de sí lo siento o no, así que sólo le dije un 'yo también' y luego nos encaminamos al comedor donde comenzamos a comer más relajados en un ambiente de confianza. Yo sentía un peso menos encima de mí, por fin había comprendido la situación de Mariemaia, Traize al parecer no era quien mostraba ser... siempre lo vi como padre dedicado pero ahora veo que sólo era un tipo de negocios; me juré nunca ser como él y lo iba a cumplir."

"El resto de mi día fue normal, mañana sería el día en que presentaría el programa de seguridad ya terminado así que me di una vuelta por la empresa junto con Marie para asegurarme que todo anduviera en orden; revisé papeles hasta buenas horas de la noche entre que ella veía tele o jugaba con mi laptop sin molestar a nadie. Cuando le dio hambre nos fuimos y Hilde se ofreció a comer con nosotros y de paso cocinarnos por lo que nosotros aceptamos encantados con el fin de comer comida casera como pocas veces podíamos."

"Ese día evité hablar con Shinigami, no porque no quisiera... bueno en realidad moría de ganas pro hablar con él, pero era mejor que no lo hiciéramos porque se me iba a notar mucho la emoción y no quería que se diera cuenta, así que estuve bien alejado de mi laptop toda la tarde y la noche."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Otro capppppp! Bueno ahora me dedicare de lleno a Dreams Come True que lo tengo abandonado y trabado jeje me falta un poco para terminar el cap 36 y poder subirlo :P

Espero les halla gustado esto jajaja, tiene partes bonitas eh? bueno, creo que no tengo mucho para decir salvo que tengo gripe :S así que me cuesta ver el monitor... aunque eso no va a evitar que este frente a la pc ¡¡NO SEÑOR! XDDD

Nos vemos gente, besos y no olviden dejar reviews

Ryoko Yuy


	3. Un día de suerte

_**Un amor en red.**_

**_Summary:_** Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Que no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capitulo 3 ---- _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ese día evité hablar con Shinigami, no porque no quisiera... bueno en realidad moría de ganas por hablar con él, pero era mejor que no lo hiciéramos porque se me iba a notar mucho la emoción y no quería que se diera cuenta, así que estuve bien alejado de mi laptop toda la tarde y la noche."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Al día siguiente como rutina normal me desperté temprano, preparé el desayuno con ayuda de Mariemaia para ambos, comimos algo y nos fuimos en auto para dejarla a ella a las puertas de su colegio; no estaba lloviendo pero estaba fresco por toda el agua de ayer, así que no la iba a arriesgar a un resfriado, prefería llevarla en auto, no me costaba nada."

"La dejé a las puertas del colegio, ella llevaba su uniforme azul marino con una campera hasta por debajo de las caderas negra encima, todo con la insignia del colegio, no muy distinto al cual me dirigía yo ya que la única diferencia entre los uniformes era que el de Mariemaia poseía marinero azul y el otro negro. Cuando llegué a mi trabajo, luego de estacionar el auto, me dirigí directamente a mi primer clase de la mañana donde, como los últimos dos días, me recibieron con un alboroto digno de admirar. Pero simplemente los ignoré, corregimos los ejercicios de la clase pasada y copie unos nuevos para las tareas para más tarde, en los pocos minutos que me quedaban de esta clase, ponerme a revisar unos papeles que serían los definitivos para la transacción del producto"

"Al terminar la hora cada cual (mis alumnos y yo) juntamos las cosas y salimos del salón a nuestros respectivos lugares, todo iba normal. La siguiente hora fue igual de rutinaria que la primera, o por lo menos casi..."

"Había sido el final de la tercera hora, ahora todos se hallaban entrando en sus respectivos salones mientras yo me disponía a disfrutar de mi descanso, la cuarta hora la tenía libre por el día de hoy, los miércoles tenía una hora libre entremedio... es un milagro realmente, me hacía mucha falta. Ahora caminaba en silencio por los pasillos cuyas ventanas daban al patio de deportes con mi siempre apacible, seguro y algo ególatra apariencia; cuando de repente escuché que estaban haciendo deportes en el playón y volteé mi vista curioso, siempre fui curioso de nacimiento, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien cuando era necesario. Pero lo que vi me descolocó dejándome prendado y completamente estático, no había ninguna duda que Duo Maxwell, o mejor dicho Shinigami, era alguien muy deseable..."

"En medio del campo de deportes todos los alumnos vestidos con un pantalón negro y camiseta manga corta blanca, hacían fila para demostrar su flexibilidad, agilidad y entrenamiento, con acrobacias, tales como con giros en la barra horizontal, o piruetas gimnásticas en varias colchonetas que estaban sobre el suelo una tras otra. Al lado, practicando con aquella barra estaba él, con sus giros perfectos, con cada vuelta calculada milimétricamente; parecía hacerlo con una ligereza y facilidad que asombraba, parecía como si el peso de su cuerpo fuera tan mínimo que pudiese levantarse solo sin necesidad de aplicar mucha fuerza, me sorprendía, pero más que nada me hechizaba." (Párrafo dedicado a Loreto W, quien me ayudó a editarlo porque no me salía entendible XD)

"Era imposible dejar de verlo aplicando fuerza de voluntad, porque su atracción era mayor a la de cualquier persona conciente, para empeorar mi estado los pantalones negros le amoldaban bastante el cuerpo y no le quedaban tan sueltos como a los demás compañeros; le ceñía la cintura mostrándola estrecha, le marcaba los glúteos haciéndolos tentativos a la vista y al tacto, y delineaban muy suavemente las caderas indicando fragilidad y delicadeza. No era tanto lo que marcaba, pero podía notarse y para mi vista súper detallista era mucho; los demás jóvenes tenían el pantalón menos pegado al cuerpo y prácticamente no te dejaban ver más allá de lo que mostraba la camiseta; unos hombros algo trabajados o bien formados, pero nada más, a Duo en cambio podías encontrarle más detalles..."

- Que condena... -susurró sin perderle detalle al trenzado-

"Ahora dejaba en paz su cuerpo agotado por el esfuerzo y se dedicaba a hacer acrobacias con el cuerpo saltando de manera única y haciendo piruetas en el aire, se notaba que le encantaba el deporte... y de nuevo, para mi mala suerte, el viento junto con los saltos hacía que su camiseta se hondeara y yo pudiera notar algo de su nívea piel. Simplemente era hermoso... me sentía muy afortunado, pero... ¡Era una lástima tener que esconder todo esto por tanto tiempo!. ¡Necesitaba besarlo, abrazarlo, y mostrarle al mundo que ESA belleza me pertenecía única y exclusivamente a mí!... pero para eso, primero debería dejar de trabajar como su profesor y retomar mi antigua vida, o parte de ella."

"Renuente de alejarme y privarme de aquella hermosa vista continué mi camino por el desolado pasillo hasta la sala de profesores para terminar los detalles del programa, estaba terminado, pero quería asegurarme que todo anduviera bien para implantarlo en lo que sería el centro de seguridad principal del reactor, el cual estaría ubicado bajo tierra en el terreno de los Winner"

"No podía evitar sonreír un poco al recordar los hechos de ayer, era inevitable, por mucho que lo contuviese la alegría afloraba en mi haciéndome sentir distinto, extraño, como en otra dimensión. Me gustaba esto de sentirme enamorado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar tener cierto temor... temor a que cuando le dijese quien era yo en verdad él tomara todo como una ofensa, resultase ser sólo un adolescente más y se alejara completamente de mí. Prefería mentirme a mí mismo diciendo que todo iba a salir bien, que nada podía salir mal... pero también tenía miedo a aceptar aquella mentira, porque si al final era rechazado sin retorno alguno, me dolería aún más; quizás lo mejor era alejarse por cuenta propia y cerrarse, volver a ser frío, entonces no sufriría futuros dolores... pero en tal caso me quedaría con la intriga de saber qué se siente ser amado con locura."

"Debería dejar de pensar en todo eso, no tiene caso, sólo me deprime... tenía que ser menos oscuro y dejar que todo sucediera como tenía que suceder, como lo decía Trowa..."

"Y por cierto, ahora que recuerdo a Trowa, hace bastante que no le veo y que ni pista de él... estoy seguro de que hoy tendré noticias suyas puesto que debe presentarse junto con Milliardo, Trant y yo para exhibir el programa frente a Winner. Me pregunto cómo le irá en el circo, cómo estará su hermana Catherine o su sobrino Michael, hace eternidades que no los veo, todo por taparme de trabajo y, encima de todo, empezar a dictar clases de nuevo. A veces me siento culpable por no dedicarme de lleno a Trowa y su familia, quienes sé que me aprecian y son algo para mí, pero... desde cierto punto de vista no quiero acercarme, porque sé que si algo les sucede me sentiré mal y ya no quiero sufrir por perder a alguien; aún recuerdo la muerte de mis padres... por más que eh intentado olvidarlo con los años, aún la recuerdo, y por más que sé que no fue mi culpa el dolor no se olvida ni se pierde. Es increíble, no sé cómo recuerdo cosas de mis dos años, pero las recuerdo... mi historia tiene cierto parecido con la de Shinigami... o mejor dicho, con la de Duo."

"Ahora reviso los últimos retoques, asegurándome que sea compatible con el sistema que utilizaremos allá en la maquinaria principal, pero parece que todo anda bien, no tengo nada que hacer más que esto... que aburrimiento. Quiero hablar con Shinigami, quiero hablar con él ¡Pero eso es imposible porque ahora esta en horario de educación física!. Diablos, me siento abatido. Necesito distraerme con algo urgentemente, a como de lugar... pero... veo inútil entrar a la red de chat si sé que Shinigami no estará ahí, tampoco tengo deseos de andar conociendo gente nueva, no tengo deseos de impartir clases ni de trabajar,... ya sé lo que quiero... ¡Pero ahora no se puede!... Diablos ¡ODIO ESTO!. ¡CUÁNTO LO ODIO!."

"Rendido, deprimido, y aburrido al por demás me dediqué a revisar el estatus de mis alumnos, quizás pondría unas cuantas evaluaciones aquí y allá para tener algunas notas de ellos... era muy pronto, pero tenía que evaluarlos. A eso me dediqué el resto de la hora antes del cuarto receso, pensando consignas y buscando algunas en los libros para aplicarlas en algunos cuantos exámenes de quinto año A, B, C, y D; como no conocía mucho sus manías, haría dos temarios distintos para cada división."

"La cuarta hora de clase fue bastante normal, no dije absolutamente nada del examen porque quería que fuese sorpresa, quizás lo tomaría el viernes al curso A, el lunes al curso B, el miércoles al C y el lunes siguiente al D para que no sospecharan. Los alumnos del otro colegio se pasaban los resultados en los descansos y así nos ganaban ventaja, pero como serán temas distintos todos tendrán que estudiar, y al no saber cuando la tomaré los tendré tensos hasta último momento. Será divertido. Al terminar la cuarta hora me dirigí al último de mis salones, en donde más sufriría, el salón donde estaba Shinigami y Relena..."

"No sabía si definirlo como nervios, ansiedad, o qué, pero a medida que me acercaba a aquella puerta mi corazón se escuchaba más fuerte y tuve que suspirar unas cuantas veces para intentar calmarme y mostrarte tan tranquilo como habitualmente. Quizás todo era mi imaginación, quizás todo era por lo de ayer, quizás... quizás sólo exageraba. Abrí la puerta con mi típica paciencia, pero no me recibió el normal silencio sino una fuerte discusión..."

- ¡Repítelo, repítelo una vez más que te bajo la vanidad, creído! -exclamó el pelinegro frente al otro moreno-

- ¿Qué repita qué?... ¡Ya te dije que aceptó y lo que suceda después de eso no te incumbe! -respondió un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros-

- ¡¡Maldito mal nacido! -explotó Wufei hirviendo en furia-

- ¡Modera tu vocabulario Chino de cuarta! -se burló socarronamente-

"Y ellos continuaron con su discusión mientras yo cerraba la puerta suavemente para continuar como expectante de la situación, ciertamente que era intrigante, dos alumnos enfrentados y discutiendo mientras un tercero miraba incrédulo desde el borde de un banco, sólo observando. Los que peleaban era el chico que me prestó sus apuntes la primer clase, y otro se sentaba cerca de la ventana, según recordaba Ralph Guizz, mientras que Duo era el que les miraba preocupado... me pregunto de qué discutirán exactamente, sólo comprendía partes de que alguien aceptó algo, y Chang se quejaba de que si le tocaba un pelo lo molía a golpes... sus amenazas me llamaron la atención, pero prefería no intervenir, no a menos que las cosas se fueran a mayores. Aunque cualquier profesor interrumpiría la discusión, pediría una explicación y los mandaría a dirección... creo que yo no soy así, los asuntos personales, siguen siendo personales mientras no se conviertan en una discusión con fuerza bruta."

""Y seguían discutiendo, habían estado así desde que Ralph me invitó al baile de los reyes que se realizaría el otro fin de semana; yo no le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no, y él tomó mi silencio como una aceptación... Wufei escuchó una parte de todo el monólogo de Ralph y desde ahí que estaban corriéndose en amenazas, gritos, insultos y demás. Yo no podía intervenir, sabía que si hacía algo para que las cosas se solucionaran Wufei terminaría enojado conmigo y yo no quería eso, porque lo que más odiaba sobre la tierra era pelearme con él; además lo estaba haciendo para protegerme y no podía evitar sonreír un poquitín por los celos de mi mejor amigo.""

""Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, esa misma mirada inquietante, inquisidora, penetrante que reconocía con tanta facilidad; giré mi vista rápidamente borrando mi sonrisa y allí parado en la puerta, volviendo su mirada a mis dos compañeros, se hallaba mi profesor de matemáticas. El frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver la situación en la que encontró el salón, según me había comentado un amigo del quinto C a Heero Yuy no le gustaba ser recibido con bochinche y ya los había retado dos veces por ello... y ahora nosotros con todo este desastre... ¡Dios mío él se iba a salir de las casillas sí yo no hacía algo ahora!...""

"Yo me mantuve tranquilo, apacible como siempre observando aquella escena al por demás extraña y de la cual no entendía absolutamente nada. De repente mi pulso se aceleró y no pude más que fruncir el ceño enojado e intentando controlarme; ESE alumno de tercera estaba abrazando a MI Duo... ¡Así cómo sí nada!. ¡Así como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo!. ¡¡Se suponía que Duo me amaba a mí, no a alguien más!. ¡¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ME PERTENECÍA SÓLO A MÍ!"

"Una punzada horrible en mi estomago me obligó a dar un paso atrás en busca de no perder el equilibrio, realmente estaba enojado, molesto... indignado... ¡¡¡CELOSO!. ¡El único que tenía que poder abrazarlo soy yo!."

""De repente sentí que unos brazos me abrazaban posesivamente jalándome para uno de los lados, no comprendí nada sino hasta que levanté mi vista chocándola con el rostro victorioso de Ralph, entonces toda mi sangre subió hasta mi rostro y el corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad máxima... ¡Me estaba abrazando frente a mi profesor!. ¡ME ESTABA ABRAZÁNDO SIN MI PERMISO!. ¡¡QUE DIABLOS...!""

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! -preguntó soltándose y alejándose del moreno oji-negro que le miraba sorprendido- ¡Ya me harté, Wufei siéntate ahora! -ordenó helando su mirada aún sin borrar del todo su sonrojo-

- ¡¿Qué me siente y deje a ésta bestia sin su castigo!. ¡¡Este engreído se cree que es suficiente para oponerse y encima tiene el descaro de tratarte de esa forma tan...! -

- ¡Y tu no eres peor estúpido por armar semejante escándalo por semejante bobada!. -anunció señalando a su profesor que miraba ceñudo- ¡Además ya te dije que iré a esa fiesta yo solo, y NADIE me hará cambiar de opinión ni por todo el oro del mundo!... ¡Y TU! -señaló a Ralph- ¡No te atrevas a volver a abrazarme sin MI permiso!

- ¡Pero Duo tu dijiste que...! -intentó protestar el acusado-

- Suficiente, a sus asientos -cortó el oji-cobalto cerrando los ojos fastidiado-

"Sinceramente estaba algo fastidiado y resentido por ese abrazo que le dieron, impotente porque muchos podían abrazarle menos yo, celoso porque quien sabe cuantos podían hacerlo menos yo. Caminé lentamente hasta mi escritorio pero no vi que nadie más se moviese de sus lugares, varios ya estaban sentados, pero ellos tres permanecían en la misma posición... y si fuera por mí, detendría el tiempo aquí, para poder contemplarle eternamente, me conformaba con poco, muy poco..."

""No podía moverme, no podía pedirle a mi cuerpo que hiciera algo... simplemente estaba ido, nervioso, y por contraparte incomodo. Era el sólo escucharle hablar... el sólo escuchar su voz me puso así, estático, pero la mirada de Ralph me molesta mucho y quiero irme, mas no puedo, ¡No puedo moverme por dios!. ¡Ya bastante esfuerzo estoy haciendo intentando no girar mi vista para volver a ver esos ojos cobalto!...""

""De repente, y como algo extraño, el nombre de Zero cruzó mi cabeza haciéndome dar un repingo y salir de mi letargo. Era verdad... el abrazo que me había dado Ralph no me había molestado sólo porque mi profesor nos miraba, sino también porque Zero... Zero estaría muy enojado si lo hubiera visto... porque de cierto modo, mi alma ya le pertenecía a él... y mi corazón le pertenecería si tan sólo él admitiera que me quiere...""

"Las clases para mí continuaron muy tranquilas y normales, aunque yo estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor. Así que corregimos algunos ejercicios, les di algunos otros para que me preguntaran dudas y luego les dejé varias tareas para que se entretuvieran en sus casas. Ellos ni se quejaron, no dijeron ni una palabra con respecto a la discusión de principio de hora ni tampoco parecieron recordarla excepto Duo, quien estaba más que perdido, me di cuenta porque no copió sus tareas... pero tampoco le dije que me había dado cuenta, por hoy lo dejaría así... no tenía deseos de mirarle a los ojos, podría delatarme"

""Nuevamente pensaba en Zero... últimamente ya ni en clases me concentraba... ¿Zero se hubiera enfadado mucho si hubiera visto como me abrazó Ralph?. ¿O se mostraría tan serio y tranquilo como siempre?. ¿Inventaría alguna evasiva?. ¿O lo molería a golpes al estilo Wufei Chang?... ¿Cómo sería su mirada?... Seguramente igual de tranquila y mágica que sus palabras, seguramente transmitiría tanto como sus frases... ¿Y su cuerpo?... Seguramente tan o más hermoso que su carácter, seguramente... era muy lindo... ¡Cómo me gustaría verlo!""

""De repente escuché el timbre y con mi anterior calma, paciencia e inconciencia guardé las cosas sin prestarle atención a nada, aún continuaba pensando en Zero, en su carácter, y en el día que por fin lo conociera. No podía evitarlo, ya había intentando quitarlo de mis pensamientos pero había salido derrotado de la guerra contra mi propio cerebro, así que ahora prefería obligarme a pensar en Zero, total, no me aburría en lo más mínimo. En las pocas horas que mantenía una charla que no fuese por chat, o sea en mi casa con las dos mujeres con las que convivo, las volvía locas hablándoles de Zero... nos teníamos mucha confianza entre los tres, y eso era lindo. Creo que Hilde, mi sobrina, es la que mejor sabe todo lo que me pasa actualmente, y ella es quien escucha todos mis monólogos, me aconseja y me levanta los ánimos cuando me deprimo; últimamente creo que sólo le eh hablado de Zero. Zero esto, Zero aquello, Zero y cuando lo conozca, Zero y su forma de ser, Zero y sus evasivas, Zero y nuestras conversaciones, mis sueños con Zero, mis temores, mis expectativas... ¡¡Dios, Hilde debe querer mandarme al diablo!""

"Guardé todo rápidamente cuando la hora terminó y me dispuse a salir no sin antes dirigirle una mirada disimulada a ese chico que acaparaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos. Shinigami parecía aún envuelto entre sus pensamientos ya que continuaba sentado y a medio guardar sus cosas, su mirada perdida en la mesa, y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro... ¿En qué pensaría mi baka?. ¿En mi?. ¿O en Guizz?. Ansiaba y me convencía a mi mismo de que el dueño de sus pensamientos era yo, así como él el de los míos; no importaba eso ahora, ya tendría tiempo para soñar más tarde, ahora debía ir a recoger a Mariemaia, llevarla a almorzar y luego irnos directo a la empresa, dudaba que Traize se presentara porque estaba internado, y más tarde si podía me daría una vuelta para comentarle los resultados de la junta."

- ¡¡Maxwell, despierta de tu nube de pedo! -exclamó el oji-negro parado a un costado del banco de su amigo-

- ¿Eh?. ¿Qué? -alzó la vista-

- ¡En que diablos te la pasas pensando, últimamente no tienes vida! -se quejó visiblemente molesto-

- Lo siento Wufei -sonrió- bobadas mías, no hay cuidado... algún día se me quitaran... creo... -se puso de pie, cerró la mochila y caminó hasta la salida-

"Continué mi camino hasta el auto que se encontraba afuera, mi mente casi en blanco y con una leve inquietud en mi pecho... hoy parecía ser un día muy normal, y eso más allá de alegrarme o molestarme, me daba la sensación de que ansiaba la caída de la noche para pasar al próximo día. Lamentablemente hoy no tenía deseos de nada en particular, pero había mucho que hacer y quiera o no debía hacerme cargo... ahora comprendía que taparme de trabajo no era la salida a nada. ¿O era que yo, sin tener a nadie, prefería tener mucho que hacer y ahora que tengo por quienes vivir el trabajo es un estorbo?... Siempre creí que eran dos cosas diferentes, pero ahora resulta que van de la mano... que problema."

"Al llegar al colegio de Marie ella se subió al auto, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos a algún restaurante del centro para almorzar, no iremos a casa hoy porque queda muy incómodo y la junta de trabajo es apenas a las 14 horas; o sea que nuestro tiempo es contado, y más yo que me gusta ser puntual. De nuevo ella llenó algunos vacíos con sus platicas simples pero alegres, y yo sólo contestaba ligeramente algunos... siempre era igual, pero ella poco a poco esta logrando cambiarme, y eso me hace sentir extraño, no sé si molesto o contento, simplemente extraño."

"Luego de comer con tranquilidad y ella comer su postre, nos fuimos hasta Corporation Wing sin decir nada más al respecto, ella se quedaría en mi oficina jugando con alguna de mis dos computadoras o haciendo sus tareas mientras yo me encargaba de la reunión que por cierto sería bastante escandalosa por todos los cambios que se han hecho. Una vez en aquel lugar dejé el auto estacionado en el estacionamiento privado del edificio y nos dirigimos a la sala de recepción para tomar el ascensor e ir hasta el piso 16."

- ¿Tardarás mucho en esa reunión? -preguntó la niña-

- Imagino que si -respondió esperando a que las puertas del elevador se abriera-

- Me voy a aburrir -protestó haciendo pucherito- ¿Me dejas jugar con la PC de tu oficina?

- Si -asintió saliendo del ascensor- luego de que termines tus tareas.

- Pero la novela está a las dos... -lo siguió-

- Le diré a Hilde que te configure el cable de la computadora, podrás verla desde allí.

- ¡Que bueno! -exclamó sonriendo con emoción y abrazándole por la cintura-

"Una vez más decía yo, era una aficionada compulsiva a las novelas... pero era mejor así, al menos no tenía afinaciones por el football, o baseball, de lo contrario sería poco femenina. En fin... continuamos caminando en silencio hasta donde estaban las secretarias terminando de ordenar la sala de reuniones y los informes, ellas me miraron a mí, luego a Mariemaia, y luego entre ellas para más tarde continuar con su trabajo sin decir una palabra; hasta que se me acercó Hilde, mi secretaria, para informarme de la situación."

- Traize aún no ah llegado y son las dos menos cuarto, algunos ya han llegado, por ejemplo el joven Winner ya esta en la sala de juntas, al igual que Trant y Zechs, pero Trowa tampoco llega... -comentó la joven de cabellos azules-

- Traize no vendrá -respondí- diles que inicien la junta

- No podemos iniciar sin el jefe, él es quien debe dar la firma y si no esta la transacción será incompleta... ¿Por qué dices que no vendrá? -cuestionó observándole atentamente-

- Mariemaia, ve a mi oficina, recuerda hacer las tareas -observó a la pelirroja-

- Sip -asintió jalándole de la camisa para poder saludarlo- suerte -le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pudo alcanzarle y salió corriendo-

"No quería hablar de esto frente a ella, porque no sabía del todo la realidad, por ello era mejor que se dirigiera a mi oficina mientras yo me iba a la sala de juntas... además, aún no sabía como darles la explicación a todos, ni como lo tomarían, seguramente muchos estarían desconformes. Un ejemplo claro era Joe, nuestro abogado principal, o sino también Dark el gerente. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de aquel salón fruncí mi mirada, aquí comenzaba la peor parte de todo éste día, debatir; entramos en silencio mientras todas las miradas giraban esperando encontrar a Traize, pero deberán acostumbrarse a ver a mí de ahora en más."

"Pude divisar, al fin, nuestro comprador... y me sorprendí de sobremanera al verle, no parecía ser un fuerte empresario sino un niño, rubio, menudo, de cabellos cortos y tez muy blanca, su mirada azul irradiaba mucha dulzura... tanta que por poco la confundí con la de Duo, pero no, ambos eran muy distintos. Nunca me gustaron los rubios, siempre me parecieron desabridos, pero éste realmente me llamaba la atención, tanto que podía confundirla con algún tipo de atracción... pero... no estaba seguro de ello. Fruncí el ceño molesto conmigo mismo; ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando si yo tenía a Shinigami para mi?. No debería mirar a nadie más... menos a ese niño que parecía como si se rompiera con sólo tocarlo."

- Diablos... ¡Hasta cuando aparecerá ese tipo! -exclamó el rubio pelilargo-

- No desesperéis, pronto llegará... además tengo todo el día libre -sonrió el rubio pelicorto-

- ¡Que remedio, nunca llega tarde! -se cruzó de brazos molesto-

- Jejeje... -se puso de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa- mucho gusto... usted ah de ser Heero Yuy ¿Correcto?

- Hn... -asintió acercándose hasta estrechar su mano-

- Es un placer conocerle, soy Quatre Winner, dueño de Corporaciones Winner. -se presentó-

- Heero Yuy, dueño de Corporation Wing. -informó mientras todas las mirabas giraban hasta él- Hilde, llama a Lady Une.

- ¡Así que usted es el dueño! -exclamó emocionado- Yo me imaginé alguien más grande, cuando mi padre vino a hacer el petitorio del programa yo no pude asistir por problemas familiares, así que él se hizo cargo y no tuve la oportunidad de conocerle. Jejeje... creí que era el único joven en estos asuntos.

- Explícate Heero. ¿Cómo que el dueño?. ¡No mientas!. ¡El dueño de ésta empresa es Kushrenada! -acusó Trant-

- Entiendo -asintió ignorando a los demás- de todos modos cuando el señor Winner vino yo no estaba a cargo. -se dirigió a su asiento-

- Nosotros no sabíamos que Traize ya te había dejado a cargo de la empresa -comentó Zechs descruzando sus brazos y poniéndose serio- ¿Por qué lo hizo?. Dijeron que sólo ibas a tomar el cargo cuando él falleciera, pero que yo sepa él aún está vivo... ¿Entonces que sucedió?.

"No sabía como comenzar a explicarles la situación, era algo complicado y necesitaba explayarme en explicaciones, lo cual no era mi fuerte, pero no podía evitar todo ello de decirles la verdad porque no era justo... así que quisiera o no debía explicarles todos los hechos de los cuales no estaban enterados. Para mi suerte la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a un Trowa Barton agitado en la puerta"

- Disculpen -cerró la puerta acercándose para tomar asiento- tuve un retraso en el camino ¿Y Traize?. -cuestionó mirando al resto de los hombres-

- Traize contrajo una enfermedad terminal de la que me enteré hace dos meses -comenzó a explicar mientras todos le miraban asombrados- por ello... -cerró los ojos- él me ah cedido toda la empresa, y la custodia de Mariemaia.

-... Entonces Traize ah... -exclamó Hilde asombrada y tapándose la boca-

- No -se apresuró a responder tomando asiento- él aún está con vida, pero internado, Mariemaia no sabe todo, así que limítense a decirle que está de viaje.

-... Entonces por lógica y coherencia... tú eres el dueño de Corporation Wing... nuestro superior -sintetizó Trant-

-... Eso quiere decir que yo ya no soy tu secretaria... -razonó con un dejo de tristeza-

- Arreglamos eso luego -cortó abriendo el informe-

"Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio, al parecer todos terminaban de comprender los cambios que esto significaba, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerme en sus lugares porque no era mi problema, soy su superior y punto. Todo estaba mas que claro, y la entrega del producto debía finalizar tal cual como comenzó... los problemas internos de la empresa los arreglaríamos en otra junta el día de mañana, o más tarde. Al final, para romper el silencio, Trowa comenzó a relatar la capacidad del sistema desarrollado mientras Zechs lo secundaba."

"La junta transcurrió sin ningún otro altercado, yo observé silencioso todo el transcurso de la explicación mientras que ese tal Winner asentía frente a las explicaciones de mis tres hombres a medida que leían el informe preparado por Lady Une. Hilde nos sirvió a todos cafés para pasar el rato, pero para mi desgracia a medida que la junta llegaba a su final se estaba yendo por temas muy personales; y a mí, con mis ganas de hablar con Shinigami, se me hacia insoportable..."

"Cuando al fin todo eso terminó y las pruebas se hicieron frente al comprador, él y yo nos dirigimos a mi despacho nuevo, o sea al de máximo rango, al que antiguamente era de Traize, y allí nos dispusimos a firmar el contrato junto con la transferencia del dinero a nuestras respectivas cuentas bancarias."

- Listo -concluyó el joven rubio con una sonrisa- entones todo está arreglado.

- Hn... -continuó mirando la pantalla de su computador hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y se vio 'obligado' a alzar la vista-

- ¡¡PAPÁ! -gritó la pelirroja corriendo al sofá donde estaban ambos hombres relativamente jóvenes- ¡Quiero ir a casa, Hilde dijo que nos prepararía la cena porque te fue bien en la reunión!

- Aún hay cosas que hacer. -respondió mirándola con calma-

- Pero me aburro... -se quejó sentándose a su lado- quiero ir a casa, quiero ver tele, quiero escuchar música, quiero comer comida de Hilde.

- No sabía que fueras padre tan joven -comentó el oji-azul mientras la niña continuaba quejándose-

- Ella es Mariemaia -como si eso lo resolviera todo, y ciertamente lo hizo-

- Oh... entiendo... -murmuró retirando su vista seriamente-

"Marie continuó hablando con Quatre, parecían llevarse bastante bien, el rubio tenía cierta facilidad con los niños para hacerlos reír y eso me dejaba un tanto tranquilo por el momento ya que no quería malas compañías para ella. Estuvieron jugando un buen rato con juegos de red y contándose alguna que otra anécdota. Quatre le contó que en su casa tenía muchas mascotas y 29 hermanas que cuidar ahora que su padre no estaba a cargo; me enteré de muchos datos interesantes, como que era el único hombre de la familia, y por el modo en que habló de su padre éste había fallecido hace poco, no le pregunté nada directamente, de hecho casi ni hablé. ¿Para que hacerlo si todas las preguntas las hacía Mariemaia?..."

"En aquellas condiciones se hicieron las seis PM y yo no aguanté más ese estado de aburrimiento, los dejé hablando con Trowa y prendí mi computadora para al menos cruzar dos o tres palabras con Shinigami, moría de ganas por charlar algo con él y abandonar a esta gente que lo único interesante que hacían era compartir opiniones de una novela. Simplemente su modo de diversión para mí era aburrimiento... y tampoco podía decírselos porque sería un poco injusto y cruel de mi parte, en especial para Mariemaia, porque de Trowa y Quatre poco me importaba si les dolía... en realidad eso lo decía por Quatre, porque Trowa me conocía a la perfección y comprendía mi sentir, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien."

"Para mi suerte Shini-chan pareció estarme esperando porque me habló casi al instante arrancándome una sonrisa inconsciente; me encantaban esos detalles."

'¡Tonto!. ¡¡Te estuve esperando toda la tarde!. Que diablos estabas haciendo?. Ni me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado y ayer tampoco te conectaste y yo acá muriéndome de angustia ¡¡te odiooo! TT'

"Bien, eso de '¡¡te odio!' me dolió un poco, pero conociéndole fue sólo un impulso, siempre decía cosas así cuando algo de lo que yo decía no le gustaba... -'Disculpa, el trabajo me tiene ocupado'- le respondí intentando que mi imagen se mantuviese normal, fría y tranquila, aunque me costaba horrores porque estaba acostumbrado a estar solo mientras hablaba con Shinigami, de ese modo podía sonreír sin que nadie me viera y evitar preguntas indeseables. Pero prefería someterme a ése castigo a no hablar con él, porque realmente comenzaba a extrañarle."

'¡Ahhm!. Entonces has sido un niño bueno y te has esforzado en tu trabajo. ¡¡ME ALEGRO!... yo recién termino mis tareas, maldito profesor de matemáticas ¬¬ si tan sólo supiera cuanto me cuestan sus cuentas dejaría de dar temas tan rápido. Pero ni hablar de mi profesora de historia. ¡¡Cuánto la odio!... ¡Si supiera que me importa un pepino lo que hicieron esos viejos gastados que vivieron en el siglo diecisiete! Ahhh me frustran '

"Golpe bajo... no sabía que le costara matemáticas. ¡Pero es su culpa!. ¡Si prestara atención en debe de divagar en medio de mis clases entonces aprendería algo productivo y no pasaría horas con sólo cinco problemas nivel seis!... Dios, en el fondo no deja de ser un niño, me sorprende que con ese carácter tan despreocupado tenga una filosofía tan madura, en fin... el chico es único, eso ya lo sabía, no sé qué me sorprendía... -'Por algo te costaré... ¿Y si le dices?'-... bien, estaba intentando que no fuera demasiado obvio, y realmente me costaba"

'DECIRLE?. NOOO!. NI LOCO!. Ya bastante tengo con él como para enfrentarlo con un simple 'no entiendo' ¬¬ por dios, con tan sólo tres días dentro del colegio y ya todos hablan de él, dicen que da miedo... yo no sé, porque miedo no me da, pero que estoy incomodo estoy incomodo, y para rematarla hoy a dos de mis compañeros se les dio por pelear por una estupidez y justo entro él y yo 'O.O' porque me han dicho que odia el quibombo jajajaja... fue terrible... valla desastre... en fin, por suerte él no se enojo mucho, o al menos no visiblemente, yo lo vi normal xD jajaja... con su típica mirada fría, a veces sorprende la tranquilidad que tiene. La única vez que lo vi enojado fue cuando Relena lo siguió por el pasillo donde por cierto me enteré que era homosexual. ¡¡¡SI TAN SÓLO LO SUPIERAN TODOS!... bueh, creo que la profesora de literatura dejaría de babear por él, la pesqué un día mirándole babosamente desde el salón jajajajajaja'

"¿La profesora de literatura?. ¿La señora Nashimo?. Ahora si que no me acerco nunca más a ella... a veces es de ayuda que él sea tan chismoso, me cuenta muchas cosas interesantes. Bien no sabía que ya todo el colegio hablaba de mí, pero eso muestra que realmente me respetan... aunque sea bajo temor, no me importa mientras él no sea así; veo que omitió el abrazo de Ralph Guizz... y menos mal que lo hizo porque hubiera estallado, lo recuerdo y me molesta. Definitivamente es un hablador sin causa... me pregunto cómo lo aguantaran sus amigos, a mí me abruma con tanta palabra, no me da tiempo a entender todo y formar una respuesta entendible, creo que él escribe mucho más rápido que yo."

'Oie de nuevo sólo hablo yo, no me gusta así!... anda cuéntame cómo te ah ido con tu trabajo, por qué no me dijiste nada, cómo anda tu nueva hija, y todo eso de lo cual es interesante estar informado a estas alturas del partido... eso me recuerda ¿Viste que éste fin de semana está el juego de Keepers contra Shohoku?. Dicen que va a estar muy bueno pero no tengo ganas de ir a verlo, prefiero quedarme en casa, habrá mucha gente y en especial la pandilla de chicos con los que me llevo pero malísimo.'

"Realmente sorprende la facilidad con la que cambia de tema, primero hablando de mí y ahora hablando sobre el equipo de football del barrio, en fin... al menos es más interesante que hablar sobre la novela de las cinco donde Nam se casó con Claudia y después la dejó por la niñera con la que tuvo dos hijos, después se aburrieron el uno del otro y Nam volvió con su primer esposa, quien aún lo amaba pero se había vuelto a casar con no se quien porque su padre la estaba presionando para tener hijos... mejor me olvido de eso por ahora... -'Todo está bien, tenía que terminar un programa para alguien importante y hoy firmamos el contrato así que todo está en orden. Ella está bien, y no te dije nada porque se me pasó'-"

'Me encanta la importancia que me das ¬¬ ¡¡CÓMO SE TE VA A PASAR POR ALTO DECIRME QUE NO VOY A TENER NOTICIAS TUYAS EN DOS DÍAS ENTERITOS!...'

"Adoro esos ataques, nunca me canso de eso... -'No tuve tiempo, no me recrimines, por algo vine hoy, sino hubieras tenido que esperar hasta pasado mañana.'-... aunque estaba seguro de que eso no le tranquilizaría, bueno, creo..."

"Nuestra charla continuó por una hora más, la cual para mí pasó rapidísimo, luego de eso Quatre Winner se despidió de nosotros diciendo que cualquier cosa nos avisaría, Trowa y yo conversamos un rato más sobre nuestras vidas, pero no le conté nada acerca de Duo, simplemente le mencioné que todo estaba bien y él hizo casi lo mismo con la diferencia de que me habló mucho de Michael, su sobrino, un chiquito de dos años, cabello negro y ojos azules opacos idénticos a su madre Catherine."

"Al terminar nuestra charla, como Mariemaia ya se había puesto un tanto insoportable con eso de querer volver a casa, me vi obligado a despedirme de Trowa e irme con Hilde para mi casa, en otras circunstancias me hubiera ido con mi amigo a algún bar a tomar toda la noche... pero ahora los deberes de padre me llaman, además mañana tengo que asistir al colegio. Cuando llegamos la peliazul se puso a hacer la comida mientras Marie se quedó viendo TV y yo me conecté un rato más para charlar con Shinigami mientras terminaba de arreglar los exámenes sorpresa que tenía preparados."

"Trowa había quedado muy sorprendido con todo el asunto de Traize, me comentó que nunca se hubiera imaginado mi situación como padre, pero que en cierto modo se alegraba así ya no estaba tan solo, que a mí me hacía mucha falta la compañía de alguien para dejar de ser tan frío y callado. Yo no le dije nada al respecto porque él era igual que yo y eso que vivía con Catherine y Michael; creo que con los únicos que Trowa sonreía a veces era conmigo y con ellos dos. Luego él me explicó que se refería más que nada a enamorarse, pero que eso de vivir con alguien era un gran paso y ya era mucho como para pedir más, ahí comprendí exactamente todo, pero no le dije nada acerca de Shinigami puesto que no quería ningún interrogatorio ni mucho menos que pretendieran conocerme. A veces Catherine pretendía conocerme a la perfección mientras que apenas y sabía mi fecha de cumpleaños, no sabía si Trowa era igual, pero no me quería arriesgar porque luego me arrepentiría; si, desconfiaba hasta de mi propio amigo, pero si vamos al caso... en toda mi vida jamás confié en alguien a tal punto de contarle todo."

"Comimos, normalmente, sin nada mas extraño que la charla entre ellas... no se cansaban de hablar, como me sorprendían... y yo, que jamás hablaba... era algo extrañísimo. Pero de todos modos su charla no era constante, hacían pausas, eso era bastante milagroso, hasta ahora creo que no me eh topado con alguien que hable todo de corrido, sin pausas, y durante todo el día... y si algún día me topo con alguien así creo que no lo soportaré. ¿Shinigami será así?. No, lo dudo mucho..."

"Hilde se fue como a las diez de casa porque indirectamente le dije que Mariemaia debía dormirse temprano, así que luego de despedirla correctamente los dos nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra respectiva habitación, antes de recostarme pasé por su cuarto a saludarla como todos los días y luego me dispuse a esperar la llegada del sueño; que para mi suerte no tardó en llegar y logré descansar toda la noche."

"Al día siguiente todo fue muy normal, desperté temprano como siempre y después de desayunar la llevé a Mariemaia hasta le colegio para más tarde yo dirigirme a mi trabajo matutino, allí impartí clases como todos los días y por suerte no hubo ninguna discusión. Todo estuvo muy calmo hasta el mediodía, que luego de comer nos fuimos a la empresa de nuevo porque yo necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas ahora que era el dueño y todos estaban enterados de ello."

"Por suerte nadie se puso complicado, tuve la ayuda de Trowa todo el día que al parecer quería dedicarse más a éste trabajo, me pidió un ascenso y yo no se lo negué, pero tampoco lo acepté, le dije que se pusiera las pilas con aprender el funcionamiento de las maquinarias y probablemente le asignara mi antiguo puesto que andaba desocupado; si él no lo tomaba debería de borrar ese lugar y pasar a Hilde como otra de mis asistentes, cosa que a Lady Une pareció molestarle de sobremanera. Zechs por su parte se mostró indiferente al igual que los demás, a ninguno le afectaba éste cambio porque los sueldos no se modificarían, tampoco los horarios, ni mucho menos los francos."

"Tuve poco tiempo para hablar con Shinigami, pero él se mostró comprensivo... como siempre. Me dediqué a darle algunas noticias más personales para que poco a poco fuera hilando que yo era su profesor, pero hasta que no le hiciera ver como profesor esas mismas cosas nada funcionaría. Por el momento una fase de mi plan estaba yendo correctamente y con eso era suficiente."

"Cayó la noche y volvimos a casa, hoy Hilde nos prepararía la cena de nuevo, esa chica lentamente comenzaba a volverse parte de la familia... extrañamente, Mariemaia ya le estaba tomando una confianza demasiado extraña que debía admitir, me asustaba. Ya vería el modo de hablar con Hilde sobre ése tema para que ella, por su cuenta, le dejase en claro a Mariemaia que nada entre nosotros iba a suceder... comenzaba a temer que a esa chiquilla se le diera por pensar que Hilde sería su madre por el sólo hecho de que yo me llevaba bien con ella... y nada que ver, porque yo quería quedarme con Duo. Pero entonces... ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña mi situación?..."

"Nuevamente por la mañana amaneció con lluvia, no muy fuerte, pero una lluvia de esas que mojaba todo lo que había a su paso... el clima, al por demás fresco, me obligaba a asegurarme que Mariemaia se abrigara bien con una polera debajo del uniforme al menos, y ni hablar de la campera. Salimos de casa medio dormidos los dos, lo cual resultó un poco chistoso a cierto grado porque ella estaba muy olvidadiza y despistada y a mi me costaba razonar las cosas. Manejé con mucho cuidado porque las calles estaban bastante mojadas, se ve que había llovido toda la noche y yo no me había dado cuenta; eso era normal, cuando llovía por la noche yo ni cuenta me daba del paso de las horas y dormía más profundo de lo habitual."

- Nos vemos luego papá, que tengas buen día. -saludó en medio de un bostezo abriendo la puerta y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla al oji-cobalto-

- Ten cuidado -fue su único comentario-

"Continué mi camino con la mente en blanco, hoy estaba demasiado relajado, a tal punto de sentirme ido, pero me gustaba porque nada me preocupaba ni me ponían nervioso o tenso. Era una de las ventajas de la lluvia. Al llegar al colegio donde trabajaba estacioné el auto en el estacionamiento privado, el cual era techado para la suerte de todos nosotros, y bajé luego de juntar todas las cosas que necesitaría para el día de hoy"

"Los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos, varios llegaban empapados pero algunos otros secos, se ve que la mayoría venía a pie; el suelo estaba completamente seco gracias a que en la entrada de los casilleros podían semi secarse para no mojar el interior de la institución. Había llegado bastante temprano por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos que habían llegado estaban en los pasillos charlando o mirando por la ventana; entre ellos, Shinigami permanecía completamente solo, apoyado en una de las ventanas del pasillo y observando la lluvia caer con una mirada completamente perdida que me dejó lleno de intriga."

"No pregunté ni me acerqué porque sería algo completamente desubicado y extraño de mi parte hacer eso, así que seguí mi camino hasta la sala de profesores donde dejé algunas de mis cosas y tomé sólo los libros de la primera hora, no tenía deseos de cargar con todo. Esperé a que el timbre sonara y cuando lo hizo me dirigí a mi primera hora, quien me recibió con un orden bastante peculiar puesto que varios habían faltado."

"Comencé con mis clases como normalmente pero con un estado de ánimo muy diferente, era como si estuviera animado pero al mismo tiempo ido, una mezcla bastante rara pero que me gustaba la por demás, porque siempre la tenía cuando amanecía lloviendo. Las horas fueron de lo más normal y tranquilas, habían faltado bastantes a causa de la lluvia que se volvía cada vez más torrencial lo cual evito que yo tomara el examen sorpresa; los alumnos se acumulaban en la cafetería o los pasillos durante los recesos, pero por un extraño motivo siempre encontraba a Duo completamente alejado de todos mirando por la ventana de algún pasillo, lleno de melancolía... ¿En qué pensaría mi baka?"

"De algún modo u otro me preocupaba ése estado de ánimo anormal en él, siempre se veía sonriente y rodeado de compañía, pero peculiarmente hoy estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaría Wufei Chang?... ellos siempre estaban juntos, a donde quiera que fuera los veía siempre juntos, y se ve que se tenían mucho cariño, por un lado eso me resultaba incomodo pero tampoco me daban celos porque en la mirada de Duo veía claramente que lo que sentía por el oji-negro era sólo amistad. ¿Pero como influiría en él esta lluvia?. ¿Por qué lo deprimiría de éste modo?. ¿O acaso habría sucedido algo malo en su vida que lo tenía así?... Dios, me moría por abrazarlo y decirle que sonriera, que no tenía porque deprimirse... que fuera como fuera seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida..."

"Al llegar la última hora me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que Wufei había faltado y que por ello Duo estaba solo, pero aún me rondaba en la cabeza el porqué de esa melancolía. Di mis clases normalmente, habían faltado tres únicamente, así que podía dar los temas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al terminar la hora acomodé mis cosas y salí del salón a paso tranquilo ya que nada me apuraba, hoy no tenía intenciones de apurarme por nada en el mundo... bueno, nada que no lo mereciera."

"Llegué al último pasillo de la institución, ahí en donde los alumnos parecían formar un tumulto único y digno de admirarse, al parecer estaba lloviendo más que torrencialmente y eso no les permitía salir en dirección a sus hogares; giré por el pasillo para ir en otra de las direcciones que llevaba al estacionamiento mientras mantenía mi vista en la ventana, donde pude apreciar que realmente estaba lloviendo más de lo normal. Continué caminando con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, amaba el agua, hasta que algo me llamó la atención..."

"Allí, a unos metros de distancia, Shinigami permanecía mirando la lluvia con su mochila en la mano y sin intenciones de moverse, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacia aquí pero tampoco le iba a preguntar... aunque moría de deseos por hacerlo. De nuevo vi esa mirada triste en sus ojos y no hice más que fruncir el ceño, no comprendía el porqué de esos sentimientos y quería saberlo, pero no podía preguntarle como Heero, la única era preguntarle como Zero, pero para eso los dos teníamos que estar en línea. ¡¡Y estábamos bien alejados de una computadora!..."

""Sentí esa mirada penetrante en mi, pero no tenía ganas de voltear a verlo, porque ya sabía quien era y realmente me importaba muy poco que estuviese cerca de mí. Por ahora estaba muy concentrado en ver caer el agua sobre el suelo, esa maldita agua que me impedía volver a mi casa hasta que parara... diablos, si tan sólo mi hermana o mi sobrina no estuvieran trabajando podrían pasarme a buscar, pero ellas no salían sino hasta muy tarde y apenas habían podido traerme; si lloviznaba no había ningún problema, porque podía llegar corriendo hasta alguna estación de remises, pero estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y apenas al hacer 50 metros terminaría empapado y ya no iban a querer que subiera a algún remis... maldición.""

""Para complementar el asunto, odiaba el agua, me deprimía de sobremanera... no me gustaba ver llover, así como tampoco me gustaban los truenos, me recordaban a mi infancia. Cuando consiga un trabajo fijo y pueda juntar dinero lo primero que compraré será un auto, así dejo de depender de quien lo tenga, no soporto depender de alguien...""

- ¡Por que diablos no deja de llover, juro que mataré al cielo cuando me muera! -exclamó frustrado pateando la pared-

"Esa reacción me sorprendió un poco, estaba muy apacible y de repente frunció el ceño y pateó la pared, que cambiante... ¿En qué estaría pensando?. Muero por preguntarle, por hablar con él... pero... ¡AH DIABLOS!...¡Que frustrante es esto de la ley de hielo!."

""Necesito golpear a alguien, matar a algo, estoy increíblemente fastidiado, odio el agua, odio el día nublado, ¡¡ODIO CUANDO HEERO YUY ME MIRA DE ESA FORMA TAN PENETRANTE!. ¿En que diablos piensa que me mira así?. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?. ¿Qué hice esta vez para merecer esto?""

- Ya. ¿Qué es lo que sucede que no deja de mirarme de ese modo?. Estoy muy molesto como para soportar que se me queden mirando sin decir nada, es insoportable -acusó mirando fija y fríamente a su profesor-

- Me di cuenta -afirmó neutralmente-

- ¡Pero no importa si se dio cuenta o no!... ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es mi respuesta! -se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared y haciendo una especie de pucherito-

- ... -alzó una ceja- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

"Hice una pésima pregunta, pero ya no aguantaba esto de mantenerlo lejos, y por causa de ése atrevimiento el silencio se formó entre los dos mientras pude notar como se mostraba un tanto sorprendido por mi pregunta repentina. Pero intenté mantener mi semblante tranquilo y serio a costa de todo, no quería darle una mala imagen o empeorar la que ya tenía de mí. Me quedé callado esperando una respuesta que tardaba demasiado en llegar... y que me impacientaba, porque si yo lograba que él aceptara, entonces podría inventar alguna otra excusa para otro acercamiento más adelante..."

""De repente fue como si todo se me pusiera en contra, hasta mi propio cuerpo, jamás esperé que me preguntara semejante cosa en su mayor parte porque era mi profesor... pero... de algún modo no quería negarme, además no tenía otra opción más que aceptar, pero después estaba Zero... si Zero se enteraba de que yo acepté que mi profesor me llevara hasta mi casa entonces seguramente se pondría de mal humor y... Dios... no sabía que hacer... encima mi cuerpo me jugaba muy en contra, el mirándome de ese modo tan calmo sólo lograba hacerme poner nervioso y sonrojarme, algo que odiaba frente a este tipo. ¿Por qué éste hombre lograba ponerme de este modo?. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan raro si no me gustaba?... ¿O si me gustaba?... No, que tonterías pienso, a mí me gusta Zero, no Heero. ¿Pero entonces?""

- No tengo otra opción -suspiró mirando al suelo- si me quedo aquí no llegaré nunca a casa, y si intento llegar por mi cuenta sólo me mojaré... diablos...

- ¿Vives lejos? -comenzó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento-

"Tomé aquello como un si, no sé si debía ser así, pero como era lo que yo quería me dejé guiar... no podía negar que estaba muy contento por aquello, era un pequeño pero significativo logro para mí que comenzaba a darme esperanzas e ilusionarme increíblemente. Ahora debía iniciar la segunda parte de la fase uno de mi plan, darle las mismas pistas que le di como Zero pero como Heero, así él las relacionaba y medio se daba cuenta de las cosas, aunque quería pensar que era despierto para esas cosas y no un completo despistado, cosa que comenzaba a temer."

""Lo seguí sin definirme más, Heero Yuy no se veía peligroso a pesar de que fuera homosexual... ¡DIOS!. ¡HABÍA ACEPTADO UN VIAJE CON UN HOMOSEXUAL QUE NO CONOCÍA PARA NADA!... Damm it... ahora me daba cuenta que decir que si había sido un completo error, podía ser peligroso... aunque... si él dijo tener una hija no podía ser tan peligroso. ¿O sí?. Eso me recordaba que aún no tenía idea de cómo podía ser padre si era homosexual, pero creo que podía preguntarle. ¿No?.""

- Vivo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos de acá -se encogió de hombros- pero conque me deje en alguna remiseria estará bien, yo me las arreglo, es que con esta lluvia hago media cuadra y termino mojado hasta los huesos -rió-

- Bien -asintió suavemente encaminándose a su auto- primero tengo que pasar por otro lado.

- Sin cuidado, ya es mucho que tengas que llevarme -respondió un tanto extraño-

"Ambos subimos al auto sin decir nada más, yo siempre fui callado así que no era extraño que apenas respondiera los comentarios de los demás, por lo que me limité a conducir sin mucha prisa por la calle, no quería que él bajara... quería que se quedara el mayor tiempo posible, pero no tenía idea de como retenerlo, no sabía como hacer para que se quedara un poco más... mi mente estaba en blanco sólo por tenerlo a mi lado observando por la ventana, y debía admitir que mis nervios estaban bastante alterados, pero nada que no pudiera controlar con mi carácter"

""Yo nunca fui callado, y odiaba el silencio, pero estaba tan nervioso que... que la garganta se me hacía un nudo y me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna, no sentía su mirada sobre mí lo cual me daba cierta tranquilidad, pero tampoco estaba cómodo con tenerlo tan cerca, es casi la misma distancia que como cuando el descubrió el nombre de Zero en mi carpeta, y por consiguiente los nervios eran casi los mismos, sólo que ésta vez no me había descubierto nada que para mi fuera un secreto...""

"Llegamos al colegio de Mariemaia y ella estaba esperándome en la puerta del colegio, yo únicamente me estiré un poco a la puerta trasera haciendo que en el proceso también tuviera que acercarme a Duo; mi pulso se mantuvo normal, pero mis sentidos se agudizaron inconscientemente con tal de captar algo más que su figura. Le abrí la puerta a Marie dejando que ella entrada un poco extrañada por la costumbre de viajar adelante y entonces regresé a mi posición inicial esperando que ella cerrara la puerta, aún me sentía hipersensible por la cercanía... y eso que ni siquiera lo rocé..."

""Apenas vi como se acercaba me sentí sonrojar, sabía que era únicamente para abrir la puerta de atrás, pero sin embargo... en el fondo, algo que me asustó, fue el deseo de que algo más sucediera... ¿Pero que?. ¿Un beso?. ¿Un abrazo?. ¿Qué mierda pensaba?. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?... ¿Podía existir alguien más atrayente que él a tal punto de hacerme dudar hasta de mis sentimientos?... Al parecer sí. Tragué duro al verlo regresar a su posición, siempre con su porte tranquilo y hasta frío, era obvio que el único que se hacía ilusiones y dudaba tanto era yo... y sin embargo aún conservaba la pequeña esperanza de que estos nervios fueran para ambos igual...""

""Lo siguiente fue bastante desconcertante, porque siempre vi a mi profesor como alguien sumamente frío e incapaz de dar cariño o recibirlo de forma abierta; mas esa niña, pelirroja por cierto, parecía muy feliz con él y lo saludó con un efusivo beso en la mejilla y abrazo fuerte. Me descolocó mucho, no sé porque, pero comenzaba a darme cuenta que mi profesor dentro del colegio era alguien muy distinto a la realidad... ahora mi única pregunta era ¿Por qué?""

- ¡Tengo hambre! -fue su primera frase dentro del auto- papá el viernes de la semana que viene haremos una excursión, no me acuerdo a donde, pero la profesora dijo que quería hablar contigo antes de ese día y que vinieras durante la mañana.

- Bien -asintió poniendo el auto en cambio-

- Le dije que no iba a poder porque trabajabas como profesor en otro colegio pero ella dijo que hicieras lo posible por asistir porque es importante -terminó de comunicar sonriente- de todos modos tengo la notita en mi cuaderno para que la leas y la firmes.

- Mañana voy -concluyó conduciendo neutralmente-

- Oki... Hm... ¡Hola! -saludó girando su vista al pelilargo-

- Hola -sonrió mirando a la pelirroja- Soy Duo, alumno de tu... padre, jajajaja... que feo que se siente decir algo así... -continuó riendo más tranquilo-

- Ah... -le observó y luego volvió su vista al pelicorto- Oie ¿papá podemos llamarla para que venga a casa hoy también? Quiero comer guiso... -hizo pucherito-

- ¿No te parece suficiente conque allá venido dos días seguidos?. Recuerda que no tenemos que ser una carga -respondió el oji-cobalto ya desconfiando de tanta confianza-

- Pero... -intentó protestar-

- No -

"Debía comenzar a alejarlas la una de la otra, esto de que se tuvieran tanta confianza sólo me metía en problemas a mí, así que debía comenzar hoy con Mariemaia y más tarde le diría a Hilde que comenzara a tomarse distancia, valla desastre... más tarde querría que fuera su madre y yo no podía aceptar eso, no iba a sacrificar mi vida por Mariemaia porque las cosas no daban para tanto, después de todo yo no era su padre biológico y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era cruel, es cierto, pero también tenía mis derechos... yo únicamente había tomado su tutoría y la responsabilidad de cuidarla, pero mi vida únicamente la sacrificaría en última instancia, si ya fuera demasiado complicado."

""No sabía de quien hablaban, pero tampoco me quise interponer porque no quería verle enojado, no sé porque ese temor por verlo fuera de sus casillas, simplemente era incomprensible... es como si tuviera la leve impresión de que Heero enojado sería peor que una fiera, y temía encontrarme con ella fuera o no mi culpa. Por ello era mejor intentar mantener las cosas tranquilas y relajadas""

""El tránsito estaba terrible, podía darme cuenta porque yo continuaba observando por la ventana y las calles estaban repletas de automóviles haciendo que el embotellamiento fuera casi inevitable... me pregunto por qué no me deja en una simple remiseria, sería más fácil que llevarme hasta mi casa...""

- Tsk... -sacó un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos perdiéndolo al instante para comenzar a fumar- es lo único negativo de la lluvia.

- ¿Sí?... Yo odio el agua en todo su aspecto, hasta para tomar, odio las nubes, los rayos, la lluvia... -relató volviendo su vista a la ventana- Ir hasta mi casa será un suplicio, el trayecto es largo, y además con éste tránsito...

- Tengo hambre... -se quejó la niña desde atrás-

- ¿Te están esperando? -preguntó mirando al trenzado de soslayo-

- ¿Esperarme?. No... mi sobrina viene después de las cinco, y mi hermana después de las siete... ésas dos viven fuera de casa... -suspiró deprimiéndose más-

- Entonces quédate a comer en casa -concluyó comenzando a andar y poniendo la luz de giro-

"La oportunidad que estuve esperando al fin frente a mí, no podía negarse, esperaba que no se negara... o mejor dicho, esperaba que ni se le ocurriera pensar en Zero por ahora, así nada lo ataría a volver a su casa... y esperaba que Mariemaia me ayudara a convencerlo para que se quedase, estoy seguro de que ellos se llevaran bien, quiero que se lleven bien. No puedo negar que estoy nervioso y siento que mi corazón late mas aprisa de lo normal, pero aún así me controlo lo suficiente como para que no se me note a simple vista, quiero que él se quede... quiero que se quede conmigo..."

""Al escuchar esa simple pregunta la sangre se me hela de la impresión, y luego parece volver a entibiarse mientras mi corazón late a toda marcha, de nuevo sonrojándome a no mas poder; lo hizo sonar increíblemente fácil pero para mí es algo demasiado... al por demás... es una pregunta que en mi caso implica mucho. No porque alguien me regañe si llego tarde a casa, no porque tenga algo más que hacer, sino porque no me siento tranquilo con este sujeto, me siente nervioso y alterado continuamente... además Zero...""

""Dios, me siento incapaz de decirle que no, pero tampoco puedo decir que si, o sea, no es fácil aceptar alguien de casi un completo desconocido que para peor es tu profesor, todo es demasiado loco... y por un momento, sólo por un momento, se me cruza por la cabeza que el busca algo más conmigo... y eso me pone increíblemente tenso y preocupado, porque yo no quiero nada... bueno eso creo...""

- ¡Sii! -exclamó la niña- ¡Si él se queda entonces tendré con quien hablar!. ¿Dime te gusta la novela de las dos? -preguntó animada-

- Pues... yo... no soy muy aficionado a la TV pero... -intentó calmarse-

- ¿Y que tipo de música te gusta?. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?. ¿Conoces algún juego de red?. -cuestionó la pequeña-

- Pero yo... yo no dije que...

""No encontré ningún caso continuar negándome, no tenía porque hacerlo, además esa niña se veía tan contenta con mi presencia que... que me hacia dudar nuevamente de querer decir que no... diablos, a veces me odiaba por ser tan bueno y bondadoso. Sólo rogaba a mi dios porque este sujeto fuera tan decente como creía que era, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que el motivo de esa invitación fuera sólo por cordialidad y nada que implicaba algo más""

"Esto era una victoria, y no pude evitar sonreír muy suavemente, casi sin que nadie lo notara, algo era algo... conque Duo estuviera en mi casa aunque sea unas horas yo me podía sentir dichoso, después de todo no todos los días logras algo semejante... lo bueno era que Mariemaia realmente me apoyaba a que se quedara, y eso también me subía el animo. Definitivamente hoy era mi día de suerte, e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo sin abusar de él... obviamente, todo tenía su límite (con respecto a la suerte y al día, no a Duo)"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Al finnnnnnnnnn! POR USTEDES ME QUEDE HASTA LAS DOS AM TERMINANDO DE ESCRIBIR ESTOOO! MAS VALE QUE MAÑANA NO ME DUERMA EN CLASE! EHHHH! ¬¬ ... Espero que lo disfruten ahora me pogno las pilas con el epi de basket que espero no me lleve mucho tiempo, nos vemos! Dejen reviewsssssssss!

Ryoko Yuy


	4. La muerte de Traize

_**Un amor en red.**_

**_Summary:_** Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serían complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¡Que no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, quizás leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capítulo 4 ---- La muerte de Traize_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esto era una victoria, y no pude evitar sonreír muy suavemente, casi sin que nadie lo notara, algo era algo... conque Duo estuviera en mi casa aunque sea unas horas yo me podía sentir dichoso, después de todo no todos los días logras algo semejante... lo bueno era que Mariemaia realmente me apoyaba a que se quedara, y eso también me subía el animo. Definitivamente hoy era mi día de suerte, e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo sin abusar de él... obviamente, todo tenía su límite (con respecto a la suerte y al día, no a Duo)"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Continué conduciendo ya sin decir una palabra al respecto mientras Mariemaia intentaba entablar una conversación con Duo, el cual parecía un tanto escéptico a intentar formalizar una... 'amistad' con ella. No lo culpo. Creo entender bien por lo que está pasando pero aún así mi propia felicidad es mil veces mayor y no puedo controlarme del todo en lo referente a los sentimientos, Duo sólo debe relajarse... si se deja llevar aunque sea un poco verá que podrá disfrutar la tarde, nuestra tarde."

- Oie ¿y sabes cocinar?. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? -interrogó alegre con la compañía-

- Si, si sé desde muy chico, y mi comida favorita... -miró el techo del auto un rato- Hmm... no lo sé, creo que me gusta absolutamente todo lo que preparo -rió rascándose la mejilla-

""Esta niña está increíblemente feliz charlando conmigo, me recuerda mucho a cuando era niño y conocía gente nueva, como la hermana Helen o los profesores del internado. Si no me equivoco la hija de Zero debe tener aproximadamente la misma edad de ella, rayos... hoy no podré hablar con él como quería, realmente estaba ansioso. Pero por ver la sonrisa de ésta jovencita realmente puedo dejarlo para mañana... una pequeña felicidad que ilumine el camino de una niña aunque ella sea de lo más normal y no tenga ningún tipo de problemas. No me hará mal hacer feliz a esta niña por hoy a costa de la mía, después de todo... mi vida ya está formada y ya sé como continuarla, pero ella aún la está formando, por eso debo pensar menos en mi.""

- ¡Valla!. ¿Estudias para ser cocinero? -volvió a preguntar-

- Jajajaja... no, para nada, me gusta cocinar pero no quiero dedicarme a algo tan simple -respondió mirando para la parte trasera del auto y así entablar mejor la conversación- de hecho, quiero ser analista de sistemas, o programador, aún no sé exactamente qué pero pronto me decidiré.

- ¡Programador de sistemas!. ¡Igual que mi papá! -exclamó sonriente-

"Mariemaia acaba de meter la pata sin darse cuenta, me resulta un tanto gracioso pero no sé como valla a tomar ésta 'coincidencia' que de hecho pensaba contarle yo, mi hija me ganó de mano y le dio una de las primeras señales... ahora hay que ver si hila bien las cosas o realmente es un despistado de primera. Por lo que va de la mañana, voto por lo segundo, y por lo que llevo de conocerlo por lo primero."

""¿MI PROFESOR ES PROGRAMADOR DE SISTEMAS!... pero... pero... valla¡jamás me imaginé que tras esa mirada fría y penetrante llena de números hubiera un sabio de la informática!. Creo que acabo de encontrar algo en común y de qué hablar con el sujeto de mirada rara, de algún modo me hace sonreír de manera relajada, estoy contento, lo sé. Pero no ha de tener importancia, da igual... valla, mi profesor, programador de sistemas... que raro me suena eso jajajaja...""

- Eso no lo sabía, bueno, si vamos al caso nosotros los alumnos casi nunca sabemos de la vida de nuestros profesores fuera del colegio -explicó recargándose de lado en el asiento del pasajero-

- Jeje... en especial porque papá no habla casi nada con nadie -comentó-

- Ya me di cuenta -afirmó mirando de reojo al pelicorto que conducía sin inmutarse de nada- Hey a todo esto -volvió su vista a la jovencita- aún no nos hemos presentado right?

"Y ahí está esa costumbre de mezclar el inglés con el idioma corriente, esa costumbre que le hacía ver tan americano, y extrañamente, esa característica le sentaba endemoniadamente bien... maldito Shinigami, todo en él era más que perfecto."

"Menos mal que cambiaron de tema, no me gusta que hablen de mí y menos enfrente de mí, se siente extraño y más sabiendo que ambas personas tienen un lugar demasiado importante para mí, es como si tuviera un punto demasiado débil. No sé como expresarme realmente, sólo me fastidia y ya."

"Lo siguiente lo omito, simplemente no presto más atención a ellos, están bien hablando y creo que se llevarán bien en lo que resta de la tarde, así que ahora sólo miro a la carretera mientras me doy cuenta de que faltan apenas unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa. De repente una duda asalta mi cabeza¿Qué diablos vamos a almorzar?... Si Hilde no vendrá, y ninguno de nosotros cocinará, creo que es mejor ir a casa para que Mariemaia se cambie y vamos a comer afuera. Espero que no le moleste, aunque sé que Shinigami es muy caprichoso."

"Aún hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de afirmar cosas así con tanta veracidad, siendo que es posible que me equivoque. Lo que yo conozco es lo que Duo es por internet, yo conozco lo que vendría a ser su lado como Shinigami, pero lo que es en sí, en la vida real, yo no lo sé... entonces no debería dar por sentado que él es tal cual como se mostró conmigo. Hoy en realidad debería ser un día para descubrir al verdadero Shinigami, o mejor dicho, a Duo. Si esto es así, entonces debo dejar de subestimarlo tanto... quizás deba dejarme llevar por la apariencia que muestra en clase, no por la que yo conozco de la red."

""Es increíble lo callado que es, hemos estado hablando con Mariemaia de muchísimas cosas pero él no ah dicho ni una palabra... ¿Estará enojado o algo?. Realmente no tengo idea qué piensa, ni qué le pasa, ni por qué es así; esto no sucede a diario conmigo, generalmente me doy cuenta del estado de ánimo de las personas con sólo mirarlas a los ojos, pero con él es imposible. Es como si fuera una barrera, como si tuviera un escudo alrededor de todo su cuerpo para evitar que los demás descubra como es... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué es así?. ¿Qué lo llevó a esto?.""

""No puedo entenderlo si no me habla. No puedo hipotetizar nada con mirarlo, entonces sólo me resta esperar a que me hable... quizás de su forma de pensar saque muchísimas más cosas que así. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Para qué quiero saber cómo es?. Sólo me invitó a almorzar con ellos porque yo no podré regresar a casa temprano, es mi profesor... ¡POR DIOS ES SÓLO MÍ PROFESOR!... ¡Qué diablos es lo que realmente estoy esperando de él!""

- ¡Oye, Duo! -exclama la niña luego de cuatro intentos-

- ¿Hm?. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó algo distraído-

- Ya llegamos, baja del auto -explicó mientras ella misma bajaba del automóvil seguida del pelilargo-

"El final del camino lo pasó muy distraído con su entorno, aún no sé que pensaba. Pero creo que Mariemaia ya lo hizo volver de la luna porque está entrando a casa. Yo entré mucho antes para atender el teléfono que estaba sonando apenas abrí la puerta."

- Familia Yuy -respondió neutral como siempre.-

"Mientras yo hablo por teléfono con Hilde, que me está reprochando por un descuido en un sector de la empresa y por el hecho de no haberle dicho nada para venir a hacernos el almuerzo, observo como Mariemaia nuevamente comienza una charla con Duo. Aunque más que una charla es un monólogo de ella, porque él está muy distraído, algo está pensando para estar tan entrado en sí mismo. Hilde no para de retarme una y otra vez, creo que voy a interrumpirla porque no le encuentro sentido a esta charla."

""Él continua hablando por teléfono, y aún así no le oigo platicar mucho... creo que sólo está escuchando al otro hablar y hablar. Me resulta cómico y sonrío, yo hago lo mismo cuando hablo con alguien que no me interesa, o cuando no tengo ganas de conversar. Como no tengo nada que hacer, porque la niña se fue a cambiar la ropa del colegio, me dispongo a vagar mi vista por toda la casa, tiene buen gusto, me gusta en azul aunque prefiero el negro. De repente en la mesa de la sala veo una portátil y siento como si me llamara, quiero abrirla... quiero revisar si está Zero para decirle que no podré estar con él esta tarde... dios... quiero abrirla""

"Cuelgo el teléfono sin hacer un solo ruido, no quiero interrumpirlo... o mejor dicho, no quiero que me descubra mirándolo. Rompería mi esquema. Se ve completamente perdido mirando mi laptop... es más que evidente el hecho de que está pensando en conectarse, pero quiero que se olvide por un instante de Zero, que me preste completa atención a mí... y no sé cómo hacer. Esta situación se está haciendo tensa, alguien tiene que interrumpirnos porque sino yo... yo voy a..."

- ¡Duo, se me ocurre una idea! -exclamó entrado corriendo a la sala mientras terminaba de acomodarse la polera- ¿Por qué no cocinas tu!. ¡Acabas de decirme que te gusta mucho cocinar¡¿Entonces por qué no cocinas y de paso me enseñas?

- ¿Eh? -la miró confundido-

"A veces creo que esta niña tiene algo así como... 'presentimientos' o eso. Es que SIEMPRE cae en el momento indicado, o dice algo bastante oportuno, siempre está en esos pequeños momentos especiales. No sé si soy yo que realmente vivo en mi mundo pero me resulta extraño. Acaba de proponerle que haga el almuerzo, más allá de la respuesta de Duo, me gustaría mucho que aceptara, porque entonces tendría la posibilidad de probar algo que haga él..."

""¡DIOS!... estuve mucho rato distraído, tanto que ni yo sé si hice o si dije algo mal jajajajaja soy increíble... jajajaja... ella me acaba de pedir que haga el almuerzo. Entonces me lo pregunto ¿Por qué no?. Heero tuvo la cortesía de invitarme a su casa para que yo no me quedara solo en la mía, lo menos que puedo hacer y para pagarle el favor es cocinarles... además, como Mariemaia dijo ¡Me encanta cocinar!. ¡Definitivamente, hoy Duo Maxwell cocinara especialmente para ellos dos!.""

"Desvío mi vista mucho más relajado desabrochando el primer botón de mi camisa mientras camino a mi habitación, buscaré algunas cosas que me pidió Hilde para mañana y luego volveré a la sala, o a la cocina. Estoy tranquilizándome lentamente, eso es bueno, no quiero ni me gusta estar nervioso por algo tan insignificante como la presencia de alguien más en mi casa."

- Me parece bien -sonrió y luego se puso serio mirando de soslayo a su profesor- claro, si es que tu padre no tiene ningún problema en eso -sonrió ahora nervioso-

- Ahh no te preocupes, no te tiene que dar permiso, yo te doy permiso -lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la cocina- anda ven, tu sígueme y preguntadme lo que quieras, aunque no sé cocinar todavía, sé donde están las cosas.

- Ya ok, está bien ¡Pero deja de tirarme! -exclamó entre risas guiado por la niña-

""Repentinamente estoy contento, me pregunto qué voy a cocinar... no tengo idea de que pueda llegar a gustarle a ellos, aunque yo soy experto en cocina americana y repostería... Mhh... quizás haga algo italiano, alguna pasta, pero tardare bastante. Quizás algún estofado porque está lloviendo, o alguna salsa como aderezo, y sino... ¡Diablos mi cabeza es un embrollo!...""

""Mariemaia se ha quedado mirándome mientras permanece sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, y yo simplemente miro al suelo con una mano en mi barbilla, todo mi cuerpo está recargado en el borde de la mesada donde está el fregadero. Aún no sé que haré para ellos, tiene que ser algo rápido, pero tampoco quiero que sea cualquier cosa... apostaría que a mi profesor le gusta más la comida al estilo oriental, pero a esa niña realmente no sé qué le gusta""

"Cuando vuelvo de la habitación, no sin antes dejar los discos sobre la mesa del centro para no olvidarme de llevarlos mañana o más tarde, me encamino a la cocina en donde me encuentro con ese par dispar. Mariemaia sentada sobre la mesa y Duo apoyado en la mesada."

- Baja de la mesa -ordenó cerrando los ojos molesto-

- Uhh... Ok... -se quejó obedeciendo y bajándose-

- ¿Qué sugieres para cocinar? Tengo la mente en blanco -consultó al oji-cobalto un tanto apenado-

- Elige -respondió-

- Iré a prender la tele para ver cuando empiece mi novela -anunció saliendo de la cocina-

- Y después tus tareas -agregó caminando a la nevera-

- ¿Un estofado está bien? -cuestionó dudoso recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta-

- ¡Es viernes! -protestó desde la sala- ¡Las haré mañana, hoy descanso!

- El domingo viene Quatre -contestó sacando una botella de jugo-

- ¡QUÉ! -gritó llegando en dos segundos a la cocina- ¡Y VIENE CON TROWA? -un asentimiento- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -dio un giro sobre si misma alzando los brazos y de repente se detuvo mirando al oji-cobalto mientras inflaba sus cachetes- ¡Espera un segundo, seguro que son negocios como la vez anterior y estarán muy ocupados!

""Me resulta divertido el carácter de esta niña, se parece mucho a mí cuando estoy con mis amigos jajajajajaja... ahora me doy cuenta que soy muy infantil jeje. Me pregunto quién será Quatre, y también Trowa... ¿Alguno será la pareja de mi profesor? Nah, no creo... si tuviera pareja entonces no tendría ése carácter jajajajaja...""

""Es lindo escucharle hablar, aunque realmente no dice mucho. Ahora me siento más tranquilo, es como si entráramos en confianza, además escucharle platicar así de natural me relaja... y también me puedo dar cuenta que a pesar de su mirada dura y fría, él siempre está tranquilo. Comienzo lentamente a tener otra perspectiva completamente diferente de mi profesor que me gusta... es extraño, pero me cae bien. Mejor preparo la comida mientras ellos platican"

- No, es visita -comenzó a tomar jugo-

- ¡QUE BIEN! -sonrió- Oie entonces Hilde también vendrá ¿Verdad? Porque entonces...

- No -interrumpió mirándola fijamente-

"Definitivamente está abusando demasiado de la presencia de ella, no me gusta que sea así, Hilde no es nada para nosotros sino sólo una amiga. No quiero que comience pretender que sea su 'madre' porque no lo será. Debo hacer que se quite de la cabeza a Hilde de alguna manera, necesito que deje de pensar en ella de esa forma tan dependiente, puedo entender que ambas por ser mujeres se entiendan mejor ¡pero eso no justifica la dependencia!"

""Entonces me detengo en seco, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo... ¡HILDE!... Oh my god¿Qué tiene que ver mi prima con mi profesor?. O sea... no puede ser que se conozcan¡¡CÓMO EL MUNDO VA A SER TAN PEQUEÑO!. Me he puesto pálido de sólo escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa niña, y es que... no puede ser... es imposible que justo se vengan a conocer ellos. ¡Un momento!. ¡SI CONOCE A HILDE ENTONCES TAMBIÉN CONOCE A TÍA NOIN!... ¡OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE!""

- Hilde no vendrá, es domingo -intentó excusarla-

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? La semana pasada también vino el domingo... si se lo pido estoy segura de que vendrá -aseveró seria- además ella dijo que siempre que quisiéramos podíamos...

- No seas terca, te dije que no -comenzando a exasperarse-

- ¡Pero por qué!. ¡Si fue Hilde la que dijo que podíamos llamarla cuando quisiéramos si la necesitábamos, además tu te llevas bien con ella¿O te peleaste?. ¿O ella se lleva mal con Quatre?. ¿O con Trowa? -cuestionó a la carrera-

""Shit¡¡LO QUE ME FALTA ES ENTERARME DE QUE MI PRIMA ES PAREJA DE MI PROFESOR EN SECRETO! Es demasiado, demasiadas cosas... o sea ¡It's imposible!... Y él se está comenzando a enojar, es evidente porque su tono de voz es un tanto severo además de que su mirada parece molesta, ahora si puedo jurar que mi pesadilla se está haciendo realidad... ahora que lo pienso, si él es la pareja de mi prima, entonces él sería... ¿UN PARIENTE!""

- Hildeeeeeeeeee... tiene que acompañarme a mi y a mi tía al centro comercial el domingo, por eso no puede venir -interrumpió la charla volteándose nervioso y haciendo que las miradas se centraran en él-... es que tía Noin quiere ir de compras y como Hilde tiene gustos parecidos también quiso venir, yo sólo voy por aburrimiento y pues entonces terminamos yendo los tres así que Hilde está ocupada y no podrá asistir...

- ¿Conoces a Hilde? -preguntó la pelirroja-

- Es mi sobrina -sonrió aún más nervioso, era malísimo mintiendo-

"¡Como diablos?... Hilde la prima de Duo y al mismo tiempo Noin vendría a ser... ¿La madre de Hilde!. No, imposible, Noin no tiene hijos y además por lo que sé de Hilde ella no tiene madre. Pero de todos modos ¿Noin la hermana de Duo?... Esto yo no lo tenía previsto en ningún aspecto, pero entonces concordaría con el hecho de que Duo va a uno de los colegios de mayor prestigio del estado... por algo va al mismo salón que Relena... Diablos y mil veces diablos..."

- ¿Tu sobrina?. -volteó a ver a su padre político que estaba igual de consternado que ella- Oie papá ¿Pero, Noin no es la secretaria de Milliardo?

- Entonces Noin es tu hermana, pero que yo sepa ella no tiene hijos -comentó recargándose en la mesa-

- No, Noin es soltera y sin hijos -respondió agradeciendo el cambio de tema y volteándose para continuar picando las verduras- Mi hermana, Asuka, falleció cuando Hilde era muy pequeña y desde entonces Noin la cuida, -hizo una pausa- Asuka era madre soltera y la mayor de nosotros tres, nos cuidó por mucho tiempo hasta que Noin decidió independizarse y me llevó con ella para dejar que nuestra hermana pudiera hacer su vida sin que cargue con nosotros.

""No puedo creer que le esté contando esto, pero bueno... simplemente se dio, además no parece de esas personas que riegan las cosas por todos lados, parece alguien serio y tranquilo así que creo que está bien. Hace mucho que no contaba esa historia... quizás porque se liga directamente con mi pasado, pero ya está. No debo de pensar más en cosas que me depriman...""

"Frunzo el ceño sin poder evitarlo, que yo sepa Shinigami es hijo único, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente ¿Entonces cómo es posible que ahora me salga con que lo cuidó su hermana desde niño?. ¿Cuál es la verdad de las dos versiones?. ¿Deberé creerle a éste porque es real y no al Duo virtual?... aunque podría averiguarlo preguntándole a Noin, o a Hilde... No, que cosas pienso, sería ideal que él me lo contara."

- ¿Y tus padres? -preguntó sin poderlo evitar-

- Es verdad, porque Duo no se parece en nada a Noin... -comentó la pelirroja desde un asiento de la cocina-

- Soy adoptado -respondió de modo vacío- el abuelo no quiso cambiarme el apellido, así que me quedó Maxwell.

"Ahora entiendo... maldición, no debí haber preguntado, sé cuanto le duele a Shinigami recordar ése incidente... soy un idiota, pero al menos así sé que realmente no miente. Tiene una historia muy complicada, es por eso que Duo es como es..."

""No me gusta que me lo pregunten, sabía que lo haría, es inevitable, no se puede escapar de todo... De nuevo me siento vacío, como si de repente no hubiera nadie a mí alrededor y mí pecho fuera estrujado... odio este sentimiento, la angustia. No quiero tocar más el tema, por favor que no me pregunte nada ni me diga nada... no quiero hablar de esto, menos con él... por favor que no diga nada""

"Se formó un silencio demasiado tenso, no sé que decir porque sé que le duele demasiado el tema... pero tampoco puedo hacer de cuenta que nada paso, porque no soy así. Tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo... si tan sólo Duo supiera quien es Zero entonces las cosas serían tan diferentes..."

- Papá -llamó y el aludido volteó a mirarla- ¿Qué es ser adoptado? -preguntó inocentemente-

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a hablar con tu padre? -la niña asintió- Yo te adopté.

- Entiendo, entonces los papás de Hilde se hicieron cargo de Duo así como tú de mí. -sonrió mientras el oji-cobalto asentía- ¿Y por eso yo también tengo el apellido Kushrenada en debe de Yuy como el tuyo?

- En una adopción normal el apellido cambia, pero en nuestro caso yo preferí que conservaras el apellido de tu familia. -le explicó-

- Es muy complicado para mi entender eso, los adultos hacen las cosas muy difíciles -sostuvo su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho-

"Nos quedamos así, en silencio los tres, un largo rato hasta que Mariemaia se fue a ver televisión. No soy bueno cocinando pero ahora que estábamos solos aproveché un poco el tiempo y le ayudé a ordenar algunas cosas mientras él terminaba de preparar todo, los dos juntos hacíamos todo más rápido que si lo dejaba a él sólo, además me gusta ayudarle. Duo únicamente me sonrió cuando le dije que le ayudaría pero no ha dicho una sola palabra, eso me preocupa un poco... no debería mancillarse tanto con ése tema"

""No tengo ganas de hablar, creo que lo ha entendido, aunque con lo callado que es él me parece que le da igual que hable o que no hable... no sé, estoy medio confuso. No es lindo cuando te llegan tantas noticias juntas seguidas de un cuestionario personal, no me gustan. Pero ni modo.""

""Yo continué preparando todo por un buen rato hasta que la niña se fue a ver una novela, la de las una pm, la que por cierto Hilde me pide que grabe siempre y hoy no podré... pero luego le pediré a Mariemaia que me la cuente para que yo pueda decirle a Hilde lo que pasó y así no se pierde de nada. Él me empezó a ayudar un poco después, me resultó un tanto extraño y hasta incomodo pero pronto me acostumbré a tenerlo al lado mío... y también me estoy dando cuenta que su mirada no me intimida como antes.""

- ¿De dónde conoces a esas dos? -preguntó revolviendo el estofado-

- Trabajan en Corporation Wing -terminó de doblar el repasador-

- Si lo sé¿También trabajas ahí? -se recargó en la mesada limpia mirando al pelicorto-

- Sí -se recargó en la mesada a un lado del otro-

- Valla, mundo demasiado pequeño -rió más relajado- oye ¿Y de que trabajas ahí?

- Soy el dueño -se cruzó de brazos-

""¡EL DUEÑO!. ¡EL JEFE DE MI TÍA Y MI PRIMA!. Siento como si me hubieran dado con un cascote en la cabeza, de repente estoy confundido y mareado... el jefe de las mujeres de mi casa es mi profesor de matemáticas... ¡ES DEMASIADO!... o sea, ni yo me trago tanto cuento, aquí hay algo raro. Definitivamente, eso debe ser...""

- ¡EL DUEÑO? -exclamó sorprendido y el otro asintió- Pero... pero... pero... ¡O sea! -negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo haces?. Digo, ser profesor, padre, dueño de una corporación ¿te alcanza el tiempo?. ¡A mi no me alcanza el día para estudiar, hacer las cosas de la casa y divertirme!...

-... -alzó una ceja-

- Además yo no me trago esa idea de que de repente todos se conocen entre si y el mundo se redujo a cinco cuadras de calle... -se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche- es demasiado, no me creo eso, algo tiene que ver tía Noin con todo esto, seguro que se le dio por pensar de nuevo que tengo problemas sociales y entonces...

- ¿Papá, preparo la mesa? -preguntó Mariemaia entrando en la cocina y el oji-cobalto asintió enderezándose-

"El resto de la tarde la pasamos en un ambiente muy cómodo para los tres, Mariemaia se olvidó completamente de Hilde y prestó completa atención a Duo, lo cual me re afirmó la idea de que él es perfecto para mí... se encajaría perfecto en mi vida. Por otro lado creo que mi dulce oji-violeta no pensó en Zero el resto del día, puesto que no estaba ni distraído, ni deprimido, ni daba señales de querer irse tampoco... eso me dejo un poco tranquilo. Y yo... pues habrá que ver, no hice más que mirarle la mayor parte del tiempo que pude."

"Shinigami mostró ser tal cual yo lo conocía, jamás me mintió... no hasta el momento al menos. Todos sus gestos, la mezcla de palabras, las sonrisas, las risas... las frases... todo tan suyo, fue todo tan auténtico que hasta podría jurar que no viví el día que pasé. Creo que él aprendió bastante también, al menos varios problemas matemáticos logró resolverlos, aunque claro que me tuvo que preguntar en bastantes ocasiones; al final me parece que su miedo desapareció, espero que en clase durante la mañana también pregunte lo que no entienda y no se distraiga con el primer papel que vea en el piso"

""Es divertido, debo admitirlo, mi profesor no es taaaaaaaaaan temible como todos decían en el colegio¡Es más!... ¡Hasta me dio clases particulares gratis!... Creo que le debo algo jeje... soy demasiado terco y caprichoso para entender problemas matemáticos y él me tuvo mucha paciencia, si le pregunto de ésta forma las cosas entonces no reprobaré la materia como creí unos días atrás. Aunque todavía me sorprende la facilidad con la que maneja los números... ¡Es una calculadora humana!...""

""Me divertí muchísimo con Mariemaia, esa niña es ocurrente como yo, chistosa, juguetona, fantasiosa... me recuerda demasiado a mí jajajajaja... creo que ahora entiendo porque Wufei vive diciéndome que me parezco a un niño chiquito jajajajaja... la pasé muy bien, he de admitirlo. Además también aprendí algunas cositas de computación, Heero tuvo tiempo libre mientras la pequeña hacía las tareas y me explicó como hackear la cuenta de User en un Windows XP... yo no sabía como hacerlo, je, pero ahora sí sé... no es nada complicado cuando lo entiendes.""

""Luego se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, no estaba lloviendo y quise decirle que me iba solo pero Mariemaia insistió mucho... creo que le caí demasiado bien jajajajaja... es por eso que ahora vamos en auto por la avenida principal. Mi casa queda muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos del colegio, así que siempre me tienen que pasar a buscar, aunque muchas veces no pueden y me quedo en casa de Wufei hasta tarde haciendo tareas.""

"Desde que subió al auto está callado, comienzo a asociar su mutismo a los viajes en auto... no se me ocurre otra cosa. Pronto llegaremos a su casa, entonces no nos veremos hasta el lunes, pero al menos podremos charlar... seguramente en cuanto pise la baldosa de su habitación se acordará de su laptop, de Zero, y entonces estará como loco intentando charlar conmigo... será divertido aprovecharse de eso. Aunque me adelanté a su idea y le envié un mensaje a su correo mintiéndole con que hoy tenía trabajo, así no se siente culpable por hacerme 'esperar'."

"Luego de dejarlo en su casa nosotros nos volvimos a la nuestra, fue un espléndido día hoy pero realmente necesitamos un buen descanso digno de un viernes, así que veremos algo de TV y luego a dormir. Creo que Mariemaia está muchísimo más cansada que yo puesto que no ha dejado de bostezar en todo el trayecto y eso que son apenas las nueve y media de la noche, pero igual en cuanto lleguemos tiene todo el fin de semana para dormir. Yo también necesito un buen descanso, tuve demasiadas emociones en el transcurso de estos últimos días y por ahora estoy agotado; no estoy acostumbrado a tanta emoción en pocos días, antes todo era monótono ahora todo es cambiante y cada día diferente... me cansa"

"Shinigami deberá esperar hasta mañana, lo siento mucho pero el sueño me gana y no me quedan muchas energías para quedarme despierto hasta tarde como él... creo que dormiré y ya mañana podremos hablar tranquilos como siempre. Al diablo con la novela de las once, mejor una buena noche de sueño pacifico antes de nuevas emociones. Marie ya se quedó dormida y todavía no hemos llegado¡¡valla temprano que se durmió!... quizás tiene que ver el hecho de que tuvo deporte hoy, junto con el que estuvo hablando toda la tarde; por todo esto mañana se despertará demasiado temprano para ser sábado... igual yo soy madrugador así que no habrá problema alguno."

"Las gotas de agua vuelven a caer... no ha dejado de llover en todo el día, tendremos un sueño relajante gracias a ello. Espero que el domingo no llueva, tengo pensado ir a ver a Traize y por ello le pedí a Quatre que viniera a quedarse con Mariemaia; a ella no la pueda llevar y con Hilde no quiero que se quede, no tuve más opción que pedirle el favor a Quatre Winner. Hace bastante que no tengo noticias de mi ex jefe... creo que todavía estaba molesto por su falta de responsabilidad familiar, aunque ya no importa porque a fin de cuentas lo iré a ver."

"Apenas llego entro el auto en el garaje de mi casa, ya no volveré a salir así que no tengo la necesidad de dejarlo afuera, luego cierro bien la puerta de mi lado y abro la de atrás para poder cargarla; está profundamente dormida, tanto que ni nota cuando la levanto. La llevo hasta su cuarto en silencio, la casa se siente vacía ahora que Duo no esta y Mariemaia está dormida... aunque aún me queda cierta emoción de la tarde que me hace sonreír. No me preocupo por ocultar mi alegría, después de todo nadie puede notarlo ahora... es increíble lo incomodo que estoy cuando me rodea la gente, sólo estando solo puedo sonreír abiertamente..."

"Ahora la lluvia se ha intensificado, entro a mi habitación en silencio y dejo mi laptop a un lado de mi cama, en la mesa de luz, para luego comenzar a desvestirme sin apuro alguno. Tengo algo de sueño pero más que nada es cansancio mental, mi cuerpo se siente bien, quizás revise correo un rato y luego me duerma. Apenas termino de vestirme con un pantalón de pijama blanco me siento en mi cama tapándome sólo hasta la cintura, para poder apoyar mi portátil sobre mi regazo; saqué mis anteojos del cajón y una vez puestos y limpios me dedico a encender la PC entre un suspiro."

"Shinigami estaba esperándome... desde mi punto de vista, que estuve todo el día con él, únicamente puedo pensar una cosa... que pesado que resulta. No puedo culparlo por no saber quien soy, pero realmente estoy agotado de él... quizás era mejor idea dormir después de todo; no importa, ya me vio así que ahora tengo que quedarme aquí un rato aunque sea."

'Acabo de leer tu correo, recién vienes de trabajar? Cómo te fue? Estás cansado?'

"Comencé a escribirle mi respuesta sin problema, siento que mi mente no puede razonar... realmente estoy cansado, esto no sucede a diario. Luego de unos 20 minutos hablando me despido definitivamente, ahora si con sueño, adoro charlar con él... pero no después de pasar un día casi completo escuchándolo; es preferible tenerlo acá conmigo que mirar la pantalla de mi computadora para recibir sus comentarios, antes veía eso como una ventaja pero ahora me doy cuenta que cuando estás tan cansado como yo ahora, es mejor tenerlo enfrente para hablarle que escribir en un teclado..."

"Me dormí rápido, hasta el siguiente día... la lluvia que caía ruidosamente afuera me relajó por completo y me permitió perderme en la inconsciencia sin tardar demasiado."

"A la mañana siguiente yo fui el primero en levantarme, como siempre, y preparé un desayuno rápido a las ocho de la mañana, todavía me sorprendo por haber dormido tanto... suelo dormir sólo seis horas. Luego de hacerme un café me senté en la sala y prendí mi computadora para revisar los datos que Hilde me pidió ayer que llevara a la empresa; los llevaré más tarde, cuando me asegure que Mariemaia se levante y desayune algo que no sean dulces."

"Ella despertó como a las nueve, durmió casi doce horas... realmente es única, esa niña duplicó mis horas de sueño común, aunque no me sorprende demasiado. Luego de que ella comió algo me acompañó hasta la empresa donde dejé las cosas que me pidieron y revisé algunos informes para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden. El lunes tengo una reunión a las dos de la tarde, al igual que el miércoles pero a las cinco... estaré algo ocupado esta semana que entra; ahora que recuerdo también tengo que ir al colegio de Mariemaia por la excursión."

"El sábado fue bastante tranquilo, sin mucho alboroto, por lo que me quedé hasta bastante tarde en mi laptop charlando con Shinigami, logré terminar algunos proyectos que tenía y pasé un rato libre con Mariemaia ayudándola para un examen de geometría, parece que le cuesta la materia. Luego durante la noche, o madrugada ya que eran como las 2 AM, me fui a dormir bastante tranquilo por los avances del día."

"A la mañana siguiente, ya domingo, nos levantamos como a las nueve AM y desayunamos con tranquilidad; hoy yo iría a ver a Traize y Mariemaia quedaría junto con Quatre y Trowa... espero que todo salga bien. Ella parece estar tranquila, últimamente a estado tan bien que ahora que me pongo a analizarlo me asusta... no puede ser que un niño no extrañe a su padre por mas descuidado que halla estado, algo debe estar sintiendo. De todos modos espero que me cuente cuando lo necesito, o que consiga a alguien en quien confiar..."

"Son las dos PM, y el timbre de casa recién suena... creo que ya llegaron, no sé quien otro pudiera venir ahora. Me dirijo a la puerta mientras guardo mi celular en mi bolsillo y la abro confirmando el hecho de que es Quatre junto con Trowa. El rubio está vestido con un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca mientras que Trowa tiene un pantalón de jean, típico en él, y una camiseta manga larga azul oscura"

- Buenas tardes¿venimos puntuales no? -cuestionó sonriendo-

- Si -afirmó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar-

- Irás a verle... ¿tardarás mucho? -preguntó el oji-verde una vez adentro, pero alejado de la niña y el rubio-

- No creo -respondió mirando de soslayo a su hijastra-

- No te preocupes, la cuidaremos -levantó una mano para más tarde dejarla reposar en el hombro de su amigo-

- Lo sé -se dirigió al sofá-

- ¿Ya te vas, papá? -preguntó la niña desde el otro sillón-

- Si, vengo en un rato -agarró su campera- pórtate bien -pidió mirándola neutralmente-

- ¡Claro! -asintió sonriendo- Tráeme dos mapas de América latina físico-políticos y un chocolate -un asentimiento-

- Ten cuidado en el camino Heero, hay tránsito -comentó el castaño claro-

- Si, hasta luego -se despidió tan serio como siempre-

- Hasta luego, que tengas suerte -saludó el rubio-

"Al menos estoy tranquilo de que está Trowa, porque de no ser por él no la dejaría con Quatre... soy demasiado desconfiado, pero prefiero que sea un conocido que un desconocido. Una vez afuera de mi casa me dirigí al auto, el cual encendí y con el que más tarde me encaminé al hospital donde Traize Kushrenada estaba internado, no era un trayecto largo... pero si había tanto tránsito como Trowa decía entonces tardaría un poco."

"Al llegar al hospital, luego de un buen viaje porque tuve que tomar otro camino menos transitado, entre por la puerta principal y me dirigí hacia la recepción donde una mujer de cabellos largos y negros con reflejos rubios atendía. Simplemente fruncí el ceño automáticamente, cada vez que entraba a lugares así mi lado frío dominaba todo mi cuerpo... es por culpa de trabajar desde joven en Corporation Wing, donde si no entras de manera fría e imponente te pasan por arriba."

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -preguntó de modo sugerente-

- Busco la habitación de Kushrenada -respondió gélidamente, no le gustaban las insinuaciones indirectas-

- ¿Es usted pariente? -indagó buscando entre sus papeles-

- Algo así -se limitó a contestar mirando de manera penetrante a la mujer-

- Habitación 246, que tenga una buena tarde -saludó con una sonrisa sensual-

"Es un hecho que me cayó tremendamente mal, no sé porque las mujeres tienen que actuar como perras en celo cuando ven a un hombre que les llama la atención, no todas son así, Hilde por ejemplo es respetuosa, pero algunas... algunas se llevan el premio a la peor mujer. Esta por ejemplo me dio la impresión de que quería violar al primero que se le cruzaba... por un momento creí que me comería vivo, todavía sigo sin comprender porque son así."

"Continué hasta el ascensor con un escalofrío en mi nuca, esa mujer me estaba mirando sin ninguna duda... de lo contrario no me sentiría TAN incomodo, me pregunto si alguna vez algún hombre que halla venido aquí ha terminado en la cama con esa... dios mío, de sólo imaginarlo me dan deseos de... salir corriendo... cómo pueden... mejor dejo de pensar esas cosas y me concentro en Traize."

"Estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación 246... aún sin entrar, comienzo a dudar de haber venido, ahora es cuando no le encuentro sentido a verlo si ya sé qué le depara el destino... pero ya estoy aquí, ahora debo terminar correctamente con mi visita. Tomo un poco de aire y abro la puerta dejando que las cosas se den como deban darse."

"La habitación es blanca y gris, se ve todo en perfecto orden y perfecta limpieza... todo muy vacío, como solía serlo mi casa hasta que llegó Mariemaia. Al fondo del lado izquierdo hay una cama, con una ventana proporcional en la pared frente a la puerta, y allí, me encuentro con un irreconocible Traize. Está muchísimo más delgado, su cabello está más corto y por lo que noto en menor cantidad... y su mirada, aunque se encuentra en otro lugar de la habitación, la noto completamente vacía y sin ese brillo tan característico de él... es increíble su deterioro, no parece ser en lo absoluto el que conocí cuando era un adolescente..."

- Heero ¿Has venido a comprobar la realidad? -cuestionó amargamente-

"Al escuchar su voz simplemente lo miro frunciendo el ceño, está deprimido... se ve que ya no tiene deseos de continuar con vida... ¿Por qué no se rinde?. ¿Por qué continúa vivo si sabe que todos estamos bien?... ¿Acaso me estaba esperando?... ¿Quería que le dijera algo más, o tal vez él quería decirme algo a mí?... No sé que decir, o cómo actuar en un momento así... "

- ¿Para qué has venido, Heero? -vuelve a preguntar mirando fijamente al de ojos claros-

- Quería saber como seguías -respondió acercándose con un aire de tranquilidad-

- Ya ves, me queda poco tiempo -sonrió y volvió su vista a la ventana, donde se veían unas aves revolotear-

"Me acerqué del todo y me senté en una silla ya que noté que no quería hablar... yo tampoco lo deseaba. Luego miré por la misma ventan que él, sin decir absolutamente nada"

"Nos quedamos en silencio, yo sólo quería estar aquí... no entiendo porque quise venir, pero igual ahora no me puedo ir hasta encontrar una razón justa y convincente. El ambiente es muy amargo... demasiado amargo para mi gusto, me recuerda a cuando falleció la esposa de mi tutor y vinimos a verla al hospital. Imagino que no quiere saber nada de nada... después de todo no le sirve si igual fallecerá, eso él lo sabe, por eso ha preferido éste tipo de muerte. Pero igual me parece cruel estar aquí, tan solo y sin su hija."

- ¿Cómo está ella, Heero? -preguntó rompiendo el mutismo-

- Bien... se ha acostumbrado, o al menos eso se ve -respondió a su vez-

-... Cuánto me alegro... -susurró con una sonrisa apesadumbrada-... cuídala mucho por mí ¿Entendiste?

- Lo sé... -asintió-

"No soy bueno hablando, no me gusta hablar... pero si me quedo callado me da la impresión de que a él se le acortarán los minutos, y no quiero sentirme causante de ello. Me veo en la necesidad de contarle algo, pero no sé exactamente como hacerlo, no soy bueno de palabras... necesito esforzarme, hacer que sus últimos días sean lo mejor posibles dentro de todo esto."

- Ha hecho nuevas amistades -renovó el aire- es una niña muy alegre. -alzó la vista rumbo a su acompañante-

- Que bueno -sonrió ahora sí sinceramente-

-... La semana que viene tiene examen, estuvo preguntándome algunas cosas de geometría... estoy seguro que aprobará sin problemas -se relajó un poco-

- Me alegro mucho...

"Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, él realmente no tiene deseos de hablar... y yo tampoco tengo mucho que decir, así que nos quedamos callados un rato más. Después de unos cuantos minutos yo me pongo de pie, aún sin decir una sola palabra, y dispuesto a irme... no tengo nada más que hacer aquí."

- Cuida mucho... de todos mis logros -pidió volteando la vista para verlo- te los encargo... y no cometas mis errores, vive tu vida, eres joven... debes disfrutarla...

"Me quedé bastante extrañado de esas palabras, no entendí del todo porque me las dijo, no fue como un consejo... más bien me lo pidió, me pidió que no cometiera sus errores... ¿Estará hablando de su trato con Mariemaia?. ¿O se trata de algo más que yo no sé?... Sea como sea... el tono en que lo dijo me hace pensar que él me considera demasiado para su vida, aún no sé que tanto... pero ha decir verdad me asusta imaginarlo siquiera."

"Fruncí el ceño intentando alejar pensamientos ocurrentes de mi cabeza, él sólo está queriendo lo mejor para mí, no debo extrañarme de eso... después de todo me conoce desde que soy pequeño, cuando soñaba en ser adulto y vivir mi vida. Le miré seriamente, como respondiendo en silencio en su petición, pero aún así tengo la sensación de que las palabras no bastan para hacerlo sentir bien."

- Estoy trabajando en ello -murmuró asintiendo y cerrando los ojos-

- Me alegro -sonrió con un leve brillo en los ojos-

"Luego de un último miramiento salí de aquella habitación, y de aquel hospital con una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo... era amargura y tranquilidad, no me gustaba el hecho de decir que estaba por fallecer, pero sabía que eso iba a pasar y mi vida continuaría. Espero que al menos mi visita halla saciado eso que buscaba, no sé que era, pero sentía que debía verlo hoy... espero no haber cometido ningún error."

"Antes de regresar a mi casa pase a comprarle a Mariemaia lo que me pidió, haciendo escala en el parque para relajarme un poco... odio la sensación de depresión, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a sentirla no me gusta que todos la vean. Antes estaba solo, no importaba si volvía a mi casa con este sentimiento encima, pero ahora que ella está allí no puedo permitir que me vea así. Después de unos minutos con la mente en blanco logré volver a ser completamente yo, entonces encendí el motor del auto de nueva cuenta y me encaminé a mi casa."

"El resto de la tarde estuvo bien, Quatre fue el primero en irse y Mariemaia se quedó viendo televisión así que yo pude hablar tranquilamente con Trowa en la cocina junto con una tasa de café para ambos. Hablamos de muchas cosas, su vida, la mía, sus avances, Traize, Mariemaia, Catherine, su sobrino... y Duo. Se quedó de piedra cuando se enteró que me gustaba un alumno mío, fue divertido, tanto que casi me pongo a reír por la cara que puso... Trowa no es expresivo usualmente, pero realmente ésta vez se pasó; creo que él también casi se pone a reír al verme a mi tan divertido con su reacción, fue un momento agradable."

"Le conté algunas cosas en relación con Hilde y Mariemaia, y los planes que tenía con Duo... creo que él estaba más sorprendido que yo por escucharme hablar tanto de mí, pero creo que necesitaba hablarlo... después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no conversábamos tan amenamente hasta tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien, hacía mucho mi vida no tenía tantas cosas interesantes. También me sorprendió mucho enterarme que él tiene planes con alguien, aunque no me dijo con quien... no puedo imaginarme siquiera, no sé nada de los gustos de Trowa, sólo le he visto una pareja y fue hace muchísimo tiempo, sinceramente espero que le valla bien, se lo merece."

"Esa noche Trowa se quedó a cenar con nosotros, comimos pizza con gaseosa para Mariemaia y cerveza para nosotros, hacía mucho no pasábamos una cena juntos, creo que la necesitaba. Él se fue tarde, como a las once y media, un rato después de que Marie se fuera a dormir a mi pedido porque mañana había clases. Yo me terminé durmiendo como a las doce y media, puesto que tuve que ordenar todo, aunque no pude hablar con Shinigami porque cuando revisé el chat, él no estaba, supongo que andaría durmiendo, así que sólo le envié un mensaje deseándole buenas noches y que no había ninguna novedad que contarle."

"Al día siguiente mis clases fueron normales, me extrañó mucho el hecho de que Duo no me mirara como antes... no me refiero a con más confianza, sino que... era como si quisiera descifrar algo de mí, algo que por cierto le tuvo que haber costado porque no soy tan simple. No le pregunté nada, igual no tenía porque hacerlo aunque quisiera, pero me quedé con una enorme intriga por saber qué estaría pensando mi oji-violeta"

"Durante la tarde tuve una reunión de reajustes, necesitaban acomodar las cosas para asegurarse que yo no realizara cambios innecesarios y también acotar algunas quejas y sugerencias, así que la junta fue muy discutible y hasta entretenida. Luego de eso me quede firmando algunas cosas que tenía y como a las seis nos fuimos a mi casa. Ese día aproveché para aclararle a Hilde el asunto de Mariemaia y que no quería que la niña pensara que por llevarnos bien iba a entrar a mi vida, Hilde lo entendió perfectamente y hasta pareció divertida, lo que me dejó tranquilo, me dijo que ella se iba a encargar de que Mariemaia no pensara cosas que no son y que me quedara tranquilo, así que simplemente hice caso."

"El martes no fue menos ajetreado, tuve que pasar por el colegio de Mariemaia así que mis alumnos de la primera hora entraron más tarde, la profesora de Marie me explicó que como padre tutor debía firmar algunas cosas y querían ellos asegurarse de que yo estaba en condiciones de criarla. Al final yo le terminé poniendo los puntos, ella no es nadie para venir a indicarme que hacer con mi vida, solamente debe limitarse a impartir su papel de profesora y enseñarle a mi hija, nada más. Por lo de la excursión, irán el viernes, así que no todo quedó arreglado y no hubieron más inconvenientes"

"Luego de esa hora volví al colegio para darle clase al resto de los salones. Noté que Duo volvió a cambiar la manera de mirarme... la verdad que no tengo ni idea de que estará pensando, primero fue con nerviosismo y temor, después con desconfianza, y ahora con confianza... que chico tan voluble. Aproveché a dar tema nuevo, nadie preguntaba nada hasta que les di un problema que al parecer nadie supo resolver, me gustó mucho la manera en que participaron Chang y Duo, continuamente preguntando; fueron los únicos en animar la clase, creo que por fin está poniéndole empeño a las matemáticas."

"Durante la tarde volvimos a casa, ese día podría relajarme bastante, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer durante la tarde así que encendí mi portátil y me dediqué de lleno a Shinigami, Mariemaia, y corregir exámenes que di en la tercera hora."

"Duo habló demasiado de mí, o sea, de como su profesor, lo cual me llamó mucho la atención porque con Zero no solía ser así... pero creo que al final se arrepintió porque creyó que yo me estaba poniendo celoso. Si tan sólo hubiera hablado de alguien más entonces sí me hubiera puesto de mal humor, pero él aún no lo sabe y yo no aguanto por decirle. Pasé una tarde linda, bastante tranquila, después de todo mi vida no es tan complicada como parece..."

"Ahora me pongo a recordar cuando me sentía vació, cuando me quedaba en quieto en casa y no escuchaba otra cosa sino silencio... eso ya no sucede más, realmente estoy mucho más relajado que antes. Por más que no diga nada, o no me mueva, siempre hay algún tipo de sonido... el televisor con las risas de Mariemaia frente a algún programa, o es ella preguntándome algo, o escuchando música... me hace sentir vivo, como si mi vida me perteneciera y la disfrutara por primera vez. Es el sólo saber que no soy yo quien decide cambiar de canal, cambiar de canción, o hablar de tal cosa... es el sólo saber que alguien está ahí dentro de la misma habitación que yo. Me siento más lleno, con más vida."

"Creo que esto es como quería vivir, así que está bien por mí, quiero continuar así. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero si se puede... para siempre. Deseo vivir así, o mejor... sin la soledad de antes, por fin puedo decir que mi vida tiene algo de interesante y que alguien depende de mí a tal punto de hacerme sentir importante, hay alguien que me impide dejar éste mundo, y eso me hace de cierto modo feliz."

"Llegó el miércoles con un día medio nublado con viento, estamos entrando en otoño por lo que los árboles se están marchitando rápidamente... ya se pueden ver muchas hojas de color amarillo-naranja en las calles, esperando a ser barridas. No hay tanto transito hoy, las calles están normales, y el clima bastante fresco aunque en la luz del sol se siente tibio, de cierto modo me gusta éste día, parece que todo irá como cualquier otro día."

"Después de dejar a Mariemaia en su colegio me dirigí hasta el secundario del instituto Bolívar, donde trabajaba actualmente y al cual asiste Duo y Relena. Apenas al llegar me dirijo a sala de profesores donde dejo algunas cosas y tomo los libros de la primera hora, desde que yo les imparto clases ya no me reciben con barullo sino muchísimo más tranquilos, aunque hay días que son la excepción. Los pasillos lucen tranquilos y a medio camino me cruzo con Wufei Chang y Duo, el primero intentando soportar el peso de Duo que se le tiró encima para quitarle no sé qué cosa. No puedo evitar sonreír, pero lo disimulo bastante volteando a otro lado, no quiero que se dé cuenta aún."

""Llegamos temprano al colegio porque me quedé a dormir en casa de Wufei y él vive mucho más cerca que yo, compramos algo para comer en el kiosco y luego nos fuimos al salón, el trayecto fue divertido, siempre reñimos porque Wufy no me quiere dar los chocolates, jajajajaja... dice que por comer tanto engordaré ¡como si le importara!... ¡Todo por no darme los dulces a mí!""

""Mientras intento sacarle los confites de chocolate nos cruzamos con Heero, el profe, y yo automáticamente me quito de encima de Wufei y me apuro para saludarlo. El sábado en mi casa, cuando me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Mariemaia y él, me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no entendí de su vida... o mejor dicho que no termino de aceptar; hay muchos puntos que se parecen a la vida de Zero, por eso el lunes me costó demasiado portarme igual que siempre. De repente, por mi cabeza cruzaban ideas como... 'y si él es Zero?', 'qué haría si me gusta mi profesor y mi profesor gusta de mí?'... pero ha decir verdad, dudo que Heero sea Zero, el mundo no es tan pequeño... además, siempre uno puede parecerse a otra persona sin que sean el mismo. Es imposible que Heero Yuy sea el Zero que yo conozco.""

- ¡Hey Heero! -llamó dándole alcance-

- ¡Oi Duo, vuelve acá! -se quejó el pelinegro-

"Apenas escucho que me llama no puedo evitar estremecerme, se me hace raro aún escucharle mi nombre de su boca, pero tarde o temprano dejaré de extrañarme por algo tan común. Me freno en seco y volteo un poco para mirarle, no sé porque me llamó, pero puedo notar que hoy también me ve como si fuera una especie de 'amigo' a diferencia del lunes."

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó una vez tenido enfrente al pelilargo-

- ¿Hoy nos tomas examen sorpresa verdad? -cuestionó con un tono de burla-

- ¿Qué?. ¿Hoy hay examen de matemáticas? -exclamó Wufei atemorizado-

- Eso me dijeron los chicos del otro salón, aunque a ellos les tomaste ayer y a nosotros no... imagino que hoy no tendremos tanta suerte¡Igual yo estudié! -alzó la barbilla orgulloso-

- Hoy no pensaba tomar examen. -anunció neutralmente-

- ¿Qué? -lo miró incrédulo- Pero a ellos les tomaste ¿Por qué a nosotros no?... ¿No era que necesitabas nota de todos los cursos?

- ¡Cállate Maxwell que sino nos termina tomando examen! -regañó cruzándose de brazos-

- No tiene importancia, hoy no iba a tomarles examen -frunció ligeramente el ceño-

- ¡NO ES JUSTO!... ¡YO ME MATÉ ESTUDIANDO TODA LA TARDE PARA QUE AHORA NO HAYA EXAMEN! -exclamó iniciando su berrinche-

- ¡Maxwell cierra el pico, porque tu hallas estudiado no es justo que tome examen, nosotros no sabíamos nada! -le tiró del cabello-

- ¡Hay, suelta, suelta! -intentó zafarse consiguiendo que le tirasen más del cabello- ¡WUFEI DUELE, SUÉLTAME MALDITO DESGRACIADO!...

- ¡Ya vas a ver americano de cuarta! -protestó tirándole más de la trenza- ¡Mal agradecido!. ¡Quién fue el que te enseñó geografía mundial para el examen de diciembre eh?

- ¡ESO FUE EL AÑO PASADO!... ¡Quién fue el que te salvó de la borrachera que te agarraste en inicio de clases! -remató aún intentando soltar su preciada cabellera- ¡YA SUÉLTEME IDIOTA!

""Haaaaaay éste Wufei que siempre inicia discusiones por nada, jajajajajaja... que revoltoso que es¡No me quiere soltar y me duele de enserio!... Antes hubiera tenido miedo de que Heero se enojase, pero ahora ya sé que él no se molesta por cosas así, por eso estoy tranquilo; me hizo muy bien pasar ese día con él y su hija, aprendí muchas cosas interesantes. ¡Pero ahora la prioridad es no perder mi lindo pelo!... ¡Maldito Wufei que no me quiere soltar, bicho malagradecido! Jajajajaja...""

"Y ya empezaron a discutir, me sorprende que aún a pesar de eso continúen juntos... pero admito que es medio divertido, son muy infantiles iniciando discusiones por cosas así; bueno de Duo no me sorprende... pero de Wufei sí, y bastante. Sea como sea no me puedo quedar, es una lástima y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro antes de voltearme; tengo clases que dar y no puedo retrasarme con ellos."

- Nos vemos luego -saludó comenzando su caminata-

- ¡SURE! -respondió por fin liberándose del oji-negro-

"Continué mi camino al salón de la primer hora de los miércoles, según recuerdo hoy a media mañana tengo una hora de descanso. Con esto me doy cuenta que todos los quintos de este colegio deben haber estudiado creyendo que yo voy a tomar examen, pero no tomaré ni hoy ni mañana... así que han de haber estudiado en vano."

"Comienzo mis clases sin ningún problema, como tenía previsto se la pasaron estudiando porque hicieron los problemas antes del tiempo estimado... adolescentes, siempre a último momento. Todas las clases fueron bastante tranquilas, normales se podría decir, hasta que me tocó la última, el quinto C."

"Empezamos la hora sin ningún problema, no tenía pensado darles nada complicado porque la clase anterior di tema nuevo así que únicamente iba a darles problemas para practicar lo de ayer, imagino que para dentro de unos días no habrá problema en tomar examen sorpresa y avisar fecha para el trimestral; depende de cómo salgan en la evaluación sorpresa será la nota que promedie, si están bajos de nota les dejaré la mayor calificación, pero si están medios parejos simplemente promediaré. Por lo que pude corregir de los exámenes de ayer, a más de uno deberé de dejarle la nota más alta de entre los dos escritos."

"Les acabo de dar un trabajo que quiero que adelanten para la semana que viene, ésta hora la aprovecho para ver las dudas del salón, por ahora ninguno ha preguntado nada. De repente alguien toca la puerta de mi clase y yo simplemente levanto la vista de los exámenes que revisaba; no necesité siquiera dar permiso a que entraran porque Sally Poh abrió la puerta un tanto alterada, desde que abrió hasta que cerró la puerta entrando adentro me pareció verla a Mariemaia afuera. No pude sino ponerme de pie mientras la secretaria se acercaba con el rostro demasiado serio, algo malo había pasado, lo presentía."

- Acaba de venir una señora de nombre Lady Une con una niña que dice ser tu hija -informó en voz baja y el rostro ensombrecido- la niña no deja de llorar, y la mujer me acaba de informar que un tal Kushrenada ha fallecido...

"Razone las ultimas palabras mirando entre sorprendido y confundido a la señorita Poh, ella me miraba fijamente y hasta con preocupación en el rostro, por un momento no supe que hacer... ¿Qué hacia Lady Une con Mariemaia?. ¿Por qué estaban juntas, si Marie debería estar en el colegio?... ¿Traize falleció?..."

- Heero, será mejor que te retires, la pequeña está muy alterada... -comunicó aún manteniendo la compostura-

"Bajé la vista por un momento y asentí guardando rápido las hojas de los exámenes, estaba alterado, muy alterado. No sabía como tomar la noticia aunque sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder, pero todavía no entendía qué hacia Mariemaia aquí, qué haría llorando, o qué haría con Lady Une. Cuando terminé de guardar las cosas sin mucho orden saqué el celular de mi bolsillo apagándolo para no recibir llamados, no quería hablar con nadie, mi prioridad era Mariemaia."

"Levante la vista a mi salón y por un instante la crucé con Duo que me miraba un tanto preocupado, no tenía tiempo para pensar en él ahora, sólo debía preocuparme con mi hija y la empresa... ¡Diablos, sentía como si el mundo se me hubiera caído encima y sólo dependiera de mí sostenerlo!..."

""Lo noté, lo noté apenas Sally le habló, algo en su mirada cambió, y aún me pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió... de repente estoy inquieto, no puedo dejar de mirarlo intentando averiguar que demonios pasó, y su mirada luce muy dolida en el fondo, lo está intentando ocultar pero apenas cruza su vista con la mía me doy cuenta que es como si estuviera deseando algo... es como cuando yo era pequeño y quería que me abrazaran. Su barrera frente a la sociedad se rompió ¿Qué le dijeron?. ¿Pasó algo con Mariemaia?. ¿O sino qué?.""

- Quiero hasta el 42 del práctico para mañana, si pueden adelantar algo más mejor -anunció frunciendo el ceño para ocultar su estado-

- Yo me quedaré hasta que sea hora de que se retiren, pónganse a trabajar ahora -ordenó la mujer y luego miró al profesor- suerte, cualquier cosa llama más tarde y avísanos que no vienes.

- Si, gracias -asintió y se encaminó a la puerta-

"Apenas abrí la puerta lo único que sentí fue el abrazo de Marie y sus sollozos, cerré la puerta atrás de mí y me agaché para abrazarla e intentar enterarme de lo que le pasaba... pero ella sólo lloraba intentando formar frases que yo no comprendía. Más atrás estaba Lady Une, con esa mirada fría y despectiva que siempre tuvo para con los demás, y no hice más que fruncir el ceño y mirarla gélidamente, porque si ella era la causante de que mi hija estuviera así, entonces que se fuera considerando bajo tierra... no le iba a permitir meterse en la vida familiar que nosotros teníamos, Lady Une no era nadie desde que yo firmé los papeles de adopción."

- Traize acaba de fallecer -anunció la mujer sin rastro de emoción-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: aquí, fresquito y recién terminado para todos ustedes... me contengo de llorar, les juro que la muerte de Traize a mi me golpeó fuerte, el tipo no era malo, sólo había cometido errores en su vida de los cuales no se enteró sino hasta que lo perdió todo... díganme si no es triste?...

Bien creo que ya van odiando a Lady Une, la vieja es de esos tipos de personas que 'el niño merece saber la verdad, no importa la edad, deben aprender a enfrentar la realidad' y dicen las cosas sin absolutamente nada de tacto, creo que se dan una idea de lo que le dijo a Mariemaia...

Creo que también se dieron cuenta que Duo va atando cabos de a poco, pero le cuesta xD pobre, no le pidan demasiado jajajajaja...

A partir de aquí nuestro querido Duo jugara papel importante para Mariemaia, digamos que la relación se hará más estrecha, la razón es obvia... y si no la entienden, la entenderán xD...

El capítulo va dedicado a Yuki, que está fanatizada leyendo todos mis fanfincs y me cayó súper bien... gracias por vancarme, me caíste súper este cap va para ti.

Dejen review sip?

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy


	5. Superando el frío dolor

_**Un amor en red.**_

**_Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti?" 01x02_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFic tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD

**_Parejas:_** 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas_**: ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capítulo 5 ---- Superando el frío dolor._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apenas abrí la puerta lo único que sentí fue el abrazo de Marie y sus sollozos, cerré la puerta atrás de mí y me agaché para abrazarla e intentar enterarme de lo que le pasaba... pero ella sólo lloraba intentando formar frases que yo no comprendía. Más atrás estaba Lady Une, con esa mirada fría y despectiva que siempre tuvo para con los demás, y no hice más que fruncir el ceño y mirarla gélidamente, porque si ella era la causante de que mi hija estuviera así, entonces que se fuera considerando bajo tierra... no le iba a permitir meterse en la vida familiar que nosotros teníamos, Lady Une no era nadie desde que yo firmé los papeles de adopción."

- Traize acaba de fallecer -anunció la mujer sin rastro de emoción-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi ira estaba siendo contenida únicamente por mi hija que dormía en la parte trasera del auto. Une había tenido el descaro de decirle todo a Mariemaia de la manera más fría y dolorosa posible, la muy descarada hasta dio detalles de los últimos momentos de Traize por más que le pedí que se callara la boca. Quería asesinarla, yo quería asesinarla. ¿Cómo era capas de hablar de esa manera frente a una niña llena de ilusiones y sentimientos frágiles como Mariemaia?. ¿Cómo era capas de hacer como si ella fuera responsable de mi hija?. ¡¡¿CÓMO PERMITÍA EL COLEGIO QUE UN DESCONOCIDO PASARA A BUSCAR A UN ALUMNO CON SÓLO DECIR 'SOY SU MADRASTRA'!"

"Tenía que contenerme, tenía que pensar que cuando ella despertara de su sueño necesitaría que yo la cuidara y consolara, ¿Pero, como hacerlo si a cada instante recordaba la razón principal por la que se encontraba así?. ¿Cómo si a cada instante recordaba toda la plática, o más bien monólogo, de esa mujer frívola?... Sabía que yo mismo podía ser muy cruel con la gente, incluso he llegado a lastimar a muchos, pero no a un niño, jamás a alguien inocente. En cambio esa mujer, aún siendo mujer y con toda la sarta de instinto materno que dicen tienen las mujeres, fue capas de herir a una niña que para peor conocía desde antes."

"Creo que eso afirma el hecho de ser homosexual, nunca podré amar a una mujer, no las entiendo. Se llenan de halagos para después darte un puñal... la mayoría es así. Une sólo acaba de afirmar mi desconfianza por el sexo opuesto, no sé de qué generación son esas mujeres. Espero que Mariemaia no tenga esas mismas costumbres, y si las tiene me aseguraré de quitarlas."

"Pero ahora eso es lo que menos importa. No tengo idea de qué pasará cuando Marie se despierte, soy consciente que no será nada agradable, pero no sé cómo o qué hacer. Quizás lo único que me queda por hacer es intentar que ella se sienta acompañada, que sienta que tiene un futuro y que nada malo va a pasar... pero en cuanto a estas cosas soy muy inseguro. No quiero cometer un error, pero tampoco tengo idea de qué sentirá ella... de alguna manera quiero que sea a mi a quien recurra, pero no estoy seguro de poder ayudarla. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Freno el auto enfrente a mi casa quedándome sumido en mis pensamientos. Jamás me sentí tan inseguro de hacer algo, no tengo a quien recurrir y si lo tengo no lo encuentro o no lo veo, debo hacer esto por mi mismo... pero si hago algo mal, acarrearé conmigo también el dolor de alguien más. No quiero sentirme culpable de causarle un mal, no a un niño. Si Mariemaia fuera un adulto como cualquiera entonces no me preocuparía tanto, es más, que lo solucione sola y con quienes ella quiera... pero no es así, Mariemaia depende única y exclusivamente de mi desde que la adopté, y soy yo quien debe estar a su lado para ayudarla, no alguien más..."

"Aunque no tiene sentido que piense en los 'si fuera...' porque eso no arregla las cosas, deprimirme tampoco lo arregla, y pensar de esta manera quizás sea la forma más errónea de sobrellevar estos hechos. Quizás debo dejar que todo suceda y que cuando sea el momento indicado sólo me deje llevar, quizás el impulso de un ser humano es la mejor manera de tomar decisiones que involucran a las emociones. O quizás, sólo sea el hecho de no guiarme tanto con el pensamiento, no meditar tanto mis acciones. Si es así ¿Debo ser más impulsivo? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Para qué casos?..."

"Salgo del auto abriendo la puerta trasera para llevar a mi hija hasta su habitación, no es conveniente que duerma en el auto. Pero mis pensamientos continúan dando vueltas, ¿Realmente debería ser más impulsivo? ¿Dejar eso que tanto me caracteriza para comenzar a hacer amistad con las emociones? ¿Y si esa decisión sólo me lleva a más conflictos?... aunque creo que lo que en realidad me preocupa, es si cambiando ese pequeño detalle los cambios se reflejen tanto que hasta deje de ser el indicado para amar a Shinigami."

"De sólo pensar en ese simple sentimiento, el amor, se me erizan los pelos de la nuca. Es algo demasiado fuerte que compromete demasiadas cosas, y por momentos, como ahora, tengo la ligera impresión de que me estoy tomando todo a la ligera. ¿Realmente puedo decir que lo amo? ¿Cómo sé que no es una obsesión? ¿Cómo sé que no es por culpa de su increíble atractivo el hecho de estar confundiéndome?... ¿Duo importaría más que Mariemaia en una relación?..."

"No, comienzo a pensar cosas que no deben ser. Mariemaia será mi hija me guste o no de ahora en más, y es con quien deberé estar sean como sean las cosas, mientras que Duo debería entrar en mi vida admitiendo todo estos 'baches' que existen. Esto significa que nunca podría darle más valor a uno que otro. Porque en el llegado caso de que amara a Shinigami, es únicamente amor, no convivencia; amar a Duo sólo sería un sentimiento compartido, deseo físico, necesidad sentimental, quizás obligación de fidelidad. Pero Mariemaia es compromiso, obligación en todo sentido, cariño, convivencia, dependencia tanto física como psíquica; el día de mañana podría pelearme con Duo, o darme cuenta que no es amor, ¿Pero Mariemaia qué? Por más que admita no sentir cariño ella sigue siendo mi hija y sigue siendo mi deber cuidarla."

"Eso quiere decir que si debo ser más impulsivo para crear un buen ambiente con la persona que depende exclusivamente de mi, deberé hacerlo. Deberé de adecuarme completamente a las necesidades de ella, así tenga que poner en juego cualquier posible romance con un adolescente. Traize me la encomendó, me pidió que no cometa sus errores, confió en mi incluso en el último día... inclusive me dio lo más importante de su vida, no puedo dejar que por una revolución de hormonas o ceguera de romances y pasión termine decepcionando la mente de una persona como mi ex maestro."

"Traize es y será, desde que lo conozco hasta el fin de mi vida, la persona que me enseñó todo. Lo más cercano a un padre, un maestro de vida, un ideal a donde siempre quise llegar, uno que me confió todo y a quien siempre tendré presente. Mientras asistía a clases y mis tutores me dejaban a la deriva, la única persona que me enseñaba a sobrevivir, que me explicaba cómo seguir adelante, y me advertía sobre los errores que podría cometer, era él. De no ser por Traize yo no sería nadie... aunque a veces solía ser muy hablador, y decía cosas que no debía decir."

"Recuesto a Mariemaia en la cama de su habitación, estará más cómoda durmiendo aquí, y cuando despierte... yo estaré esperando, debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Como cuando era un bebé y yo un adolescente, que cada noche cuando lloraba y Traize no estaba era yo quien la consolaba. Perdimos esas costumbres cuando ella se volvió más grande e independiente... pero creo que me equivoqué esa vez, ella únicamente había cambiado sus costumbres. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, estaré aquí aunque no lo demuestre, como yo cuando era chico..."

"No importa cuanto tiempo pasa, hay cosas que no se pierden si nadie te ayuda a sacarlas. Nunca nadie supo que en realidad lo único que quería era más atención, nunca me esforcé porque lo supieran, y en un intento vano de seguir soñando solamente me autoexcluí de todos. Eso mismo sucedería con ella si yo ahora no le prestara su debida atención, y quizás sea mejor que ella sea como cualquier otro niño de su edad, a como era yo."

"Luego de unos minutos asegurándome que esté completamente dormida salgo de su cuarto, sin cerrar la puerta para poder escuchar si algo sucede. Sin más, me siento en el sofá de la sala, son apenas las 13:40 de la tarde. No siento apetito, ni deseos de hablar con nadie. Traize nuevamente tenía razón... son muchas responsabilidades para mi, y ahora comienzo a dudar si realmente podré con todas ellas sin cometer error alguno. Quizás hubiera sido mejor jamás aceptar el cargo de Corporation Wing."

"Pero no me puedo comparar siquiera con mi yo de hace un mes atrás, hay un cambio muy grande. Si me hubiera enfrentado a esta situación hace unos meses, posiblemente hubiera dejado a Mariemaia a cargo de alguien más y a la deriva, cometiendo los mismos errores que Traize. Posiblemente tiempo atrás hubiera sido más frío, mucho más frío. No sé con exactitud qué me cambió la manera de ser, pero quizás sea el conjunto de cosas: conocer a Duo y saber de su existencia, vivir con Mariemaia y descubrir la convivencia, ver la confianza de las personas menos imaginadas, y demás."

"¿Cómo habrá hecho Shinigami para superar todo su pasado? ¿Habría estado tan solo como yo cuando era un niño? ¿Seguirá autoexcluyéndose de la sociedad de un modo incubierto? ¿Debajo de tantas sonrisas y chistes existirá un niño que sólo busca la atención de los demás, tal cual como yo tiempo atrás?... Por momentos pienso que lo único que busca es un amigo, que es completamente normal, extrovertido, alegre; pero llegado el momento me encuentro preguntándome a mi mismo si en realidad eso no será un engaño, para cubrir todo el dolor y la soledad que alberga. Sé que su pasado le duele, ¿Pero, le dolerá a tal punto de hacerle sentir diferente al resto, como a mi?... "

"Estoy seguro que el tiempo fuera de mi cabeza continúa corriendo demasiado rápido, pero hoy no tengo interés de nada. Tengo cierto temor e inseguridad, ahora estoy solo, no tengo a ningún superior a quien recurrir... estoy completamente solo enfrentándome con toda la sociedad. ¿Podré continuar así? ¿Son sólo imaginaciones mías? ¿O recién ahora me doy cuenta que no tengo a nadie y siempre estuve así de aislado? No, quizás estas inseguridades son únicamente parte del principio de la depresión, y me llaman tanto la atención por el hecho de haberlas tenido tanto tiempo lejos."

"Me relajo completamente en el sillón, dejando mi cabeza echada para atrás mientras desabrocho los botones de las mangas de mi camisa. Había olvidado completamente que continuaba tal cual como salí del salón. Estuve tan ocupado maldiciendo a Une que todo lo demás se me olvidó completamente. No tengo idea de qué haré mañana, o mejor dicho cómo haré, porque no puedo dejar a Mariemaia sola pero tampoco puedo faltar al colegio. Quizás le pida a Trowa que venga con Michael, servirá para que ella se distienda un poco, Trowa puede ser muy divertido con niños."

"Ahora que lo pienso, Trowa también tiene mucho en común conmigo... y sin embargo jamás me gustó, ni me sentí atraído por él. Es una lástima que hayamos sido adoptados por dos tutores completamente opuestos, tanto que hasta no nos dejaban vernos. Sus padres fueron desaparecidos del último golpe de estado que hubo en América del sur, de ahí fue a dar a un reformatorio donde su tutor lo adopto, dos años después. Por eso tanto él como yo pudimos ver y hasta recordamos perfectamente a nuestros padres, el problema de ello, es que también recordamos como los perdimos."

"Creo que entre nosotros siempre nos contamos todo, fuimos los primeros en saber la historia del otro y cuando éramos niños, sólo llorábamos en presencia del otro. Nunca más le he visto llorar a Trowa, nunca más desde aquella vez... creo que somos demasiado iguales, por eso jamás pude enamorarme de él o algo parecido. En cambio Duo, él es demasiado... contrario a lo que jamás conocí, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto como nosotros su carácter es muy distinto. Quizás es eso lo que tanto me fascina de él."

"De pronto el timbre de casa suena, no tengo idea de quien pueda ser ni estoy de humor, pero ni modo. Me pongo de pie perezosamente, estaba cómodo dentro de todo, y me acerco tranquilamente a la puerta. La persona que está del otro lado es de esas que me caen bien porque no tocan el timbre como si su vida dependiese de ello, son más bien moderadas con el sonido. Aunque no tengo idea de quien será a estas horas."

"Abro la puerta sin ganas y me quedo de pie y pasmado. Frente a mi, la última persona que creí que vendría, me mira de frente, fijamente y creo que hasta con cierto... ¿temor?. No puedo dejar de mirarle firmemente, ni de asumir el hecho de tenerlo en frente justo ahora, pero sé que es real... o al menos eso creo."

""Continúa mirándome tan... entre sorprendido y confuso, creo que nunca lo vi tan expresivo con su mirada. Pero no puedo reírme, en cualquier otro momento lo haría sin preguntármelo siquiera, mas ahora no. Lo que me preocupa es Mariemaia, llegué a verla llorando desde mi asiento pero no comprendo por qué. De cierta manera puedo admitir que es preocupación, ¡Pero no por él sino por ella!""

""Okaaay... creo que no piensa moverse, hace un buen rato que estamos así, mirándonos fijamente, y comienzo a ponerme nervioso. Debí haberle hecho caso a Wufei y ni venir, pero que baaaaaaah yo y mi hermoso corazón de oro, preocupándome por todos. Oh-Oh... Houston, tenemos un problema, creo que comienzo a perderme rápidamente en un punto de nada en sus ojos, esto no me gusta, y no puedo evitarlo. Pero tampoco quiero desviar la mirada porque quedaría como si yo fuera un cobarde. Su mirada ya no es como la de recién, sino más bien fría, como la de siempre. Quisiera que dejara de actuar aunque sea frente a mi... no tiene porque hacerlo, es más, me molesta.""

- Disculpa -susurró suspirando suavemente- no pensé verte, es todo.

- Ah, sí... esto... -bajó la vista- pude verla a Mariemaia y me quedé un tanto preocupado y por eso quise venir... a preguntarte cómo está.

"Aunque imaginé que era por ello, que me lo diga tan directamente de cierta manera me hace sentir mal. Quizás porque en el fondo quiero que él de el primer paso, algo que seguramente no haría jamás. No tengo más opción que hacerme a un lado en silencio, indicándole que pase. Todavía trae puesto el uniforme del colegio, eso me hace pensar que vino directamente hasta acá... ¿Tan importante podemos volvernos en tan sólo un día de estar juntos?."

""Apenas me indica que entre le hago caso, no me gusta perder el tiempo cuando me siento así de nervioso e inquieto. Su mirada se había vuelto tan fuerte que me volví a sentir intimidado; de por si venir hasta aquí resultaba para mi un esfuerzo sobrehumano. En la sala todo está en orden, y de inmediato noto el increíble silencio, el cual únicamente me da a entender una cosa: algo le había pasado a Mariemaia. Es extraño, no es un silencio tranquilo, sino más bien uno tenso y hasta incomodo... que por cierto, creó él solo.""

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó en tono neutral-

- No hace falta. -interrumpe negando con la cabeza- ve al grano y responde.

"Él está diferente, hay algo en su mirada o su tono que me hace pensar que no es el mismo del otro día. ¿Presentirá? ¿Sabrá de antemano qué es lo que sucede?... No, es algo más intrigante, algo más profundo... ¿Shinigami, quizás? ¿Ahora podré ver que relación hay exactamente entre Shinigami y Duo?."

"Le indico que se siente mientras yo hago lo mismo, me gusta ir al grano pero realmente hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle, y no sé como empezar a contarle. Además verlo de esa manera tan... fría, me da a la idea de que quizás deba comportarme de alguna otra forma y dejar de ser yo. Pero no comprendo porque veo tanto cambio, y si así es, ¿por qué cambió? ¿Qué lo llevó a esto si estaba tan bien?... ¿Acaso él habrá decidido dejar de ser como era, así como yo ser más impulsivo? ¿Por qué lo comparo continuamente conmigo mismo? ¿Acaso quiero que sea como yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero realmente?"

""Esta situación me forzó inconscientemente a ser alguien que no acostumbro. Sí, Shinigami ha vuelto. El hecho de sentir la tensión y depresión en mi entorno lo llama involuntariamente. Pero estoy cómodo, porque no oculto lo que siento, es cuando más sincero puedo ser... es cuando más puedo ser yo mismo. Ojalá pudiera ser Shinigami todo el tiempo, así dejaría de mentirme a mi mismo.""

""Pero sea como sea, estoy aquí porque hay algo que me trajo. Más que venir por venir, era el hecho de necesitar saber que sucedía en este entorno. Estar junto a esta persona de por si es descubrir cosas nuevas, pero a veces todo tiene sus límites, quizás me esté refiriendo a como empiezo a sentirme ahora, y quizás al hecho de que todos los días descubro una nueva manera de ver las cosas, gracias a este personaje: Heero Yuy. ¿Es Mariemaia el real motivo de que me encuentre aquí? ¿O es mi deseo por seguir creciendo?... ¿O acaso es algo más? Quizás lo único que puedo asegurar, es que mi bondad en punto límite se transforma en oscuridad.""

- Lady Une, una de las secretarias de Corporation Wing, fue hasta el colegio de Mariemaia haciéndose pasar por su madrastra -rompió el silencio- Hasta el momento habíamos acordado con Traize no decirle nada para evitar que sufra, pero esta mujer se lo dijo todo.

- Pero Mariemaia estaba en el colegio -refutó mirándolo fijamente- en donde yo estudio.

- El colegio a donde ella va cometió el terrible error de dejarla salir con la presencia de un desconocido -respondió cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿Tan mal se puso solo de enterarse de la muerte de su padre? -

- Técnicamente... -

**-------------------- Flash Back --------------------**

_Dos adultos continuaban en un miramiento frío y tenso mientras una niña pelirroja de cabellos cortos lloraba abrazada del joven profesor. Hasta que la mujer rompió el silencio con su tono áspero e intrépido._

_- Traize acaba de fallecer -anunció la mujer sin rastro de emoción- Me pidió en su lecho de muerte que te lo comunicara cuanto antes, y te deseara mucha suerte, ser padre soltero a tan corta edad como la tuya representa mucha responsabilidad... -alzó la cabeza- personalmente dudo que puedas con semejante trabajo, podrás ser muy inteligente, pero todos tenemos defectos._

_- Hablaremos luego -interrumpió mordaz-_

_- Lo siento, estaré ocupada con los preparativos del funeral, Traize me encargo personalmente ello y haré su voluntad -correspondió a la mirada gélida de su contraparte- Mentirle a una niña es un mal ejemplo, deberían haberle dicho como eran las cosas desde el principio._

_- Cállate -ordenó con un tono de voz peligroso-_

_- ¿Para que continúes mintiéndole? Escucha jovencito, si no tuviste educación ni sabes como criar a un niño no hubieras pedido su custodia, deberías dejarle el trabajo a los adultos que saben del tema, no a un ejecutivo. -hizo una pausa- Traize murió, esa es la realidad, y no debes aminorar las cosas, ella tiene que saber que su padre estaba enfermo de Cáncer maligno y que por más que se intentó salvar no pudo._

_- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, lárgate -aseveró-_

_- ¡Me meto porque yo era su mujer desde que estuvo solo, y porque yo crié a esa niña desde que era un bebé porque a su madre se le dio por ser drogadicta! ¡Yo debería ser quien esté a cargo, no tu, un niño huérfano y criado por terceros!_

_- ¡Y hubiera sido preferible que Mariemaia llorara a diario por tu estúpida insensibilidad!... ¡Seré un 'jovencito' pero sé lo que es vivir el dolor, así que cierra la boca y largo de mi vida! -sentenció fuera de si-_

**-------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------**

""Me quedé mirándolo visiblemente sorprendido, mientras en el fondo una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, ira, adrenalina y dolor se apoderaban de mi. ¡Maldita bruja mal nacida!... ¡¡Heero se quedó muy corto al decirle solamente eso!... Yo en su lugar le hubiera propinado una buena paliza, despedirla de la empresa, y hasta incluso sacarla a patadas de mi vista ¡¡Mira que va a hablar de esa manera frente a Mariemaia! ¡¡ELLA NO SABÍA NADA!""

""Shinigami se fue al diablo, ahora tengo unas ganas tremendas de moler a golpes a una vieja con cara de mujer que se nombra Laidy One... ¡¡O como sea que se pronuncie! ¡Más vale que no la llegue a tener enfrente mío porque no sale viva! ¡Lo juro, lo juro como que soy Shinigami! Siento mis ojos chispear de furia, y mis puños están bien apretados; quiero descargar mi ira con algo ¡¡Maldita vieja bruja!""

"De cierta manera estoy tranquilo, cuando empecé a contarle esto me sentí un poco inseguro pero ahora no tanto. Quizás porque es Duo, quizás sólo había olvidado que a quien tengo a mi lado es, después de todo, Duo Maxwell... alguien en quien sí puedo confiar... aunque él no lo sepa. Después de todo... soy una persona demasiado desconfiada, hasta de mis más cercanos... debo suponer que es normal que en algún punto haya visto a este chiquillo como cualquier otro. Pero debo recordármelo más a menudo, el es Duo, mi Duo, mi Shinigami... no cualquier otro."

- ¡No aguanto más! -exclamó de repente, poniéndose de pie y mirándole a los ojos- ¡Te juro que si la llego a tener cara a cara la desfiguro, y nadie me va a detener! ¡¿Escuchaste!

- Por ahora eso no importa -refutó en tono suave-

- I know, but... -suspiró comenzando a dar vueltas en el pasillo de al lado al sofá- ¿Cómo es que sólo le pudiste alzar la voz? no sé como hiciste para contenerte, yo en tu lugar no hubiera parado hasta que la policía me llevara preso, y levanto cargos por daños psicológicos a un menor de edad en el centro de los derechos infantiles ¡Es que simplemente no me entra en la cabeza que una mujer sea así!... Digo ¿Qué hay con todo ese monólogo del sentimiento materno y la facilidad para el contacto con los niños? ¿Qué le pasó a esta mujer? ¿La raptaron los extraterrestres y le implantaron un cerebro inorgánico controlado por maquinaria extra planetaria? -frenó en seco- Damn it! That anger! Gives me rage!

"No puedo contener una leve, pero casi invisible sonrisa, y es que Duo es tan... tan Duo, tan él. No conozco a nadie con una facilidad como la suya para cambiar su estado de ánimo; de callado a un hablador sin causa. Pero extrañamente no me molesta, sino que me relaja, algo bastante inusual ya que con cualquier otra persona realmente necesitaría callarla. Creo que es esa sensación de que él me tiene confianza, la suficiente como para explayarse y no limitarse, y así es como me gusta, porque siento que estoy más cerca."

""Guardo silencio abruptamente cuando me doy cuenta que hable más de la cuenta, creo que se va a poner un tanto irritable si lo molesto mucho. Pero es que hablo demasiado y no me puedo contener hasta que ya es demasiado tarde... jajajajaja... es uno de mis grandes defectos, lo sé. Pero cuando le miro a los ojos un tanto avergonzado, sólo puedo encontrarlo tranquilo, y de alguna manera me tranquiliza a mi también. Je... creo que después de todo hablar tanto no es tan malo, al menos logro que se olvide un tantito de las tensiones.""

""Debe ser muy jodido cargar con tantas responsabilidades, y más encima él que está solo... no tiene a nadie quien le ayude a distenderse mas que Mariemaia. Y si a ella le pasara algo, creo que él lo sentiría más de lo que lo demuestra. Creo que después de todo hice bien en venir, no me arrepiento. Ahora que esta niña se encuentra mal puedo ser de gran apoyo, quizás pueda hacer algo útil de mi este año, quizás le sirva a alguien... creo que por fin puedo sentirme de utilidad. Si ayudo a Mariemaia a que salga adelante, entonces ella a su vez podrá hacer que Heero se sienta menos presionado por su entorno. Yo no tengo que inmiscuirme tanto si hago esto, no quiero depender ni que dependan de mi.""

- Creo que hablé mucho, discúlpame, es una costumbre que no me puedo quitar -se disculpó rascándose una mejilla, algo sonrojado-

- No te preocupes -se recarga en el sillón-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?... Digo, con el colegio, la corporación, tu hija... -preguntó volviendo a sentar al lado del otro, sin quitarle la mirada-

- No lo sé -respondió sencillamente-

- Yo creo que... es ahora cuando ella necesita más apoyo que nunca, pero también supongo que tu no sabes si haces lo correcto ¿me equivoco?

- Solamente firmé esa adopción porque creí que yo sería mejor que Lady Une... -susurró mirando al techo-

- Y lo eres -afirmó seguro de si mismo- eres mil veces mejor que ella, el sólo hecho de que estés así por esto que sucedió lo indica, eres mucho mejor, solamente no estás acostumbrado a lidiar con estas cosas... es normal... -bajó su vista- después de todo... alguien como tu siempre ha estado solo... ¿no es así?

"Podría jurar que lo afirmó. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué justamente dijo eso?. No entiendo, con sólo escuchar ese tono tan... tan suyo, tan dulce, tan sensible... no sé como responder, aunque es fácil lo que debo decirle no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Esta situación es un tanto... incomoda... y tengo unos deseos incontenibles de abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo para mi."

""Continúo esperando una respuesta, pero parece que no llegará, quizás no debí decirlo... pero era el momento adecuado, necesito indagar más en él, porque no sé absolutamente nada. No quiero que se enoje, pero necesito saber más de él, y no sé cómo hacer porque no me deja ver nada de su manera de pensar, sólo veo su figura... como algo inalcanzable, alguien inverosímil, alguien desconocido pero atrayente. Tanto como Zero.""

- Mira, Heero -llamó en un suspiro- conmigo no ganas nada haciéndote pasar por esas personas que parecen no sentir, ambos sabemos que no es así, no tienes la necesidad de fingir... entiendo que me veas como a un niño, pero no lo soy -guardó silencio unos instantes- podríamos llevarnos bien... sólo ábrete un poco, déjate llevar, no me juzgues por lo que ves.

- ¿Y para qué quieres llevarte bien conmigo? -interrumpió volteando a mirarlo despectivamente-

- Pues quizás porque ya nos conocimos un poco, no vendría mal continuar... ¿Qué tiene malo tener amigos menores o mayores a ti?. ¿Acaso vas a juzgarme sólo por la apariencia que crees que tengo?. ¿Crees que soy como los demás y no me doy cuenta de las cosas?... - frunció el ceño molesto- Por momentos pareces sincero y por momentos no puedo leer absolutamente nada de tu apariencia, eres una de las pocas personas con las que me podría entender... ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera simpatizar con alguien?

- No me interesa tenerte de amigo -concluyó cerrando los ojos por milésimas de segundo-

- ¡Que grosero eres! -exclamó inflando sus cachetes como un niño- Y yo que intento socializar contigo y no me dejas... -suspiró- como quieras, eso no evita que me preocupe por Mariemaia así que me tendrás aquí de todas maneras.

""Realmente no entiendo, ni siendo directo y franco logro tener algo más de su confianza... ¡¡Es un tipo tan complejo! De a ratos lo admiro increíblemente, pero en momentos como estos lo detesto y me amo a mi mismo por sobre todos, ¡¡Es que tiene una facilidad tremenda para ser endemoniadamente honesto, directo y frío! Bueno, no importa, en cuanto me asegure que Mariemaia está mejor me iré a mi casa y no lo molestaré más... es una lástima que no quiera socializar, seríamos buenos amigos.""

"Simplemente me quedé callado mientras me levantaba para preparar algo de tomar, estoy seguro que él no comió nada aún. Vaya, es un avance, al menos le intereso como amigo... de sólo pensar que me ve de esa manera me da escalofríos. Quisiera que pudiera verme como algo más, pero todavía es pronto, demasiado pronto... creo que aún falta mucho, y debo ser precavido. Cualquier impulso podría causar el fin de absolutamente todo."

"Pero entonces ¿Debo ser más impulsivo o no?... En estos casos, parecería que ser controlado fuera la opción correcta, pero no sé qué es lo que Duo quiere realmente... ¿Será sólo lo que llaman Psicología Inversa? ¿O quizás algún método de autodefensa u orgullo? ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Qué pasaría si me abro un poco con él?... ¿Y si lo que me pide es realmente lo que quiere, disfrazado por un halo de desinterés para evitar sufrir?"

"Me quedo recargado en la mesada en lo que espero a que la leche se entibie, pensar tanto comienza a darme jaqueca... pero aún es temprano. Miro el reloj de la cocina casi sin ganas de enterarme cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo que veo me asusta: ¡Son las tres y media!... ¿En qué momento se aceleró tanto el tiempo que ni cuenta me di? Dios, con Shinigami realmente el tiempo se pasa volando."

"Hablando de Roma, el mencionado aparece por la puerta estirándose, al parecer entumecido, mientras yo únicamente revuelvo la leche confirmando que ya está lo suficientemente tibia. Apago el fuego sin apuro alguno cuando siento como me empujan para atrás de un solo movimiento. Entonces automáticamente giro mi cabeza en dirección hacia donde sentí el tirón, encontrándome con un Duo muy burlón"

- Déjame, tu vas a hacer desastre, eres muy torpe para esto -sacó la lengua mientras comenzaba a servir el agua caliente en las tasas para hacer el té-

- Metiche -susurró-

- Sííí... soy un metiche ¿y qué? ¿Me vas a denunciar por eso? -remató ensanchando su sonrisa pero sin quitar su atención de las tasas-

- No -respondió con tono de voz seguro recargándose en la mesada, aún mirándole.-

- Okay, es un avance, it's ok -dejó la pava de agua en la cocina y la jarra en el lavaplatos- El otro día me pasó algo muy extraño... resulta que prendí mi Laptop y cuando entro en Inicio, Programas, y busco los juegos de Windows, se me habían desinstalado... pero yo no los desinstalé y el antivirus me dice que la pc está limpia -relató revolviendo las tasas- Pregunté en un foro amigo a ver si alguien sabía, pero ninguno me supo responder... mejor dicho ninguno entiende lo que les explico -rió- ¿Qué crees que sea? -preguntó dándole la tasa y fijando su mirada en su acompañante-

- Probablemente tu antivirus no detecte Virus Espías de gran magnitud, o tienes una falla de sistema -respondió luego de dar el primer sorbo-

- ¿¡Tengo que formatear? -exclamó asustado-

- No necesariamente, podemos sobrescribir el Windows -concluyó serio y pasivo como siempre-

- Mhm... pero para eso necesito el disco de Windows y el CD del Service Pack -un asentimiento- pero no lo tengo -hizo pucherito-

- Podemos conseguirlo.

"Continuamos hablando unos minutos más, y pude darme cuenta que realmente está fanatizado con la informática tanto como yo. Es como una obsesión, no sé si mayor a la que tuve yo, pero se pueden comparar tranquilamente. A pesar de no tener ningún título él sabe muchísimas cosas que normalmente nadie conoce, y eso me emociona."

""Realmente es un genio de la informática jajajajajajajaja... nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar tan fluida y profundamente con una persona, y me pone muy contento porque al fin no siento que soy el único imbécil al que le gusta la Computación. Creo que es en el único ámbito en el que él se explaya tranquilamente y sin restricciones, porque en todo lo demás se pone muy cortante. Como sea... me da igual""

"Para cuando se hicieron las siete continuábamos charlando ahora sobre el experimento RT 97 de una corporación enemiga a la nuestra. Fue bastante extraño el como llegamos a este punto pero desvariamos tanto de temas que de repente me encontré contándole cosas más cotidianas de mi vida... o de mi anterior vida, porque las cosas ya no son iguales."

- ¡Eso fue chantaje! ¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó haciéndose un mojín en el sofá-

- Cierto, pero nada se puede hacer -concluyó recargándose en el respaldar-

- ¡Denuncia! ¡Asesinato! ¡Yo que sé pero...! ¡Ahhrrg...! -cerró sus ojos fuertemente- ¡Qué bronca!

"Sonreí débilmente mientras perdía mi mirada en la mesa del centro; no sé porque pero estar así con él a pesar de todos los problemas me deja demasiado tranquilo... creo que hasta adormecido. Me gusta sentirme así, porque nada me preocupa en gran magnitud, porque nada me altera ni me estresa... es como... no tener nada que hacer, y despertar una mañana con planes para hacer sólo lo que te gusta hacer. Esa emoción, esa paz, esa tranquilidad en cada movimiento. Es como... por fin ser yo... y que todos los que me rodean me acepten como soy."

""Suelto un suspiro pesado soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que alzo la vista. No es tan malo pasar tiempo con él... a decir verdad, de cierta manera me divierto porque no estoy solo en casa. No soy de salir pero eso no significa que odie la compañía, me gusta mucho estar rodeado de gente y poder compartir una plática. Pero debido a mi carácter áspero y sádico eso se complica mucho, además mis gustos de por si son anormales, por eso no encajo en esta sociedad. Pero con Heero...""

""Heero es tan como yo, de alguna manera sé que él tampoco se siente acorde a la sociedad. No hay nada que me lo indique, nada salvo su comportamiento ¿Será como yo digo?... No me siento mal quedándome en silencio sabiendo que él está, tampoco me siento mal contándole sobre los gustos que compartimos, ni mucho menos me aburro cuando él me comenta algo. Somos muy iguales, pero muy diferentes. Estoy tan seguro de ser opuesto a él como de que soy virgen, jajajajaja... sí es una comparación de lo más tonta pero creo que es así. Él ve las cosas de un modo profundo, metódico y calculado, pero yo a pesar de ver las cosas de manera profunda prefiero ser sádico, directo, divertido, cínico y hacer lo que mejor me plaza en ese momento. Generalmente no me importan las consecuencias, porque sé que sea lo que sea seguiré adelante""

""Y lo que continúo sin comprender, es como se siente... no puedo descifrar qué siente. No sé... simplemente no comprendo qué cosas le hacen sonreír del modo en que lo hace ahora, o qué cosas lo enojan, aún incluso si quisiera ponerlo en un estado de relajación no sabría cómo hacer. Normalmente, como con el resto de los 'adultos', puedo predecir cómo se sentirán frente a cada comentario con tan sólo cruzar unas palabras... pero entonces ¿Por qué con él no? ¿Tan diferente al resto es? ... ¿Tan diferente como yo?... ¿Cómo dos personas tan iguales pueden ser tan opuestas?""

-... Papá... -susurró la niña-

"De repente la voz de Mariemaia me saca de mis cavilaciones haciéndome levantar la vista hasta la puerta del pasillo, donde ella continúa de pie. Está frotándose los ojos, algo sonrojados por el llanto y la siesta, seguramente todavía anda con deseos de llorar. Me pongo de pie en silencio acercándome a ella mientras Duo continúa estudiándola con la mirada, estoy completamente seguro de que él se está sintiendo muy identificado… pero lo que no sé es qué dirá, espero no sea demasiado frío."

"Cuando estoy frente a ella me agacho abrazándola, ella se deja sin decirme nada ni mostrar alguna especie de sentimiento. Me preocupa esa 'falta de reacción' que está teniendo. Sé que el primer momento siempre es impulso y lo que viene después es la peor parte, pero... eso lo hace peligroso. Aunque parezca estar bien, seguramente no puede sonreír frente a casi nada, seguramente está más que deprimida... y como me dijo el psicólogo que me atendió en mi infancia 'en un cuadro severo de depresión crónica'... aunque creo que eso es exageración."

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja-

"Ella sólo asiente en silencio mientras sus manos se aferran fuertemente a mi camisa. Está llorando, lo sé porque tiembla muy suavemente. Se siente horrible estar viendo las acciones que tú mismo hiciste años atrás; se siente terrible saber qué siente, por qué lo siente, e incluso las justificaciones que su cabeza debe estar armando para su estado. Pero nada puedo hacer, sólo intentar hacerle entender que no está sola y que si quiere contarme puede hacerlo. Sólo puedo quedarme callado y esperar a que su estado me permita contarle... mientras tanto sólo me queda verme reflejado en ella tal cual como un espejo."

""Es muy diferente verlo que pensarlo; si bien de alguna manera sabía que ella actuaría de esta manera, reafirmarlo y confirmar el hecho de que sigo siendo distinto me molesta. Sonrío algo desquiciadamente, hasta egocéntricamente, puesto que de alguna manera ese sentir 'especial' que tengo me deprime pero me alegra... sólo me asegura una vez más que sigo siendo único; y que como tal, mi destino es estar solo... como la muerte. Tan único, místico, mágico, egocéntrico, y cínico como la propia Muerte...""

- Con llorar no haces nada, eso no revierte el hecho -comentó sin emoción alguna desde el sillón, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo en el respaldar del mismo- yo me cansé de llorar, eso no me devolvió a mis padres... -afinó su mirada- ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que llorar y no tuvieras unos brazos que te contuvieran?... No estás sola, tú deber es ser fuerte, y mostrarle a la esencia de tú padre que eres digna de llamarte su hija.

- Duo. -llamó gélidamente mirándole-

- Sé que suena cruel, y que es difícil ¿Pero, qué otra cosa puedes hacer ahora?... Deja de llorar, no tiene sentido -concluyó en tono mas suave-

- Pero me duele -refutó con la voz ahogada la joven pelirroja-

- ¿Y el dolor disminuyó algo con todo lo que lloraste?. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que hacían ustedes juntos cuando estaban solos, cuando él no trabajaba y te dedicaba el día? No me digas que jamás hubo un día así, por muy pocos que hayan sido, alguno debe haber -continuó con el tono neutral-

""Sí, estoy siendo muy complejo para una niña como ella... pero así se distraerá, sé lo que es llegar a ese punto en que tu cabeza se siente estallar. Cuando piensas que nada es justo, cuando el límite entre lo que deseas y lo que sucedió se vuelve insoportable, cuando ya no controlas tus sentimientos y todo gira a tú alrededor. En cuanto ella llegue a ese punto, comprenderá que llorar no vale la pena, y entonces sonreirá por alguna cosa chistosa de su infancia... sé que sucederá, estoy seguro, aunque tarde días ella entenderá.""

"No sé exactamente lo que está haciendo. Creo que sólo está haciéndola sufrir más de lo que ya sufre... pero no puedo imaginar a Shinigami como un verdugo torturando a una victima, simplemente no puedo. ¿Cuál es su plan?... Ella es muy pequeña para comprender que llorar no sirve de nada, y que si bien es un desahogo, eso se puede anular... no podemos subestimar su capacidad pero tampoco pedirle más de lo que puede dar. ¿Acaso... acaso él habrá podido comprender esa temática aproximadamente a la edad de Mariemaia?... ¿A qué edad Duo comenzó a ser Shinigami...?""

"Separo a Marie de mi notando que ella ya no llora con tanta intensidad, pero que aún brotan lágrimas de sus ojos... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, en algún sentido, Duo sabe más de sentimientos que yo. La llevo hasta el mismo sillón donde está él, mientras la observo detenidamente luego de que se siente; al pasar unos segundos me centro en este niño extraño, creo que con sólo una mirada de advertencia bastará. Pero me sorprendo mucho al mirarle puesto que él está... muy... despectivo. En realidad, es como si esto no resultara un problema para él."

""Mi mente en blanco es la mejor manera de mantener un equilibro y evitar los impulsos, pensar a último momento en un caso de depresión 'crónica' es la mejor manera de sobrellevar algo así sin causar jaquecas... creo que si ella siente que soy espontáneo, y que no lo veo como un 'problema', entenderá que realmente no es algo tan... 'significativo' y que puede salir adelante. Tiene que sentirse cómoda, y la mejor manera de empezar, es aligerar el ambiente... así que primero...""

"Los dejo tranquilos un instante mientras voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua, será algo bueno para que destape su garganta y pueda hablar más claramente. Dudo que le entendamos algo si habla así como está ahora. Sinceramente creo que estoy sobrando en este entorno, pero tengo que estar, puesto que quizás esta sea la manera de aprender como sobrellevar mi convivencia con Mariemaia. Lo único que espero es que Du... no, mejor dicho Shinigami, se apiade de ella y no le provoque más depresión de la que ya ha de tener"

- ¡Oye! -exclamó golpeando ligeramente con un almohadón la cabeza de la pelirroja- ¡Vamos deja la cara larga, pareces renacuajo! -se quejó sonriendo ligeramente- Mira, así con esa cara nadie te va a querer ver, si algo te pone mal no lo disimules, puedes contarlo, pero tampoco dejes toda tu vida en el proceso... ¿entiendes lo que digo?

- No... -respondió en voz baja-

- Es bastante fácil, ahora estás deprimida, está bien, puedes estarlo tienes derecho -se acomodó sentándose de lado- ¿Pero por esa depresión no comerás una torta de chocolate?... Imagina que es tu favorita, siempre te gustó, sabes que te gusta, pero no tienes ganas de abrir la boca y comerla... ¿La depresión te va a prohibir probar un bocado de la torta que sabes será comida por alguien más? ¿No serías más feliz comiéndola tu aunque sea un poquito, o aunque sea con alguien más?

- Quizás... no sé -se encogió lentamente de hombros-

- Se la estás haciendo muy complicada -concluyó entregándole el vaso con agua a la niña-

- ¡Sht! ¡Vos guardas silencio y no abrís la boca! -regañó sacándole la lengua-

- Fue un comentario -refutó llevándole la contra-

- Sí, pero estuvo MUY al por demás, así que mejor no hables y quédate calladito como estatuita como hace un rato y no digas nada. -se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla-

- Estás loco -alzó una ceja-

- No sé si esté loco, pero que soy anormal puedes apostarlo -afirmó sonriendo fugazmente- qué otro como yo estaría lidiando contigo en una misma habitación ¿Eh? -le miró desafiante-

"Lo miré durante largo rato fijamente, intentando entender correctamente qué era lo que le sucedía; en vano puesto que su mirada estaba tan en blanco como su cabeza. Éste chico cambia de humor mucho más rápido que Hilde, Mariemaia o ellas dos juntas... me cuesta demasiado comprender por qué hace las cosas del modo en que las hace. Pero supongo que eso lo hace ser como es: así de especial. Por más que intento mantenerme frío mirándolo a los ojos, me cuesta demasiado... es como si quitara cada barrera que yo coloco entre nosotros, es como si cuanto más intento alejarme, más consiguiera acercarse."

""Creo que se enojó... uhu, acabo de meterme en problemas por hacerle caso a mi 'Shinigami interior' pero ahora ya está. Me mira taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan fijamente que hasta podría jurar que ese sentimiento de intimidación vuelve a mi tal como el primer día que lo vi en la calle; aunque mezclado con algo más que sinceramente recién descubro... ¿Qué tanto lo podré hacer enojar?... Quizás pueda divertirme un poquito con esto... aunque esté mal guiarme por esta oleada de pensamientos oscuros, de vez en cuando es bueno sentirme yo mismo.""

- ¿Sabes? -pronunció habidamente- creo que me cansé de verte la cara -declaró con completa severidad mientras la mirada de la niña y del oji-cobalto se posaban en su estilizada figura- ¿Qué tal si... te esfumas...? -susurró frunciendo el ceño egocéntricamente-

- ... -

- El que calla, otorga -concluyó poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando la mano del pelicorto- te esfumas hasta que se me de la gana de volverte a ver en la misma habitación, mientras tanto ¡Fuera de mi vista! -ordenó llevándose de la mano a un desconcertado empresario hasta dejarlo fuera de la casa- ¡Bye! ¡Ya que sales compra algunos dulces, creo que a los dos se nos antojaron algunos! -y cerró la puerta sin dudarlo-

""Una vez adentro me recargué en la puerta riendo por lo bajo, realmente había sido divertido jajajajajajajaja... creo que bajé absolutamente todas sus armas, y realmente lo saboreo perfectamente... es el dulzor de la victoria jajajajajajajaja...""

"Continué mirando la puerta durante unos segundos más, no puedo creer que este haya sido el Duo que asiste a clases en esa secundaria, era más bien... diferente. Era tan diferente a Duo Maxwell, que realmente me sorprende... no sé si sentirme enojado, indignado, o simplemente seguir su juego. Es como si esto fuera una cacería, él fuera el gato, y yo el ratón... él busca cualquier brecha en mi para colarse, pero yo siempre me escapo; así ha sido todo el día. Lo peor de esto, es que este jueguito... comienza a gustarme..."

"Me dirigí a paso tranquilo hasta el auto, en donde tenía las llaves extras y de paso para comprar lo que me pidió sin poder ocultar una muy sencilla sonrisa. Creo que dejaré que este muchachito lleve el juego en sus manos, después de todo, me estoy divirtiendo bastante. Espero que no tenga planes muy crueles, porque a mentiroso, mentiroso y medio(1)."

"Ahora hay un ligero problema: ¿Qué tipo de dulces comerá él, Los de Mariemaia ya los conozco pero no sé qué tipo de cosas le gusta comer a él. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que a veces resulta ser muy infantil, creo que puedo suponer que cualquiera mientras entre en el rango de 'botana', y sino que se conforme. Creo que bastante con lo que le hago caso, normalmente volvería a entrar y lo mandaría al diablo."

"Me preocupa un poco el hecho de que Shinigami sobre exija demasiado la capacidad de Mariemaia para entender algo tan complejo como el manejo de las emociones, creo que ella no está preparada para ello, pero debido a los hechos que han estado ocurriendo probablemente su mente sea capas de comprender perfectamente algo como eso. Aunque quizás, si lo aplica, lo único que lograríamos sería complicarle demasiado el resto de sus años... no vería, así como nosotros a la debida edad, la diversión de los boliches, las salidas de los fines de semana o incluso la manera de estudiar de sus compañeros."

"No sé si sea del todo correcto enseñarle a ella cosas tan complejas como las acciones de las personas, como reconocer sentimientos, o incluso como entender las decisiones ajenas. Son cosas que cualquiera aprendería mucho más adelante, casi a mi edad... no veo necesario que ella lo sepa a tan corto tiempo... ¿Shinigami estará tomando en cuenta esto, o estará guiándose únicamente por el deseo de no sentirse único? ¿Habrá sido un error dejar que ellos hablen solos? Probablemente me arrepienta de esto para toda la vida, pero lo único bueno, sería que ella no cometería los mismos errores que todos los demás..."

"Diablos, todavía no puedo aplicar del todo la teoría de 'deja que suceda mientras sucede, no pienses en ello'... el miedo de cometer un error me espanta continuamente, quiero que todo sea lo más cercano a la perfección posible. Sé que nada es para siempre, ni mucho menos es perfecto, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es que sea lo más cercano a la perfección y que dure el mayor tiempo posible... total, cuando mi existencia deje esta tierra, todo lo que hice duradero llegará a su fin... si es que nadie lo continúa por mi. Por eso tengo la manía de perfeccionar todo lo que esté en mi entorno, y pulirlo hasta que quede lo más brillante posible... cueste lo que me cueste."

"Las calles de mi barrio están casi vacías, es normal debido a que casi no hay adolescentes por esta zona, así que es mucho más tranquila que cualquiera otra. A diferencia de la mañana ahora hay un sol bastante molesto, que por suerte no tardará en ocultarse tras el horizonte. Se siente muy extraño salir de mi casa a estas horas, solo, y para comprar unos cuantos 'dulces'... es muy anormal en mi rutina algo como esto. De repente tengo una especie de deseo por salir a la zona céntrica, de distraerme... y esto es tan extraño en mí que hasta me asusta, pero supongo que después de haber estado con Duo es algo un tanto normal."

"¿Cuánto cambiaran mis costumbres por culpa de este nuevo estilo de vida?... ¿Por qué continúo pensando cosas tan triviales como estas, que ni sentido tienen? No pasan ni dos minutos que ya me encuentro de nuevo embarcado en otra cuestión existencial que ni sentido tiene estudiar. Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo esta manía tan absurda por encontrarle un por qué, un cómo, o un cuándo y cuánto a cosas simples como las que todos vivimos a diario."

"Luego de comprar las cosas que ese tonto me pidió, regreso sobre mis mismos pasos hasta mi casa, especulando sobre lo que encontraré cuando llegue. Espero que no sea el techo sobre el suelo y la puerta encima, ni nada similar, porque de lo contrario no podré dejar nunca más a un muchachito como ese solo allí. Comienza a refrescar muy lentamente, no es mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para que el viento fresco se sienta en chocar contra la piel; y el cielo se ve perfecto. No sé si antes me había dado cuenta de la preciosa escena que se presenta a estas horas, pero ahora estoy bastante maravillado. Las consecuencias de salir a la calle por pedido de Duo."

"Cuando me hallo frente a la puerta y entro, me encuentro con una persona completamente inesperada. Aunque por suerte la casa y sus habitantes están en perfectas condiciones."

- Buenas Noches -saludó tranquilamente inclinando la cabeza- No pensé que tuvieras visitas.

- No, ni yo -niega cerrando la puerta tras de si- ¿Qué te trae? -preguntó mientras dejaba las compras en la mesa del centro-

- Las novedades -responde el oji-verde-

- Qué raro -susurró sarcásticamente-

"Recargado sobre la mesa del comedor, a un lado de la sala, se encontraba mi viejo amigo Trowa. No esperé que Duo y él se conocieran de esta manera pero de algún modo ahorran pasos. No sé que estarán pensando ninguno de los dos, y eso de algún modo me molesta; pero más me molesta no saber que fue lo que hicieron antes de que llegara. No es que desconfíe de Trowa... pero de todas maneras, saber que pudieron haber entablado una conversación demasiado fluida me espanta. Continúo comprobando que soy demasiado celoso."

""Tal para cual, los dos son terriblemente callados. No me extraña. Pero al menos su amigo es un poquito más sociable, habla un poquito más que Heero sobre cosas simples y no es un enfermo de la tecnología. Hasta donde entendí de mi plática con este sujeto extraño, ellos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé nada más... ¿Habrán sido solo amigos? Mmh... Tomando en cuenta que Heero es homosexual, me atrevería a suponer que este tal... Trowa, es igual, aunque no es amanerado(2).""

- Hilde encontró 'evidencias' en tu computadora sobre 'cierta persona' -explicó el chico alto mirando fijamente a su compañero-

- Diablos -murmuró pasándose una mano por la cabeza-

- Al parecer, data desde la firma del contrato con Quatre... quien por cierto, quiere crear una alianza entre las empresas y pidió de hacer una junta para ver las posibilidades -se cruzó de brazos- creo que te conviene.

- Bien -afirmó con la cabeza apoyándose en la pared de enfrente a la puerta-

- Algo más -agregó mientras el oji-cobalto lo miraba- Felicítame.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

- Tengo pareja -declaró sonriendo débilmente ante la notoria sorpresa del otro- es Winner. -informó-

- Trowa... -murmuró arrastrando las palabras y saliendo de su sorpresa- qué conveniente -comentó regresando su vista al suelo-

- Y Heero, -continuó- creo que avanzas rápido, tienes buen ojo.

- Olvídalo -susurró llevándose una mano al mentón- ¿Qué hay de Zechs?

- Enojado, dice que corrompiste a su hermana, pero Hilde ya se hizo cargo de ella -

- ¿Qué le dijo? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente-

- Nada que te comprometa con nadie, esa chica supo medir sus palabras después de su 'pequeñísimo' hallazgo -respondió irguiéndose-

- Si vas a la empresa ordena todo para una junta dentro de tres días -concluyó- de Hilde y Zechs me encargo yo.

- No hará falta, Hilde dijo que venía esta noche -miró a Mariemaia, quien hablaba con Duo- toda la empresa sabe lo de el ex dueño.

"Guardé silencio recopilando todos los datos. Relena le dijo a Zechs sobre 'mi condición' lo cual quiere decir que habrá controversia cuando pise Corporation Wing, además de eso, Hilde se enteró que estoy intentando una relación con su tío, lo cual me causará algunos choques con los dos, y la mejor noticia de todas, una alianza entre mi empresa y la de Quatre Winner. No puedo verlo a Trowa como pareja de ese rubio, son demasiado... opuestos en algunas cosas; no se de qué me quejo si mi situación con Duo es prácticamente idéntica."

"Volviendo al tema de la empresa, creo que podemos expandir un poco más nuestro proyecto Orbit. Últimamente ha habido muchas corporaciones con deseos de aliarse a una fuerte opositora como Wing, pero Traize siempre me dijo que aún no era momento y que el Proyecto Orbit debía esperar para dentro de un tiempo más. Me pregunto si será el momento indicado para firmar un contrato de alianza con todas esas empresas a las que le dimos el Stop. Quizás si empezamos con eso ahora podamos estar preparados para el menor tiempo posible, pero un acuerdo de tal magnitud me absorbería por completo y no podría dictar clases y hacerme cargo de Mariemaia simultáneamente y en toda su amplitud."

- Duo -llamó aun concentrado en sus pensamientos-

- ¿Qué? -preguntó alzando la vista del juego que hacia con la niña-

- ¿Qué día terminan las clases? -giró su vista chocándola con la violácea-

- Creo que el 13 de diciembre, pero dicen que se modificará ¿Por qué? -respondió a su vez-

- ... estamos en abril -volvió su vista al suelo-

- ¿En que estás pensando? -cuestionó Trowa intrigado-

- En Orbit -respondió automáticamente- firmar un contrato con la empresa de Winner sería adelantarlo, las demás corporaciones a las que le dimos el Stop se quejarán y pedirán el retiro de la limitación... pero adelantar el proyecto Orbit me dejaría sin tiempo para el colegio o Mariemaia.

- Cierto -afirmó- Samuel no podrá defender la empresa de tanta presión, y Zechs no hará caso a tus ordenes.

""Ya están hablando de negocios... como dije, son tal para cual. Por suerte yo logré levantarle el ánimo a Mariemaia y ahora no me aburro tanto pero si esos dos van a estar así todo el día entonces no habrá mucho que hacer. A pesar de que Heero piensa continuamente en negocios, es bastante equilibrado, puesto que también toma en cuenta a Mariemaia... creo que eso habla muy bien de él.""

"Si yo dejo que Zechs quede como vicepresidente de la corporación y me retiro de ella durante algo tan importante como el proyecto Orbit entonces el hará lo que se le venga en gana, lo conozco. Además de todo eso, los ideales de el son muy diferentes a los míos y no lograríamos ponernos de acuerdo. Tengo que hacer un cambio allí, no puedo dejar que Zechs quede como vicepresidente representante de Wing, eso me causará demasiados conflictos. Necesito meter en la empresa a alguien que piense como yo, o que se deje influenciar por mi, si es posible las dos cosas, así puedo tener el control directo e indirecto de todas las acciones que se ejecuten con el resto de los empresarios sin tener miedo de lo que se decida sin mi."

"Otra opción muy accesible seria conseguir que Duo se haga cargo de Mariemaia cuando yo no puedo, así estaría tranquilo de que a ella no le falta la atención necesaria y podría dedicarme a la empresa. El puesto en el colegio es relativo, puedo dejarlo. Pero no puedo lograr eso sin que él sepa primero que yo soy Zero, hasta entonces no puedo hacer ningún movimiento arriesgado. A menos que..."

- Duo -volvió a llamar, todavía concentrado-

- ¿Queu? -alzó la vista-

- ¿Qué planes tienes para cuando termines el secundario? -miró a Trowa, quien frunció el ceño-

- Ninguno aún, aunque el principal es conseguir trabajo y salir de mi casa -respondió sin comprender-

- Puedo ofrecerte las dos cosas, a cambio de una sola -explicó mirándolo atentamente-

- Cuidado con lo que vas a pedir -advirtió mordaz el pelilargo-

- Podrías venir a vivir aquí, te consigo un buen puesto en Wing, a cambio de que cuides de Mariemaia. -

- Pero Heero... -alertó Trowa desorientado por la noticia-

El chico de cabello trenzado continúo mirando al estratégico hombre de negocios completamente sorprendido por la propuesta, a la vez que el otro le correspondía sería y fríamente. La habitación en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar... y el ambiente se tensaba rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) "... porque a mentiroso, mentiroso y medio":_ Es una frase como diciendo 'si mentís, yo miento el doble', está de moda por mi grupo de amigos y casi nadie más he visto que lo use, por eso lo aclaro.

_(2) "Amanerado":_ cuando vemos a alguno por la calle que actúa no como un hombre, sino capas que en el estilo de hablar, o la manera de actuar, o sea se le nota que es homosexual, se le llama AMANERADO.

**N/A: **Ufff! Los deje en ascuas! XDD!...

Fue un cambio muy repentino, lo sé, pero de repente se me ocurrieron algunos cambios ligerísimos que quedarían bien... veamos que sucede mientras tanto. Buenooooooo! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Duo aceptará vivir con Heero? ¿Heero soportará la presencia de Duo? ¿De que trataría exactamente el proyecto Orbit? ¿Qué organizaciones incluirá? ¿Cuándo se enterará Duo que Heero es Zero? ¿Qué hará Hilde ahora que sabe el secreto?...

En el siguiente cap! Sabrán como sigue! XDD!... GRACIAS POR LEER! Y PERDON LA DEMORA!...

**Aya Eiri.**


	6. Logros

_**Un amor en red.**_

**_Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... "Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé""¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti!?" 01x02_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFic tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD

**_Parejas:_** 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

**_Comillas_**: ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Pensamientos de Heero:_** " "

**_Pensamientos de Duo:_** "" ""

**_Capítulo 6 ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Puedo ofrecerte las dos cosas, a cambio de una sola -explicó mirándolo atentamente-

- Cuidado con lo que vas a pedir -advirtió mordaz el pelilargo-

- Podrías venir a vivir aquí, te consigo un buen puesto en Wing, a cambio de que cuides de Mariemaia. -

- Pero Heero... -alertó Trowa desorientado por la noticia-

El chico de cabello trenzado continúo mirando al estratégico hombre de negocios completamente sorprendido por la propuesta, a la vez que el otro le correspondía sería y fríamente. La habitación en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar... y el ambiente se tensaba rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Déjame pensarlo detenidamente –sentenció poniéndose muy serio, demasiado- entenderás que lo que me pides es algo bastante comprometedor, teniendo en cuenta tu 'condición' –recalcó la última palabra-

- ¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó de frente frunciendo un poco más el ceño-

- ¡Vamos, sabes lo que insinúo! –Refutó poniéndose de pie- No es lo mismo y no me contradigas, al menos no es tan sencillo.

"Guardé silencio tensándome de manera peculiar, no creí que realmente considerara 'ese' pequeño detalle. Tiene que aceptar, esta es la única salida que consigo encontrar por el momento. Además ¿Me va a decir que recién ahora recuerda que soy homosexual, después de decirme 'podríamos ser amigos'?. ¿Qué intenta el muy tonto?. ¿Ver si me espanto y lo niego? ¡Para nada, si pudiera le diría cuanto lo deseo pero…!"

""¡¡Es cierto!!... ¡No puedo decir 'sí claro, me quedo el tiempo que necesites' si tenemos en cuenta que él es homosexual ¡Y yo también!... para él es sencillo pensar que exagero puesto que no sabe que lo soy, pero a mi me cuesta madre elegir… además ¿Qué dirían Hilde y Noin?. ¿Podría convivir con un sujeto como este?. De por si me es muy difícil que no me intimide o siquiera socializar, ¿Cómo le haría para vivir cada día en esta casa?... Aunque la opción que me arroja es muy tentadora no puedo aceptar como si fuera cualquier cosa""

- Creí que el hecho de que estuviera cuidando de Mariemaia bastaba como ejemplo de confianza para una convivencia netamente ejecutiva –devolvió el joven de cabellos chocolates cortos volviéndose a recargar en la pared-

- Me temo que no es así para mi, tuve feos episodios que no quiero que se repitan –contestó para luego suspirar-

- Bien, procura no tardar. –concluyó volteando su vista- Hasta entonces Trowa, no haremos ningún movimiento, no organices la reunión que te pedí

- ¿Estas conciente de que le acabas de ofrecer un puesto ejecutivo a un estudiante de secundaria? –Preguntó mirando fijamente las esferas cobalto-

- Claro, le daré un puesto perfecto para comenzar y si anda bien puedo darle mi antiguo cargo, si es que estudia el universitario –agregó seguro de sus palabras-

"Trowa guardó silencio, estaba seguro de que él entendía que esta era mi decisión y era irrevocable, así que ahora sólo faltaba que Duo decidiera que hacer. Todo estaba en sus manos, de alguna manera. Aunque continuaba inseguro de que, en caso que aceptara mi propuesta, no pudiera contenerme lo suficiente en tenerlo en esta casa. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero por sobre todo, controlar mis hormonas… y pronto. Suspiré quedamente cerrando los ojos intentando disipar ideas erróneas de mi mente; Duo era mi alumno ¿Cierto?... entonces no debía pensar cosas extrañas o morbosas, no estaba bien."

""Luego de la pequeña 'platica' que tuvimos ellos dos se volvieron a enfrascar en negocios y más negocios; al parecer era casi imposible sacarlos de eso, pero ni modo. Nos quedamos con Marie jugando a las cartas mientras intentaba enseñarle jugar al Truco, algo bastante divertido jajajajaja… pero bueno, descubrí que tampoco recuerdo el valor exacto de las cartas en el juego, así que le tuve que preguntar a Heero y ahí descubrí que no es de los juegos de mesa, a diferencia de Trowa, que admitió tener cierto vicio por las apuestas. Jajajaja… muy interesante en realidad, pero bueno.""

""Me preocupa Zero, hace días que no se de él: no me habla, no me envía correos, no nada. ¡Dios me exaspera!... ¡La sola posibilidad de que haya encontrado algo mejor en su vida cotidiana me crispa los nervios!... Aunque en realidad no sé de qué me quejo, si yo también encontré a Heero, y él también es alguien interesante de mi vida cotidiana… ¡Pero es distinto porque él es mi profesor y no me interesa!... Bueno, al menos no del mismo modo en que me interesa Zero. Comienzo a extrañarlo… mucho. Me pregunto constantemente que andará haciendo, y la imposibilidad de tener mi laptop acá me pone inquieto e insoportable, por más que ocupe mi tiempo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que hace mucho que no hablo con Zero . Necesito saber qué está haciendo.""

"Hablamos sobre todo en relación a los planes de Orbit y el puesto que se acomodaría dentro de Wing, debido a que Zechs trabajaba por el momento solo en los programas. No podíamos dejar ese puesto libre por mucho tiempo más pero no lo quería ocupar aún hasta no saber la respuesta de Duo, estoy seguro de que si él estudia siquiera las bases de programación media podría desempeñarse muy bien, con un poco de ayuda. Pero éste Duo… bendito el día en que se le ocurrió pensar que era homosexual, o mejor, bendito el día en que me escuchó decirlo."

"Como a las siete de la tarde el timbre de la casa sonó, mientras Trowa y yo estábamos en vías de terminar la conversación y Duo terminaba de ordenar el desorden que habían hecho en la sala jugando con muñequitos de papel. Me levante de la mesa en la que habíamos estado con Trowa hablando y compartiendo informes, para acercarme a la puerta y atender; parecía ser otra persona que resultaba ser moderada con el sonido del timbre, eso era una buena señal. Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espalda lo que provocó que mi mirada se concentrara al frente, fría."

"Tenia un mal presentimiento, pero sin detenerme, abrí la puerta. Detrás de ella Hilde me miraba hasta con enojo y furia reflejada en sus ojos azules, y yo sentí que el sudor atravesaba mi nuca. Miré adentro observando a Marie intentando correr el sillón para que Duo barriera debajo los restos de papel picado, y entonces suspiré saliendo afuera. Era mejor hablar afuera para que no nos escucharan."

- Ahora vengo –anuncio saliendo sin escuchar respuesta-

""Alcé la vista curioso pero apenas logré ver la puerta cerrándose ¿Quién seria el que habría venido?. ¿Alguien de interés personal en Heero?. Sí, eso debía ser, porque si era de trabajo entonces lo hubiera dejado pasar para que hablaran con Trowa también, pero al no ser así… ¿Será que Heero está interesado en algún chico?. Dejé la escoba quieta en mis manos pensando en la posibilidad, no lo veía a mi profesor emparejado con nadie, pero eso no significaba que fuera imposible… aunque no era eso lo que me dejaba pensando, sino la inquietud que crecía dentro de mi frente a la nueva perspectiva de que quizás él tuviera a alguien ya.""

- ¿Los ayudo? –Se ofreció el oji-verde acercándose a correr los sillones con los que batallaba la niña-

- Sí gracias –reaccionó el pelilargo pasando la escoba por los lugares-

"La miré fijamente esperando a saber cómo comenzar, o que ella comenzara a hablarme; primero arreglaríamos nuestros asuntos y después la haría pasar porque Duo estaba adentro y que él se enterara sería la pesadilla. Algo me decía que esto no iba por buen camino, me había ido demasiado en la conversación de Trowa que ni pensé en que le diría a ella cuando la tuviera cara a cara. O peor aún ¿Es que no le parecía algo apropiado?. ¿Es que prefería a alguien distinto para Duo?."

"Pero visto desde alguna manera a ella no le tenia que preocupar quien quisiera él, porque era su relación no la de ella. Hilde no debía interferir en ningún sentido, pero que no debiera no quería decir que no lo fuera a hacer… y estaba en grandes problemas si ella le decía a Shinigami que yo era Zero, porque entonces se me armaría todo en contra y probablemente todas las expectativas que tenía armadas no funcionarían. Entonces ¿Se supone que deba convencerla?. ¿Debería estar a ofensiva o a defensiva?. ¿Se supone que la única manera sería decirle algo como 'estoy profundamente enamorado de su tío'?. ¡No, por dios, estaba loca si esperaba eso!."

- Nunca me imaginé que esto pasara –suspiró la chica iniciando la charla- Heero no se… -pasó una mano por la mejilla- no sé como hablarte –sonrió- es que es tan increíble.

-… -silencio-

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –Alzó la vista- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?. ¿Tienes idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar?.

- No sé –se apoyó en la puerta- por el momento una especie de 'amistad' extraña –admitió- No tengo idea de que hacer, no le digas nada de momento.

- Lo sé, será un secreto bastante difícil de llevar –bajó la vista- Heero no quiero abrir la boca de más ni parecer demasiado… maleducada, pero dime ¿Qué planeas?. –alzó la vista nuevamente, ahora clavando sus ojos en el rostro del otro-

- … -guardó silencio frunciendo el ceño- Nada que lo lastime –respondió al fin separándose de la puerta-

- Ya veo –suspiró- ten cuidado, yo sé que ustedes se cuentan mucho, pero por eso mismo ten cuidado –le advirtió preocupada- Duo es muy sensible aunque como Shinigami se muestre como un Dios.

- Lo sé, además no…

- ¡¡HILDE!! –Gritó de la emoción abriendo la puerta de sopetón y lanzándose a abrazar a su sobrina- ¡¡Dios mujer que mierda estás haciendo acá!!

- La próxima avisa –reprendió el pelicorto al adolescente-

- ¡¡No seas amargo es mi sobrina!! –Le sacó la lengua abrazándola con fuerza-

- Duo me ahogas –se quejó contra el pecho del chico-

- ¡¡Eso, deja que yo también la abrace!! –agregó la pelirroja tirando de la mano de Duo para alejarlo- ¡¡Duooooo!! –Lloriqueó-

- Ya basta los dos, adentro –suspiró perdiendo la paciencia-

""Sí que es frío cuando se lo propone, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar sonreír mientras Mariemaia se lleva a Hilde adentro mientras las sigo. No pensé que Hilde viniera a visitarlo, y menos que hablaran en privado ¿Qué habrán dicho?. ¡Dios, me hubiera quedado espiando!. Mh pero… sea como sea, me siento cómodo de que ellos dos se conozcan, son personas bastante importantes para mi, lo tengo que admitir.""

"Que susto me hizo pegar… este Duo es demasiado infantil a veces, espero que no haya escuchado nada de lo que hablamos con Hilde. Estoy un poco mas tranquilo porque se que ella no dirá nada, pero al mismo tiempo estoy… ligeramente inquieto, la manera de ser de este chico me altera los sentidos, es como tener un huracán dentro de la casa que no me deja tranquilo, y no sé como actuar. Es como si bajara mis defensas momentáneamente y cuando me diera cuenta me fueran imposibles volver a reconstruir. ¿Le pasará igual o será sólo impresión mía?. ¿Qué sentirá él?."

"Puedo verlo riendo frente a los comentarios de Hilde y las ocurrencias de Mariemaia, se llevan demasiado bien. Todo parece… demasiado irreal. Me pregunto hasta cuando continuaremos así, y de ser mucho, me gustaría disfrutarlo. Trowa por otro lado continúa sentado donde estábamos, apenas la saludó con un asentamiento, y solamente le sigo sentándome donde estaba antes de que sonara el timbre. No tengo intenciones de participar de la charla de ellos, porque de algún modo me conformo con verlos y 'tenerlos'. Quizás sea algo extraño, pero no tengo ansiedad de estar más cerca de lo que estoy… Duo es la única persona que me interesa de ese grupo, o al menos de otro modo diferente, es por eso que mientras esté con ellas ese deseo se mengua hasta casi desaparecer; entiendo que él tiene tiempos distintos a los míos, por la edad quizás. "

""Y ahí está, alejado completamente de la realidad frente a ese otro sujeto. ¿Por qué es tan arisco?. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer yo?. ¿Debería intentar acercarlo a la realidad o dejarlo como quiere estar?. Un momento, ni siquiera debería preocuparme por eso, no me interesa, no Heero. Ni siquiera se que es lo que realmente quiere.""

""Por otro lado, aquí me hallo, con las dos mujeres fanáticas de la novela que nuevamente intentan iniciar la charla sobre que pasó con Nam en el capítulo en que el mayor de los hijos lo apuñalo creyendo que era el amante de su novia… ¡Oh dios, no de nuevo!, me digo riéndome por semejantes cosas. Esto no va conmigo, así que mejor me alejo y me voy con los 'hombres' de la casa. Ahora que lo pienso los tres somos homosexuales… Jajajajajajajajaja…""

- ¿No te dijo nada? –pregunto el oji-verde-

- No, solo que tenga cuidado –respondió recargándose en la silla y cruzando sus brazos-

- ¿Qué hacen? –Cuestionó el trenzado sentándose de un salto en otra de las sillas- ¿Aburridos?

- No, ¿Por qué no vas con ellas? –Respondió Trowa-

- Porque de vuelta están hablando de novelas y no soy aficionado a la televisión, así que para quedarme sentado mirándolas llorar melodramáticamente, mejor me quedo acá con un grupo de callados que no dice ni palabra –confesó apenas riendo- Además seguro tengo más de que hablar con ustedes que con ellas, después de todo creo que a los tres nos gusta la programación ¿no?

- … -el oji-verde le miró como si fuera un sapo de otro pozo-

- ¿Qué?. ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó inocentemente encogiéndose en su asiento- ¿Dije algo mal?.

- N-No –respondió turbado el chico alto volviendo a su seriedad- Pero creo que al que más le fascina el tema es a Heero, no a mí.

- I see, entonces si no te gusta tanto la programación ¿Por qué trabajas en una empresa puramente de programas y sistemas?. ¿Te obligan?. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?. ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan hacer? –Rió- Perdóname pero creo que tienes cara de mecánico –rió de vuelta-

- Duo –llamó volteando a verle- estás hablando demasiado.

- Ya veo –susurró sonrosándose ligeramente- perdón, es que si no lo hago…

- Lo sé, te aburres –concluyó en tono calmo volviendo a su pose inicial-

- Sí, bueno, no sé si tanto así –sostuvo su cabeza con su mano sobre la mesa- creo que más bien es la necesidad de tener la mente ocupada continuamente, porque cuando estoy en casa frente a la laptop casi no hablo y puedo pasar semanas así sin molestarme, pero como chateo continuamente o leo absolutamente todo el tiempo, entonces mantengo mi mente activa –sonrió- aunque cuando llega la noche y caigo en la cama me dan ganas de que el sol no exista, para dormir por días seguidos –rió- Es como si la computadora absorbiera mi cerebro y la fusionara con su hadware a tal punto de que se me olvidan las comidas, los descansos, los ruidos, absolutamente todo… ne, Heero, ¿No te ha pasado? –Preguntó alzando la vista-

- A veces –fue su única respuesta mientras miraba como Trowa se turbaba-

- Ya veo, es bastante extraño, se siente como irreal ¿No? –sonrió volviendo a bajar su vista- Estaba pensando en que cuando me toque entrar en al Universidad no tendré tanto tiempo para estar con la laptop, porque los estudios requieren de mucho tiempo… -se lamentó- espero que cuando pueda recibirme el deseo por estar frente a un a computadora no cambie, no se desintegre como cuando no ves a un amigo o cosas similares, Uhm… -sonrió un poco más- creo que estoy comparando dos cosas distintas, ne, Heero, ¿Crees que una persona pueda divertirse más con una laptop que con otra persona?.

- Quizá –respondió mirando fijamente a Trowa que lentamente se veía más asustado-

- Mh… -balbuceó casi recostándose sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué no todos pueden pensar así?. Los chicos del colegio dicen que las personas no pueden ser reemplazadas por las maquinas pero yo creo que sí, una laptop jamás te va a defraudar o contar tus secretos, distinto de una persona, que como tiene mentalidad propia puede hacer con sus conocimientos lo que más le guste –suspiró- comienza a darme jaqueca ¿Por qué la sociedad es tan complicada y cerrada sólo porque tenemos gustos tan distintos? –y Trowa estaba más asustado aún-… chee… Heeroo… -llamó arrastrando las palabras- Mariemaia me preguntó que si no les hacia la cena, me preguntaba si te molestaba o si te daba igual aunque creo que me voy por la segunda respuesta porque tu siempre dices que…

- Duo, lo estás asustando –alertó en tono divertido sonriendo ligeramente, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en Trowa quien miraba asustado a Duo-

- ¿A quien? –preguntó alzando la vista al sentirse observado- ¿A Trowa?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Dije algo mal o qué?. Che Heero no respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Quieres que cocine yo hoy o lo hace Hilde? –suspiró volviendo a sentarse bien- lo que me recuerda ¿Qué hace mi sobrina en tu casa a esta hora?. ¿Siempre viene?

- Dios Duo cállate un minuto –pidió mareado como Trowa-

- ¡Pues que mas quieres que haga si no dicen ni palabra! –Se quejó cruzándose de brazos-

- Nunca creí que alguien pudiera hablar tanto –se masajeó las sienes el oji-verde-

"El autocontrol se me va de las manos, ¡Duo es tan Duo!, casi me es imposible ocultar la sonrisa en mis labios… y es que resulta gracioso ver como Trowa se asusta frente al amplio vocabulario de Duo mientras habla. Por un momento creí que Trowa saltaría diciendo algo como '¡Dios mío, CALLATE!'. Sonrío un poco más cerrando los ojos, con Duo aquí es imposible ser yo… cualquier situación resulta demasiado graciosa como para poder soportarla."

""No puedo, sencillamente no puedo dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué tiene este sujeto que me atrae tanto?. Verlo sonreír, escucharle hablar, cuando explica, cuando responde, cuando se queja, todo en él es demasiado… demasiado… ¿Atrayente?. ¿Sexy?. Jajajajaja… bueno creo que sí, es la única palabra que encaja como descripción de esa poderosa ola que tiene su presencia. Bien… no lo negaré más, él me gusta, me gusta mucho… ¡Oh dios mío, estoy aceptando que me gusta mi profesor!.""

""Me sonrojo violentamente poniéndome de pie inmediatamente mientras regreso con Hilde, me siento vulnerable de sólo haber aceptado para mi mismo semejante sentimiento. ¡¡Y todo lo que implica, por Shinigami!!... Me gusta, me encanta como es, aunque me haga enojar y me frustre lo cerrado que es, me gusta demasiado. Es con la única persona que puedo hablar de lo que me gusta, es tan superior a mí que me siento… demasiado atraído, me es inevitable desear seguir con el aunque sólo hable yo y él me responda. Me es inevitable desear estar en la misma habitación que él aunque me sonroje cada dos por tres. Me pregunto… cuanta oportunidad de conquistarlo tengo.""

"Cuando lo veo alejarse completamente suelto un suspiro sintiéndome libre. Con el cerca tengo que tener cuidado de todo lo que digo y de cada cosa que muestro, pero con Trowa puedo relajarme y ser absolutamente yo sin miedo de nada. Por fin. Aunque me llamó la atención el sonrojo ¿Qué pensaría?. De repente comenzó a actuar de una manera un tanto inquieta… ¿Acaso estará pensando otra vez cosas que no son?."

- No puedo creer todo lo que habla -dice Trowa mirando fijamente a su amigo-

- Ni yo –admitió- pero luego te acostumbras, y hasta contagia.

- Parece –asintió volteando a ver al pelilargo- Son los polos opuestos.

- Exactamente como Quatre y tú –comentó con tranquilidad-

- Ahora que lo dices –afirmo volteando a ver al oji-cobalto- pero parece que ya está bastante acostumbrado a ti.

- Parece –se recargó en la silla- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- No, gracias –sonrió ligeramente- Quatre quiere que vayamos a un lugar especial, no dijo donde.

- Ya veo –susurró pensando-

- Ya me voy –se puso de pie- mucha suerte con el muchacho, aunque no sé si la necesites –acercó la silla a la mesa-

- Espero que no –lo imitó acompañándolo a la puerta-

"Trowa se despidió serio como siempre, todo estaba a mi favor al parecer: Hilde, Trowa, Mariemaia, y hasta el mismísimo Duo. Solo faltaba que aceptara venir a mi casa para que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y entonces…"

- ¡¡¡CÓMO QUE VENIRTE A VIVIR CON HEERO Y ENTRAR A TRABAJAR EN WING!!! –Gritó Hilde-

- Casi me dejas sordo –refutó frotándose alrededor del oído-

- Discúlpame un segundo –susurró poniéndose de pie y llevándose a las rastras a Heero hasta la cocina-

"Y aquí estoy, con Hilde dando vueltas enfrente mío mientras yo permanezco de pie, tranquilo, ya con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Tanto escándalo por eso?. ¿Qué hay de malo?. ¿A poco ella también cree que 'mi condición' tiene que interferir?... ¡Por dios, como si no me conociera!... No pienso violarlo, no estoy de mente, que lo desee no quiere decir que pierda los estribos de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Además mi meta justamente es que sea mi pareja, no a la fuerza, sino porque quiera. Abusar de él no tendría sentido."

- No lo puedo creer –comenzó al fin Hilde con las manos en la cintura- ¡Cómo le vas a pedir algo así a un niño!

- Hilde, a ti te propuse lo mismo y aceptaste –le espetó seria y fríamente-

- ¡Sí, pero yo sabía que eras homosexual y que no me pondrías una mano encima porque no te gustaban las mujeres! –Susurró frustrada- Por dios Heero ¿No que ibas enserio?. Mira, hay… -dio vueltas revolviéndose la cabeza- No te debería decir esto pero tengo que decírtelo, a Duo le encanta Zero, no hace otra cosa que hablar de Zero, si lo tienes acá en tu casa lo único que vas a hacer es meterte en problemas ¿Qué quieres conseguir?. ¡Duo ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo son las cosas, apenas piensa que eres su profesor!

- Lo sé –la calmó poniéndole las manos en los hombros para que se quedara quieta- Tranquila, lo que justamente busco es que confíe en mi, estando como su profesor sólo me verá como un profesor, pero si llega a aceptar por su cuenta –recalcó las últimas tres palabras- entonces puedo mostrarle que soy mejor que Zero.

- ¿Hace cuanto que sabes que él es Shinigami? –le preguntó preocupada-

- Casi desde que empecé como profesor, un día sin querer vi en su cuaderno escrito Zero y luego de unas coincidencias lo verifiqué. –Quitó sus manos de los hombros de la joven-

- Debes decírselo ahora Heero, si él se entera cuando te tenga confianza le dolerá más, tienes que decírselo ahora –casi pidió con una mirada llena de preocupación extrema-

- No puedo –negó- creí que dejando que se enterara sería la manera más sencilla de resolver todo, pero creo que no sería lo correcto –suspiro- y decírselo de frente me es imposible, así que pensaba que si elimino a Zero lentamente de su vida podría ocupar de alguna manera su lugar.

- No vas a poder Heero, no sabes lo que significa Zero para él –susurró con miedo- no tienes idea de que tan lejos ha ido la situación.

- Creo que tampoco te das una idea de los planes que yo tengo –concluyó abriendo la puerta- ya deja de preocuparte, es su decisión no la tuya.

"Salí de la cocina sin esperar ningún otro comentario mas, estaba claro que ella no sabia de la situación y que por eso mismo no podía dejarme ir en sus palabras, aunque tampoco me iba a esforzar para que supiera de los planes que tenía puesto que eso era algo mío que no hablaría con nadie, absolutamente nadie. No puedo dejar de pensar en que Duo tiene un lazo demasiado fuerte con Zero que no soy capas de romper, pero no se me ocurre que más hacer, de repente me siento impotente y metido en un gran lío que me empieza a dar jaqueca de lo complicado que está para resolver. Quizás ella tiene razón en algún sentido y lo mejor sea decirle a Duo sobre la verdad de mi personalidad."

"Me senté sobre el sofá todavía metido en mis cavilaciones, sabia que decirle a Duo era peligroso, y si lo hacia entonces el momento era ahora, antes de que viniera a vivir aquí… de esa manera evitaría que fuera demasiado notorio. Bien, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo decirle que yo era Zero y que había sido por casualidad que el 'destino' nos chocó esa mañana? Estaba más que claro que Duo pensaría cualquier cosa… pero si no se lo decía ¿Qué más podía hacer? También estaba más que claro que él no se olvidaría jamás de Zero. Sólo podía esperar a ver que sucedía, pero al menos ya sabía que debía ser un poco más impulsivo y actuar ligeramente a momento, sin pensar tanto las cosas."

""Lo miré un largo rato mientras permanecía sentado con la vista perdida en quien sabe qué del suelo, ¿Qué le habría dicho mi sobrina para dejarlo en ese estado tan meditativo?. Desde la cocina podía escucharse que ella ya había comenzado con la cena y Mariemaia no tardó mucho en ir con ella, mas yo me quedé en la sala frente a Heero… algo me decía que lo que pensaba era grande e importante, y quería saber qué era, pero también sabia de antemano que no me diría ni una sola palabra y que hasta quizás se enojara si lo interrumpía. Pero me moría de angustia ¿Qué le habría dicho Hilde para que hayan terminado tan distantes y fuera de tema? ¿Había hecho mal contándole a ella que él me había invitado a vivir acá a cambio de que cuide de Marie?""

- Heero –llamó sentándose a su lado mientras lo movía ligeramente de hombro-

- ¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño al verse sacado de sus pensamientos-

- ¿Qué te dijo Hilde? –Preguntó quedándose quieto con las manos en su regazo-

"Era claro que no podía responder esa pregunta, porque hacerlo significaba delatarme solo y no era justamente lo que quería hacer aún, por lo que debía encontrar alguna otra respuesta valida que le dejara satisfecho. Aunque pensándolo desde algún punto, ¿Por qué tenía que responderle? Eran mis asuntos, todavía no pensaba contarle de ellos ni incluirlo más de lo que lo había hecho ya, debido a que no tenia idea de que pensara al respecto. Obviamente no debía responder."

- Nada –respondió luego de unos segundos cruzándose de brazos-

- Mentiroso –masculló en voz baja- te quedaste calladísimo, más de lo normal, ¿Qué te dijo? Tengo derecho a saber porque es obvio que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Te equivocas, son cosas que me incumben sólo a mi –corrigió sin intenciones de abrir sus ojos cobaltos-

- ¡Damn Heero! ¡No me obligues ni me respondas tan ásperamente! –Frunció el ceño inclinándose ligeramente- Vamos, no somos amigos no somos nada pero de cualquier manera sabemos que tiene que ver conmigo, responde ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas que me relacionan? Si no me respondes no acepto tu propuesta de venir.

"Abrí los ojos mientras lo maldecía por dentro, él si que sabia como hablar, ahora no tenia otra opción más que responder con algo pero el tema era ¿Qué? ¿Qué decirle para que no insista más?... Vamos, pregunta estúpida, si ya sé que tengo que responderle ¿Para qué me preocupo tanto?"

""Touché, le di en el blanco, si realmente le importa que venga a cuidar de su hija entonces tendrá que responderme porque sino deberá empezar a buscar niñera y está claro que no seré yo. Sonreí con malicia mientras le veía abrir los ojos fríamente, estaba seguro de que acababa de picar en él un enojo y de alguna manera tenía un poco de valor para enfrentarlo porque sabía que tenía la razón""

- Sólo está preocupada por tu seguridad –respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

- ¡Qué mentiroso! –exclamó sonriendo un poco más y buscando su mirada- No te hubieras quedado de esa manera si hubiera dicho eso, vamos, suelta, ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Realmente te dijo eso?

- ¿A qué le temes Duo? –Preguntó de repente mirándole fijamente- ¿Qué diga algo personal de ti?

""Este hijo de su… ahora me desarmó, ¿Realmente tengo miedo de eso?, Creo que no… o de algún modo sí, porque Hilde sabe demasiado de mi, pero lo que más me preocupa es no saber de qué hablaron. ¡Diablos Heero me acabas de meter en una difícil!... Fruncí el ceño apretando los labios conteniéndome vanamente de hacer uno de mis conocidos 'pucheritos infantiles'. ¡Odiaba cuando me la rebuscaban de esta manera!""

"Casi sonrío volviendo mi vista al frente antes de cerrar los ojos, en verdad que yo sabía su respuesta pero como para él soy 'un desconocido' sé que no me dirá absolutamente nada al respecto. Con esto gané yo. Es la gran facilidad de conocer a tu oponente más de lo que él a ti, aunque más que mi oponente necesito que sea mi aliado si va a entrar en la empresa. Espero que todo salga bien, necesito que Duo acepte el trato que le hice."

- Sí –respondió luego de un rato el oji-violeta acaparando toda la atención de su acompañante- Sí me preocupa lo que pueda decir de mi Hilde, confío en ella pero así como confío la conozco y sé que a veces hay cosas que se le escapan, así que respóndeme ¿Qué te dijo?

"Fruncí el ceño extrañado, este no era el Shinigami que yo conocía, él jamás me hubiera respondido de esa manera tan franca una pregunta como la que hice, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo llevó a responderme? O lo que es más… ¿Qué le tengo que responder yo ahora?. No puedo decirle nada de que Hilde sabe que soy Zero, pero tampoco puedo ignorar nuevamente su pregunta a menos que…"

- De ti sólo me dijo que estaba preocupada –volvió al frente ahora serio y frío-

- ¿Qué más?. ¿Por qué no me dices que más te dijo de mí? –suspiró mostrándose preocupado-

- El resto de la charla giró en torno a la persona que me gusta –respondió en tono calmo-

"Es cierto, no es mentira, lo que sucede es que ignora que esa persona es justamente él, así que jamás encontrará una mentira. Es una verdad a medias, disfrazada por las cosas que no conoce de mí. Lo miré de reojo para verle la reacción mas sólo vi que me mirara fijamente con algo de turbación, una que no entendí del todo. ¿Qué estará pensando exactamente? ¿Qué significa ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos?... ¿Acaso hay algo que ni Zero ni yo conocemos?... No, tonto, es obvio que aún hay cosas que nadie puede conocer más que el mismísimo Duo Maxwell… pero entonces… ¿Qué es?."

""Mis puños se apretaron sobre mi regazo al escuchar hasta el final la frase; había alguien que le gustaba, ya había un chico en quien había puesto sus ojos. No pude evitar apretar mis labios rogando porque no se notara, más que molesto estaba deprimido, ya había alguien que me había ganado… lo que es peor, sé que esa persona tiene que ser muy especial para enamorarlo, porque Heero es igualmente de especial. Muero por conocer a ese sujeto, pero también sé que si lo hago me moriré de angustia… ¿Tanto me puede llegar a gustar este tipo frío y amargo?... ¿Por qué el mismo día que acepto mis sentimientos me entero de que son imposibles?... ¿Por qué si tiene a alguien no le pide a esa persona que cuide de su hija en debe de venir a pedírmelo a mi?... Obvio si él no sabe la tortura que será para mi persona vivir acá.""

- No entiendo Heero –soltó en un murmullo recostándose de lado en el respaldar del sofá cerrando los ojos para ocultar las emociones- Si ya hay alguien que te gusta y con quien quieres compartir tu vida ¿Por qué yo tengo que cuidar de Mariemaia? ¿Por qué no le ofreces venir a vivir acá a él en vez de a mi? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y yo si los dos somos hombres?... Es más, ¿No se te complicará más con él si yo vivo contigo? ¿Acaso él no pensaría que yo soy tu parea?... –abrió los ojos mirando a la nuca de él- yo sí pensaría eso.

- Eso es justamente lo que me decía ella –respondió imitándolo pero con su mirada en el techo-

- Todavía estás a tiempo de retractarte… yo no he aceptado –le recordó en voz baja-

""Mierda, me dolía, me dolía mucho… pero no era capas de llorar porque aunque me doliera no era lo suficiente como para sacar mis lágrimas a relucir. Me dolía pensar que Heero ya tenía a alguien a quien querer y que yo no tenía oportunidades. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él dijo 'me gusta' no 'mi novio'… lo cual de algún modo me da chance aún de lograr algo, si es que él no se retractaba y me alejaba ahora mismo de su lado, cosa que me parecía demasiado posible. La sola idea de escuchar de sus labios algo como 'no quiero que estés aquí' sea por el motivo que sea, me aterra.""

- Tu voz suena como si desearas quedarte –delató en un murmullo cerrando los ojos-

"Era cierto, el tono en que hablaba me daba a pensar que en realidad quería ser él quien ocupara el lugar de esa persona que desconoce, pero también sé que es imposible porque todavía no tengo oportunidades siendo su profesor. De todas maneras puedo soñar que le importo aunque sea un poco, no es demasiado. Dejo relajarme escuchando mi entorno mientras la mente queda en blanco, no quiero pensar más… es únicamente cuestión de tiempo para que todo se acomode."

""Un increíble sonrojo me invade el rostro tras esa afirmación que escuché de sus labios, ¿Tan obvio fui?... ¡No, dios mío, lo último que me falta es que sepa que me gusta!... Él no tiene que saber cuánto me gusta, no tiene que saberlo porque sólo me lastimaría, además ya tiene a alguien, ni siquiera tiene que saber que soy homosexual ¡Son cosas que no tiene por qué enterarse y son privadas!... No puedo hacer que mi sonrojo disminuya siquiera un poquito, y es que no puedo creer que haya descubierto tan rápido algo como eso, no quiero que lo sepa""

- ¡Egocéntrico! –Exclamó golpeándolo con el almohadón frunciendo el ceño aún con el color carmín en sus pómulos-

- ¿Acaso no tengo motivos para serlo? –Devolvió golpeándole con el mismo cojín-

- ¡¡HAY CLARO QUE NO!! –Gritó poniéndose de pie sonrojándose más- ¡Por qué quieres con tanta insistencia que me quede!

- Creí que era obvio –respondió mirándole con calma- podrás cuidar a Mariemaia mejor que cualquiera, y mal no nos llevamos.

- ¡Huy tu! –Exclamó automáticamente-

- ¡Vamos ustedes dos a la mesa! –Interrumpió Hilde entrando en la sala mientras notaba los vestigios del rubor en el rostro de su tío- ¿Pasó algo? –miró inmediatamente al oji-cobalto-

- ¡No Hilde! –Exclamó ofuscado tirándole el almohadón en la cara al pelicorto- No paso nada –repitió yéndose a la cocina-

"Sonreí ligeramente sin decir nada al mismo tiempo que dejaba el almohadón en el sofá ante la mirada intrigante y hasta retadora de Hilde, pero la ignoré rotundamente pasando de largo para ir a la cocina, no tenia por qué responderle ya que realmente no había pasado nada. ¿Era únicamente imaginación? ¿Qué había pasado con Duo recién?. Por un momento me pareció un poco raro… pero quizás soy yo que estoy pasando por un día bastante ajetreado y ya no puedo pensar con claridad. Probablemente debería dormir temprano junto con Mariemaia, aunque ella mañana no irá a clases."

""¡¡Que tipo dios!!... Creo que jamás había visto ese lado egocéntrico de él, se cree que lo necesito, ¡Y lo peor es que tiene razón!, ¡Cómo me frustra!... Bueno, ya pasó, no tengo que andar recordándomelo a cada rato. El hecho es que él cree que soy el mejor para cuidar a su hija, pero si es así entonces ¿Con qué clase de maniático piensa emparejarse?. Nuevamente, no entiendo la manera de pensar de este tipo, de a ratos suena coherente y de ratos me dan ganas de darle la ventana por la cabeza. ¡Dios, debería dejar de pensar en esto!. Tengo que pensar en Zero, sí eso es… pensar en Zero me relajará mucho.""

"Comimos entre la charla de ellas, y luego cuando pasaron la etapa de las novelas Duo se unió a la conversación aportando algunos comentarios entretenidos; pero ni aún así hablé, no es extraño para nada para nadie que sea callado, pero lo que me mantenía en ese estado no era la plática ni la costumbre, sino el hecho de que era la primera vez que Shinigami se quedaba hasta estas horas como si esto fuera una casa de familia. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho. A pesar de que me entretenía muchísimo escuchándole hablar de a ratos, me era muy complicado no alzar la vista a verle como cuando estábamos en el colegio… era casi una tortura tener que concentrarme únicamente en la cena, tanto que mi autocontrol se me escapó de las manos en varias ocasiones obligándome a alzar la mirada, sólo por instantes."

"No pude dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que me dijo Hilde, ¿Sería que realmente Duo estaba tomando tan enserio su 'relación' con Zero?... Me daba mucho miedo tener que cortar ese lazo, pero quizás deba cortar el lazo sentimental nada más; si era así ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?. Quizás diciéndole como Zero la verdad, de que me había enamorado de un conocido mío y que estaba intentando conquistarlo, podría hacer que Duo dejase de lado ilusiones y pensamientos para él… de esa manera evitaría alejarme del todo. ¿Realmente sería conveniente?. ¿Por qué no esforzarme un poco más y decirle la verdad?

"Luego de unas horas, cuando Mariemaia comenzó a cabecear del sueño, la mandé a dormir entre sus quejas y nos quedamos un rato más con Duo y Hilde ahora tocando temas un poco más interesantes. El qué sucedería si viniera a vivir, el puesto en Wing, el colegio, y demás temas fueron los más acontecidos, seguidos de desvariaciones sin sentido por parte de ellos. Se hizo bastante tarde y hasta que noté el cansancio de él fue que, después de asegurarme que Marie durmiera, los llevé a su casa casi en silencio. Creo que todos estábamos igualmente agotados."

"Luego de dejarlos volví hasta mi casa, donde entré el auto en el garaje y me encaminé directo hasta la habitación para poder dormir. Estaba realmente cansado, necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, y por suerte no me tuve que preocupar demasiado debido a que rápidamente me dormí sobre la cama casi sin moverme. Me sumergí en un sueño absolutamente profundo sin soñar nada en particular, debido a que el día había estado demasiado rebosante de emociones como para sentir aún más y tener que retraerlas. Eso de guardarme todo me agotaba demasiado, antes no corría el mismo estrés porque al estar solo podía ser como quisiera ser, pero ahora es demasiado diferente... ¿Cuántas otras cosas de mi habrían cambiado desde la noticia que me dijo Traize aquella mañana?"

"A la mañana siguiente desperté sin ganas de levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo sin importar qué, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo me separé de las sabanas, sentándome al borde de la cama mientras una mano iba directamente a mi cabello desordenándolo un poco más. Suspiré quedamente mirando a mí alrededor antes de ponerme de pie y tomar las cosas para meterme a bañar. La agenda de hoy era sencilla, ir al colegio, dar las clases y volver a casa; durante todo el rato Trowa se quedaría a cuidar de Marie junto con Michael. Y de repente me encontré a mi mismo preguntándome si hoy vendría Duo… pero quizás la respuesta a eso sea 'no' y yo no lo quiera aceptar del todo aún."

"La lluvia de la regadera cayendo sobre mi frente me distrajo relajándome completamente, mientras mis sentidos se concentraban en el ruido del agua chocando contra el suelo. Realmente debería pensar menos… no había de qué preocuparse… todo era cuestión de tiempo..."

"Cuando terminé de bañarme y vestirme, nuevamente a mi estilo de pantalón de vestir negro y camisa negra a medio abotonar y remangada, tomé mis cosas y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Espero de alguna manera que Mariemaia haya podido dormir cómodamente a pesar de todas las emociones que venimos viviendo; recuerdo que cuando era niño, dormir era una de las cosas más difíciles durante los primeros años, aunque luego poco a poco me fui acostumbrando hasta que ya no fuera un problema. Seguramente a ella le costo, tanto como a mi en aquella época, conciliar un sueño que fuera profundo y tranquilo. Tener que ver a Lady Une hoy en caso de deber ir a la empresa, será un grave problema, ya que no puedo despedirla pero tampoco puedo hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió."

"Preparé una tasa de café caliente y me recargué en la mesada, bebiéndolo sin apuro alguno. Mi problema más grande ahora era Duo, porque todo giraba en torno a él: el puesto en Wing, el ánimo de Marie, el mío, mis pensamientos… ¿Cómo hacer para seguir así?. Me pregunto si ya habrá tomado una decisión con respecto de mi oferta, no iba con ninguna mala intención… espero que lo haya entendido; esto es sólo trabajo y comodidad, no intentaré ni 'conquistarlo' ni mucho menos 'forzarlo', simplemente seré yo. Bueno, el yo que puedo ser en una situación como esta. Aún así, lo que más me preocupa del asunto es cómo decirle lo de Zero… no quiero herirlo, pero está claro que no hay otro modo, la sinceridad muchas veces duele… además, lo que no mata fortalece, dicen."

"Apenas cuando iba a la mitad del café, el timbre sonó siempre oportuno haciéndome desconcentrar. Dejé la tasa sobre la mesada y salí de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal, donde al atender, me encontré con Trowa vestido informalmente y un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos lilas opacos; deducí, por esto último, que ese era Michael. Sin hacerlos esperar los deje entrar cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas antes de encaminarme de nueva cuenta a la cocina. Esperemos que ese niño no ponga de cabeza la casa, soy conciente que a su edad son un peligro."

- Mariemaia está durmiendo aún –aclaró entrando en la cocina por mi tasa-

- Ya veo –respondió el oji-verde haciendo sentar a su sobrino en un sofá, para luego prenderle la televisión en algún canal y entretenerlo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien… -suspiró saliendo de la cocina luego de tomar un sorbo de café-

- ¿A qué hora se fueron Hilde y Duo? –se recargó en el respaldar del sofá cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro, mientras el niño miraba atento un programa de Barnnie (N/A: O era 'Cosa pelotuda'? XD)-

- Tarde –se apoyó en el marco de la puerta bebiendo de la tasa con calma-

- Hablé con Quatre –confesó como si fuera la gran cosa- no le dije que eras tu el del problema, pero según su punto de vista, dice que lo mejor es decirle toda la verdad de frente pero con mucho tacto.

- Aún es muy pronto –excusó mientras en su cabeza martillaba el 'gran mentiroso'- si le digo que soy Zero, acabará por odiarme.

- Quizás, en realidad creo que ninguno de los tres lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber como va a reaccionar –concluyo cerrando los ojos pensativo-

- Mi prioridad es la empresa y Mariemaia, el resto no tiene gran valor –bebió el resto del café ante la mirada penetrante de su amigo-

- Heero, son tus sentimientos –le recordó con severidad-

- ¿Y con eso qué? –Cuestionó volviendo a la cocina- Lo que sentí nunca ha importado, puedo vivir con eso.

- Pero ahora es distinto, ya no eres un adolescente, pronto cumplirás los veinticuatro y sigues sin experimentar la real compañía, el día de mañana ya sea cuando tengas treinta o cuarenta, querrás tener a alguien a tu lado, y gracias a esta decisión puede que quedes solo para el resto de tu vida… No siempre se te ve enamorado, para ti eso es algo muy complejo –comentó con gran veracidad clavando sus orbes verdes en la figura del que era su mejor amigo hasta el momento, estaba seguro que para que Heero se enamorara o le gustara una persona, ésta tenía que ser muy especial… y sabía también, que no encontraría fácilmente otra así en el mundo-

- Trowa, yo no soy como todas esas personas de afuera –hizo una pausa mirándolo con aspereza- para mi eso es relativo, no implica gran importancia… Por muy especial que sea Duo, no me sirve ni voy a cambiar por él, porque ideológicamente tengo que gustarle como soy, aún si le resto interés.

- No vas a encontrar así de fácil otro que te enamore, quizás cuando lo encuentres sea demasiado tarde. –susurró gélidamente, sabia que su amigo era terco, pero jamás creyó que tanto.- Tu piensas que así como cayó Duo puede caer otro, y por eso te da igual, parece que no entiendes qué tan especial es Duo como para poder ablandarte.

- No Trowa, no supongas lo que pienso, porque estás absolutamente equivocado –interrumpió casi enojado- mejor guárdate tus consejos para ti y Quatre, yo hago las cosas a mi manera.

- Eres terco, increíblemente terco y orgulloso, así no llegarás lejos, tienes que empezar a sincerarte un poco aunque sea contigo mismo –descruzo sus brazos enderezándose-

- Estoy bien como estoy, gracias pero no necesito tu preocupación –rechazó con falsa calma mordaz, su mirada decía claramente lo contrariado que estaba-

"Le veo guardar silencio antes de voltearse y mirar el mismo programa que Michael, como si la discusión nunca hubiera existido. Era un tipo de paciencia, había que admitirlo. Pero no por eso iba a dejarme guiar por consejos entupidos como los de ellos."

"Estoy de pésimo humor, de nuevo me demostró lo poco que sabe de mi suponiendo que pienso cosas que no son, realmente es un idiota, esas son cosas que se las ha pegado Catherine de tanto andar a su lado. ¿Qué yo no sé el valor que tiene Duo? ¡MÁS BIEN QUE LO SÉ!... ¡Sé que si me llegara a odiar no me lo perdonaría jamás, sé que eso sería la peor cosa que podría pasarme en una situación como esta, pero que más quiere que haga! ¡¿Qué le suelte 'mira, soy Zero, conozco todo tu pasado y no tiene sentido que lo ocultes más, me gustas y quiero formalizar'?! ¡Cómo si fuera así de fácil, eso sólo acabaría por herirle de manera mortal, es que él no entiende cómo piensa Shinigami!. El dolor de que alguien más conozca tu historia y entienda tu modo de ser, esa incomodidad de que alguien que no conoces sepa más de ti de lo que debería saber, ¡Es eso lo que no me deja seguir! ¿Es que soy el único que se da cuenta?. Trowa no es capas de hablar del valor de Duo, ¿No piensa acaso por qué tiene tanto valor, acaso cree que lo aprendió en revistas?... Que iluso Trowa, que iluso, ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas como besarlo…"

"No es tan fácil, no lo es… porque yo entiendo a Duo, y él también sabe mucho de mi sin darse cuenta, si apareciera un día y me dijera algo como eso lo tendría que pensar siete veces como para no matarlo. Nunca le perdonaría algo tan sencillo, y aunque lo hiciera por cualquier motivo estaría muy incomodo con su existencia. No podría, no sería sencillo vivir sabiendo que alguien más sabe tanto de mí como yo mismo. Sé que Shinigami es capas de entender y sentir eso, es por esa razón que no puedo seguir y decirle toda la verdad. La verdad duele, sí, pero debería ser lo suficientemente suave como para permitirnos seguir adelante y pensar, aunque yo sea sincero con Duo él no será capas de llegar a una conclusión entre tanta incomodidad, sólo se abrumaría tal cual lo haría yo. No puedo, sencillamente no puedo ir y decirle que soy Zero… sería destruirlo, destruirme…"

"Mi reloj me distrae, ya un poco más tranquilo de toda la euforia que corría por mis venas, y me indica que es mejor irme para llegar a horario. Sin decir nada tomo las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y, guardando el celular en el bolsillo, salgo de la casa sin despedirme siquiera. Las indicaciones se las había dado a Trowa ayer, así que no tenía sentido recordárselas en vano. Además estaba todavía muy enojado como para dirigirle la palabra así como él lo haría. Subí al auto y lo encendí retirándome rumbo al colegio, realmente que con esto había iniciado mal el día. Hoy tomaré examen, no tengo ganas de explicar ni nada y las copias las tengo en unos folios."

"Luego de llegar al colegio voy directo al primer salón de clases, y segundos después se escucha el timbre de entrada a los salones que me indica nuevamente mi puntualidad. Sin más saco las copias de los exámenes que tenía en uno de los folios, y hago cuatro divisiones para cada fila, dejando una cantidad de hojas exactamente igual sobre la mesa de los bancos del frente indicándoles a cada uno que los pasen para atrás ante la cara de sorpresa y miedo de algunos que evidentemente no habían estudiado. Luego de aclarar que es examen de una hora, el reloj empieza a correr para ellos y yo simplemente me quedo contra la ventana, aún metido en mis pensamientos."

"Luego de las primeras tres horas, todas con exámenes donde uno se veía mas asustado que el otro, llego el descanso más largo de la mañana. Había estado acomodando los papeles por año, pero Sally acaba de pedirme que le ayude a ordenar unos ficheros y no pude negarme, tuvimos que recoger los cuadernillos de cada salón para actualizar la lista de alumnos. Me parece que es una mujer bastante social y accesible, de alguna manera me gusta su manera de ser como persona, pero sigue siendo un tema de trabajo y nada más."

- Bien… con esto son todos –concluyó la mujer de labios rojos y cabello rubio ceniza-

- ¿Algo más? –Preguntó el castaño pelicorto entregándole otro cuadernillo más, todos color verde-

- No, es todo, muchas gracias Heero –sonrió revisando una lista- si no hubiera sido gracias a ti hubiera estado toda la mañana recolectándolos, los chicos tienden a esconderlos.

- ¡Nee, Heero! –Llamó Duo a la carrera interrumpiendo a los dos adultos- etto… -miró a Sally incomodo y luego al de ojos claros- mh… quería… ¿Viste lo de ayer?...

""¡Oh dios, es tan incomodo hablar en código frente a Sally!... Pero si no se lo digo ahora, no lo diré nunca, así que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo y… y… ¡Malditas mejillas se sonrojan solas!... Encima su mirada fija en mi sólo me intimida más, ¿Cuándo será el día que deje de sentirme vulnerable por su presencia?... ¡Vamos, es gay, no puede ser tan arrebatadoramente masculino!... ¡Con un demonio, por qué tengo que ser tan sensible y emocional!. Cuando estamos solos, es decir sin otro adulto, no siento que me intimide tanto… es más hasta estoy cómodo, ¡pero ver que alguien más vea como nos tratamos me pone nervioso!.""

"Mi mirada se turba ligeramente cuando entiendo a lo que se refiere, y no puedo ocultar mi interés en esa charla. ¿Pero tiene que ser ahora?... Es decir, me encanta platicar con Duo y todo, pero con Sally de por medio y en el colegio es muy incomodo tanto para él como para mi. Diablos, necesito pensar rápido en una excusa para quedar a solas con él y así poder hablar cómodamente, pero cualquiera sea la cosa que diga quedará como que yo tengo algún tipo de relación personal con él y entonces… entonces puede que nos metamos en algún lío."

- Voy a dejar esto en la sala de profesores –interrumpió Sally concentrada en su trabajo- pronto terminará el descanso. –Susurró alejándose sin esperar respuesta alguna, mientras que el pelicorto soltaba un suspiro de tranquilidad-

- Eso… fue oportuno –murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa el oji-violeta-

- Sí –asintió centrando su concentración en el adolescente- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Ah!... sí, esto… -bajó la vista, luchando contra un indomable sonrojo que se intensificaba junto con los nervios, ni siquiera él sabía porque le era tan complicado hablar- bueno… anoche a pesar de lo que dijo Hilde… creo que no estaría tan mal… además como dices, no tendré esta oportunidad dos veces… así que supongo que… estará bien, abusar un poco de la oferta, –terminó en un murmullo, con su vista clavada en el suelo producto de los nervios-… así que… ¿Cuándo quieres que… me mude?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Capítulo SEIS!! Por fin lo terminé!! Fue un suplicio no tienen idea de cómo me costó!!! COMO LA VEN!! DUO ACEPTO QUEDARSE CON HEERO!!... que pasara ahora? Heero aguantara la tortura de tenerlo en su casa? Cuando descubrirá Duo que Heero es Zero? Se lo dirá el mismísimo Heero?...

Les doy spoilers!... en el próximo capitulo, aparecerá un nuevo personaje que revolucionará la situación! NO SE LO PIERDAN!

GRACIAS POR LEER!! FELIZ INICIO DEL CICLO ESCOLAR PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES!!

Bueno se que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero primero fue por el colegio, luego falta de inspiración, después vinieron las vacaciones y problemas familiares y se me acumulo todo hasta que me seco el cerebro. Recién hace unas semanas he podido escribir y bueno acá les traigo todo de sopetón JAJAJA… espero q lo disfruten, me parece q el cap quedó algo corto, pero es el preludio. Perdón si me quedaron faltas ortográficas pero escribía tan rápido para que no se me fueran las ideas que después corregí las faltas así a la volada jeje… de veras perdón.

EEhhmm… bueno espero no tardarme tanto la próxima ves todos los fanfics se van a quedar en pausa de ahora en más hasta que termine DREAMS COME TRUE, así que no me reclamen que no sabe nada que yo les avisé. En cuanto a los reviews, si no me dejan a donde responderlos nunca podré responderlos… gracias por los comentarios a todos, de verdad. Lamento la tardanza pero he vuelto para quedarme, nunca abandonaré mis fanfics lo saben.

Tengo dos proyectos nuevos que no están terminados pero bueno ya verán de que trata cuando los publique más adelante. SALUDOS!.

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	7. Estrella Fugaz

_**Un amor en red.**_

_**Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... ["Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé"["¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti!?" [01x02**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFic tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD

_**Parejas:**_ 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

_**Comillas**_: ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos de Heero:**_ " "

_**Pensamientos de Duo:**_ "" ""

_**Capítulo 7 ----**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sí –asintió centrando su concentración en el adolescente- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Ah!... sí, esto… -bajó la vista, luchando contra un indomable sonrojo que se intensificaba junto con los nervios, ni siquiera él sabía por qué le era tan complicado hablar- bueno… anoche a pesar de lo que dijo Hilde… creo que no estaría tan mal… además como dices, no tendré esta oportunidad dos veces… así que supongo que… estará bien, abusar un poco de la oferta, –terminó en un murmullo, con su vista clavada en el suelo producto de los nervios-… así que… ¿Cuándo quieres que… me mude?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De nuevo, de nuevo desde que llevo de conocer a Duo, no puedo borrar la sonrisa sutil de mis labios. En aquel momento en que le escuché aceptar la propuesta, estuve tan… sorprendido, confuso quizás, que no dije nada ni sentí tanta emoción. Pude explicarle claramente que aún tenía que hacer unas modificaciones en mi casa para que él fuera, y lo entendió, aunque visiblemente nervioso. Y no fue hasta que él se retiró a su salón que me cayó encima de la cabeza todo lo que esa aceptación significaba para mi y para él. ¡Dios, en mi casa!. La sonrisa suave que se plantó en mis facciones una vez que estuve solo en la sala de maestros y no podía hacerla desaparecer con absolutamente nada, eso me molestaba, me ponía inquieto, porque si alguien la veía sería como ver un punto débil en mi. Rogaba cada vez que pisaba la realidad, que nadie entrara por la puerta, poder continuar solo para sonreír al menos hasta que tuviera que volver a clases."

"Duo en mi casa. No podía dejar de repetírmelo dentro de mi mente en busca de creerlo por fin. No podía, me era muy difícil creer que a partir del día que yo indicara, Duo estaría durmiendo en la misma casa que yo. Definitivamente no podría dormir las primeras noches, ni qué decir de relajarme como normalmente. Será difícil, especialmente cuando me toque conectarme como Zero. Pero estoy seguro que podré, tengo que poder. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que Shinigami se sienta lo más tranquilo posible, mientras al mismo tiempo termine lentamente de ganarme su confianza, hasta poder explicarle el cómo llegué a enterarme de la verdad que nos rodeaba. Cuando lo supiera, no podría creerlo, igual que yo aquella tarde."

"Mariemaia se pondrá contenta cuando lo sepa, seguro insistirá mucho porque él venga pronto. Pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas aún en casa. Quitaré algunas cosas de la habitación para hacerla compartida, y para más tranquilidad de los dos, será uno a cada esquina contraria. Mariemaia tiene que tener si o si un cuarto a parte, no hay otra opción. Todo va a estar bien, no debo alterarme. Pero eso es bastante complicado de realizar, yo calmo va a ser un cosa muy difícil hoy."

"Luego de una hora de divagar por las nubes, no tuve más opción que regresar a mi labor, tomando el último examen que me quedó en la última hora. Me tuve que mostrar lo más normal posible, y por suerte lo logré con facilidad puesto que me mentalicé en el tiempo libre que tuve. El que por cierto no se veía para nada tranquilo era Duo. Noté que varias veces alzó la vista de la hoja, como si su concentración estuviera en cualquier parte menos en matemáticas, pero al final no dijo ni una palabra y lo terminó en un tiempo bastante normal. Evité mirarlo cuando me entregó la prueba, creo que porque me delataría yo solo, y él también, pero igual eso me ayudó a demostrar mi supuesta 'falta de interés' por el tema."

"Ya cuando el timbre de final de clases sonó, junté los exámenes introduciéndolos en folios separados de los demás años, y me puse de pie esperando que los últimos en entregar me dieran las hojas. No me hicieron esperar demasiado por suerte, y cuando tuve todo guardado tomé el maletín con el resto de las cosas sacando el celular para revisar las llamadas entre hora. Sólo encontré un mensaje del celular de Trowa pero de parte de Marie, pidiendo que compre algo dulce de postre porque se le antojaba. Saber eso me terminó de hacer sentir bien, porque si se le antojaba algo y me lo pedía, significaba que no estaba del todo mal. Me dediqué a responderlo sin apuro alguno de camino hasta el auto, porque necesitaba saber si quería de chocolate, fresa o limón, y en el camino no pude contener de nuevo una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Todo iba perfecto, de ensueño, y no quería pensar que pronto alguien pincharía el globo."

""Salí a la carrera del salón en cuanto pude guardar todo sin mucho orden, dispuesto a alcanzarle para entregarle lo que el comité de fans me había encargado. Según lo que me dijeron, como habían notado que tenía buena 'afinación' –o sea, no le tenía miedo- con nuestro profesor, entonces era yo el que tenía que dar la cara para entregarle el aviso de la fiesta de este fin de semana. ¡Donde yo era el rey!. La verdad que no quería ir, por muchas razones, pero el rey no puede faltar a su fiesta. O al menos eso me dijeron…""

""Los nervios vividos en la mañana aún estaban algo latentes en mi interior, pero podría sobrellevarlos sin problema alguno, puesto que de alguna manera quería confiar en Heero, creer que él realmente era como lo idealizaba. No sé si esté bien idealizar a alguien, de hecho probablemente esté completamente mal, pero me ayuda a no tener miedo, a seguir adelante, ser positivo y si me doy la pared por delante entonces saber levantarme. Me ayuda a ser más lanzado, a no pensar tanto. Me he dado cuenta que para mi, pensar es arrepentirme, pensar es cobardía, pensar es evitar disfrutar, así que no pienso mucho las cosas luego de que llego a alguna conclusión. Por eso cuando 'descubrí' mi homosexualidad no la cuestioné mucho.""

- ¡Heero, ya, espérame un segundo! –gritó antes de que el susodicho entrara en el auto, puesto que ya le había visto dejar sus cosas dentro-

"Detuve mis movimientos algo extrañado, pero no alcé la vista ni dije nada, continué revisando las llamadas del celular hasta que cuando acabé, lo cerré y lo dejé en el bolsillo, ahora sí volteándome a esperarlo. No tardó casi nada en llegar hasta estar frente a mi, y algo agitado sostuvo sus rodillas recuperando el aire mientras detrás le seguía el paso el pelinegro. Me extrañó que me buscara en medio del colegio, pero no debía ser algo muy personal si había permitido que su compañero de clases le siguiera a unos metros. De cualquier modo, me siento un poco incómodo por lo que ha venido pasando entre los dos –sin que se dé cuenta-."

""Aún recuperando el aliento por mi mini maratón desde el salón hasta el estacionamiento, me enderecé subiendo una mano al pecho. A veces eso me ayudaba a recuperar el aire más rápidamente, no sé bien por qué. Después de un suspiro, y notando que Wufei estaba también algo agitado pero no tanto, porque él sí hace ejercicio, por fin enfoqué mi mirada en él. Como era de esperarse, estaba tan tranquilo e inexpresivo que siempre, y eso me hizo sonreír con calma. Heero definitivamente nunca dejaría de ser Heero, y eso me tranquilizaba.""

- Disculpa, es que verás, -buscó en el costado de su mochila el sobrecito- como me vieron hablando contigo de lo más bien, se creyeron que soy el cara rota del colegio, y me pidieron que te avisara sobre la fiesta de los Reyes de la Primavera que se hace el fin de semana –le explicó entregándole el sobre en color blanco-

- Es cierto, será este sábado –recordó, ya que era muy difícil de olvidar el pleito que hubo en su hora entre aquel castaño de pelo corto y Chang-

- Ajá, -asintió- y aunque seas profesor, la fiesta no distingue entre eso, basta con que estés en el ámbito social para que… -detuvo un poco sus palabras, no pudiendo evitar reír ligeramente por lo de 'social'- perdón, jaja… basta con que seas un humano para que estés invitado, irá mucha gente no sólo del colegio, y bueno no sé si lo sabes pero ¿Adivina quien es la reina? ¡La conoces! –exclamó yéndose por la tangente-

- Puedo imaginarlo. –fue su respuesta mirando la invitación, no queriendo hacer más alusión por la presencia del otro chico-

- Je, bueno, no tienes que cruzarla si tan mal se llevan, es más si no quieres no vayas, yo si pudiera me quedaría en mi casa con la pc y en Internet pero me obligan… -se lamentó divertido encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Whatever! Eso era lo que me pidieron que te dijera, vaya que tienes todo un halo de misterio alrededor tuyo, ¡ni los profesores se ofrecieron! –volvió a irse por la tangente, con una sonrisa por demás tranquila y sincera-

- Mejor así. –admitió recordando a la profesora de la cual le contó Shinigami, y muy tentado a mencionarla, pero era algo de lo cual supuestamente no estaba enterado- Veré lo que hago, no tengo con quien dejar a Marie.

- Ah no te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué tal si le pregunto a Hilde? Se nota que se llevan bien, y no creo que te moleste ¿O sí? –ofreció ante la mirada algo atónita del ojinegro, ya que veía demasiada confianza entre ellos-

- La verdad, intento separarlas. –guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la camisa- Tendré problemas si Marie cree que ella es algo que no es.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… -susurró pensativo de repente mirando el suelo- será un tema difícil, creo, después de todo ella es chica y… le costará entender todo. Me refiero a tu relación con Hilde y con esa otra persona.

- No quiero ni pensarlo –murmuró sinceramente, y cerró los ojos- ¿Es todo?

- Ah sí, perdón, de vuelta me fui por las ramas hablando y al final terminamos en cualquier otro tema –se encogió levemente de hombros y se relajó de vuelta- espero que vayas, ya te hace falta distenderte un ratito, ¡No todo es trabajo, Hee-kun! –bromeó soltándose a reír-

- Si supieras. –fue lo único que mencionó antes de entrar en el auto y encenderlo-

- ¡Maxwell, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?! –se escuchó la pregunta exaltada de Wufei una vez que el mayor entró en el vehículo-

""Reí abiertamente cuando escuché el susto impreso en las palabras de mi mejor amigo. Podía ver en sus ojos ese miedo o quizás ese 'eres fantasma o qué, ¡Devuélveme a Duo Maxwell!' que me descostillaba de la risa, jajajajaja… De todas maneras esquivé la pregunta respondiendo por otro lado, je. Todavía no estoy listo para decirle a nadie de mi situación con mi profesor de matemáticas. De sólo pensarlo me sonrojo eternamente e imagino cosas que no son, así que mejor lo excluyo del tema. Por otro lado, me hubiera gustado mucho seguir hablando con él, pero seguro iba con prisa y yo deteniéndole…""

"No me esperaba que también mencionara algo en japonés en su vida cotidiana, pero sabía que por Chat a veces lo hacía. Además, el diminutivo –Kun me dio cierta tranquilidad, quizás esté más cerca de lo que creí para poder explicarle la situación. Pero dios… ¿¡No podía haber venido solo!?... Detesto tener que contenerme tanto, pero tan exageradamente, con él presente. No puedo hablar con libertad, no puedo expresar con libertad, no puedo ni siquiera moverme con libertad, ¡Es tedioso!. De todos modos, estoy algo contento de que poco a poco vaya haciendo nuestro trato más natural y no tan restringido."

"Conduje con algo de apuro hasta la pastelería para comprarle a la niña su tan anhelado pastel de limón con merengue, y cuando al fin lo tuve, me dirigí directo hasta mi casa para terminar allí de corregir los exámenes, conectarme a internet, y revisar vía correo la situación de la empresa. Lo bueno de la red era que me permitía hacer muchísimas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginar a Duo con esa tranquilidad y alegría que tenía para hablarme aún y en presencia de otra persona. Sí, definitivamente, ése chico me gustaba y mucho. Faltaba cada vez menos para que pudiera decírselo, y esperaba que ése momento fuera el más mágico que él pudiera vivir. Para eso él tenía que quererme como yo o más."

"Después de almorzar, corregir algunas pruebas y ayudarla a Marie con las tareas, decidí conectarme por fin a Internet. Ni tarde ni perezoso Shinigami comenzó a acapararme con millones de preguntas, quizás alterado por el hecho de que todo lo que ha pasado me ha distanciado de las computadoras. No puedo culparlo, pero realmente tuve unos días llenos de cosas para hacer como para intentar dedicarle tiempo al Chat. Usualmente pensar aquello sería una herejía, pero con el vuelco que ha dado mi vida cotidiana creo que puedo convivir con ello. Además es tierno que se preocupe de esa manera. El único inconveniente es que no sé qué decirle, no me siento 'preparado' para explicarle mi situación… de repente pienso que no importa todo lo que haga, él va a terminar pensando que es mi culpa por saberlo y no decírselo."

"Quizás deba concentrarme de nuevo en la idea de decirle todo, y sin peros ni arrepentimientos. Eso es lo que dice mi lado impulsivo, y si eso dice, eso debería hacer. Me prometí que en mi relación con él intentaría ser un poco menos pensativo de lo normal, y esa sería una manera de dar un paso con el tema. No lo sé, realmente dudo mucho de esas acciones, pero… pero no sé. Además es lo que todos dicen, incluyéndola a Hilde, y aunque lo niegue Hilde conoce bastante algunos aspectos de Duo. No puedo ignorar del todo sus palabras, pero tampoco puedo guiarme de ellas."

"Supongamos que le diga, que decida y tenga el valor para contarle que soy Zero. Con sólo decir eso no hago la gran cosa, él podría enojarse porque no se lo dije antes. Entonces debería decirle también que no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así. ¿Y si él entiende mal, agarra para otro lado, y cree que le he mentido como Zero? ¿Y si cree que fui más sincero como su profesor porque vio mi vida cotidiana, y cree que realmente quien me gusta es otra persona? Entonces se enojará conmigo por haberle mentido vía red. ¿Qué debo hacer para que no se enoje conmigo?... ¿Es realmente inevitable que peleemos, o algo similar?... Yo sé que si él no me llegase a dirigir la palabra, yo no lo buscaría y terminaría por darlo muerto. ¿Si lo sé no debería hacer algo al respecto?... Probablemente, pero no puedo evitarlo, porque yo no soy de buscar tan libremente a una persona, no en cuanto a emociones."

"Estoy haciendo todo mal, completamente mal. No debería haberle pedido que viniera, así evitaría que se sintiera en obligación si nos llegamos a pelear, evitaríamos roces e incomodidades. Debería haberme callado la boca, no haber indagado nada cuando leí mi Alias en su cuaderno, así nos hubiéramos conocido de modo normal y no estaría pasando por esto. Si tan sólo…"

- Pá… hace rato que el cosito ese brilla en azul… -advirtió la pequeña tras notar varias veces el sonidito de la computadora avisando un mensaje-

- Ah… sí –susurró ido-

"Centré nuevamente mi atención en la pantalla y abrí la ventana maximizándola para poder leer completos sus mensajes, los cuales eran bastante y extensos. Supongo que ha querido desahogarse, y no puedo prestarle la debida atención por más que lo intento. Me cuesta hacer a un lado el hecho de que he podido tenerlo cara a cara, o que he podido entender algunas reacciones de mejor manera. Para mi es evidente que ha sucedido un encuentro y creo que no hay modo de ocultarlo, pero de todos modos lo intento, aun más cuando comienza a disculparse por no haber estado mucho tiempo en la red."

"Después de unos cuantos minutos es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada de lo que pensaba minutos atrás me afectara. No lo hice por voluntad, sólo me distraje, y terminé siendo por fin sólo yo. Creo que es algo que nos dejó conformes a ambos, y me tranquiliza si intento no pensar muy profundamente lo que esto implica. No quiero recordar intensamente que él realmente siente algo por Zero, porque me molesto conmigo mismo. Entonces voy perdiendo lentamente la noción del tiempo que transcurre a mí alrededor, a tal punto de que todas las cosas que tenía planeadas hacer en la tarde pasaron y ya no tengo oportunidad. Sucede como siempre que hablo con él, siempre me olvido del mundo exterior."

"Cuando noto que ya no hay luz, o sea que es de noche, Marie me advierte que es mejor hacer la cena o pedir algo de comer, a lo que yo asiento algo ido. Después de interpretar lo que eso significa decido despedirme de una buena vez del único sujeto que tenía toda mi atención, y el resto de la noche por suerte transcurre más en mi realidad. Luego de hacer una cena sencilla porque ninguno de los dos tenía realmente mucha hambre, me dedico a corregir un poco más de exámenes mientras Mariemaia ve tele. Así se nos hace las diez, y decido irme a dormir para mañana despertar temprano."

"El día amanece algo soleado pero fresco, amenazando con un sol devorador en a tarde que me altera los sentidos. Después de un baño, vestirme y hacer algo de café, comienzo a corregir el otro pilón de hojas para poder entregar algunas hoy aunque sea. Es temprano, las cinco cuarenta am, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta y alzo la cabeza ya son las seis y diez, y el timbre suena. Sé que es Trowa, de vuelta a cuidar a Marie, y le abro la puerta dejándolo entrar para ordenar las cosas del día de hoy. Esta vez vino solo, así que sólo me mira en silencio y yo la verdad lo ignoro rotundamente. No estoy molesto, solamente… callado, tranquilo, o adormecido."

- Tendrás que ir a Wing hoy. –habla el ojiverde en medio de aquel mutismo-

- ¿Pasó algo? –cuestiona a su vez su acompañante, guardando un libro en la maleta-

- Te enterarás cuando lo veas, sugiero que te mentalices. –cierra los ojos y se acerca a la silla, donde se sienta-

- De acuerdo. –responde con calma, pero analizando aquellas palabras-

"Después de cerrar el maletín con todo lo que voy a necesitar hoy, me relajo un poco terminando mi café. Parece que contrario a lo que venía planeando, hoy tendré cosas que hacer. Quizás pueda aprovechar para mover varias cosas, el día me alcanzará para todo. Me daré una vuelta por la corporación luego del almuerzo, arreglaré lo que tenga que arreglar allá y luego, supongo que para eso de las cinco de la tarde, me dedicaré a ordenar los cambios que tengo que hacer aquí en mi casa para la llegada de Duo. En algún momento del día me hago un descanso y llevo a Marie a pedir las tareas del colegio así ya empieza las clases de nueva cuenta, y antes de regresar a casa cenamos en algún lado. Estará bien, creo que puedo con todo eso."

"Nos quedamos hablando de irrelevancias con mi compañero hasta que se hacen las siete menos cuarto, hora en la que usualmente salgo. Puntual como siempre arribo en el colegio, dirigiéndome al primer salón que me toca en el día reprimiendo un bostezo. Es raro que ya para estas horas no esté despierto, pero parece que dormí de más anoche, generalmente cuanto más duermo más me cuesta despejarme durante la mañana. De todas maneras tengo fe en que la segunda hora sea mejor que la primera."

"Entro en el aula más temprano de lo normal, y los pocos estudiantes que llegaron en debe de saludarme me advierten que el timbre de entrada aún no sonó, a lo que respondo afirmativamente y les digo que pueden quedarse afuera hasta las siete en punto. Ellos asienten y yo me dedico a despejar mi sueño del primer modo que encuentro, buscando tareas para el día de hoy y corrigiendo los exámenes que me quedaron en la mañana por completar. Todavía no pasé las notas, pero eso puedo hacerlo en la medida que las vaya entregando después. Quiero terminar de corregir las del salón de Duo antes de comenzar con otro, sé que a ellos les fue medianamente bien, y sino, será interesante ver en dónde se equivocan."

"Como predije, las primeras horas de la mañana son bastante extrañas y hasta aburridas, pero todo a causa del sueño que traigo encima. Intenté despejarme varias veces, en vano, puesto que no lo he dejado atrás aún. Así es como la mañana va pasando. En la tercera hora puedo entregarles los exámenes ya corregidos a los del salón correspondiente, mientras paso las notas a medida que las regreso. No les fue tan mal, están bien, siendo que esperaba al menos la mitad del aula en rojo. Y al llegar a la última por fin el sueño se me va queriendo quitar, pudiendo no necesitar de una distracción muy grande para mantenerme despierto. Aún estoy pasando notas a mi registro personal, y encuentro algunas notas más que interesantes, por lo cual me aseguro de revisar dos veces los nombres y calificaciones para evitar cometer errores."

- ¿Puedo pasar a corregirlos? –pregunta la voz de uno de los alumnos, ya de pie a un lado del profesor-

- Sí, –responde sin prestar real atención, a lo que el otro asiente tomando una tiza del pie de la pizarra- corrige los primeros dos, que Bridesmaid haga los siguientes tres, y… -se fija atentamente en la lista de notas- Maxwell los siguientes dos.

"Generalmente les pido pasar a los que menos nota tienen, pero esta vez será una prueba. Estos últimos dos tuvieron una calificación muy desacorde a lo que usualmente tienen, según las notas del profesor anterior, y quiero corroborar que no me equivoqué. Deberían tener todos bien, sin excepción. Mientras ellos copian los ejercicios, voy eligiendo otros tres para pasar al frente y corregir los que quedan, esta vez sí por menor calificación. Una vez ya tengo todo listo me pongo de pie y me fijo en cada resultado junto con el procedimiento. Por muy extraño que parezca, ellos tres tienen perfectos los tres ejercicios, lo cual no me deja sino suponer que estudiaron o son justo temas que dominan."

""No me gusta esto, generalmente los profesores te piden participar en clase cuando tienes bajas notas o te distraes mucho… bueno, siempre me fue mal en matemáticas, no sería raro que esta vez también me haya ido mal. De todos modos me molesta, porque yo estudié, enserio que sí. Además la explicación que me había dado Heero la otra vez en su casa me había servido mucho… ¿Será que me distraje mucho y por eso no pude concentrarme bien?. Mierda… Hilde me retará de vuelta por no ponerle empeño…""

- Listop. –concluye el oji-violeta una vez terminado de escribir, dispuesto a salir corriendo a su banco lo más rápido posible-

- Repártelas. –ordena el mayor todavía corrigiendo el ejercicio, en lo que le entrega una pilita de hojas-

- Ok… –asiente comprendiendo que son los exámenes-

""¡Sí, yo puedo ver las notas de todos y ellos no-oh!, me encanta cuando me dejan repartir pruebas o trabajos prácticos. Voy entre las filas entregando hojas, papelitos, y demás, mientras aprovecho a pescar las notas por algún lado. El segundo mejor del salón sacó 10 como siempre, y esta chica que tiene promedio normal sacó 8.2. No sabía que Heero corregía con decimales exactos, pensé que con números enteros. Bueno no importa, centésimas más o centésimas menos para llegar a aprobar, ¡Es lo mismo!. Uhm… Wufy sacó 8.9 de nuevo… ese sí que tiene suerte, nunca desaprueba una materia. ¡Ah, esta es la mía!. Mejor la miro luego.""

"Mi mirada termina de asegurarles a ellos que los puntos están bien, y entonces llamo a los que siguen para continuar con la corrección sin pérdida de tiempo. Sé que podemos terminar con este tema una vez que todos consulten dudas del parcial. Mientras tanto voy guardando las cosas que quedan de más sobre el escritorio, como la calculadora o la planilla, creo que dentro de unos cuantos minutos suena el timbre y no me da tiempo a dictar nada si quiero corregir todo lo que les di."

- ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! –grita el pelinegro casi tirando la silla cuando se puso de pie precipitadamente, obteniendo así todas las miradas en su figura- ¡¡Maxwell, explica esto!! –reclama señalando una hoja número tres, a lo que el otro apenas le presta atención.

- Espera, ahorita no Wu. –responde con calma ordenando las hojas, porque son tantas que no sabe quien es de quien-

- ¡No, ahora! –repite exaltado, y el chico que se sienta detrás de él intenta hacer que se vuelva a sentar porque tienen toda la atención del profesor-

- Aish… -maldice por lo bajo decidiendo ir a calmarlo-

""¡Este chico, que escandaloso que es!. Nunca se pone así de bravo, ¡Qué se queja si aprobó!. Debería estar contento en debe de reclamarme a mí por yo qué sé qué cosa. ¡Además es incómodo que ande actuando así en plena hora de clase! ¿¡Es que no se da cuenta o qué!?. Este cabeza de chorlito…""

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó observando con entera atención a la hoja en su mano-

""No, no puede ser… Tiene que haber un tremendo error. ¿Yo, aprobé matemáticas, la materia con la que tengo la guerra declarada? Nah… eso es demasiado, incluso para mi, aún sabiendo que sí estudié. Seguro que se equivocó al corregir, a cualquiera puede pasarle, y más a Heero que está todo el día con la empresa, y Marie, y el colegio, y el chico que le gusta… Sí, eso debe ser, ha estado distraído y no se fijó bien en los números, por eso puso un promedio que no iba. Mejor lo corroboro yo, y haciendo acción frente al pensamiento tomo una calculadora, le robo el examen a Wufei, y ante su mirada atenta comienzo a revisar procedimientos y puntaje. Sumé todo en la calculadora, dividiendo luego, y corroboro que como dice aprobé con creces el parcial. Todavía no puedo creerlo u aceptarlo como quisiera.""

- Oye… ¿De enserio sacaste bien el promedio de esto? –cuestionó alzando la vista hacia el adulto, con clara duda pintada-

- ¿Qué dice? –responde a su vez, buscando el nombre Duo Maxwell en la planilla de su cuaderno-

- 9.2 … -anuncia bajito y casi con pena-

- Sí, eso da. –reafirma neutralmente-

""Mi mirada vuelve a recaer en la hoja sobre el escritorio, mientras Wufei a mi lado se sienta en el suyo tan o más anonadado que yo. Es decir, ¡Le gané!. ¡Por primera vez en lo que llevo en el instituto, saqué una nota más alta que mi compañero!. ¡¡Y en matemáticas!!. Sinceramente no sé cómo hacer para creérmelo, no importa que el chico que se sienta detrás de mi me golpee la cabeza felicitándome, o escuchar a Wufei preguntándose cómo sucedió esto, o recordar el tono calmo y honesto de Heero cuando le pregunté. Hilde no me creerá cuando le cuente, nadie me creerá cuando lo cuente. Y comienzo a preguntarme: ¿Acaso si siempre estudio de esta manera, puedo llegar a aprobar?... ¿O… fue porque Heero es quien me explicó?... ¿Qué diferencia hay…?""

"Apenas veo cómo baja la vista, y yo volteo a la pizarra para evitar problemas. Como los problemas están bien resueltos, en su mayoría, llamo a otros dos a que copien lo que sigue mientras yo corrijo acomodando números en las cuentas que están mal. Sé que en realidad pocos prestan atención, pero no me interesa mucho. Hubieron muchos casos como el de Duo, lo que quiere decir que no es preferencia o la explicación que le di en casa, sino las clases dentro del colegio. Después de todo, matemáticas es eso, práctica."

"Cuando al fin luego de muchos razonamientos sin sentido, suena el timbre, junto las pocas cosas que tenía y salgo para poder pasar a buscar a Marie. La agenda de hoy no da para errores de ningún tipo, así que espero que ningún imprevisto salga a último momento. También tengo que mentalizarme sobre el problema en Wing, aunque no tenga idea de qué es lo que sucedió a ciencia cierta. Espero no tener que enojarme y hacer una junta, porque detesto las juntas. Generalmente son algo agotadoras, silenciosas, y bastante aburridas. Por muy raro que suene, aunque me gusta trabajar, lo que más odio es estar absolutamente todo el día metido en lo mismo. Suele sucederme igual con las matemáticas. Aunque soy obsesivo, me canso estando todo el día en lo mismo, y sucede así con todo excepto con la computadora."

"Subo al auto y conduzco directo a casa. Le diré a Trowa que lo llevo, o que almuerce con nosotros, total después voy hasta la empresa sin rodeos. Con aquello en mente, dejo transcurrir el resto del día. El almuerzo fue perfectamente normal, incluso tranquilo, cada cual en su mundo; al final él sí vino con nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando comenzamos a ir hasta la corporación, mi compañero comenzó a explicarme que había mandado a hacer ciertos arreglos porque sabía que en cuanto lo supiera, iba a dar vuelta todo Wing. Eso me preocupó, no podía ser para tanto, ¿O sí? ¿Qué habría pasado para que yo intentara tal cosa?."

"Después de estacionar en la playa privada, ubicada en el subsuelo del enorme edificio, nos dirigimos directo al ascensor con Marie tomándome libremente de la mano. Supongo que sabe que es inevitable su cruce con Lady Une, pero aunque fuera por cualquier otra cosa, no le negaría una pequeñez como esa. Apreté suavemente el agarre, reafirmando que allí se encontraba y estaba conciente de él, una vez que fuimos subiendo en el elevador. Luego de que las puertas se abrieron frente a nosotros, permitiéndonos seguir por el pasillo, y yo fruncí el ceño por costumbre al igual que mi otro acompañante. Creo que en ese sentido él y yo somos perfectamente iguales, es una anomalía ocultarnos del mundo dentro de Wing, pero eso se debe a que la misma gente que trabaja aquí se ha encargado de hacerlo insufrible."

"Todavía no se me ocurre qué pueden haber hecho para que me enoje, pero debe ser grande, muy grande, y eso me asusta. Como aquí dentro hay personas que no me quieren a la cabeza, por diversas razones, supongo que intentarán tirarme debajo de cualquier forma. Desafortunadamente para ellos, si caigo yo, la empresa también, y junto con nosotros los empleados. No les conviene en lo más mínimo, pero hay que darles a entender eso a los cabezas huecas, y menos mal que no hay que ser genio para deducirlo. Entonces, saliendo de mi letargo, puedo ver al fin el movimiento a mi alrededor. Todos parecen estar como esperándose algo, y creo que intuyo qué es."

- Heero, ahora te preparo un informe. –indica Hilde apenas nota la presencia de su superior-

- Tienes que ver los movimientos de la empresa… -le susurra el ojiverde al otro, a su lado-

- ¿Le digo a Peacecraft que vaya ahora a tu despacho? –cuestiona la castaña de lentes redondos, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de la menor

- Sí, también prepara el currículo que pedí ayer para que él lo vea, y los libros de las clausuras. –señaló Trowa adelantándose al ojicobalto ante su mirada atenta-

- Recuerda tocar antes de entrar. –concluyó el dueño ya cerrando la puerta tras de si luego de que los otros dos entrasen- ¿Y bien?

- Encontré una persona que puede sernos de ayuda, pedí que prepararan ese currículo para que te enteres como se debe. –explicó sentándose con confianza en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio principal, mientras la niña se sentaba en otro, tras éste-

- ¿Por qué tengo una reunión con Milliardo? –cuestionó en tono mordaz colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldar del sofá, donde estaba la pequeña, y aunque tranquilo su mirada indicaba la frialdad tan común que la mayoría creía que tenía absolutamente todo el tiempo.-

- Bien, eso porque él –comenzó a explicar-

- Porque se hizo pasar por uno de los embajadores de la empresa, y casi firman un contrato en tu nombre –agregó la secretaria de cabellos cortos haciendo una pausa-… iban a liberar el stock de las empresas para el proyecto Orbit. –completó dejando rápidamente sobre la mesa varios cuadernillos de clausuras y algunas otras cosas-

"¿¡Que hizo qué!?. No puedo sino apretar mis puños mientras me separaba del asiento, con un claro desacuerdo en mis facciones y aún entendiendo _todo_ lo que eso significa. Liberar el sotck, o sea dejar que todas las empresas adheridas pudieran usar el nombre de Wing y comercializar con él: una locura en nuestra actual situación. Nuestra actual situación_… _sólo dos programadores de nivel 1, siete nivel 2, 4 probadores, 1 embajador que no me sirve de nada, y una secretaria extra que no sé a dónde derivar: nos falta mucho personal, y muchísimo orden. En estas condiciones no podemos entrar a ninguna alianza, por eso no podemos retirar el stock, ¡Por eso no podemos iniciar Orbit! ¡¿Cómo Milliardo se atreve a tomar decisiones que no le competen?!. ¡Él es un programador nivel 1, no un representante ni menos un vicepresidente!. ¡Maldita sea, hacerme algo así en un momento tan crítico y con un tema tan delicado!."

"La puerta abriéndose anuncia su arribo, y mi mirada dura sube sólo para encontrar al rubio platinado acercarse. Acaba de defraudarme, lo sabe, y no puedo ni voy a poder confiar como antes. No entiendo por qué lo hizo, no me entra en la cabeza algo así. De lo que estoy seguro es que esto se va a subir de tono, y mucho, porque Milliardo no es ningún lento a la hora de hablar para defenderse."

- Mariemaia, ve con Hilde a que te configure la computadora. –le pidió sin posibilidad de negativas-

- Clarop –asiente como si nada, entonces sale del sofá y se va con la otra chica rumbo al exterior del cuarto.

- Trowa, ve y averíguame los precios de los Intel Centrino que están en el comercial del microcentro. –

- Sí. –respondió con calma a sabiendas de lo que se venía, y al momento de ir a la salida no se contuvo en observar significativamente al de ojos azules que sería reprendido.-

- Siéntate. –ordenó haciéndolo él primero, y encendió la maquina a un lado para trabajar cómodamente-

"El silencio abunda en la sala, y yo no voy a romperlo aún, estoy muy ocupado revisando el informe que me pasó Hilde para poder enterarme con lujo de detalles de los movimientos que hemos tenido. También voy a leer el resumen del contrato que estuvimos a punto de firmar 'teóricamente', porque si voy a reprenderlo, lo haré sabiendo lo que hizo, y la verdad no me interesa saber cómo salió esto a la luz, sólo quiero que no me vuelva a suceder. Me sorprende tanto de alguien tan centrado como él…"

"Los minutos empiezan a correr, rápido, sin pausa, y sin mi atención. Lo que quiero ahora, antes de reprenderlo, es que lo piense. Quiero que piense con calma, que se dé cuenta del error que cometió, porque sé que él es un hombre sensato y muy centrado que nunca cometió locuras de este tipo. No entiendo qué lo llevó a hacerlo, y para poder entenderlo, seguro primero él tiene que saber cómo explicarse. Sé que hay una buena explicación, estoy muy seguro de ello por todo lo que conozco a Milliardo."

- ¿Sabes por qué te llamé? –preguntó al fin, luego de una eternidad llena de tensión que parecía no querer desaparecer.-

"Pero no me responde, y de nuevo sólo ignoro el silencio continuando con mi lectura. No sé si está pensando lo que hizo o simplemente intenta ignorar el evidente hecho de que estoy molesto. Si es lo segundo, me sorprendería descubrir su falta de madurez. ¿Puede que se caiga del pedestal justo ahora, hasta volverse añicos?... sería una caída dolorosa, desde allí en lo alto, casi tanto como lo estuvo – o está – Traize aún a pesar de sus tremendos errores, los cuales día a día intento no cometer. No quiero que eso pase, perder de pronto toda figura de referencia, pero tampoco es posible tapar el sol con un dedo o cerrar los ojos y pretender no sentir su calor…"

"Todavía no puedo creerlo. Él mejor que nadie, además de Trowa, Hilde y yo debería entender la importancia de un proyecto de tales magnitudes; es no sólo nuestro éxito, sino también la imagen que daremos, nuestro desempeño con liderazgo. ¡No se trata de dinero solamente, sino de dignidad, y no es nada más un tema que concierne a la empresa y a sus trabajadores de ella, sino también a mi como nuevo dueño a cargo!. El muy cretino… si pudiera, lo echaría, ¡Juro que lo haría de no ser porque lo necesito! ¿Dónde se meten las personas con pasión por las maquinas como Duo y yo cuando las necesito? No es sólo amistad, es una meta en común. Milliardo tenía las mismas metas que yo, ¡Dónde quedaron, ¿En la nada?!."

"Suspiré, despejando mi mente."

- ¿Por qué querías firmar ese contrato? –cuestionó directamente al fin, dejando aquellas hojas A4 sobre la mesa del amplio escritorio.-

- Te estás tardando Heero, vas muy lento, como si le tuvieras miedo a la competencia. –declara cruzando sus brazos cómodamente.-

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo está la empresa, exactamente? –alzó la vista al monitor, buscando datos exactos para seguir hablando con veracidad.- Hay muy pocos programadores buenos, tengo personal fuera de lugar y personal incompetente.

- Eso es mentira, tenemos mucha gente de calidad –rebate, lentamente subiendo el clima hasta que se haría notoria la diferencia de pensamientos.-

- ¿Entonces por qué está tardando tanto el nuevo modelo de presentación para los sistemas de seguridad? –le observó- No tenemos los suficientes programadores para iniciar cinco proyectos a la vez, mientras que lo mínimo deberían ser 20 proyectos en curso.

- En épocas en que Traize estaba al mando, con este mismo personal nosotros podíamos… -

- Pero ahora el que está a la cabeza soy yo, amóldate a las circunstancias. –Frunció un poco más el entrecejo- Si tantas ganas tenías de iniciar el proyecto Orbit, o de quitar el stock, deberías consultármelo primero porque lo que hiciste puede tener pena legal. –tomó un cuadernillo de clausuras- Está en las bases, no puedes suplantarme.

- ¡Tu nunca estás para llevar las riendas de la empresa! –declaró al fin perdiendo el estribo-

- ¡Yo no sabía que sería presidente sino hasta que tomé un segundo trabajo! ¡No eres el único con una vida difícil Milliardo, y sé que no estás desentendido de los últimos acontecimientos! –soltó al fin gélidamente, la caldera ya caliente.-

- ¡En debe de esforzarte por la empresa buscaste donde ocupar tu tiempo, nunca te esforzaste por Wing! –exclamó plantando una mano sobre la mesa, ya de pie.-

- ¡Uno se esfuerza hasta donde la situación se presta, hay límites para todo, tu tampoco das tu mayor esfuerzo para ocupar todos los proyectos que tenemos! –remarcó entrando en terreno peligroso, pero aún en su silla, aparentemente apacible.-

- ¡Deberías madurar en vez de intentar parecer un adulto, apenas conoces de responsabilidades Yuy, ni siquiera viviste una adolescencia, sino mírate, eres un niño reprimido sin una maldita vida social como…!

El ruido seco de la silla luego de las exclamaciones audibles desde afuera de la sala, retumbó en el lugar al que le siguió el perpetuo silencio. La mirada desafiante, grisácea, parecía retar a la que sin miedo, azulada, se clavaba de igual modo en sus ojos aún a pesar de que la mano del menor sujetara la camisa del otro con una fuerza tal que hacía ver los nudillos blanquecinos. Ninguno flaqueó la vista en ningún momento, por eternos minutos, mientras parecían devorarse con furia el uno al otro mentalmente. Las ganas incontenibles de golpear al otro parecían menguadas únicamente por el hecho de que, creían, eran adultos. El hecho era demostrar quién era más maduro que quién otro, y nadie iba a darse por vencido. La guerra acababa de declararse, y no de la manera más justa ni en el momento más preciso.

"Mi mano fuertemente aferrada al cuello de su camisa casi tembló, pero lo evité apretándola un poco más al tiempo en que al fin desataba mi garganta. Había tocado un punto muy delicado de mi personalidad, y no se la iba a dejar pasar así como así sin que lo supiera. Nadie se metía en mi vida, ¡Nadie de Wing tenía ese derecho, absolutamente nadie!. No se lo permití ni siquiera a Traize, quien fue como un padre para mi, no tenía por qué permitírselo a este inútil mujeriego personalista. Quisiera terminar por golpearlo en la cara, pero eso no se puede, es mi subordinado dentro de la empresa, la clausura de respeto al prójimo está bien clara en las bases de la empresa. Sólo eso me detiene, sólo eso, porque sino…"

- Una cosa Milliardo, -pronunció lenta y en tono bajo, sin quitar sus dagas cobalto de las azules- nadie se mete en mi vida, menos si no es parte de ella. –completó soltándolo como en un empujón que lo alejaba.- No mezcles los asuntos personales al trabajo, es poco profesional. –agregó en tono calmo, sentándose y colocando toda su atención en el monitor.-

"Me distraje completamente con la mirada en la computadora, pues era algo que prefería olvidar. Tal como había creído, él se me cayó del pedestal, pero la verdad no se siente tan mal como pensé. No estoy tan desorientado, más bien _delicadamente sensible_. Sí, así me definía. Cualquier cosa podría desencadenar en mi quién sabe qué reacción, todo por culpa de las insensatas palabras del rubio. ¿Sería su hermana así de idiota, o peor? En realidad, prefería no saberlo. Ahora entiendo cuando Hilde se queja tanto de las rubias, siempre diciendo que son huecas, que no tienen cerebro… ¿para los hombres se aplicaría también?. Si Trowa me escuchara, me diría que Quatre es la excepción a esa regla; sí, seguro lo defendería, así como yo lo haría con Duo si le dijeran algo."

"De pronto mi asiento girándose sin previo aviso me pone alerta, moviendo mi mirada al causante, pero me hundí en el respaldar disimuladamente al hacerlo. La _peligrosa_ cercanía de mi supuesto enemigo me pone inmediatamente alerta, asustándome hasta cierto punto, puesto que la mirada penetrante y tranquila sobre mis facciones no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado. Dios, esto es lo último que puede estar pasándome, TIENE que ser una mala broma. Mi mente comienza a maquinar miles de cosas que no tienen ni un solo porcentaje de ser posible, sin embargo la situación da para que las crea, ¡Y es justamente lo que me aterra!. Intento mostrarme – y exitosamente, por suerte. – frío e inmutable frente al hecho de que sus ojos estén aparentemente decididos sobre mí, y a unos – como mucho – veinte centímetros, pero en cualquier momento esto se me viene abajo, porque me está poniendo incómodo."

- Heero… -pronunció bajito, sin moverse ni un poquito. El otro se tensó aún más.- ¿Es cierto, eso que Relena dice de ti?

"Pasé saliva antes de que la garganta se me resecara horriblemente. ¿Estaría hablando de mi pequeñísima confesión?, Sí, no puede ser otra cosa. Todo lo otro que pueda inventar es mentira, todo excepto eso. ¿Entonces, por qué la cara de Milliardo?... No, debe estar jugándome un chiste por la reprimenda de recién. Es cierto, Milliardo es un mujeriego, no debo ser tan imaginativo e irrealista. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que me diga? ¿Algo de que me repugna?, Ja, puedo vivir con eso… como si él fuera tan importante."

- ¿Qué dice…? –preguntó despacito manteniéndole la mirada, pero tenso como jamás imaginó que lo tendría la cercanía del platinado.-

- Eres homosexual. –afirmó en un susurro, tensionando aún más de ser posible a su acompañante, más éste no hizo mueca alguna.

"Creo que es la primera vez que el miedo y los nervios se apoderan de mi casi completamente, y aunque quiero alejarlo de un golpe, no quiero mostrarme tan vulnerable. Tengo que ser fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no perder de vista que este sujeto no es nadie en mi vida. ¿Quién no se pondría así en una situación semejante?. Lo tengo demasiado cerca, y está hablando de un modo que me revuelve el estomago, tanto que comienza a marearme sin razón. Dios, no soy pasivo, ¡No soporto ser dominado, ¿Y este pretende atarme o qué?! ¿¡Qué diablos significa esa mirada que me dirige!?"

"El susto quiere reflejarse en mi mirada con más furor que nunca cuando la mano de él toma mi mentón, aún sin romper el miramiento. Yo tengo que apartarlo, pero sutilmente, no perder mi orgullo en el camino, más bien… más bien nada, estoy estúpidamente nervioso. Me erguí un poco más en el respaldar de mi asiento afilando la mirada, creyendo que eso funcionaría, pero no lo hace porque parece no querer alejarse. ¡Diablos, en que momento Milliardo se dio vuelta como moneda!. Está claro que tampoco voy a dejar que se sobrepase, pero algo diferente es quedar en ridículo y demostrarle que creo erróneamente de él. Qué hacer, cómo salir de esto… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a esto!."

"Mi teléfono suena muy oportunamente, y le agradezco infinitamente a quien sea que está llamando. Aparto mi rostro de ese escalofriante agarre sin apartar mi mirada fría de los ojos azules, y tras volver mi asiento a la normalidad atiendo, desconectándome por completo de lo de recién. Fue, como diría Shinigami, creepy. Dios, estas cosas solamente me pasan a mí, única y exclusivamente a mí."

- ¿Sí?... –cuestionó cerrando los ojos pero sin relajarse en el asiento, aunque de inmediato los vuelve a abrir turbado e incómodo.- ¿Puedes llamar en un instante…? –continuó despacito, con la mirada fija en la mesa, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hace alzar la vista.- No, sólo no podía hablar… ¿Qué pasó?

"Suspiré ahora si como en mi mundo, mientras del otro lado del teléfono Duo seguía en su monólogo de que estaba aburrido en su casa y que si estaba ocupado. De estar en una situación tensa con Milliardo, a tener una llamada con Duo, no sabía qué era lo más extraño del día. Supongo que todo. Quiero olvidar absolutamente todo este asunto, pero aunque intente prestar atención a lo que escucho mi mente se pierde demasiado concentrada en recordar lo que sucedió recién. Por un instante juré que Milliardo iba a…"

"El resto del día fue más normal, mucho más normal. Pude hacer casi todo lo planeado, incluso conectarme unos minutos para des-aburrir a Duo, por lo que debo decir que no estuvo tan mal. Seguía levemente inquieto e incómodo con lo que pasó en la empresa, pero probablemente fuera una situación en la cual mi comprensión no era suficiente. Me había dedicado a ordenar todos los archivos necesarios, incluso ordenar los proyectos y dejar todo lo más prolijamente posible para que la empresa funcionara sin que mi presencia fuera absolutamente necesaria. Luego al caer la noche logramos cenar con calma, Mariemaia no estaba deprimida, y de estarlo simplemente era cosa de pasar un rato más con ella. Sin darme cuenta, ni pensarlo siquiera, intentaba que a ella no le faltara eso tan importante que me faltó a mí; el hecho de que me buscara no hacía sino llevarme a hacer cosas sin pensarlo, pero no cosas de las que me arrepentía, sino que agradecía salieran. Era un gran paso para dejar de pensar tanto antes de actuar."

"Por otro lado, a la hora de hacer los últimos trámites que había tenido planeados para el día me encontré con un ligero problema. Sin duda alguna, iba a ser todo un reto más grande de lo pensado el tener a Duo trabajando conmigo, y comenzaba a pensar que hasta no era buena idea. Sin embargo, con el proyecto Orbit andando –supongo yo, para ese entonces.- no necesitaré sí o sí colocarlo en un puesto de Wing; podré hasta incluso intentar incorporarlo en alguna de las empresas adheridas al contrato, y eso sería positivo. Aunque claro, primero deberá terminar la universidad, no puedo ingresarlo al empleo sin que tenga siquiera algún certificado que compruebe sus conocimientos. Supongo que todas esas son cosas que deberé hablar con él llegado el momento."

"Luego de unas horas de sueño, un sueño reparador y tranquilo que me ayudó a despejarme, sentirme más yo mismo, e incluso hasta poder volver a pensar con calma, el nuevo día llegó. Tardé eternidades en levantarme; cansancio o más bien pereza. Sin embargo, siendo tan temprano o más bien debido a que Mariemaia aún no despertaba, aproveché para encender la computadora. Pasar un rato en la red reviviría un poco aquellos viejos tiempos, aunque lo más probable era que Shinigami aún durmiera. Quizás no sea algo nuevo, pero me asusta el no dejar de pensar en algo que tenga que ver con él durante todo el día. Se está convirtiendo en una mala, pésima manía."

"Me aburrí como jamás me había pasado en mi visita al Internet, tanto así que a la media hora me levanté con la intensión de comenzar la mañana. Todavía no tenía decidido si ir o no a la fiesta de la noche. Quería ir, distenderme, pasar un buen rato; para colmo de males, en un lugar así y estando solo, la mejor opción era quedarme en casa. Tenía todo el día para pensarlo, hasta caer la noche, así que no me apuré en decidir. Pasado el desayuno, unas horas de trabajo vía red para ordenar los archivos de Wing, y leído algunos reportes, el teléfono de la casa sonó inesperadamente. Al atender luego de bajarle al volumen del televisor, me encontré con quien menos hubiera esperado: Quatre."

"Fue directo al grano, ocupado como siempre, contándome brevemente que él tenía un sobrino en el colegio al que iban Relena y Duo. Explicó más tarde, que le habían invitado y Trowa no podía acompañarlo, que por ende andes de pedirle el favor a alguien más, recordando que yo trabajaba allí –lo cual imagino le contó también Trowa.- me llamaba para preguntarme si quería que fuéramos juntos. Rápido, incluso antes de que se me hubiera ocurrido, me aclaró que Trowa ya sabía de la idea y no le parecía mala, y que no era para nada como una cita sino una salida como compañeros. No supe qué decirle, no me parecía mal ir con él pero era la pareja de un amigo. Demasiado incómodo para aceptar, demasiado oportuno para negarme. Aunque la idea de poder ver a cierta persona nada más me martillaba en la cabeza hasta que accedí. Apurado quién sabe por qué se encargó de decirme que podría dejar a Mariemaia en su casa, que no se aburriría, y sin darme tiempo a decir una sola palabra más colgó."

"No sé por qué, luego de eso caí en cuenta que noté cierto nerviosismo en la voz de él. Extrañado dejé el asunto para más tarde, total, los rubios no eran algo que me llamaran la atención. Me dediqué a dejar pasar las horas entre la corrección de exámenes y pláticas con Marie, dispuesto a que nada me alterara demasiado, más de lo que podría llegar a pesar en aquella fiesta. Uno nunca sabe qué puede suceder cuando, no acostumbrado a salir, se decide ir a una reunión de semejante magnitud. Generalmente sucede de todo, menos lo que esperas, lo sé por experiencia junto al hecho de que lo disfrutas más de lo esperado."

"Al caer la noche, casi la hora en que había quedado de dejar a Mariemaia en casa de Quatre, me duché luego de ella y me cambié no demasiado diferente de cómo usualmente. Ella, ilusionada con ir a la casa de alguien que rápidamente se había convertido en una 'amistad' retorcida, se arregló rápidamente con una falda blanca y un buzo. Sin embargo yo, con un destino muy diferente del de ella, tardé un poco más entre la renuencia a ir y el rápido desinterés que de pronto se me figuró como cobardía. Alrededor de las diez ambos salimos, yo decidido a aclarar que no nos quedaríamos demasiado tiempo en un lugar así. Simplemente no podía verme hasta las cuatro de la mañana en una fiesta de adolescentes, nuestra edad para eso ya había pasado y yo la había disfrutado a mi manera, como para hacerlo ahora."

"Trowa ya antes me había advertido que la casa de Quatre tenía dimensiones catastróficamente grandes, pero supongo que no tomé demasiado enserio la palabra 'Catastrófica'. Después de pasar las rejas de la entrada por la calle que ingresaba al enorme predio, la figurilla de la casa fue agradándose cada vez más, hasta figurarse a pesar de sus tres pisos a una de seis, estilo antiguo. Me recordaba de alguna manera a la casa de mi infancia, nada más que no era tan grande."

- ¡Wow, sabía que él era rico pero tampoco tanto! –exclamó la pelirroja saliendo de un salto del automóvil.- Que linda casa, debe de perderse una persona ahí dentro buscando el baño. –bromeó corriendo escalinatas arriba.-

"Luego de tocar el timbre el mismísimo rubio, dueño ahora de la casa, nos atendió invitándonos a pasar. Las casas con tanto lujo siempre me hicieron sentir mal, no por envidia ni incomodidad, sino más bien por recelo y odio. Generalmente, las personas con tantos objetos de valor tienden a ser un poco… frívolos, antisociales, desinteresados y egocéntricos. Detesto a las personas que por dinero se creen poder pasar por encima de todos, y más detesto a la sociedad que se los permite. Aún así, intenté que eso no se viera demasiado en mis facciones una vez ingresamos, aunque mi claro desinterés por el entorno una vez que Mariemaia comenzó a correr de un lado al otro emocionada indicó que aquel lugar no me intimidaba."

- Ahora salimos, espérame un momento por favor –pidió con una sonrisa el chico de cabellos rubios, recibiendo apenas un asentimiento.-

- ¡Waoh Quatre, tienes una casa hermosísima! –exclamó de vuelta perdiéndose entre los jarrones labrados y decoraciones elegantes.-

"Mi mirada se perdió en la figura de aquella niña que ahora políticamente se reconocía como mi hija, demasiado atento a sus acciones aunque en realidad, sin prestarles atención. Recordaba que la casa de Traize no era tan ostentosa como esta, pero sí tenía sus lujos. En comparación con esta la antigua casa de ella realmente era un hogar común y corriente, de clase media hasta podría decirse. Los niños tienden a admirar este tipo de lugares, entiendo bien por qué, pero aún así se me hace detestable. Será que porque yo también me crié… en este tipo de lugares…"

"Un leve recuerdo, muy fugaz de mi infancia, me obligó a cerrar los ojos en un intento de opacarlo nuevamente hasta conseguirlo. Esas eran otras de las cosas que no me gustaban, estar en lugares que podrían traerme recuerdos era una de las cosas que menos soportaba, supongo que por el simple hecho de que intento olvidarlo todo y hacer de cuenta que jamás existió. Todo parece tan lejano desde ahora, que además de traerme una vaga nostalgia, me deprime de una manera excesiva al punto de impedirme ser yo. O por lo menos, el yo que he sido desde que decidí no ser como la clase alta."

- ¿Vamos? –Cuestiona el oji-celeste, sacando de su mente al otro que rápidamente asiente alzando la vista.-

"Dando por sentado que no son cosas que deba rememorar ahora, salimos ambos de la casa después de despedir a Mariemaia. No hubieron palabras de camino al lugar en donde se realizaba la fiesta, debido probablemente a la falta de confianza, o a que yo no soy de sociabilizar. Aunque él debe estar acostumbrado a esto, porque Trowa tampoco es tan hablador sino más bien como yo. De cualquier manera, llegar hasta el lugar iluminado con luces de colores y atestado de gente no fue tardío. La peor parte fue en cambio encontrar estacionamiento. Una vez que pudimos dejar el vehículo, a una cuadra de la entrada, pero estacionado al fin, bajamos para ir directo a donde se escuchaba la música sonar más fuerte."

- No estaremos mucho tiempo, nada más un rato a hacer acto de presencia –habló en voz audible pero no muy fuerte el rubio, con esa sonrisa que parecía permanente en sus labios-, no te angusties, supongo que tampoco te gustan estos lugares.

"Ese tampoco me dejó preguntándome a mi mismo al respecto, con la mirada perdida frente al sendero que caminábamos, aunque de alguna manera tranquilo. No, yo no era en tranquilo en realidad, estaba inquieto, pero Quatre tenía alrededor de sí un aura de tanta paz que hasta hubiera jurado que si se caía el techo, a él le daba igual y su sonrisa no se borraría. Eso era gracioso, pero patético. De repente se me figuraba una persona quizás, lejanamente, un poco interesante de conocer. Mi mirada viajó de reojo hasta observarle, él sin cambiar su expresión ni darse cuenta de ello, y concentrándome un poco casi me perdí intentando descifrar qué era lo inusual en aquel sujeto."

- Ah, creo que ya lo encontré –anunció ensanchando su sonrisa, también distrayendo a su acompañante.- Mira, ven –volteó ligeramente tomando muy apenas el brazo del castaño, jalándolo consigo hasta una de las esquinas de la entrada, a un grupo de chicos absolutamente desconocidos.-

"Me dejé hacer ligeramente incómodo con el contacto, a pesar de que la tela roja de mi camisa amortiguara el calor de su piel. Esto era más que incómodo, especialmente por mi falta de costumbre a estas situaciones, o más bien a todo en realidad. El concepto de que era una noche donde no me podía esperar nada cada vez tomaba más fuerza, y eso me asustaba de algún modo, haciéndome desear volver. Sin embargo fue tarde cuando lo consideré, porque Quatre ya estaba saludando a un chico que no conozco, aunque era claro que parientes por su singular parecido. Pensé por un instante que todos los Winner eran rubios de ojos claros, hasta que mi mente se perdió sin mirar realmente al sujeto frente a nosotros. No pensar era la solución, supuse."

""Era inevitable preguntarse si aquel chico rubio, de sonrisa demasiado dulce, era el mismo que Heero decía le gustaba. Aún así frente a la sola idea me sentí disminuido, a pesar de que sólo los hubiera visto. Apreté mis labios disimuladamente, con los otros chicos hablando de quién sabe qué apenas a un lado mío, y pronto mi mundo pareció marearse. No me gustaba, se sentía feo el verlos juntos, el pensar que quizás ellos ya eran pareja y yo debía olvidarme de intentarlo siquiera. Por un momento de depresión se me olvidó que apenas y podía admitir sentir algo por él, mi profesor, porque por lo pronto el sentimiento de impotencia me ganaba. Quiero disimular mejor esto, necesito disimularlo y pensar en algo más.""

""En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con mi mano apretándose fuertemente a un costado de mi cuerpo, sonreí volviendo a ser yo. Tenía que pensar en Zero, en que esto era una fiesta, en que estaba con mis compañeros, así podría sin duda alguna pasar desapercibido hasta que pudiera irme. Por eso volteé hasta Wufei, quien hablaba en esos momentos, y tras hacer mi sonrisa un poco más natural me incorporé en la charla recargándome a un lado de la entrada. Me arrepiento de haber esperado por Heero aquí, hubiera sido mejor quedarme adentro y ni verlo. Jah, yo tenía razón, la persona que conquistara a un sujeto como él debía ser muy peculiar; se notaba a lo lejos que aquel rubio lo era, su mirada lo decía todo.""

"Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me jalaban de nueva cuenta esta vez al interior del gran salón. Debía admitir que estaba distraído, como ido, no sabía bien por qué tan así. El hecho de que la mano de Quatre siguiera sosteniéndome suavemente del brazo lentamente se me hacía una costumbre, una que me apuré en quitar soltándome sutilmente. Fuera o no fuera una mala costumbre de él, no era lo mismo para mí. Ya una vez dentro, la música estaba no muy fuerte pero sí habían muchas personas, demasiadas para mi gusto. Debo agradecer en ese sentido que a este chico se le ocurriera quedarse a un lado, así yo podía concentrarme en buscar con la mirada a Duo. Me recargué en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro, y desde allí, investigué toda la zona con una mirada analítica."

- Irea me dijo que no podías volver muy tarde, no me quedaré a vigilarte pero intenta portarte bien –pidió Quatre a su sobrino todavía metido en la conversación.-

- ¡Claro! Prefiero eso a que ella me ande controlando, gracias por hacerme el favor –sonrió de vuelta el menor a su vez.- No sabes cómo es cuando se lo propone, ¡No se de cómo me ha dejado salir hoy!

- No digas eso, solamente se preocupa por que no te pase nada –consoló al por demás cursi.-

- Ay Quatre… -suspiró el otro- tu eres el típico niño bueno, apuesto lo que sea a que mi madre quiere que sea como tu, es una lástima que no entienda la diversión de la juventud.

- Ella también tuvo tu edad alguna vez, es sólo que se preocupa demasiado, debes intentar comprenderla un poco, aunque sea para…

- ¡Bueno, bueno! –interrumpió el joven a su vez- Intenta pasarla bien ¿Sí? Aunque sea el poco rato que te quedes, no pienses en todo eso por un rato.

"Patético. Era la única palabra que describía mi punto de vista de toda una charla familiar. Ellos eran tan comunes, que no sabía qué me empalagaba más. Realmente no sé a qué vine; no conozco a nadie, no me hablo con nadie, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en un lugar así como Quatre. Bajé la mirada directo al suelo, concentrándome en él, resignándome frente a la probabilidad de arrepentirme. Sencillamente no había razón para estar aquí, no una que valiera la pena, no una que valiera lo suficiente siquiera. Duo podía ser mucho… pero no la razón para estar aquí. Este no es mi lugar."

"En vista de que Quatre seguirá perdido con ese chico un rato más, visualicé la salida al patio del gran salón. Parecía que no había nadie allí, y era el lugar perfecto para alguien como yo, sin lugar de pertenencia. De camino al gran ventanal que comunicaba al exterior pude visualizar a Sally, que enseguida me encontró a mí invitándome a un saludo. No queriendo perder mi poca sociabilidad ni el sentido de la ubicación me acerqué; quizás fuera más entretenido saludarla a ella que escuchar a Quatre hablar de sus parientes. Sin duda, la habladora Sally resultaba ser una salida conveniente a mi aburrimiento, probablemente porque los tragos de alcohol la habían desinhibido pero no hasta perder la cabeza."

"Pronto con el correr de los minutos, sin darme cuenta, me encontré un poco más cómodo con aquel grupo de personas. Habían profesores, algún que otro adulto que pasaba en rato, y algún que otro adolescente en el paso a la adultez que entretenía los monólogos de la rubia ceniza. Sin darme cuenta no supe el momento en que ya había empezado a tomar, no mucho ni una bebida demasiado fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para distraerme y no comenzar con arrepentimientos. A pesar de que, obviamente, no aportaba nada a la charla, no podía evitar de a ratos interesarme cuando comenzaban con temas realmente Atrayentes. O sea, cualquier cosa que no fuera chusmerío."

"Viajé con la mirada ahora de regreso a la puerta al exterior, con un deseo de salir pero ambiguamente de quedarme. Sin duda era una decisión difícil, porque una vez que me alejara de este cúmulo de personas, no sería lo mismo si regresara. Llevé mis manos en un fugaz recuerdo de la última vez que usé esta camisa, hasta el bolsillo que tenía ésta en el pecho, encontrando efectivamente allí la cajilla de cigarrillos que hubiera comprado hace tanto. En silencio les eché un vistazo a las personas que me rodeaban, y me alejé sacando el contenido de la caja. Hacía mucho, muchísimo que no probaba uno; no soy un adicto, pero de vez en cuando me surgen esos deseos de fumar y es conveniente siempre tener a mano unos. No estaba mal perderme un rato, total cuando Quatre quisiera irse me buscaría."

"El aire fresco que me recibió me relajó a tal punto, que perdí la noción ligeramente de donde me encontraba. Encendí sin prisa el cigarrillo con el encendedor que permaneció dentro de la caja, y me encaminé a algún lugar de aquel patio donde pudiera pasar el rato. Las luces de color por suerte no iluminaban demasiado, haciendo que desde allí pudiera verse sin problemas el cielo, completamente estrellado. Sin duda, un momento maravilloso que de no haber venido, no hubiera disfrutado. Después de caminar unos metros encontré el lugar perfecto, alejado pero tampoco demasiado, y me recargué en la pared con la mirada en aquel azul que cubría nuestras cabezas. El aire se escapó lentamente de mis labios, perdiendo mi cuerpo junto a él todo sentido del tiempo."

""Miré por enésima vez detrás de mi, para que nadie me siguiera en mi aventura a la soledad. Mi necesidad de pensar era estricta, demasiado potente, retenida por el ambiente movido de ahí dentro. Sin embargo, los pasos de mis piernas se detuvieron cuando mi vista se fijó al frente. ¿Casualidad, quizás, o mala suerte?. No pude sino permanecer allí, de pie, mirándole sin ser visto. Pocas veces tendré esta visión de él, tan tranquilo, tan… ¿Por qué mejor no me olvido de todos esos pensamientos ridículos?, Además ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo en un lugar así, sin su novio?, Lo común sería encontrarlos juntos, no separados. Qué importa, ahora Heero está solo, ese es el hecho, y si no me alejo de aquí pronto me descubrirá y chau a mi posibilidad de soledad. Pero por mucho que quisiera irme, sabía que quería más quedarme.""

- Que raro que estés solo –decidió hablar al fin, en un arranque de valentía, acercándose hacia el otro chico.-

"Perdido entre la nada de mi mente, el escuchar de pronto la voz de aquel que me había servido de excusa para ir a aquel lugar no hizo sino asustarme ligeramente. Bajé mi mirada de donde estaba hasta Duo, deteniéndome allí. De pronto recordé por qué había tenido tantas ganas de venir; era por ver cómo vendría él, por saber su estilo fuera del uniforme escolar. Detuve el tiempo para mi mismo, dedicándome a revisar y memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo aún por sobre las prendas. Pantalones de cuero negro, camiseta azul con dibujos grises, todo enmarcando demasiado su contorno; ni hablar, él sabía qué ponerse para llamar la atención, no había duda."

""Por un instante, cuando le hablé, estaba tranquilo. Ahora sin que me quite la mirada de encima, no puedo sino ponerme inquieto, nervioso, como cada vez que me mira. Son sus ojos, estoy seguro de ello, porque no me pasa con nadie más que con él, ¿O será un poco de todo?. Lo que sí sé, es que es inevitable el color de mis mejillas, como cada vez que estoy cerca, y me encojo en mi lugar lo más disimuladamente posible, queriendo desaparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? No lo hace con nadie más, sólo conmigo… ¿Qué significa?.""

- Ne… -llamó alterado intentando disolver el ambiente tenso.-

- ¿Qué? –preguntó al fin, volviendo la vista al frente y llevando el cigarro a sus labios.-

- Na-nada –susurró cerrando los ojos.-

""Necesito calmarme, no está bien ser así, evidente. Tras un silencioso suspiro volví a alzar la vista, acercándome otro poco para mirar las estrellas como él antes lo hubiera hecho. Eso sin duda logró tranquilizarme hasta ser yo, o por lo menos, hasta que el recuerdo de ese rubio llegó a mi mente. Quería preguntarle por él ¿Pero, sería demasiado obvio si lo hago?. Mh… no creo, además necesito quitarme la duda.""

- ¿Era él? –Cuestionó al fin- Me refiero, al chico que te gusta… ¿Es ese con el que viniste?

- ¿Quatre? –regresó casi como no creyéndolo hasta voltear a verle, pero frunció el ceño- No, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al fin mientras escapaba de la mirada cobalto.-

"Esperé unos instantes más sin dejar de verle, quizás buscando algún indicio que me dijera qué había sido esa pregunta, pero a fin de cuentas concluí con que sólo fue curiosidad. Regresé de vuelta mi vista al frente, dudoso, sin saber qué decir o cómo pasar el rato. De vuelta con el cigarrillo en los labios, me dediqué a divagar."

""No podía conmigo mismo, simplemente estaba contento, tanta bronca que le había agarrado para nada, je. Menos mal que no es ese chico, pero casi hubiera jurado que sí, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en quién puede llegar a ser, porque si no era el rubio que parecía más que interesante entonces ¿Quién? ¿Alguien más interesante aún? ¿Sería eso posible?. No me sorprendería, todo en Heero es tan misterioso y a la vez asombroso… empezando por el hecho de que es homosexual, pero no lo parece. Je, bueno, es algo que no puedo decir de mi, es de lo primero que me tachan cuando me ven nomás porque traigo el pelo largo. ¡Pero antes yo era hetero, lo juro!""

- ¿Sabes Hee…? -

- Duo –llamó interrumpiendo al chico, concentrado en la nada pero al mismo tiempo atento, y apagó el pitillo- antes de que te mudes, habría algo que me gustaría comentarte.

-… ¿Algo?... –susurró extrañado, pero más bien preocupado- ¿Qué es?...

""El tono en que lo dijo, o quizás el hecho de que crea necesario decírmelo antes de mudarme, me hace pensar que es algo verdaderamente importante. No puedo sino comenzar a asustarme, aunque no puedo ni imaginar a qué se refiere. Nada más me abstengo a mirarle, extrañado, quieto. ¿Sería que Hilde tiene razón cuando dice que no debo ir con él?...""

"Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios por lo que sigue, aunque intento no pensar en ello. Me separo de donde permanecí recargado todavía buscando cómo decirlo, pero soy conciente de que es ahora o nunca. Simplemente no puede esperar, yo no puedo. La situación se me hace insostenible, y pronto el ocultar tantas cosas acabará por hacerme meter la pata de alguna manera, necesito que este mundo de secretos se disuelva aunque sea un poco, para poder ser capaz de retener aún más el momento de la verdad absoluta. Sé que Duo es maduro, logrará entender llegado a su momento, nada más necesito tiempo, tiempo para poder decirlo."

- Verás… -comenzó, de pie frente a él, pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos pues sabría que de ser así ya no podría.-

La mirada cobalto recorrió desde los dibujos de la camiseta azul de su acompañante, lentamente por toda la prenda, hasta el cuello de ésta, haciendo de ese el peor silencio. El brillo de la cadena de plata, oculta entre las prendas del pelilargo, atrajo toda su atención de un momento a otro, entonces llevó su mano allí. Podía decirse que el corazón de ambos se aceleró inconteniblemente cuando la piel del mayor hizo contacto con el cuello del estudiante, al borde de la camiseta. Y el tiempo se detuvo después, cuándo ante la turbada mirada violácea, las manos del pelicorto le tomaron del rostro impidiendo que se alejara.

Si hubo sonido, ellos no lo supieron en ese instante; si hubo alguien más allí, simplemente no importó. El sonido del palpitar de cada corazón era tan fuerte, el momento era tan inesperado, que nada más les dejaba la mente en blanco mientras los eternos segundos pasaban. Por fin, los labios del mayor hicieron contacto con los de aquel chico que, presa del beso al principio demasiado tímido, no pudo sino cerrar los ojos derritiéndose hasta casi quedar inconsciente. Increíble, demasiado impensable, pero real, el beso se profundizó lentamente cada vez más a medida que el pecho de ambos parecía latir con mayor fuerza, producto de los nervios. El sabor de ambos inundó pronto la boca del otro, con el tiempo detenido, sin siquiera poder reaccionar.

Ninguno vio aquella estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo, justo en ese momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**Wow! Jajajaj xD por fin!!!!!!!! CAP 7!!! No sabía cómo escribir el beso y me tardé xD jajajaja.

Les prometí acercamiento y acá lo tienen, un acercamiento como la gente, bonito, romántico y toda la bola. Je, las cosas se complicaron un poquitín ne?, ahora con esto quién sabe lo que pueda pasar, ¿Heero le dirá que es Zero, o se guardará el secreto aún más?

Bien, o.o espero q les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap … .-.U no hago promesas para el siguiente cap, porque no saben COMO SUFRI para ponerles el acercamiento que prometí en las notas anteriores! Jajaja xD

Saludos!!!! n.n

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	8. Sintiéndote

_**Un amor en red.**_

_**Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... ["Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé"]["¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti!"] [01x02]**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFic tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD

_**Parejas:**_ 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

_**Comillas**_: ' '.

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos de Heero:**_ " "

_**Pensamientos de Duo:**_ "" ""

_**Capítulo 8 -~-~-~-**_

_**Nota:**_ Este capítulo contiene un poco de Lime, sin llegar a Lemon.

* * *

Si hubo sonido, ellos no lo supieron en ese instante; si hubo alguien más allí, simplemente no importó. El sonido del palpitar de cada corazón era tan fuerte, el momento era tan inesperado, que nada más les dejaba la mente en blanco mientras los eternos segundos pasaban. Por fin, los labios del mayor hicieron contacto con los de aquel chico que, presa del beso al principio demasiado tímido, no pudo sino cerrar los ojos derritiéndose hasta casi quedar inconsciente. Increíble, demasiado impensable, pero real, el beso se profundizó lentamente cada vez más a medida que el pecho de ambos parecía latir con mayor fuerza, producto de los nervios. El sabor de ambos inundó pronto la boca del otro, con el tiempo detenido, sin siquiera poder reaccionar.

Ninguno vio aquella estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo, justo en ese momento.

"No podía explicarme a mi mismo siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una parte de mi, tampoco tenía intenciones de intentarlo. Tarde o temprano entendía que el momento de hablar llegaría, no habría escapatoria; ambos tendríamos que enfrentar esto que sucedía sin rodeos, quizás hasta llegar a una conclusión sobre qué haríamos de ahora en más, pero ahora…. Ahora, era más que claro que a ninguno de los dos nos interesaba lo suficiente para detenernos. La mente me era un desastre, incluso para apartarla, pero no permití que interrumpiera ni la lógica ni la coherencia por muy fuera de mí que eso pareciera; estando con él era fácil no pensar, dejarse llevar, lo cual en parte me agradaba. A pesar de todo, simplemente no sé cómo llegamos a esto."

"Mis manos volvieron a bajar hasta la cintura del adolescente, acariciando con cierta presión el contorno de su cuerpo, sintiéndole temblar suavemente a pesar de no soltar mis labios. En aquel momento se me volvió a olvidar que Quatre quedó en la fiesta, o que Mariemaia esperaba que le pasara a buscar luego, o que no podía continuar sin decirle que yo era Zero. Se me olvidó todo, hasta cómo llegamos a mi casa. Duo parecía tan sumiso con sólo besarle… ¿Era porque era yo, porque habría tomado, o quizás porque simplemente él siempre se dejaba llevar?... ¿Era, más lejanamente, porque reaccionaba así con cualquiera que le tocase?."

"Aquel ligero picor de celos voló lejos, una vez más como todo lo demás, con únicamente sentirlo aferrarse a mi cuerpo. No podía estar sin que mi mente me preguntara qué estábamos haciendo, qué clase de herejía o pecado mortal íbamos a cometer, y lo más importante, qué tanto nos arrepentiríamos, aunque a pesar de ello mi cuerpo suplicara por no detenerme, por colarme completamente entre sus prendas. Era literalmente como tocar a un Dios de piel tersa, un Dios tan inmaculado que ante apenas el simple roce amenazaba con suspirar y curvarse en busca de más contacto, un Dios tan contradictorio como su mismo nombre y apariencia indicaban; qué irónico, la muerte, tenía más cara de ángel que de calavera…"

""En el preciso momento en que el calor de sus manos entraron en contacto con mi pecho, desnudo no sé desde qué instante como el de él, algo comenzó a removerse en mi pecho, inquieto. Algo estaba mal, algo que me impedía continuar o disfrutar. Luego un jadeo se escapó de mis labios todavía sintiéndolo a él, a mi profesor, a Heero, hundido en su tarea de besar mi cuello, lo que le dio paso a un dolor inmenso allí donde se ubicaba mi corazón. Abrí los ojos, con el calor sobre mis mejillas que indicaban un evidente sonrojo, los latidos de mi pecho desaforados, mi cuerpo temblando, y aquel sentimiento de angustia embarcándome. Fue entonces que me di cuenta: ¿Qué hacíamos?. Él me gustaba, qué decir…, me encantaba… pero aún así algo no andaba bien, y no era precisamente la existencia de Zero, la redundante existencia de un ser que probablemente mintió durante todo el momento en que hablamos.""

-… Detente –susurró el más chico, con la mirada perdida en el techo y aflojando el agarre que mantenía entorno a la nuca del otro-.

"Su voz resonando fue como un balde de agua helada, paralizó mis movimientos, mis pensamientos, e incluso el antiguo deseo. Pronto la lógica tomó todo el control de mi mente, perdí todo el impulso antes imposible de detener, pero por un lado lo agradecí profundamente. Me sostuve lentamente sobre él con la mirada fija en la suya, aunque no me correspondiera, me evadiera nerviosa, tanto como su rostro lo indicaba. Entendí lo que era obvio en aquel momento: ninguno, ni la situación, estaba listo para ir tan lejos. Probablemente yo tampoco. Lo sabía, pero pretendí mentirme, era más fácil mentirse y disfrutar."

""El calor sobre mis pómulos aumentó considerablemente cuando las orbes grisáceas se posaron sobre mi, y no pude sino girar mi rostro junto a mi mirada a cualquier parte lejos de aquel sobre mi. Los brazos que antes le sostenían por la nuca los bajé, hasta descansarlos sobre el acolchado de la cama, cómoda, ligeramente mullida, aunque ahora desordenada. Había cierta angustia dentro de mí que me asustaba, yo quería llorar, pero me negaba a hacerlo allí frente a otra persona, otra que no me conocía. Sí, dejarme llevar, incluso permitir que un adulto como él tomara mi cuerpo, era un tremendo error que no podía consentir, aún si me gustara.""

- Llévame a casa… -pidió en un hilo de voz, aunque lo suficientemente audible en el silencio del cuarto, sin atreverse a dar la cara o incluso a dar alguna razón-.

"Una mano se empuñó suavemente contra las sábanas, precedida por mi cuerpo descendiendo hasta ocultarme en la curvatura de su cuello. No quería, no quería llevarlo y alejarlo; quería que se quedara, conmigo, aún si no hacíamos más que estar en silencio. Sin embargo tenía qué, no podía negarme. Me di unos minutos, respirando lentamente su aroma, esperando porque éste se impregnara lo suficiente en mi cama hasta que pudiera dormir en ella. No podía culparlo de nada, nadie tenía culpa de algo exactamente, en realidad debería felicitarlo por lograr algo que yo no: detenerse, interpretar correctamente las responsabilidades y consecuencias a pesar de todo."

- … Heero… -llamó quedo, al no recibir respuesta o acción que indicara una afirmativa, sí en cambio un roce en forma de beso en su piel-.

-… Sólo un instante, quédate así –pidió en voz baja, casi en súplica, descansando ligeramente sobre el cuerpo del menor que no tuvo más alternativa que ceder. El tono era sincero-.

""Quería darle una explicación, pero simplemente no podía, no saldría de mi garganta jamás, como si fuera un nudo que se pegó a mis órganos internos. El mortal mutismo en el que permanecimos era eterno, insoportable, incómodo, aunque a pesar de ello fuera uno que deseaba no acabara. Me sentía cómodo entre sus brazos, con él cerca, aún en este momento en que necesitaba de soledad para poder pensar en mi, o nuestra, situación. Dios, ¡Me había besado, y no sólo eso!... Tan sólo unos minutos atrás yo creía que la persona que lograra conquistarle iba a ser especial, que esa persona incluso era ese rubio, y ahora… ¡Ahora simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar a interpretar lo que pasaba!.""

- Duo… -comenzó lentamente, sin apartarse aún-.

- No digas nada –pidió casi cortándolo, subiendo solamente una mano hasta un brazo del mayor-.

- Duo –volvió a insistir, luego de negar suavemente-, no vayas a malinterpretarme…

- Te dije que no dijeras nada –protestó con tono molesto, aunque en realidad, encaprichado con no ser oído-.

- No puedes pedirme eso –respondió separándose, pero sin quitarse de sobre el otro-, no es tan fácil

- Sí lo es, puedes decir lo que quieras otro día.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas creyendo que es sólo sexo –aseveró enmudeciendo la protesta a punto de salir por parte de su contraparte, que además de quedar en blanco, volvió a sentir el nudo en su garganta-,… es más que eso… -prosiguió, acelerando el pulso del pelilargo, asustándolo hasta cierto punto-: tú me gustas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, tú al igual que todos los demás lo único que buscas es acostarte conmigo, no nací ayer!

""Antes de intentar tan siquiera razonarlo, me dediqué a negar su afirmativa. Sencillamente nunca podría ser verdad, yo incluso podía entender que era sólo objeto de deseo, siempre había sido así ¿Qué podía ser diferente con él? Desde que tengo conciencia sólo saben desearme, lucirme, ¿Acaso no ve que no es el primero en querer eso conmigo, que yo no voy a creerle sus palabras de amor?... Heero especialmente, no puede enamorarse de mi, quererme, ¡Simplemente eso no puede suceder!. Admiraba su osadía por mirarme tan fijo luego de semejante mentira, ¡Con tanta calma, como si no entendiera, y mantenerla retándome aún siendo tan obvio mi enojo!""

"Quise negarle aquella afirmación suya, afirmación que estaba más que errada. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que esto no era solamente deseo, aunque admitía que sí lo había, y mucho. No era sólo la necesidad de verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, sino también el saber que está bien, el pensar en él; no era solamente deseo, estaba seguro de ello. ¿La mejor prueba no era haberme detenido cuando él me lo pidió?, ¿Acaso piensa que lo hice sólo para convencerlo?, ¿Qué podía hacer para que me creyera, para que entendiera tan bien como yo que esto era más que algo carnal?..."

- Llévame a mi casa –repitió más bajo, decidido, apurándolo-

"Probablemente era cuestión de tiempo, probablemente sólo necesitara relajarse y estar tranquilo para entender que yo no le mentía, ni exageraba. Bajé hasta besarle la frente, con calma, algo que por lo visto tomó desprevenido, y me levanté quitándome de sobre él. Realmente me hubiera encantado poder tenerlo esta noche aquí, aunque fuera sólo en silencio, no tenía por qué intimar conmigo ni yo por qué forzarlo, sólo quería tenerlo un momento a solas como pocos. Todavía era muy pronto, las cosas iban muy rápido para Duo seguramente, ¿Y, cómo enojarse, o no entenderlo, si en realidad él tiene más coherencia que yo?... quizás hace rato que me dejé cegar y no esté viendo la realidad, porque era obvio que una relación como la nuestra, era más que difícil de aceptar."

""Aquella silenciosa y sencilla demostración de cariño me dejó tan desconcertado como todo lo que venía pasando hasta ahora, pero me limité a acomodarme la camiseta, a quedar presentable para llegar a mi casa sin levantar las suficientes sospechas de lo que había sucedido. No podía decirle a nadie que me faltó poco para entregarme a un hombre, un hombre que resultaba ser mi profesor de matemáticas, un hombre que para colmo, tenía tanto poder en su empresa como sobre mí. Pero ese poco no era valentía, ni falta de sentimientos o deseo, era algo más: angustia, miedo. Y eso, era algo que no podía decirle a él, no importaba cuán sincero pareciera ser.""

""Me llevó hasta mi casa en un silencio que para mi fue demasiado eterno e incómodo. Él se veía perdido, únicamente concentrado en su tarea de conducir sin que existiera un entorno, y yo…. Yo solamente pude mirarle, creerle, prepararme y relajarme; de vuelta lentamente la figura de Heero tomaba aquel rigor que siempre había tenido para mi, aquel carácter estoico, serio, tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado en cada hebra de cabello por cada cosa que le gustaba. Sí, él era absolutamente especial en todo, en su manera de hablar, en su manera de mirar, en su manera de demostrar, en su manera de querer… ¿Sería que podía aceptar que alguien así me quisiera sólo a mi? ¿Qué había de especial en mi para que él me besara, me llevara a su casa, y me confesara un sentimiento que hasta el momento nadie me hubiera demostrado ser real?""

"Prefería no pensarlo, no saberlo, dejar que todo pasara. Eso era tan difícil…. No podía no pensar que él no me creía; no podía no pensar en que él acababa de, a su manera, rechazarme; no podía no pensar en que estuvo en mi cama, y que ahora cada vez que yo estuviera allí lo recordaría irremediablemente; no podía no pensar qué hacer cuando me toque verlo de nuevo; no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaba y simplemente no podía demostrarle, puesto que no sabía cómo más que respetándolo. Quizás lo único que me quedara de Duo fuera Shinigami, y un contacto vía red de 'lo que alguna vez pudo ser'… ¿Tendría un final tan amargo?..."

"Por inercia, estacioné el auto frente a la casa de él y Hilde, apagando sin querer el motor como si esperara algo, aunque sabía era en vano. Quizás era mejor olvidarse de todo antes de que comience siquiera."

- Mejor olvida lo que dije –se animó al fin a articular, tras un eterno mutismo que solamente había puesto las cosas tensas-. Será mejor para los dos.

- ¿No mentiste?... –cuestionó el pelilargo, alzando muy poco la vista, lo suficiente para verle por sobre el flequillo castaño. Su voz era baja, insegura-.

- Si lo olvidas, no tiene importancia –concluyó recargándose en el asiento, cerrando los ojos, y dejando que lo inevitable pase-.

""Permanecí observándole aún más en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, si irme o quedarme un momento más. Al final, me acerqué a besarle la mejilla lánguidamente, y permanecí en esa posición un largo rato. No tenía idea de qué decir, ni cómo interpretar su pedido, porque yo no podría olvidar no importaba cuánto quisiera hacerlo. No quería olvidar que una vez me besó. Él también me gustaba, lo sabía, y aún así no era capaz de decirlo, no era capaz de hacerle saber algo que para mí resultaba tan peligroso. Había tanto en juego…""

"La despedida fue una de las más amargas y horribles que tuve la posibilidad de degustar; ese saludo me había sabido sólo a consuelo, lástima, o quizás un agradecimiento a evitar complicarnos las cosas. Era detestable, odiaba esa sensación. ¿Era todo lo que yo ganaba, lástima?. Si era así, lo mejor era no frecuentarnos, que él fuera un empleado más de Wing y yo su superior, de ese modo quizás podíamos seguir sin odiarnos. Sin que yo lo odie, específicamente. Podía llegar a desearle la peor de las vidas si volvía a sentir que sólo me tenía lástima, que su mirada era de puro consuelo. No, no iba a perdonar eso; había sido rechazado, me había dolido, pero no era un inconsciente que tiraría su vida por la borda por un romance, porque tenía que seguir adelante, por mi, por mi hija."

""El sonido de la puertezuela abriéndose fue lo único que se escuchó, quebrando el clima junto a mi suspiro. No, no podía simplemente irme, me costaba a pesar de que era lo correcto. Rechazarlo era la mejor opción, no había nada más qué considerar, ni siquiera la posibilidad de vivir con él. Ya no.""

- Hasta ahora, desde que era niño, mujeres grandes, niñas, hombres incluso sólo quisieron tenerme para lucirme, como si fuera 'Algo' –hizo una pausa-. Intenta colocarte en mi lugar, no es fácil creerte, y aún si fueras sincero no dejo de ser un alumno más. Una relación más lejana entre nosotros es imposible –aseveró en tono serio y quedo-.

- Sal del auto Duo –ordenó con un dejo de molestia, aunque fuera muy vago-.

""Enojado con aquel ego que me pareció encontrar en sus apenas cuatro palabras, obedecí de mala gana cerrando la puerta de camino a la entrada de mi casa. Lo intenté, intenté que él entendiera, porque sabía que si lo hacía entonces valía la pena darle la oportunidad de creerle, pero él la rechazó, simplemente no le importó. Fue demasiado fácil que se rindiera, y eso porque seguramente no soy lo suficientemente necesario para él, porque en realidad sus palabras no fueron exactas. No, yo no le gusto, si le gustara se hubiera molestado en intentar convencerme, que le creyera, pero me dejó ir como si le valiera lo mismo. ¡Yo tenía la maldita razón!.""

"Fruncí el ceño, anulando cualquier otro indicio que pudiera demostrar que lo que dijo, me había caído como una patada al hígado. Tal parecía ser que él no me conocía lo suficiente como para simplemente creerme, él no podía darse cuenta que yo no mentía ni exageraba, y el deseo de gritarle que era Zero y que por ser él sí podía entender casi me desbordaba. No podía, todavía no era el momento de decirle quién era, y si nunca nos volvíamos a hablar quedaría como mi secreto para tan siquiera, estar cerca, a su manera. Todo porque Zero no lo conocía, a él si le creía un sentimiento, pero yo por más que me esforzase no iba a conseguir ni siquiera un nivel similar, o al menos eso parecía."

"Coloqué mi frente en el volante del automóvil, suspirando, perdido, sin saber qué hacer de ahora en más. Probablemente había sido un error confesarle de esa manera lo que me pasaba, pero era tarde… ¿Ahora, qué podía hacer?, ¿Qué debía hacer; cuando lo viera debía actuar como si jamás lo hubiera dicho, como si intentara convencerlo, o como si jamás nos hubiéramos hablado?... Y cualquiera de las tres me era una tortura, silenciosa, lenta, dolorosa. Hubiera dado todo por tenerlo una noche conmigo, sólo conmigo, a solas; no importaba el sexo, no importaban las palabras, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado y me hubiera permitido abrazarle…. Sólo con eso hubiera podido probarle que es real, que lo que siento es verdadero, pero…"

"Cerré un momento en los ojos, evitando pensar más, deprimirme, o cualquiera fuera el sentimiento que me comenzaba a invadir, y encendí el motor dispuesto a irme sin mirar atrás. Sólo un milagro me sacaría de esto, y los milagros no existían. Pero eso sí, me llevaba un buen recuerdo: haberlo besado, haber sentido su aroma tan cerca, su piel bajo mis manos, aunque fuera un breve instante."

""No pude dejar de mirar ese vehículo del que había salido, mientras estuvo apagado y quieto, a pesar de yo estar dentro de la casa por poco y pegado a la ventana. Quería ir y decirle que lo adoraba, que él me encantaba, que me daba igual si me quería o no con tal de vivir con él, pero sabía que estaba mal y sólo por eso no salía. Prefería estar aquí, ahogándome silenciosamente tras el vidrio. Me torturaba la sola existencia de ese auto parado frente a mi casa, no me dejaba ni pestañear, pero cuando lo vi partir todo se me derrumbó. Comenzaba a arrepentirme; ¡Hubiera sido tan bueno dejar que él me tomara aunque fuera esa noche!, hubiera sido tan genial guardarme un recuerdo tan hermoso y perfecto de una primera vez…""

- ¿Pasa algo sobrinito? –resonó la vos de la pelicorto-.

- No Hil… nada… –respondió quedo, aún mirando a la nada de la calle, y luego de unos minutos se volteó de camino a su habitación-. Voy a dormir, buenas noches.

"Esa noche, tras pasar a buscar a Quatre y dejarlo en su casa para traerme a Mariemaia, no hice sino encerrarme en mi cuarto, hundiéndome en las sábanas, impregnándome con el perfume que despedían como si de él dependiera mi sueño, el resto de mi vida. Quise olvidarme de todo, y por unas cuantas horas, pude hacerlo; agradecí a aquel aroma que llegaba a mis sentidos, pero sabía que sería la única vez, por lo que debía disfrutarlo, atesorarlo. Fue un amanecer tranquilo, con horas de sueño profundas como jamás imaginé, y como lo había previsto al abrir los ojos aquel perfume ya no existía, se había desvanecido en el aire, sin quedar ni rastros, pero mis recuerdos estaban frescos con sólo mirar la cama."

"La mañana, tarde y noche de ese día lo viví como por inercia; desayuné, corregí trabajos y comí sin atormentarme demasiado, pero sentía el clima tenso y vacío entorno a mí. No recibí llamadas, tampoco visitas, ni siquiera se conectó Shinigami a la red. Era como si lo estuviera esperando, como si todavía me negara a aceptar lo que sucedió apenas en la noche, pero en el fondo mi lado negativo me decía que nada sucedería, que me decepcionaría. Y al caer la noche más convencido estuve de ello, como si las horas me hubieran ayudado a reafirmar esa idea que rondaba mi cabeza, volviéndome negativo al punto de creer que quizás, lo mejor, era volver a pensar que el amor es sólo para idiotas, y yo, había caído como el perfecto pelotudo. Había sido la mortal y tentadora imagen del demonio, quien con cuerpo perfecto, me había tomado por presa; lástima, yo aún estaba en pie, y no iba a dejarme caer."

"Llegado el lunes, me dispuse a desayunar antes de asistir a clases. Había dormido tremendamente tarde por un inusual insomnio, pero aún así no tenía sueño ni cansancio, simplemente estaba ligeramente delicado de ánimo. Serví mi taza de café mientras Mariemaia tomaba su té con leche sentada en el sofá, escuchando el canal de la música como cada mañana que se despertaba temprano, y le hice compañía apenas prestando atención a los videoclips. Las imágenes de éstos parecían simplemente escenas vacías a mis ojos, que miraban sin ganas algunas y prestaban una atención desinteresada a cada canción, pues realmente, me deprimía más que otra cosa. Hoy, hoy era el día que tenía que dar la cara y ver a Duo luego del sábado… ¿Cómo iba a hacer?. Por más que pensaba no había respuesta alguna a mi problema, ¿Pero, qué estaba pensando yo?; realmente no era un problema, sólo tenía que hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, no demostrar nada como de costumbre, como lo hacía siempre. Era tan sencillo como eso…."

"Antes de ingresar en el pasillo del colegio, suspiré preparándome para lo que iba a ser una larga mañana. Usualmente me era incómodo entrar en Corporation Wing, pero esto… esto sobrepasaba mis expectativas. Ingresé sin ánimos, intentando distraerme hasta con una mota de polvo, y por momentos funcionaba; sólo hasta que recordaba dónde estaba. Ni siquiera sabía hasta cuándo tendría que cumplir la suplencia, no tenía esperanzas ni podía escaparme de la realidad de ningún modo. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en la sala de profesores, preparándome para la primera hora con lentitud casi exagerada. Quizás, ilusionarme demasiado con Duo fue el error; quizás, no ponerme un límite cuando hubiese podido detenerme, fue el más grave error; o quizás el único error fue pretender, aquel sábado, que él podía pertenecerme a mí."

"Qué tontería. Todo lo que estaba pensando era una tremenda tontería. Sonreí un poco sin querer, dando punto final al tema, y la campana indicó que debía encaminarme al primer salón. Acababa de darme cuenta que estaba actuando como un tremendo idiota, dejando que mi mundo se acabara por un simple niño, y eso era justamente lo que me dije que no iba a hacer. Duo no era lo primordial, y aunque así fuera, todavía tengo a Shinigami conmigo; aún si el ángel de la muerte no quisiera quedarse a mi lado, mi supervivencia no está marcada por él sino por mí mismo, y por Mariemaia. Eso era porque… este ángel de la muerte, irónicamente, no podía matarte."

"No había sido tan difícil como pensé, luego de que me dije aquello, el entrar en el último salón e impartir clases como normalmente. Ignoré casi rotundamente al pelilargo que parecía ya de por sí como un fantasma, rogando por pasar tan desapercibido como yo intentaba pasarle por alto. Fue un acuerdo absolutamente silencioso, mutuo; ni él me miró ni yo le miré, y por suerte mi clase no me obligó a tener que hablarle exclusivamente a él. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera limitarme a mi profesionalismo, sólo lo objetivo, dejando atrás esa lastimera sensación parecida al rencor. No era sino la sensación de haber quedado como un completo idiota, pero eso podía remediarlo aún."

"El silencio en mi entorno, la frialdad que me rodeaba de ir al trabajo, a la corporación y de regreso a casa, era algo a lo que volví a habituarme en las siguientes semanas. La única calidez a la que me entregué fue a las sonrisas de Mariemaia durante los juegos de mesa, o los paseos al centro comercial. Fue difícil al principio intentar simular que yo estaba bien, pero después fui tomando el mando de mi mismo como correspondía, porque como me repetía todas las noches: no podía dejar que un niño me arruinara la vida. Me había repetido tanto, pero tanto aquello, que se había transformado en mi biblia, mientras mi némesis eran los recuerdos de aquel cuerpo bajo el mío sobre la cama. ¡Tremendos recuerdos!"

"Algunas noches, casi podía sentir sus labios aún sobre los míos, y me despertaba en la noche intentando distraerme con cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar la sensación, el sabor. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, dejándome a mi con la idea de que nada se le comparaba en asombroso y adictivo, pero sin poder recordar exactamente la composición del mismo. Hubieron también, veces en las que Shinigami me hablaba, pero intenté excusarme cuanto pude para alejarme de él, hasta que notaba que era extremista y obvio, y entonces, mi atención volvía muy escasamente a él…"

"… Su vida había seguido su curso como imaginé, él estaba como siempre, yo apenas y había sido un factor…. Corroborarlo era peor que saberlo, sin duda alguna. Muchas veces pensé en decirle todo, pero de inmediato el miedo de perder lo único que me unía con él me invadía, volviéndome incapaz de dar semejante paso. No podía enterarlo, contarle que yo era Zero, eso era imposible. En cuando Duo lo supiera cerraría todas las puertas, odiándome a sus anchas, y entonces yo ya no tendría absolutamente ningún buen recuerdo. Ya era mi némesis como para ser masoquista y desear que me hiciera más daño aún. ¡Vaya nuevo era aquello, alguien haciéndome daño, yo huyendo del dolor…! Sin dudas, algo que tiempo atrás siquiera figuraría en mi diccionario, cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces."

"Pero yo era el único con una perspectiva diferente."

"El plazo como maestro suplente en aquel colegio pronto llegaría a su fin, y a mí eso me daba exactamente lo mismo. Por una parte era bueno, mi tiempo sería más completo para Wing y para Marie, algo muy positivo; pero por el otro lado sencillamente no sentía nada al respecto. Quizás eso era bueno. Los días estaban más que contados, apenas dos meses después de mi _ruptura_ con Duo, y pasaron lentos al principio y rápidos después, o al menos eso digo ahora, que despierto en la mañana y regreso de dejar a Mariemaia en el colegio sin encontrar nada que hacer más que revisar informes…. Pero esa mañana algo rompió la monotonía más de lo usual: unos golpecitos en la puerta, a las nueve de la mañana."

"Aunque lo hubiera sabido, nada en toda mi existencia me hubiera dejado lo suficientemente preparado para esto: enfrentar a Duo cara a cara luego de tantos días silenciándome. Me había pillado con la guardia baja, muy baja, inexistente casi. La pregunta casi se dibujó en mi mirada, entre acusatoria y consternada, mientras le correspondía el miramiento con más fijeza que él, pues duró apenas segundos antes de que él exhalara y me reprochara silenciosamente con sus amatistas. Una silenciosa charla, pero que decía muchas cosas… aunque no quería fiarme de eso, no quería _caer_ ante él de nuevo. Esta vez, él tendría que ceder."

""Había golpeado la puerta lleno de inseguridad pero al mismo tiempo, decisión sobre mi razón de estar allí, sin embargo todo aquello había caído al suelo cuando reviví la fuerza abrumadora de sus intimidantes dagas grises. Tantos días sin una sola de sus miradas había hecho que mi pobre corazón olvidara absolutamente la arrasadora ola que me ahogaba siempre que él hacía eso. Prácticamente me estudiaba en silencio, siempre era lo mismo, a pesar de que no supiera con exactitud por qué. Le regañé de regreso, apenas sentí la sangre caliente invadir los vasos sanguíneos bajo la epidermis de mi rostro, en un vano intento de que dejara eso. ¡claro que no iba a dejarlo, era parte de él analizar de ese modo a cuanta persona se le plantaba enfrente, maldito Heero!""

-… ¿Podemos hablar? –comenzó el pelilargo, inquieto, apretando sus manos en puños para quitarse la tensión-.

- Creo que no hay nada que me debas decir –opinó en voz baja pero decisiva, apretando el pomo de la puerta en su mano con miedo de olvidarse de la realidad-.

Duo resopló, aparentemente molesto. La mirada cobalto chispeó de curiosidad e interés.

- No seas un maldito pendejo –se quejó sin temor alguno, acusándolo sin moverse un centímetro-. ¿Por qué no avisaste que dejarías las clases?

- Eso a ti no te importa –refutó automáticamente, ¿Quién era él para decirle qué hacer?-, mi vida es mi vida y tú decidiste no formar parte de ella.

""Mi respuesta quedó en el aire, con mis labios entreabiertos ante aquella pronta acusación que no esperé en lo más mínimo. ¿Me estaba acaso echando en cara que lo hubiera rechazado? ¿Heero estaba _resentido_…? ¿Era por eso que había optado por hacerme la ley de hielo durante dos meses?... ¿¡Era posible que este niño super maduro, dueño de una corporación, fuera un infantil dolido por el rechazo de un amorío? ¡Aquello era ridículo, ni siquiera podía reacomodar mis pensamientos!""

"Casi lo traspasé con la mirada, de inmediato sintiendo que debería callarme la boca, cerrar la puerta, y olvidarme completamente de él. ¿Por qué yo debía escucharlo? ¿Por qué él venía a reclamarme cosas sin derecho alguno?... ¿por qué yo debería tener la cortesía de responderle? Ah, cierto, porque se supone que soy mejor que él…. Pero en aquel momento, poco me importaba ser mejor o peor, simplemente quería seguir mi vida y que él tuviera la misma muestra de desconfianza que me tuvo a mi."

- De acuerdo –aceptó el ojivioleta, haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener una charla razonable-, ¿Me darías clases en particular? –evadió-

- No –fue la tajante respuesta, sin que la mirada cobalto se despejara un milímetro-.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué! –se exaltó sintiéndose rechazado, acusado de crimen que no había cometido-.

- ¿Será tal vez para no mezclar asuntos? –devolvió con sarcasmo- Tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y yo tampoco.

- ¿¡Quién te dijo que yo no quería tener nada contigo! ¡Yo solamente te dije que no creía que realmente te gustara! –acusó olvidándose de que aquel era un tema prohibido, a tal punto, que ni siquiera el sonrojo asaltó sus pómulos-.

- ¡Si no confías en mi no estoy loco para invertir tiempo en ti!

- ¿¡Cómo rayos pretendes que confíe en quien no conozco!

- ¿¡Qué no me conoces! ¡Duo por favor, dónde vives!

- ¡Con un demonio, no way, you think that I am the child here and nothing going to work until your fucking mind realize me like an adult! What's your problem with it! Pride, only pride, it's your fault, your mistake, not mine neither nobody! You son of bitch… -insultó colérico, fuera de sí-.

"Todas mis emociones frenaron en seco cuando me di cuenta que no estaba entendiendo una palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo, quedándome apenas parado frente a él observándole extrañado, en silencio, esperando porque se calmara y pudiera hacerme el favor de traducirme. Había olvidado ese detalle de él…. Casi me causaba gracia que perdiera los estribos al límite de ni saber en qué idioma hablar, y no recuerdo si alguna vez me explicó por qué le sucedía."

- What…? –preguntó con molestia notable, acuchillando al mayor con la mirada en un intento de que le explicara por qué se había quedado en silencio, callado, mirándole-.

- ¿Te calmaste…? –habló con cautela, neutralidad, pero eso sólo hizo enfurecer más al otro-

- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!

- … Entonces olvídalo –bufó disponiéndose a cerrarle la puerta en la cara-.

""Mi mirada centelló al momento en que mis dientes castañearon, con mi ira fluyendo por dentro. ¡Era un maldito, un maldito! Pegaría media vuelta y me iría, ¡Sí, eso debía hacer, dejarlo hundirse en su mugre como le correspondía! Pero estaba tan enojado que lo último que podía hacer era tragarme la bronca y simplemente dejárselo pasar como si su vida fuera de lo más pacífica.""

"Cerré tras de mi suspirando, amargado de cierto modo con tener que llegar hasta aquel extremo para acabar con la bronca de él y que sentara cabeza. No tenía miedo de que se fuera, porque aún quedándose seguramente nada se arreglaría, ¿Qué diferencia había? Me apoyé suavemente en la puerta aún sin poder moverme, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en el fuerte deseo de abrazarle, cuando sentí de nuevo el insistente timbre que no me hizo sino sonreír."

"Duo siempre sería Duo."

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –protestó el pelilargo encolerizado-

- ¿Ya vas a hablar como corresponde…? –preguntó más neutral y frío el otro una vez vuelto a correr la puerta de entre ambos-

- Hazte a un lado –ordenó, apretando los dientes fuertemente, tanto como los puños-.

"Mi mirada permaneció sobre su figura, como si intentara descifrar si era correcto o no, no por él, sino por mi. Quizás esto fuera a destruirme, pero aún así no podía imponerle una negativa. No podía decirle que no cuando veía cómo brillaban esas lilas. En una queja silenciosa me corrí dejándole el camino libre, todavía no muy conforme con el modo inconsciente que él me doblegaba; ¡Era absurdo! Más que absurdo deprimente… ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir yo si con su sola presencia mi consciencia se negaba a oponerse…? ¿Cómo iba yo a poder seguir con mi vida si cada que él aparecía podía perdonarle todo y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, permitiéndole el ingreso como la mejor de mis amistades…? Era un hecho que no iba a conseguir nada así, pero tampoco encontraba el modo de mentalizarme al respecto. Sí, hacerme entrar en la cabeza que no debía ser como era ahora, que algo debía de cambiar para con él si deseaba que esto llegara a alguna parte (buena o mala)."

- Vamos a hablar como dos personas civilizadas –impuso, aunque el otro pareció burlársele cuando se recargó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja- ¡No me mires así, te lo digo enserio! –espetó de vuelta con la oleada de enojo queriéndole invadir, aunque de igual, el otro no pareció prestarle la suficiente importancia; entonces Duo suspiró-. Eres incorregible y orgulloso –susurró-, ¿Vas a querer que te pague honorarios por ser mi tutor al menos una vez a la semana? De verdad necesito ayuda con matemáticas…

- No –le respondió tajante, determinante-. No voy a ser tu tutor, no me importa la condición que impongas para ello, no tengo tiempo para eso –se excusó con facilidad, una mentira demasiado fácil de soltar-.

- Sí tienes tiempo para eso si tuviste tiempo para dar clases, eso es una tontería, te tomaría una hora por semana ¡Es poco!

- No –negó de nueva cuenta, un poco más calmo, pero sin declinar-, entiéndelo, no voy a ser tu tutor… consíguete otro profesor.

- ¿Por qué, exactamente, no puedes ser tú mi tutor? Y con sinceridad.

- Duo… -suspiró cansío- ¿Qué parte no entiendes?... –le acuchilló con la mirada-. No eres tonto, no actúes como si lo fueras, los dos sabemos que esto de profesor-alumno no va sea el ámbito que sea; no me hables de confianza, el más delicado con ella eres tú. Consíguete a alguien más.

- Entonces sí estás resentido…

- No es resentimiento, es lógica –corrigió inmediatamente-. Sienta cabeza, vamos, si tu problema son las matemáticas te consigo un profesor, no tienes razón para venir a molestarme aquí como si yo te debiera algo; no te debo nada, no hay una sola razón por la que te deba explicaciones, no hay nada que justifique tu presencia –concluyó a modo de resumen-.

""Apenas herido, le miré sin saber exactamente qué replicar. Él tenía razón, sí, ¡Pero el muy idiota seguía sin darse cuenta por qué quería que _él_ fuera mi maestro!. No era un simple capricho… era porque justamente no había una razón para la que le viera que quería crear una. No era un tema de confianza, era que yo quería creer en él. ¡Pero no, Heero, el lerdo! ¿De qué otra manera podía hacerle entender lo que yo quería…?""

"¡Qué terco! ¿Acaso quería matarme en vida, torturándome con su presencia sin poder tenerlo? Yo me sabía con autocontrol, pero también conocía mis límites, y no iba a poder soportar tenerlo aunque fuera una vez por semana en mi casa, menos si por casualidad me tocaba con él a solas…. No iba a poder, no quería que estuviera en mi vida de aquella manera si él no iba a poder confiar en mi siquiera un poco, ¿De qué me servía verle entonces, de tortura? No…, no era tan masoquista. Él ya había elegido, él ya sabía lo que yo sentía, estaba actuando muy egoístamente si pretendía que yo entrara de aquel modo en sus rutinas…"

""De pronto me sentí incómodo, pues no sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer. Tampoco tenía muchas salidas con él mirándome tan de frente. De vuelta la arrasadora sensación de ser disminuido, la fuerza de su mirada incomodándome, intimidándome, impidiéndome actuar de alguna manera que no fuera petrificarme en mi lugar; aunque fui salvado paradójicamente por la campana, la del teléfono, sonando muy oportunamente tras de mí a pocos metros. ¡Qué oportuno! Mi Diosito de verdad me quería…""

-… ¿Sí…? –contestó el ojicobalto tras atravesar la sala hasta la mesita donde descansaba el teléfono negro, con un tono de inusual carencia de emociones, bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para su interlocutor al otro lado del aparato-. Lo sé, estaba por salir… -agregó tras unos instantes, en los que el trenzado se sentó en el sofá pensando pero atento-; sí, pasaré a preguntar si llegó la encomienda. Saldré en un momento.

- ¿Andas apurado? –preguntó el ojvioleta, observándole colgar el tubo-.

- Mucho…

- Mhm…

"Prendí los botones desabrochados de mi camisa, de camino hasta el cuarto para poder alistarme del todo y recoger algunos CD's que dejé allí. En realidad me sentía salvado a tener que continuar esta charla sin sentido, encontraba una gran distracción en mi trabajo, y de alguna manera estaba agradecido con ello. ¿Qué sería de mi si tuviera que seguir aquí obligadamente? Hilde a veces era oportuna sin darse cuenta…. Mi vida sería muy fácil si me hubiera fijado en ella, y no su sobrino."

""Tras verle desaparecer por el pasillo no lo dudé dos veces, me puse de pie y le seguí fielmente, inspeccionando a mi paso todo cuanto encontraba con la simple mirada. El cuarto al que él ingresó era uno prolijo, de una cama, un escritorio, un armario…; el modo de estar acomodadas las cosas y el orden específico parecía casi gritar que era su cuarto. Le vi en silencio sin molestar, recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras él revisaba quién sabe qué en la laptop sobre la mesita, y pensé… pensé muchas cosas, pero la que no pude quitar de mi mente, fue el hecho de que en la cama de aquel cuarto había sido la vez que casi yo…""

""Desterré de mi mente esos pensamientos antes que el sonrojo lograra invadir por completo mis mejillas, y di un paso dentro del cuarto, dudando de avanzar más. Invadir su espacio personal, eso estaba haciendo, ¿entendería él la razón por la cual estaba allí…? Seguramente, de nuevo, no. Algo nervioso, con miedo al rechazo, mis brazos pasaron por la cintura de él, y apoyé mi frente en su espalda dejando que el aroma llegara por completo a mis sentidos. El cuerpo entre mis brazos se tensó al instante, frenando sus movimientos. Sólo silencio…""

"Mi respiración casi se contuvo al sentirle tan cerca. Él estaba loco, definitivamente quería matarme de la manera más dolorosa posible…, ¿Por qué el Dios de la Muerte venía tras de mí, forzándome a resistir su agónica tortura antes de que mi final llegara…? ¿Por qué yo…?"

- … Nee… Heero…-llamó despacio el pelilargo, manteniendo un tono acorde a la situación, sin soltarle, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ni por movimiento-. ¿Aún no adivinas… por qué quiero que seas tú…? –hundió ligeramente su rostro en la camisa del muchacho, ligeramente sonrojado por el esfuerzo que significaba ser sincero-. Es porque quiero confiar… que estoy aquí…, ¿Me negarás intentarlo…?

Todo se mantuvo en silencio para ambos, la escena sin cambiar durante unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguno siquiera pensó en ellos. Heero quiso creerle, quería y necesitaba creerle, y sólo porque se trataba de Duo, su Duo era que podía intentarlo. Sus manos libres tras abandonar los discos sobre la mesa, pasaron sutilmente por los brazos del menor, deshaciendo el agarre con suavidad para poder voltearse. El corazón del adolescente golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, aturdiéndole, aún luego de que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, prudentes, pero ansiosos por probarlo todo.

Apenas los sabores se mezclaron permitiéndole a ambos degustarlo, los posesivos brazos del pelicorto se ciñeron en la estilizada figura de su compañero, pegándolo a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo mejor. Ambos cuerpos parecían amoldarse increíblemente, ambos lo sabían, resultándoles una sensación deliciosa tanto para el gusto como para las sensaciones. Ya no importó qué hora era, ni si alguien estaba apurado, ninguno era capaz de detener la oleada de emociones que anulaban los pensamientos. Era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que el deseo mismo.

Las manos ansiosas del empresario buscaron meterse de inmediato bajo la remera, logrando un jadeo y un estremecimiento de parte del chico que ahora más que nunca, se sentía intimidado, víctima, aunque aún demasiado lejos de la realidad y la lógica para detenerse. Uno anhelaba más que el otro sentir aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, hacerlo suyo, disfrutarlo antes que desapareciera y todo fuera una ilusión, y el otro estaba demasiado ausente dejándose hacer, para siquiera notarlo. Esas eran las razones principales por las que ninguno de ambos supo el momento en que la cama estuvo debajo de ellos, proporcionando mayor comodidad y libertad para tocarse. Los labios deseosos de Heero descendieron como ya lo hubo hecho una vez, por el cuello del muchacho, palpando la suave piel bajo la yema de sus dedos por debajo de la remera.

- Ah, Heero… -dejó escapar en forma de gemido o suspiro, acurrucándose en su lugar como alejándose del contacto que quemaba cual fuego directo, mas sin embargo permaneció allí, aturdido por la presencia de aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos-.

Ya no existía la posibilidad de detenerse. Duo no quería que aquello se detuviera, aún si sabía que no era el modo de hacer que Heero creyera en él. Por unos instantes, prevaleció arraigado en su mente el pensamiento indudable de disfrutar aquella oportunidad, así tuviera que ser una sola en la vida. El todo por el todo. Su alma y su cuerpo a cambio de la de él… ¿Sería mucho, acaso? ¿El precio no lo valía? No le dio muchas vueltas, simplemente volvió a arquearse y perderse en las manos tibias que ya, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, le habían retirado la camiseta.

Heero siempre lograba en Duo, la pérdida absoluta del raciocinio.

Pero no era como si Duo no tuviera el mismo efecto en Heero. Solamente de manera diferente, quizás, conseguía que todas las prioridades del empresario se acomodaran en torno al adolescente. Entonces, ése niño quedaba en el puesto número uno, dejando a lo demás en un segundo plano, un absurdo segundo plano que ni siquiera debería existir… ¿Qué importaba el trabajo en comparación de aquello? Nada.

Con la respiración acelerada, lleno de una infinita ansiedad, el mayor se separó de la piel cremosa buscando los labios de su acompañante. Piel con piel hicieron contacto, obligándoles a ahogar aquel doloroso gemido pronto precedido por manos inexpertas, apuradas, que querían tocar a toda prisa la mayor porción de piel que lograra. El delgado cuerpo del casi adulto se tensó de placer, siendo empujado por las caderas de aquel sobre él. Las descargas que nublaban aún más la mente parecían no cesar, sino ir en aumento hasta la inconsciencia.

La realidad cayó como agua helada cuando las precipitadas manos del pelicorto deslizaron el pantalón de su compañero, rozando sin querer la piel. El estremecimiento visible que le atravesó al menor vino acompañado de una separación más notoria de ambos cuerpos: él había conseguido asustarse y pisar tierra, algo que, en evidencia, él otro no. Fueron las manos de Duo las que provocaron la distancia, separándole a Heero por los hombros sin molestarse en disimular su agitación.

Unas dagas cobalto preguntaron en silencio. Pero las lilas no quisieron abrirse, su dueño seguía agitado, sonrosado.

-… Duo… -llamó lentamente, pero él sólo negó intentando que todo quedara entendido sin palabras-. En algún momento sucederá, déjame seguir –pidió en un susurro al comprender de cierto modo la negativa, atreviéndose de paso, a volver a besar la piel de aquel _ángel de la muerte_-

-… Heero… -llamó quedo, pretendiendo ser llamado de advertencia, pero el tono correcto no salía-.

- Shh… -

El intenso deseo por hacerle sentir mejor logró en el pelicorto cierta consciencia para ir más lentamente apenas ambos quedaron únicamente con la ropa interior. Sus cuerpos se rozaban tentativamente uno contra otro, mientras el beso profundo y correspondido hacía olvidar un poco más la situación. La piel les ardía, pero no había prisa, esta vez por parte de ninguno de los dos. El calor producido por las caricias era insignificante en comparación con el del contacto absoluto; este segundo era más abrumador, más intenso. No había cabida para cobijas o sábanas, ellas estorbaban, todo lo necesario sentían que eran ellos dos así de juntos sin interrupción alguna.

Pero como nada podía ser perfecto, hubo una interrupción.

En el suelo, entre la ropa del empresario, el celular comenzó a sonar sobriamente. Se escuchó además una queja ahogada, que no hizo variar en absoluto la pasional escena; pero el teléfono continuaba sonando insistentemente. Tan molesto y novelesco como nadie pudiera imaginar. Heero deseó aplastarlo, Duo aún no podía pensar; entonces Heero pensó que mejor, lo apagaba. Y eso hizo luego de separarse renuentemente de los besos, sin abandonar su posición más que para rebuscárselas y conseguir el aparato.

De nuevo, silencio. Solamente los suspiros de ambos dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, el rozar de los cuerpos contra las sábanas, junto a algún que otro jadeo fugitivo que consiguió escapar de la danza de ambos labios.

Procurando tener cuidado, amando cada centímetro del menor, el pelicorto bajó la prenda íntima que escondía las partes más privadas y vírgenes del adolescente. Los besos marcaron un recorrido desde la barbilla por el pecho, descendiendo hasta perderse por el vientre. Aquel frágil cuerpo sobre la cama se retorcía conteniendo los gemidos, arqueándose, con la mirada aguada de la pena, completamente a merced de aquella especie de amante que tenía ahora.

- ¡Ah…! –exclamó en forma de gemido, sintiendo los labios tibios rodear su parte más sensible, erecta además-.

Incluso, él amó aquel sabor del chico. Nada iba a poder comparársele, nada iba a hacer que atesorara menos aquel ser idóneo, más aún por ser el primero en gozar de sus caricias. Volvió a introducir en su boca aquella extensión de carne, sintiendo bajo de él, el cuerpo estremecerse y tensarse; un nuevo gemido llenó el cuarto. Su víctima no razonaba, era como sentirse mareado, inconsciente de todo excepto de aquella placentera sensación, solamente podía luchar por mantenerse lúcido, lo suficiente para disfrutar.

- Heero, Heero…

"Sigue pronunciando mi nombre…" rezó mentalmente el muchacho, amando incluso el sonido de esa voz pronunciando aquellas simples cinco letras. Sonaba especialmente armonioso cuando era Duo quien le llamaba. "Sigue pronunciando mi nombre, Duo…, nadie más que yo te oirá hacerlo ahora"

- Mhm… Heero…

Aquel cumplimiento inconsciente del petitorio prendió en el susodicho una especie de ansiedad, misma que le obligó a detener la deliciosa tarea. Subió sin hacer paradas a los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, de su compañero y alumno, apoderándose de ellos en un beso profundo y ansioso. Le tocó a su ropa interior abandonar el cuerpo, caer a un lado de la cama olvidada, proporcionándoles a ambos el placer del contacto total, absoluto.

""¿Es real?"" se preguntaba una y otra vez la mente absorta y perdida del pelilargo, sin poder definir si aquellas sensaciones estaban realmente golpeando su cuerpo o era todo una trampa del subconsciente. ¿Cómo podían ser reales aquellas descargas eléctricas que le erizaban la piel, como si fuera pleno invierno y él estuviera con poca ropa? No había modo, no lo había. Apenas ahora podía jactarse de lo que era el contacto pleno con otra persona, tan íntimamente, y le encantaba. Especialmente porque no parecía haber prisa alguna para llegar a alguna parte, porque no sentía miedo de lo que sucedía, porque sentía como si aquella otra persona _le quisiera_ por sobre todo lo demás.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intensión de terminar con aquello, de hacerlo llegar más lejos, sino simplemente conocerse mutuamente, tocarse. Era por eso que los minutos que le siguieron permanecieron en la misma posición, disfrutando el roce de los cuerpos, disfrutando el calor que se formaba entorno a ellos, las manos recorriendo la piel, y el sabor de los besos significativos y profundos. Todo parecía irremediablemente surrealista, perfecto, de ensueño, al menos hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó desde la sala, taladrando los sentidos de ambos, rompiendo el armonioso clima romántico de esas cuatro paredes.

-… No vayas… -suplicó buscando los labios del pelicorto, que parecían querer alejarse del beso-

-… No… -cedió de inmediato, volviendo a acomodarse sobre el frágil cuerpo del menor para volver a concentrarse en lo de antes-

- Heero…

Los brazos del ojivioleta pasaron entorno al cuello de su pareja, arqueándose ligeramente bajo el cuerpo de ésta, ansioso por seguir sintiendo cómo le marcaba, le conocía, le hacía suyo con simples caricias. Sus párpados palpitaban, tibios, con inminentes deseos de llorar, pero no de tristeza o angustia, sino por la intensidad de aquella situación. Mas no lo hizo, se olvidó de todo, pretendiendo arrastrar con ello la mente del mayor que aún no lograba relajarse, y dejar atrás el sonido de la bocina sonando.

- Tengo que ir –resolvió en un susurro sin poder hacerlo más a un lado, rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas-.

-… No, Heero, no tienes… -intentó convencerle sin ningún argumento más que un cursi _Te necesito_-

-… Si es Marie… -le recordó, librándose de los labios ansiosos que no parecían querer dejarle libre, pero éstos de inmediato cedieron ahogando un quejido-. Lo siento… -se disculpó en un murmullo apenas para ambos-.

-… Yo también te necesito… –replicó quedo, con ligero toque de capricho, arrancándole inconscientemente una dulce sonrisa a aquel aparente frío chico frente a él-

- … Lo sé, Duo… -consoló apoyando la frente en la de él-, yo también…. Lo lamento, de verdad –le juró robando un último beso, antes de separarse completamente y ponerse de pie-.

En pleno silencio, aún sin que ninguno pudiera pensar en nada en concreto, el joven de ojos cobaltos se comenzó a vestir colocándose la parte inferior de las prendas. Su acompañante simplemente jaló algo de la sábana intentando cubrirse para sentir menos pena, mientras bajaba a Tierra, haciendo reaccionar su cerebro desenchufado. El celular apenas vibró cuando fue encendido de nuevo, mostrando al acto unas llamadas perdidas todas pertenecientes a Hilde, pero no hubo tiempo de devolver la llamada, el timbre volvió a sonar con fuerza.

Duo le vio salir a aquella especie de pareja por la puerta del cuarto, colocándose en el camino la camisa. Entonces dejó salir el aire, algo más tranquilo, dispuesto a vestirse. ""¿Qué ha sido todo eso?..."" No encontraba respuesta, su mente aún parecía vacía. Decidió ocuparse de vestirse, luego pensaría.

Heero abrió la puerta principal con aparente tranquilidad, aunque dentro estuviera tan perdido que apenas lograba saber qué día era. Ni en lo más remoto de sus ideas hubiera imaginado que se encontraría con la alarmada y preocupada mirada azul de Schbeiker al otro lado. No supo cómo reaccionar, mientras la chica se metía sin permiso dentro de la casa comenzando su monólogo.

- ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace casi media hora, desde que dijiste que estabas saliendo para allá y no me contestas! ¿No habíamos quedado que era urgente? ¡Qué puede ser tan importante para hacerte olvidar de la hora de esta forma! Aunque sea deberías avisarme cuando te retrasas ¡Así yo no tengo que dejar a cuatro ejecutivos esperando en la sala de estar por venirte a buscar corriendo para saber qué diablos sucedió contigo…!

"Me le quedé observando, con ligero susto. La idea de Hilde allí, frente a mi, hablando sin que le escuchara realmente, me desconcertaba de un modo absoluto. De por si no había podido concentrarme en nada por culpa del aroma de Duo, dando vueltas en torno a mi, junto a su sabor aún en mis labios, distrayéndome. Eso, junto al tremendo susto que me acababa de llevar, me dejaba en lo mismo: nada. Absolutamente inmerso en nada, incapaz de centrar mis pensamientos, incapaz de responder, incapaz de darme cuenta del potencial peligro que esto significaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde."

- ¿¡Duo! –exclamó la muchacha, viendo aparecer por el pasillo a un pelilargo aún algo desarreglado. El cabello de su trenza estaba ligeramente salido, sus mejillas estaban rosadas del calor, su mirada brillaba en son de travesura joven, y sus manos aún trataban de arreglar la remera cuando respingó al igual que el mayor, tan sólo de escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué haces aquí…? –agregó, consternada-

""Entreabrí mis labios, sintiéndolos temblar con miedo. Ahí a metros, estaba mi tía, vestida tal cual como se había arreglado más temprano para ir a trabajar. Su mirada desenfocada me intentaba analizar sin comprender, intentando encontrar un significado para mi apariencia. Sabía que era evidente, sabía que se daría cuenta. Solamente de saber que ya no era tan _secreto_ nuestro encuentro, mis mejillas se ponían más rojas todavía. Busqué con urgencia a mi compañero de líos, pero él parecía tan consternado como Hilde.""

"Casi era como estar fuera de sí. Era una pesadilla. No podía imaginar qué es lo que diría Hilde cuando entendiera por qué me había retardado en llagar, cuál era la causa de mi tardanza, por qué me había entretenido en vez de ocuparme de mi trabajo. No podía imaginar tampoco cómo reaccionaría, sólo podía mirar la escena, sin comprender tampoco cómo había sucedido algo así. Cuando él me miró casi reaccioné, inspeccionando mi camisa, intentando arreglarme un poco, quitar el desorden de mi cabello o terminar de abotonar la prenda."

-… ¿Qué está sucediendo, Heero? –insistió la chica, volteando a ver al mayor, al responsable de dicho acontecimiento. Éste aún se arreglaba, cubriendo mejor su pecho-.

- Nada –mintió sin querer, preso de sus propios (por qué no) nervios-, vámonos ya.

- Es cierto, vas tarde –secundó automáticamente el pelilargo, huyendo por los CDs que había recordado, para que todo el tema quedara zanjado pronto-, ya te traigo los CDs…

-… De acuerdo… -susurró no muy convencida la peliazul, aún mirándoles con algo de desconfianza, tratando de seguirles el juego-.

""Con mi pulso desajustado, haciendo temblar mis manos, me interné en el pasillo, hacia el cuarto donde recordaba, Heero había dejado un par de discos. Me paré allí dentro unos segundos, intentando calmar mi corazón, tratando de lucir algo más normal. Era una de esas situaciones en donde tenía que sentirme menos _in fraganti_ y tratar de convertir el clima en algo cómodo. Era una de esas oportunidades donde tenía que dejar salir a mi Shinigami interior… si tan sólo eso no fuera tan incómodo estando con Heero cerca. Cuando me sentí más listo, volví a dirigirme a la sala, a enfrentar la situación.""

""Hilde aún nos miraba como si ambos de pronto tuviéramos carteles de neón en las cabeza diciendo nuestros pensamientos. Qué horror… mi tía apenas sabía que de mi vida íntima.""

"Inquieto, incómodo, busqué todo lo necesario en la sala sin detenerme a devolver la mirada de mi secretaria. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si sabía perfectamente el crimen que acababa de acontecer bajo mi propio techo? Si aunque sea Duo ya hubiera cumplido los 18, sería un poco menos inquietante. Ella no dejaba de mirarme, como si tratara de intimidarme, aunque seguramente no era esa su intención y solamente estuviera demasiado concentrada en intentar asimilar los hechos. A mi también me costaría en su lugar, tratar de entenderlo."

-… ¿Estos, cierto? –llamó el de exquisitos ojos amatistas, en un tono sin querer bajo, privado, aunque no fuera necesario-

- Sí –le respondió a su vez el mayor. Ambos tan cerca el uno del otro que no hacía falta siquiera tocarse para sentir el calor de la piel del otro, el estremecimiento, el deseo de más contacto apenas mermado por la impresión-.

- ¿E-Entonces, me llevas a casa? –trató de aligerar la situación, imponiendo algo de distancia, para evitar esa sensación que surgía en su cuerpo de solo acercarse al empresario. Ese poder gravitacional de no alejarse de él. Ese accionar de su cuerpo, tan obvio, que le hacía temer que todo el universo se enterase con sólo una mirada-.

No estaba muy equivocado. Hilde lo supo casi de inmediato, cuando las miradas de ambos chicos se chocaron, casi desnudándose mutuamente sin acciones ni palabras.

"Me desprendí del mar amatista con esfuerzo sobrehumano. Su poder de atracción era inimaginable, inigualable, y hasta estupidizante (si es que dicho vocablo existía). Sí, porque era ridículo que me sintiera tan atado a ese muchacho sólo y exclusivamente porque a, me hubiera abrazado; b, me hubiera permitido besarlo; c, hubiera estado tan entregado a mi. Lo que indudablemente me dejaba preguntándome… ¿Acaso sólo con sexo yo era influenciable? Sin embargo, no había tiempo para tratar de responderme. Otras cuestiones me urgían ahora."

""Tratando de no suspirar, arreglé con mis manos mi cabello, soltándolo y desenredándolo con los dedos para atarlo en una coleta baja. Después de todo, podía peinarme bien en cuanto estuviera en mi casa. Dibujé en mis labios la mejor de mis sonrisas, saliendo de la casa en dirección al auto, mientras traté de ignorar aquella intensa pregunta que salía sola, sin premeditación, de los ojos de mi querida tía. Ella me daría un grave sermón después… pero ya vería cómo responder a todos sus cuestionamientos. Mi mayor temor era que Noin se enterase.""

"Subimos al automóvil en una atmósfera extraña, entre tensa y relajada. Ambos acompañantes parecían dar su mayor esfuerzo inconsciente por llenar el aire, con su sola presencia, de cierto clima. Pero lo curioso era que ambos lo conseguían. Bastaba una mirada de uno para que te sintieras inmerso, solamente hasta que te encontrabas con su opuesto, y regresabas a quedar en medio de aquella extrañísima situación de la cual por alguna razón, me sentía desentendido, pese a ser un gran factor. Miré por el retrovisor, luego de unas cuadras, al chico sentado en mi asiento trasero, pero lucía tan relajado, que me daba gracia."

""Una intensa felicidad ridícula me invadió luego de que el vehículo se echó a andar. No era felicidad porque nos hubieran descubierto, sino por lo anterior. Felicidad por aquel terriblemente romántico momento. Era esa imperiosa necesidad de anotar en todos mis calendarios como el día más feliz de mi vida, y, sin caer en la cursilería o en los clichés baratos, era como si él me hubiera iluminado la vida con el sólo hecho de besarme. Damn, me había convertido en totalmente gay, por poco y hasta orgullosamente autoproclamado. Lo peor, no era eso, sino la dicha que esa idea me proporcionaba. ¿Cuántos podían decir que un tipo tan sexy le había convertido en gay?""

La atención de ambos fue llamada de pronto, por el movimiento de la única chica dentro del cubículo.

- ¿Tú no estarás faltando seguido a clases cierto…? –preguntó, como si esa fuera su máxima preocupación-

- No Hil, cómo crees, te habrías enterado en mis calificaciones… -le contestó sin preocuparse el castaño, regalándole una amplia sonrisa, aún con sus dedos enredados en su propio cabello largo-.

Aún absorta, volvió a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

"Conduje en esa misma situación unos pocos minutos más, tratando de entrar por las calles colindantes para evitar el tráfico. A esa hora, era terrible pasar por la zona céntrica. Era casi un hecho que quedarías atascado ahí media hora, fácilmente, por causa del embotellamiento o los conflictos de carril, que casi nunca estaban bien delimitados. Por inercia, estacioné en la acera, frente a la modesta casita donde ambos acompañantes vivían."

- Ahora regresa, sólo tengo que pasarle algo –se excuso el de ojos violáceos, abriendo la portezuela para bajar-.

""Miré por sobre mi hombro cómo mi ex profesor de matemáticas me seguía, luego de apagar el motor. Ni siquiera lo había dudado, solamente de saberlo mi sonrisa se ensanchaba, demostrando la plena emoción de mi pecho, que lo hinchaba, haciéndolo gozar, casi como si el piso estuviera hecho de espuma y fuera suave. Me asustaba el que me sintiera así, porque era demasiado intenso, porque jamás antes lo había sentido de esta forma, y porque sabía, más dolería la caída si algo malo llegaba a suceder. Pero no había cabida para el miedo en mi corazón, yo seguía demasiado en las nubes.""

""Luego de que entró en la sala, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta tras de mi, jalándolo de la mano para poder despedirlo como ansiaba mi cuerpo y mi alma. Sus labios no se negaron en absoluto. Tan pronto como lo invité, él pareció ceder, arrinconándome, invadiéndome, permitiéndome disfrutarlo. El calor de mi cuerpo subió nuevamente, esta vez más rápido que antes, sabedor de lo bien que él podía tocarme. Por supuesto, nada era consciente, solamente podía dejarme llevar a lo que mis impulsos deseaban.""

Ahí, apretados contra la puerta principal, en la intimidad de la casa, ambos se besaron como si no hubiera mañana. Sus labios, sonrosados por la fricción, por los suaves mordiscos que se daban tratando de apagar el ardor de la piel, se negaban a separarse. Las manos de Duo trataron de desprender la camisa del ejecutivo, consiguiendo nada más que éste metiera sus manos bajo la remera del menor, sofocándole con el contacto.

Un suspiro escapó.

-… Duo… -susurró, reacio a abandonar su tarea. Pero tenía qué-.

Ambas bocas se encontraron una vez más, esta vez con calidez. Reconocieron el sabor del otro, memorizándolo. Reconocieron el aroma del otro, para no olvidarlo jamás. Disfrutaron del segundo, para tener con qué soñar el resto del día. Apegaron sus cuerpos, pretendiendo con eso decir, sin palabras, lo poco que deseaban apartarse del otro. Entonces, se separaron al fin, mirándose fijamente, algo agitados, emocionados por igual. El menor rió. El mayor le acarició la mejilla.

-… Tengo que irme –declaró, aún sin hacer esfuerzo por demostrarlo-.

-… ¿Mañana voy…? –se atrevió a preguntar, recargando su rostro en el cálido roce de aquella mano, aún puesta en su majilla derecha-.

- No… yo te aviso –susurró Heero a su vez, robando un último contacto a la boca del otro, dulce y corto-.

Inmediatamente, Hilde pudo ver desde donde estaba, a su jefe salir de la casa, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. No distinguió la figura de su sobrino, internado dentro de la casa, tras la puerta de madera, recargado en ésta aún con su mente delirando de la dicha. Tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta, cuánto se deseaban ambos en esos momentos; cuánto ansiaban seguir sintiéndose el uno al otro, cuán enamorados estaban ya sin poder dar marcha atrás.

* * *

_**N/**__**A**__**: **_ No tengo perdón de Dios por semejante demora. Jajajajaja.

Ahí octavo capítulo. Un poquito de acercamiento como regalito. En fin… a ver cuándo escribo el noveno.

Estoy atravesando una etapa de frustración y decepción amorosa que _lamentablemente_ me tienta para escribir un final Dark. Pero sé que sería demasiado hijo de puta de mi parte poner semejante fin luego de lo horrible que acabó mi última relación, así que créanme, no sucederá. Je.

Dejen Reviews… gracias.

_Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge_


	9. Zero

_**Un amor en red.**_

_**Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... ["Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé"]["¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti!"] [01x02]**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_ 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

_**Comillas**_: ' '.

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos de Heero:**_ " "

_**Pensamientos de Duo:**_ "" ""

_**Capítulo 9 -~-~-~-

* * *

**_

-… ¿Mañana voy…? –se atrevió a preguntar, recargando su rostro en el cálido roce de aquella mano, aún puesta en su majilla derecha-.

- No… yo te aviso –susurró Heero a su vez, robando un último contacto a la boca del otro, dulce y corto-.

Inmediatamente, Hilde pudo ver desde donde estaba, a su jefe salir de la casa, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. No distinguió la figura de su tío, internado dentro de la casa, tras la puerta de madera, recargado en ésta aún con su mente delirando de la dicha. Tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta, cuánto se deseaban ambos en esos momentos; cuánto ansiaban seguir sintiéndose el uno al otro, cuán enamorados estaban ya sin poder dar marcha atrás.

* * *

"Aún vivo recordando ese día, pese a que ya pasó algo menos de una semana. Creo que jamás voy a olvidarme de detalles como la mirada de Hilde demandándome saber qué había sucedido, o del sabor en mis labios que me acompañó el resto del día. Jamás se irá de mi cuerpo la sensación de que todo es cálido, y que no importaba si Milliardo decidía fundirnos, porque mi vida jamás podría estar mejor…. Fue entonces que empecé a creer en ese dicho que profesa: el amor es estupidizante. Y claro, yo no me creía tan profundamente enamorado como para llegar a ese nivel… pero el sentirme estupidizado prácticamente me obligaba a tragar mis propias palabras."

"Y si me ponía a pensar más racionalmente, la palabra 'estupidizado' no existía, me la había enseñado Duo una vez, desvariando sobre una serie de animación japonesa… ahí la aprendí, con Shinigami. Pero tenía que evitar recordarlo, aunque era casi imposible apartarlo de mi cabeza, porque cada vez que las letras que conformaban el nombre Shinigami, o cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra Duo, mi mente se dispersaba, y se iba, lejos. Tan pero tan lejos, que ya me habían llamado la atención un par de veces en medio de una reunión. Eso era imperdonable para alguien como yo… alguien que jamás en su vida sufrió estos despistes. Pero era Duo la razón de todo, y con ese poderoso pensamiento, todo lo ilógico cobraba un sentido surrealista, bíblico."

"Miré profundamente a Trowa, sentado frente a mi, junto a un Quatre muy correcto en su lugar. Era una reunión ligeramente informal entre los tres, en la empresa, ultimando detalles del software de seguridad que debíamos entregarle a los Winner, pero nada de eso estaba en mi cabeza. Me preguntaba, ¿Quatre se sentía así con Trowa, o viceversa? ¿Sería yo el único idiota en _sentirme idiota_ por causa de haber besado a otro? ¿Era yo el único imbécil por dejar que me afectara tanto a cinco días de que hubiera sucedido el acontecimiento?"

- ¿Heero? –preguntó el rubio, confirmando la atención del susodicho-

"Me di cuenta que había estado distraído por demasiado tiempo al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Oculté mis ojos tras los párpados, buscando algo de concentración, un ápice de mi mismo dentro de mi cabeza. No quería parecer _esto_ que parecía ahora, un desastre humano."

- Lo siento, Quatre –se disculpó sinceramente, volviendo a alzar la vista hacia las visitas- ¿Qué decías?

- Puedo pasar otro día… no era nada de vital importancia –ofreció amablemente, con una cordial sonrisa en los labios, mientras se ponía de pie-. Cuando te sientas mejor continuamos.

"Asentí, no muy conforme pero seguro de que volvería a ignorarle si me continuaba hablando, y yo pensando. Me puse de pie para acompañarlos a la puerta de mi oficina, sin mediar ninguna palabra más. Era de tarde ya, y estaba al pendiente constante de la hora, en busca de encontrar un momento para entrar en línea y revisar si Shinigami estaba. Le había visto conectado desde nuestro último encuentro, pero estando como Zero, había sido difícil hablarle normalmente. Shinigami tampoco había contado con detalles lo sucedido… había omitido por completo todo, pero había una considerable muestra de desinterés por Zero ahora. Ya no insistía tanto por captar la atención."

- Entonces nos estamos viendo –saludó el rubio de ojos aqua, y delgada figura, pero porte maduro. Era el traje el que le hacía lucir más grande de lo que en realidad era-.

"Nuevamente afirmé en silencio, dando vuelta la perilla de la puerta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar del otro lado, apoyando las manos en el escritorio de mi secretaria, a Duo aún con el uniforme puesto. Sin duda le estaba rogando por entrar, porque ella parecía molesta, y él encaprichado. Apenas al sentir la puerta ambos voltearon a verme. Dios, fue como un sueño volver a encontrar sus ojos azules violáceos luego de estos días… "

""Estuve a punto de repetir mi serie de cinco _por favores_ seguidos para convencer a Hilde de que me dejara ver a Heero, cuando las voces del otro lado de la pared, ahí donde estaba el despacho de mi antiguo profesor, se hicieron claras. La madera se corrió entonces, revelando la figura del rubio que ya conocía de vista, en un traje color celeste grisáceo, junto a Trowa, el del mechón en la cara, y mi sexy profesor. La sonrisa se instaló en mis labios automáticamente, feliz, luego de que nuestro miramiento casi me absorbiera. Él se volteó manteniendo la seriedad para despedir a sus amigos, y yo no pude sino sacarle la lengua cómicamente a mi tía, presumiéndole mi suerte.""

- Hasta luego –saludó el castaño de ojos esmeralda, yendo tras del más bajo y pálido chico-.

El director de la empresa asintió otra vez, a modo de saludo.

- ¡Eres de lo peor! –se quejó el pelilargo trenzado, plantándose frente al ojicobalto con decisión. Su ceño fruncido y la sonrisa lo hacían ver perspicaz, sarcástico- ¡Cinco días! Dijiste que me ibas a avisar y nada –le recordó, más tentado que molesto-.

-… Duo… -susurró lentamente, evidentemente preocupado-.

- ¡Duo, nada! –lo mandó a callar, invitándose a pasar hacia la oficina sin pedir permiso siquiera. La queja de la secretaria se escuchó amortiguada por la puerta cerrándose- ¡No tienes derecho de explicar nada! Ya sé qué me dirás, _mucho trabajo_ o algo así, ¡Pero Heero, ni un mensaje de texto! –continuó, caminando rápidamente hasta sentarse en una de las bancas frente al escritorio, con ruedas. Cruzó sus brazos, después su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, y clavó sus ojos desafiantes en la figura del mayor sin consideración alguna-. No te costaba nada pasar por casa, enviar una nota, pasar por el colegio, enviar un mail, llamar por teléfono… hay tantas formas, pero en vez de eso, ¡Nada! ¿Qué esperas que alguien como yo piense o haga? ¿Realmente creíste que haría de damisela en apuros, lloraría hasta morir, y esperaría sentado en mi habitación a que te dignaras a aparecer? ¿Por quién me tomas?

"Una sonrisa se dibujó sin permiso en mi rostro, escuchando con atención su monólogo, a metros de donde estaba. Quería parecer enojado, pero a Duo no le salía… se veía claramente cuánto lo disfrutaba, cuánto quería reírse del problema. Si bien al principio me había asustado un poco, creyendo que venía más a darme un punto final, ahora me contagiaba de ánimos, obligándome a darle la razón. Debí haber ido antes… yo también quería verlo. Pero una parte de mi creo que tenía cierto miedo, o aún lo tiene… miedo de no saber qué decir, miedo de no saber cómo actuar, miedo a no saber qué pasos debo seguir…"

""¡Había estado tan enojado apenas esta mañana! ¿Cómo podía este hombre con su sola presencia iluminarme el día, hacerme sentir feliz de estar vivo, sólo por haberme besado antes? No había ninguna coherencia en nada, pero aquí estaba yo, feliz de existir, tranquilo de ver precisamente esa reacción en él. No había rechazo, no había enojo, había… algo que no sabría explicar. No podía mentirme, Heero fue por un minuto transparente para mi. Por un momento, no pude poner en duda que realmente no había sido su intención… le creí, tanto que hubiera matado al que tratara de contradecirlo.""

"Algo nervioso, me acerqué hasta la figura del Dios de la Muerte, autoproclamado. Apoyé una mano en la cabecera de la silla, para que no se moviera, y me incliné en busca de los labios que sabía, me pertenecían a mi. Tan pronto como hice contacto, sentí los brazos de Duo subir, pasar alrededor de mi cuello, y quedarse allí. Lento y sin presiones, ahondé en el contacto, probando un poco del dulce sabor que guardaba. No presioné sobre su cuerpo, únicamente rocé el interior de su boca, disfrutando de la correspondencia que recibía. No era el único en disfrutarlo, en haberlo extrañado. Mi respiración chocó con la mejilla de mi ex alumno, imperceptiblemente, cuando luego de unos segundos me rehusé a dejarle ir."

""Por fin cerca mío. Era un alivio. Todo mi cuerpo se relajaba con sólo tenerle cerca, para mi. Sostuve mis manos tras pasar los brazos por su cuello, en un agarre flojo, y me dejé hacer. La tibieza y la dulzura del beso llegaba a calentar al más frío corazón, haciéndolo latir con vigor. Eso provocaba un tenue sonrosado en mis mejillas, en la medida que sentía probarme, tan tiernamente que parecía mentira. No era real, me decía. No podía ser real que alguien pudiera hacerme tan feliz con un maldito beso… pero lo era, tenía que serlo, ¿Por qué sino, me costaba tanto pensar, o mantenerme consciente?""

El beso de ambos se rompió, sin que la distancia se interpusiera en medio. El mayor acarició con la punta de su nariz el recorrido de la mejilla, hacia el cuello del más chico, que suspiró al sentirle hundir el rostro allí, tan cerca. Ninguno se quejó, ninguno trató de alejarse, ninguno impuso condiciones.

-… Tienes que poner de tu parte, para que esto funcione… ¿Sabes…? –trató de razonar el trenzado- No es justo… yo también quiero tenerte para mí –confesó, intensificando el color en su rostro, además de abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza-… aunque sea un instante…

-… Lo sé… -le respondió ahogado el más alto, aún contra él, aspirando el aroma único a libertad, a calma, que tenía su compañero-, lo siento… -continuó, de verdad arrepentido con haber dejado pasar tantos días. Una de sus manos sostuvo el brazo del adolescente, aferrándose a él mientras se apartaba un poco-.

Un nuevo contacto surgió entre ambos. Un roce de labios, tan inocente pero repleto de emociones que era incapaz de medir el valor que tenía. El terremoto de emociones en el interior cambiaba la polaridad de los pensamientos, inundándolos con más de lo único que podía haber en ese instante, el sabor que inundaba sus sentidos, tan dulce y rosa que promovía la salud mental. Apenas los centímetros se instalaron entre ambos, el mayor apretó los labios, conteniéndose, ignorando que el otro aún no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

-… Tienes que irte –trató de convencerse, buscando las orbes amatistas-

- No… ¿Por qué? –protestó, tratando de que el berrinche no fuera demasiado notorio-

- Tienes qué –insistió, negando a los lados-.

"No podía tenerlo un minuto más. Si no me concentraba con él lejos ¿Cómo lo haría con él cerca? Mi mente sólo podía ansiar tenerlo aquí, pero no era así como debía ser, tenía otras responsabilidades que atender. Duo era una emoción demasiado intensa y embriagante para poder hacerle frente en un ámbito laboral. Sabía que era extraño de entender, pero cuanto más lejos lo tenía, más atención podía prestarle a mi alrededor… mientras supiera que estaba bien, nada podía distraerme. Él tenía que entenderlo."

""Clavé mi mirada en la figura del supuesto empresario, alejándose de mi, dejándome en el asiento. Mi cuerpo se había relajado tanto en él que carecía de fuerzas para erguirme mejor. Pero tenía aún fuerzas para poder acusarlo silenciosamente, para poder quejarme, preparar mi contraataque. ¿¡Cómo podía pedirme que me fuera! ¿¡Estaba tomándome al pelo! ¿Entonces yo cómo encajaba en su vida? ¿Qué mierda de papel jugaba, si tenía que mantenerme al margen como si no existiera? ¿Así iba a ser?""

- A ver si entiendo –trató de sopesar-. Este tipo de _confesión-relación_ que tenemos… implica no vernos, no saber el uno del otro, no interesarnos, no preocuparnos… ¿Entonces qué, es como si no nos conociéramos? –pronunció a cada segundo encolerizando más- ¿¡Entonces para qué carajo fui el otro día a tu casa! ¡Por qué no admites que yo tengo razón cuando digo que sólo estás caliente y sin nadie que te haga _el favor_! –protestó, colocándose de pie hecho una fiera- ¡Con un demonio contigo, te dije que no era así como debía ser, _sabías_ que esto no era lo que…!

- Duo… estás malentendiendo todo –trató de intervenir, en vano, porque su compañero terminó por explotar-

- ¡No estoy entendiendo mal nada! ¡Cállate la boca! ¡Si sabías que ibas a tomar esta decisión entonces el otro día no me hubieras mentido en tu maldita habitación!

- ¡Duo!

"Tan pronto como me fue posible lo jalé y silencié su boca con una mano. Mi ritmo cardíaco se había ido a las nubes en la medida en que él había alzado la voz. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer público algo tan íntimo? ¡Todo era un tremendo error! No era que sólo lo necesitara para desahogarme, era al revés ¡Era que lo necesitaba demasiado! ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender? ¿Cómo podía expresar palabras que para mi eran tan difíciles de pronunciar? ¿Cómo podía hacer para que mi Duo no se enfadara conmigo sólo porque soy incapaz de ser igual que él?..."

""Fuera de mi mismo forcejeé para liberarme del agarre, sólo consiguiendo que me sujete con más fuerza, abrazándome contra su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Lo detestaba, por ser igual a todos los demás! ¡Lo quería muerto, bajo tierra, por usarme! ¡Cuánto agradecía no haber acabado teniendo sexo con este asqueroso espécimen! ¡Yo sabía que involucrarme era un pérdida de tiempo!""

- Duo cálmate… -pidió moderando su tono de voz, con los brazos tensos en torno al cuerpo del más chico, de espaldas a él, sujeto por la boca y la cintura-. Estás equivocado, es sólo que no… -mordió sus labios, incapaz de encontrar y sentir la coherencia en las palabras; no podía pronunciarlas, no sabía cómo, no nacían en su garganta y jamás terminaban de salir de su boca. Un suspiro salió de ella, intentando relajar el cuerpo-… es que no soy bueno para esto… -intentó explicarse-.

"No era bueno para explicarme, no era bueno para abrir mi mente y dejar que otro entrara a conocerla. Era pésimo en cuanto a emociones o todo lo relacionado. No se me daba bien decirle a alguien más lo que sucedía en la intimidad de mis pensamientos. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, jamás nadie me había obligado a hacerlo conocer, jamás había tenido una razón poderosa para intentarlo, excepto hoy."

""Su voz llegando a mi oído, tan suave, profunda, me hacía estremecer. El aliento tibio chocaba contra mi piel aturdiendo mis sentidos, consiguiendo que todo afectara más. Mi cuerpo dejó de pelear contra mi voluntad, pese a que aún quería propinarle una buena patada. Contrariamente, se relajó, sintiéndose diminuto ahí contra el cuerpo de mi profesor. El perfume y el calor de su piel llegaban a mi logrando que mi vista se nublara… ¿Cómo un hombre podía hacerme algo así? ¿Cómo un hombre podía _enamorarme_ tan rápido? El sólo tratar con ese pensamiento, hacía que me sintiera afiebrado, con calor sobre mis mejillas.""

-… Trata de tener paciencia Duo, si te digo que esto será diferente, es porque lo será –aseguró, abrazándolo posesivamente por la cintura, mientras dejaba que su rostro se hundiera en el cuello del sonrojado chico al que se le humedecían los ojos de la sola sensación-. … No soy bueno para estas cosas… confía en mí, ve a casa.

-… Me las pagarás si mientes… -amenazó, hundiéndose entre los brazos que le rodeaban, con el tono rojizo intensificado en su piel. Su ceño fruncido trataba de hacerle parecer seguro e imponente, pero era en vano-. Pagarás caro si me traicionas –susurró casi mordaz-.

Fundidos en un abrazo posesivo e íntimo, dejaron pasar los minutos. El calor reconfortaba el corazón, traspasando cualquier posible mala sensación. Todo se tornaba cálido, especialmente para el menor, quien sentía su temperatura subir casi sintiéndose febril a causa de ello. No era sino su propia timidez, incorregible, haciendo que su corazón pulsara con violencia para mandar sangre a sus mejillas. Éstas ardían ligeramente, pero su dueño no hacía esfuerzo por soltarse de los brazos que le apretaban, deseando que de igual modo, éstos no se alejaran y le dejaran ir.

"Extasiado con el perfume del que era casi mi amante, o mi pareja, si gustaba formalizarlo un poco, dejé correr los minutos necesarios para que ambos pudiéramos separarnos, manteniendo la confianza en que todo iría bien después. Todo estaría bien, me repetía, acumulando el valor necesario. Le volteé entonces, lentamente, recibiendo gustoso uno de sus besos. Sus labios, dulces y suaves, eran prometedores especialmente cuando mi Duo yacía sonrojado. No fue más que un contacto lleno de un desesperado deseo, ése de mantenernos juntos, que yo tanto compartía."

""El calor de su cuerpo, entibiando mi espalda, reteniéndome, me adormecía al punto de marearme. Y cuando creí que finalmente mi conciencia no resistiría la irreal situación, y mi corazón se agotara de latir con tanta fuerza, el calor desapareció. Tomándole de las manos giré hacia él, buscando por instinto su boca. No pretendía un fogoso beso, ni llenarme de su pasión, sino aclamar por la dulzura que existía en él. No me fue negada, en vez de eso el agarre de mis manos parecía volverse más tibio, sobrecogiéndome. Supe que sería suficiente, que estaría listo para salir, apenas nos separamos, aunque no pude mirarle a los ojos, frustrado conmigo mismo y mi incapacidad de dejar atrás el carmín sobre mis mejillas, que tanto me hacía doler.""

""Recorrimos el trecho hacia la puerta de madera, cerrada incluso con traba, tomados de la mano. El tenue agarre me recordaba que estaría bien, que debía aguantar. Seguramente ser Heero no era tan fácil como parecía, aunque él lo hiciera ver en extremo simple. Tenía que _confiar_… aunque fuera casi imposible; debía tratar. Junté valor, tratando de fruncir el ceño, calmar el ritmo en mi pecho, pero no surtió efecto hasta prenderme del sexy pelicorto a mi lado. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo la nariz en su camisa, e impregnándome de todo su aroma conseguí al fin aliviarme. Sabía que si me quedaba un minuto más no podría irme, por lo que en un arranque de valor, me solté de él, cerrando rápidamente tras de mi al salir. No miré atrás, por temor a ser jalado por su irrefutable atracción.""

"En silencio, le llevé de la mano hacia la puerta de mi despacho, aún sin abrirla. Esperé allí a que él consiguiera recomponer un poco sus ideas, consciente de cuánto odiaría que nada más lo sacara allí, a la salita, donde Hilde lo acribillaría sin piedad. Sólo le vi suspirar, volviéndose a acercar para estrecharme por la cintura. No tuve que apurarlo, ni decirle nada, por su cuenta se apartó y cerró tras de sí al salir, sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Supe en ese momento, que tendría que hacer _algo_ para congeniar nuestros horarios, porque de otro modo no funcionaría."

"El resto de mis horas comenzaron a transcurrir tortuosamente para mi conciencia. Los papeles se apilaban esperando ser leídos, firmados y sellados, y la agenda comenzaba a saturarse para mi próxima semana. Al salir de trabajar y llegar a casa el estrés me consumía, solamente pude sentarme un minuto en el sofá, antes de empezar la hazaña de cocinar la cena. Mientras comíamos me puse a pensar en el inevitable curso de la relación, por ejemplo… no podíamos ser obvios frente a Mariemaia, por cuestiones de respeto y ubicación, pero aún así sería demasiado evidente cuando empezáramos a pasar más tiempo juntos."

"24 horas después junto a una noche de insomnio que me permitió sopesar las más ínfimas posibilidades, me preparaba para buscarle una solución a todo. No tenía una respuesta, pero me sentía fuerte como para poder enfrentarlo. Supuse que eso era más que suficiente, y con ese valor envié el primer sms en toda la semana hacia el muchacho que me tenía sin dormir. Era tarde por la noche, pero no nos costó acordar para vernos de modo casual. No era una cita, pero se sentía como tal, al menos por los nervios. Ésos fueron los culpables de que me costara conciliar el sueño, no sólo esa, sino también las siguientes noches."

"En principio, empezamos a vernos por la tarde y para cenar. La excusa para Mariemaia era fácil: yo sentía mucho estrés y era inútil en la cocina, así que mejor nos ayudaba alguien más a ambos. Eso nos facilitó los encuentros casi diarios, con contadas excepciones. Si bien nada sucedía a grandes rasgos, era suficiente para poder alimentar la relación de a poco. O al menos eso sentía yo, que con sólo verlo y reconocer sus reacciones me sentía cada vez más seguro de hacer lo correcto. Todo perdía sentido con Duo alrededor: el dinero, las personas, los problemas, la edad, las responsabilidades, los cánones sociales, el futuro, Zero… lo único que cobraba verdadero valor era esa especie de relación intitulada. No éramos novios, pues pocas veces nos tomábamos de las manos o actuábamos como tortolitos enamorados; pero tampoco éramos amigos, era imposible no abrazarlo contra mi cuando estábamos a solas, y disfrutar de ese único aroma y esa calidez inimaginable que desprendía su persona. Éramos un término medio, una especie de amigos con el poder para reclamar como propio al otro… o al menos así era como lo había entendido yo, y ante la falta de quejas, di por hecho que estábamos bien, temporalmente."

"Una parte de mi entendía, cada día, que llegaría el momento en que necesitaríamos hacerlo más oficial. No imaginaba ese día, ni imaginaba un por qué, así como tampoco imaginaba que Duo fuera a querer iniciar una discusión al respecto. Sea como fuera que se sucedieran las cosas en el futuro, sabía que saldríamos adelante. Todos los viejos temores y angustias habían desaparecido de modo radical, vaciando mi mente. Quizás era la primera vez en años, que mi mente se relajaba de esta manera, y dejaba de pensar tan cautelosamente como lo llevaba haciendo durante los últimos tiempos. Duo provocaba el cambio; Duo marcaba la diferencia; Duo generaba ese poder gravitatorio sobre mi. Lo tenía claro, lo sabía mejor que nadie, no era necesario mentirme. Estuve seguro de todo eso por los próximos quince días (fue inevitable no contarlos). Incluso hoy."

"Domingo: día sabático. Día de limpieza en mi casa, en realidad. Pero bueno, sí, tenía que ser más honesto… los últimos domingos habían dejado de ser días de limpieza, pasando a ser 'días para ver a Duo jugar con agua junto a Marie'. Era entretenido, demasiado, aún sin participar de ello. Los miré por sobre la pantalla de la portátil salpicarse con el agua del lavamanos, mientras simulaban enjuagar las tazas para ponerse a trapear, y una sonrisa sutil afloró perdiéndome en la imagen. Sucedía seguido cuando no me daba cuenta: perderme mirándolo, como si fuera más importante que respirar."

"El detalle del cinturón negro sosteniendo el pantalón de mezclilla; las zapatillas negras, haciendo juego; la remera blanca, al cuerpo, denotando su contextura física delgada y fácil de subestimar…. Incluso su cabello, por mucho que jamás pareciera desarreglarse de su trenza, le daba un aire delicado. Sus expresiones tan espontáneas y puras, siempre transparente ante mis ojos, conseguían hacerme entrar en transe cada vez que lo miraba como ahora. Él había dejado en claro además: no era como una chica. Incluso me lo repetía varias veces… como con miedo de que le confundiera, le viera demasiado femenil. Pero no lo veía así, de hecho, era justo porque no era como una mujer que me gustaba tanto. Duo tenía un carácter fuerte, intenso, decidido, apenas oculto por su estela de inocencia, inexperiencia; Duo era fuerte de corazón, autosuficiente, honesto, bueno…. Bien, sí, tenía muchas virtudes según mi perspectiva. Sus defectos eran _nada_ en comparación; su terquedad no molestaba, su desconfianza tampoco, mucho menos sus ataques de histeria. Duo, por sobre todas las cosas, era _bonito_."

- ¡Heero, deja la laptop hoy! –exclamó el pelilargo, dejando de lado el juego para acercarse al empresario y forzarlo a abandonar el trabajo pendiente-

""Me acerqué con decisión, cerrando con mis manos la pantalla de la computadora al llegar frente a ella. Era un estorbo, casi estaba celoso de esa máquina. Había pensado tontamente que ver más seguido a mi ex profesor le haría olvidarse un poco del trabajo. Ja, pobre e iluso Duo, ¿cómo era que no me había creído ese gran consejo que dice 'no pretendas hacer cambiar a un hombre'? No había conseguido en quince días romper su hábito… pero no podía quejarme, mi autoestima subía y flotaba cada vez que conseguía desprenderlo a la fuerza del monitor: solamente yo era capaz de sacarlo de su ocioso trabajo. Eso merecía un premio.""

- Vamos, te toca ayudar –le recordó, sonriéndole ampliamente apoyado sobre la mesa con sus manos-.

"No tenía sentido negarme, ni encapricharme. Él lo sabía, sólo tenía que sonreírme así para derrotarme incluso antes de que hubiera una posible guerra. Sólo bastaba ver la chispa en sus ojos, haciéndole lucir joven, juguetón, suspicaz; sólo bastaba una brisa atrayendo a mis sentidos su perfume. Yo era un idiota, me había convertido en un idiota, por su causa. Le veía y él hacía de mi lo que quería… no era sano, no estaba bien, pero era incapaz de decirle que no a lo que sea que se le antojara. Cualquier cosa, con tal de ver esa feliz sonrisa en su boca para mí."

- ¿Qué tal si tú ordenas tu habitación…? –agregó acostumbrado a la falta de respuestas, regalándole la más dulces de las sonrisas, acto inconsciente pero que bien funcionaba en el otro-

""De nuevo, su eterna mirada. No resultaba muy hablador, pero no era necesario. La profundidad de esos ojos grises me atraía inmensamente, haciéndome ansiar uno de sus besos. Pero maldita sea, no podía tan públicamente. Puteaba por eso a diario, cada vez que necesitaba urgentemente agarrarlo de la camisa y besarlo, pero tenía que contenerme… y era esa misma represión que ejercía en mi mismo lo que hacía que sus abrazos y su obediencia hacia mis peticiones, por muy ridículas o simples que fueran, valieran oro. Igual que ahora, sólo con levantarse sin replicarme para ordenar su cuarto, yo era inmensamente feliz. Qué torpe era yo…""

- ¡Bueno, hora de limpiar la cocina! –anunció felizmente, luego de morderse un labio conteniendo el deseo- Pon a remojar el trapeador –pidió hacia la pelirroja chica, encendiendo el minicomponente para hacer sonar algo de música-.

""Esta casa solía ser muy fría cuando llegaba yo. Al principio había sido difícil acostumbrarme a todo, pero ahora salía más natural. Trataba de poner música siempre que podía, aligerar el clima, conseguir eso que Heero quería crear para Mariemaia: un hogar. Por supuesto, era en extremo difícil a veces… éramos dos chicos tratando de hacerse cargo de una niña iniciando la pubertad casi. Haberme criado junto a mujeres en su mayoría hacía que todo fuera más posible, entretenido. Además Hilde siempre había dicho que yo era un chico inquieto e insoportable, ¡Pues bien! Seguro jamás creyó que me sería útil, ¡Pero ahora lo es! Consigo arrancarle varias risas a Mariemaia cuando juego con ella o la saco a bailar, y pueden decirme lo que quieran, pero juraría que incluso a Heero divierto con eso.""

- _I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. She asked for one more dance and I'm Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said Yeah~ _–susurró subiendo el volumen-.

- Me tienes que enseñar inglés –le recordó la más pequeña al verlo entrar cámpate en la cocina, pequeña, modesta, pero bonita-.

- Sure! Someday, maybe in holydays… -le sonrió poniéndose a escurrir el trapo para comenzar con la tarea-.

- Mhm… -protestó silenciosamente, recriminándole por responderle en un idioma que ella definitivamente no manejaba-.

"En realidad, mi cuarto no era muy desordenado. Aún así, acepté correr todos los muebles para poder limpiar tras ellos como cada semana. La cama, ordenada perfectamente, no necesitaba absolutamente nada, así que comencé por ordenar los CD's y libros sobre el escritorio. Música sonando de fondo indicaba que todo se pondría interesante en un rato, de modo predecible, pero entretenido. Incluso irreal, todo se sentía irreal. Mi silencio era opacado por el fondo, juvenil, adolescente, vivaz, igual que quien se encargaba de escoger la estación de radio."

"Olvidando completamente que aún tenía trabajo por hacer para la empresa, pasé un paño por los libros de mi estantería uno a uno, disfrutando de reacomodarlos cuando la canción cambió a una del mismo tipo pero diferente. Por supuesto, no la reconocí, pero aparentemente alguien más sí. Sonreí en la soledad de mi habitación, escuchando pasar a ese loco trenzado casi cantando la letra de la canción, en voz no muy alta. Resultaba chistoso, pero lindo; te hacía sentir _vivo. _Y ciertamente, por primera vez, sentirme vivo era algo increíblemente bueno."

_- So how you gonna fix it~ baby I gotta know what are you gonna do baby…, baby I gotta know what are you gonna do~ -_canturreó la saltarina voz de un pelilargo castaño, en el pequeño pasillo de la casa, tratando de ser sutil, discreto, inesperado, al colarse en la habitación del mayor sólo para sorprenderlo- Hee-ro… -llamó, turbando exitosamente al susodicho, aunque apenas notoriamente para alguien de afilada mirada-, tuyo~

""Animado por conseguir alterarlo un poquito, me acerqué entregándole el aerosol para limpiar los muebles. La intimidad en ese rincón de su cuarto me provocó sin permitirme contenerme, fue imposible, pudo más que yo. Me le acerqué, sin verle retroceder, y con mis manos en su nuca busqué uno de esos irresistibles besos que él sabía darme. No conté con que fuera contraproducente y me costara aún más alejarme después, pero no importó, lo valía. Mierda, por supuesto que lo valía, el calor de su boca contra la mía era inigualable, una dosis de droga costosa, exótica.""

"_Diablos Duo_, maldije cuando vi la travesura en sus ojos, y su boca acercándose a mí. Me preocupaba que _ella_ nos viera de esta forma, porque aún no sabría cómo explicárselo, pero era imposible negarme, de verdad quería besarlo. Me dejé, robando el sabor de sus labios inmediatamente, tratando de saciarme de él, aunque fuera imposible. Jamás podría cansarme de ese contacto suave, delicioso, único. No quería apartarme, pero él sí lo hizo tras un momento para mi demasiado corto, dejándome allí en el cuarto, solo, extrañando ese brillo de juego en su ojos, mirándome."

- _Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breath; baby tell me how, how you love me now~ wow, wo-ohw…_

"Suspiré. ¿En qué momento la canción había cambiado? ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado ausente? Miré el trapo en mi mano derecha, el aerosol en la otra, e intenté continuar con la tarea demasiado absorto. No era raro, al principio un poco, pero ya no; luego de quince días, luego de haberlo besado más de diez veces, ya no podía decir que me asustara de la sensación que provocaba. En vez de eso, trataba de tomarlo con calma, impedir que irrumpiera en mi vida de más, porque una persona con mi imagen no podía darse ese gusto."

"Escuchar a mi Dios cantar y conocerse todas las canciones era entretenido, más que ver el noticiero. El tiempo pasaba volando, rápido. Sin que me diera cuenta de cuándo, toda la habitación había quedado limpia y ventilada, sin ni una pisca de polvo. Un reloj ubicado en la mesa de noche indicaba que había pasado más de dos horas desde que comenzamos, pero no importaba tampoco. Era un día tranquilo, seguramente en un rato cenaríamos algo ligero, veríamos alguna película que ellos escogieran… y yo terminaría el trabajo pendiente, les gustase o no. La falsa paz no era algo que me preocupara, porque creía ilusamente que todo podía ser superado, en tanto Duo y Marie estuvieran bien."

"El timbre de casa sonó luego de un rato, pero yo no tuve que acercarme a atender, mis otros dos acompañantes se apuraron a la puerta como si fuera una especie de competencia. Un barrullo tuvo lugar en la sala, parecido a como si un equipo entero de americano hubiera entrado a hacer una fiesta, pero cuando me asomé en vez de eso, encontré sólo a Duo, Marie y Hilde, conversando con extrema emoción. Algo normal, supe de inmediato, volviendo a internarme en el cuarto sin alterarme. Seguramente el tema sería alguna novela, música, alguna película… nada nuevo. Minutos después el silencio se hizo, la plática acabó, la música se silenció, y fue inevitable preguntarme, ¿Acaso se habían ido los tres sin avisar?... Tanta paz era inusual desde que había adoptado a la hija de Traize, hasta se sentía incómoda, luego de haberme acostumbrado a todo el movimiento que ella causaba, más recientemente, con Duo dando vueltas por ahí cada vez que llegaba."

""Cerré con cuidado la puerta tras de mí, dejando fuera a mi sobrina junto a Mariemaia. Irían al cine según ellas, a ver una película de magia que hace rato tenían pendiente, y luego a comprar algo para cenar. Yo prefería que se tardaran, mucho, bastante, lo suficiente para poder disfrutar a Heero a solas. Apagué con el control remoto la música, dejando los almohadones del sofá en orden en el camino hacia el pasillo. El cuarto de Marie estaba bien ordenado justo a tiempo, así que solamente cerré la puerta con cuidado, dejando la luz apagada. Al voltear, me topé de frente con la intrigada mirada celeste ahí, en el cuarto que le pertenecía a mi profesor. El sólo hecho de estar solos me ponía algo nervioso.""

- Salieron –le explicó con simplicidad, regalándole una sonrisa-, te ayudo a terminar de ordenar tu habitación así tenemos tiempo libre –se ofreció entrando en la habitación dispuesto a apilar los papeles y CD's sobre el escritorio, lo único que parecía fuera de lugar-.

- ¿A dónde fueron? –preguntó por compromiso, siguiéndole con la mirada-

- Al cine creo, y luego de compras… dijeron que se querían encargar de la cena –respondió sumido en su tarea, sin voltear, pues los nervios le hacían sentir su corazón latiendo apenas más rápido de lo usual-. Anyways, seguro se van a tardar… son mujeres, se tardan para todo, lo has de saber ya –continuó, tratando de ignorarlo todo-, creo que era una película de magia, está de estreno en el cine del shopping, yo también quería ir a verla pero seguro iré con Wufei la próxima semana, cuando él cobre su mesada; es aburrido ir solo, y a ti las películas no te agradan mucho ni tienes demasiado tiempo… ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes por eso –recordó de pronto-, está bien así, en realidad no es importante, no es como si fuera a enojarme p-…

""Nervioso, traté de llenar el silencio con algún tema de plática, olvidando olímpicamente que quizás era un monólogo algo extenso. No supe cuántos minutos pasaron, producto de lo mismo. Los brazos volteándome en mi lugar me exaltaron, acallándome inmediatamente. El beso que siguió, luego de esa intensa mirada gris atravesándome, consiguió relajarme un poco, aunque todavía estaba inquieto. Estar a solas con Heero era contraproducente, peligroso…""

"El tema era completamente innecesario y sin sentido. Caminé luego de que él se fue por las ramas, acercándomele. Realmente era lindo cuando comenzaba a hablar olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, era tan _Duo_ que no podía no amarlo. Le volteé, atento a esa reacción suya, que mezclaba consternación, nervios, y regocijo, solamente para acabar besándolo, despacio, sin apuro. Me cobré el beso de antes, la ansiedad con la que antes me había dejado abandonado. Estar así de cerca era inimaginable, inexplicable."

-… Estoy hablando mucho, ¿No? –susurró prendiéndose de la camisa del mayor, sin permitirle alejarse demasiado, aún rozando sus bocas tentativamente-… ¿Qué tienes en mente…?

"Negué lentamente, estrechándolo por la cintura. Sin su negación, lo llevé hacia la cama. No tenía planes en realidad, más que disfrutarlo, sin importar lo lejos que llegáramos. Mi camisa pronto quedó en el suelo cuando mi Duo la desprendió, e instantes después le dejé a él apresado entre la cama y mi cuerpo. Suspiré a gusto, cómodo entre sus piernas, sin desprenderme del beso que consumía nuestra respiración. Era incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él por dos horas o más, no se repetiría en semanas, meses quizás. El calor se hizo casi tangible. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tocar esta piel? ¿Cuántas veces mi mente se había torturado pensando que jamás lo podría tener así para mi?"

""Mi mente se fundió en el sabor del beso que me era impuesto, aunque placentero. Desabotoné con cuidado la prenda que cubría su pecho, dejándola caer al piso mientras le sentía hacerme retroceder en dirección a la cama. Conforme, pasé mis brazos entorno al cuello de mi callado pero lindo ex profesor, dejándome a su merced adrede. Su cuerpo, tibio, apenas más grande que el mío por la diferencia de edad, conseguía que me estremeciera mientras se acomodaba. Gemí su nombre sin querer, luego que ahondara en el beso y lo interrumpiera, sin tardar nada en volver a acallarme con ese delicioso sabor que poseía su boca""

- … Heero…

""Acaricié con cuidado, tratando de mantener bajo control el sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, los hombros y la espalda descubierta de aquél sobre mí que, con lentitud, se ocupaba de desviar los besos hacia mi mejilla derecha. La curiosidad por descubrir la piel bajo mis manos era intensa, apenas nublada por la inquietud que ocasionaba el calor de otro cuerpo sobe el mío. Sin prisa alguna, mis dedos recorrieron los músculos, formados, tensos, aunque no exagerados, de aquel hombre que conseguía las más intensas sensaciones.""

- No deberíamos ir más lejos… -aconsejó con lentitud el menor, sin rechazar el beso que le fue regalado, casto, sutil-.

- ¿Tienes miedo…? –susurró sumido en la tarea de acariciar sus labios contra los del ojivioleta-.

-… No… confío en ti, pero es muy pronto… -replicó suspirando-. Tendrás que esperar un poco más… -sonrió, tentado por sus propios pensamientos-. No vayas a pensar que soy una niña virgen con miedo al placer, eh…

- Sé que no eres una niña –le afirmó, desistiendo de intentar contagiarlo de deseo, acomodándose sobre él para verle mejor-. ¿Entonces?

- Entonces… -alargó, subiendo una mano hacia los rebeldes cabellos chocolates del mayor-, suponiendo que no vas a hablar de ti… -se burló sin mucha intención-, ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo…?

"No muy conforme, volví a romper la distancia entre ambos. Otro beso suave, apretándonos el uno contra el otro. Sentir su cooperación y su disposición a mi contacto era agradable, me hacía sentir seguro, tranquilo, porque nada malo sucedería. Era obvio que todo estaría bien. Duo me permitía estar cerca, me permitía besarle, tocarle; Duo estaba aquí para mí sin negarme nada, y yo podía verle sonreír, besarme, quererme… Quizás no era la relación más normal, segura y formal que pudiera existir, pero me hacía sentir _vivo_. ¿Sería esto lo más parecido a la felicidad que podría obtener? Porque ya casi no recuerdo cómo se sentía eso."

""Cuando nos separamos, lánguidamente, le dediqué una sonrisa más. Nos pusimos de pie cada uno, sin apuro alguno. Me permití ser cursi, actuar algo adolescente, ¿Qué importaba el resto? Estábamos solos, sin que nadie pudiera juzgarnos, sin que nada pudiera complicar las cosas, así que tomé el atrevimiento de de jalarlo, besarlo cómodamente, mientras él vestía la camisa. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior cuando me separé, aún saboreando el exquisito y único sabor que había quedado. Ya conforme, regresé hacia la sala, dejándolo a solas.""

"Evitando pensar demasiado, porque era innecesario darle vueltas a todo, y era preferible disfrutarlo a pleno, me coloqué nuevamente la camisa que había desprendido. ¿Por qué Duo me la habría quitado en primer lugar, si iba a frenarme después? Quizás sería que una parte de él me ansiaba tanto como yo a él… y su lado racional era más fuerte que el mío. Vaya ironía, alguien con más autocontrol que yo, ¿Qué me había pasado? Desde que ese muchachito había entrado en mi vida, todo lo que mi mente hacía era querer tenerlo cerca. Eso no estaba nada bien… pero teniéndolo aquí, era imposible negarse siquiera un poco. El aroma a la piel de mi alumno había quedado en mis sentidos, haciéndome suspirar profundamente. Me había vuelto afortunado."

"Salí en dirección al living a paso apacible, buscando con ansiedad la figura esbelta del chico de pelo largo que alegraba mi día. Le encontré rápidamente en la cocina, preparando algo ligero para comer. Yo no tenía nada de hambre… pero no había cómo negarme. De pie ahí en el marco de la puerta, no hice más que verle. El tiempo que pasaba en casa era bastante, pero aún así no suficiente para que me sintiera satisfecho; de ser por mi, lo tendría todo el día aquí…"

-… ¿vas a mudarte aquí, entonces…? –preguntó de la nada el más alto y serio de los dos, sin moverse de la puerta-

- Ah… jaja –balbuceó tratando de evadir el tema-, no sé… aún no sé, ¿Te parece que sería buena idea? Yo creo que habría mucha tensión…

- No quieres –afirmó, tan duramente que casi parecía decepcionado-.

-… Sí quiero Heero –le corrigió con lentitud y paciencia-, pero aún no sé si suena conveniente… Obvio que quiero, tonto –regañó en tono infantil-. Sólo que es muy pronto, no parece buena idea… es muy impulsivo.

- No soy impulsivo –aseveró con preocupación-.

-… Heero –alertó sacándole la lengua-, ¡malinterpretas todo! Tú estás bien del modo en que estás, no te pongas paranoico –sonrió, acercándose para relajarlo con un abrazo-, anda, vete a la sala; no voy a desparecerme ¿Sí? Caprichoso, pareces un niño chiquito, jajaja, ¿Dónde quedó tu estoicismo, eh? –le susurró con gracia contenida-

"Estaba disgustado con su poca honestidad y claridad. Era obvio que Duo trataba de evadir el tema, de hacerlo ver ligero, pero no lo era. Me acusaba de paranoico, me acusaba de capricho, de que mis decisiones eran impulsivas. Había meditado mucho la posibilidad de traer a Duo conmigo, no era un mero capricho, todo estaba pensado… para mí era importante tener a alguien que se quede con Mariemaia, solos no podíamos sobrevivir. Me exasperaba no saber qué sucedería de ahora en más, no poder manejarlo, porque si Duo se rehusaba tendría que encontrar un modo de organizar mi vida y la de mi hija, ordenar responsabilidades."

"Sin embargo no me quejé más, me dejé jalar al sofá donde él me indicó que me sentara con él, a ver en teoría una película. No presté atención, él ya sabía que no era lo mío. Pero él tampoco parecía demasiado concentrado en la televisión. Su cabeza se había apoyado en mi pecho, recargándose, mientras picaba cada tanto una uva casi sin ganas de nada. Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Tomé con una mano la punta de su trenza, perfectamente sujeta en una cinta marrón claro, jugando con ella lentamente. Aún se me hacía un detalle raro que un chico tuviera el cabello así de largo, pero siendo Duo, le quedaba extremadamente bien."

""Me acomodé sobre su pecho apenas conseguí traerlo al sillón. El aroma de él llegando a mi conseguía relajarme, aún cuando sabía que estaba jugando con mi cabello. Mierda, ¿Me estaría comparando con una chica? Me enloquece, en realidad ni siquiera estoy acostumbrado a que jugueteen así… pero no importa si es él. Piqué otra uva de la fuente que me había traído de la cocina. No era fanático de las uvas, pero al menos me mantenía ocupado. Sintiéndole relajarse, tomé otro fruto redondo y verdoso, esta vez levantándome sobre Heero con una sonrisa traviesa, ¿Me dejaría, o sería demasiado atrevimiento…? Aún así, traté de convidarle en la boca con la dulce fruta. Sin arriesgarme jamás sabría si podía hacer esto, si además de entrar en su mundo también podía hacer estas cosas.""

El mayor cerró los ojos luego de dudarlo un poco, aceptando el bocado. Un carmín cubrió las mejillas del chico que estaba encima, cohibido y nervioso por aquel acto, feliz en el fondo por no haber recibido un rechazo. No esperó para acomodarse, sentándose sobre las caderas del joven padre y empresario, atándolo así al sofá sin dejarle levantarse. Mirándose fijamente, el trenzado se inclinó a probar los labios que antes habían rozado sus dedos junto al fruto. Lento, conteniendo el deseo, se besaron. Heero le sostuvo por la cintura, Duo lo terminó de empujar hasta casi recostarlo en el sofá, y ahí, arrinconados, el último jadeó frotándose sin querer con el cuerpo debajo del suyo.

- Heero –se quejó disfrutándolo inmensamente-.

Metiendo las manos en la remera del más chico, el mayor se rehusó a soltar el contacto de sus labios. Su respiración chocó contra la mejilla del muchacho, ahondando en el beso que les quitaba el aliento, aceleraba el pulso, e inundaba con calor sus venas. Aquél húmedo contacto prohibía pensar, dispersaba sus mentes, relajándolos, sedándolos, haciéndolos gozar la compañía. No eran muy románticos, no vivían besándose, pero en esta oportunidad a solas no había cosa que quisieran más.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el estudiante se separó obligándoles a detenerse. Negó lentamente, sin tener lógica siquiera, y se acomodó sobre su pareja dispuesto a calmar las pulsaciones de su pecho, olvidar la ansiedad de continuar con lo de antes. Minutos después, aún en la misma posición, el clima había regresado a la normalidad entre ambos.

-… Tengo trabajo por hacer –advirtió el de pelo corto, aún sosteniendo por la cintura la figura de su compañero-.

Duo asintió, levantándose forzosamente. Se quedó solo instantes después, cuando el ojiceleste se fue a prepararse un café. Aburrido, en blanco, caminó hacia la laptop que estaba en la mesa del comedor, abandonada. La abrió sólo por curiosidad, tecleando con su mano derecha como si buscara algo, aunque sólo estuviera pasando el tiempo. La conectó a internet dispuesto a revisar su correo antes de que Heero acaparara la máquina, pero el chat de la computadora se inició automáticamente, configurado para ello, y lo que evidenció fue más que una simple curiosidad.

El título del nombre de usuario era conocido. El detalle de la configuración era similar a uno antes visto. Los ojos violetas se enfocaron, con el ceño fruncido, buscando entre la lista de contactos algo en particular, sólo deseando que fuera una confusión. Pero no, ahí estaba.

_**Nickname: Zero.**_

_**Contactos**__**: **__**++ShInIgAmI++**_

- Duo, más tarde podríamos… -comenzó Heero, saliendo de la cocina aún sin el café hecho-.

El mayor calló, sólo al ver la mirada seria que le devolvió el otro. Con más de cinco metros separándolos, el pelilargo volvió a bajar la mirada hasta la pantalla de la PC, aún sin aceptarlo. Necesitado de mirarlo, grabarlo en su mente, para creerlo, era incapaz de hablar.

- ¿Duo? –insistió, ahora sí tratando de romper la distancia-.

""Heero. Zero. Mi mente confusa y nublada, incómoda, se mantuvo adherida a la imagen de la pantalla donde estaba la evidencia irrefutable. Era la computadora de Heero. Era el usuario de Zero. Sólo podía significar una cosa, y yo… ""

* * *

_**Canciones**__**:**_

**1º, Usher – Confessions – 02 – Yeah! ****(feat Lil Jon and Ludacris)**

**2º, ****Danity Kane – Damaged (2008)**

**3º, ****Hey Monday - Hold On Tight – 02 - How You Love Me Now**

_**N/A:**___ Sepan disculpar si no era lo que tenían en mente =x= este episodio me costó horrores. La introducción hacia el desenlace fue jodidísima.

Lo peor es que aún no decido cómo terminará, pero bueno. Tengo que avanzar, quizás lo resuelva sobre la marcha. Por lo pronto… Duo se enteró que Heero es Zero, y no precisamente del mejor modo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

_Ryoko Yuy Eiri __Lamperouge_


	10. Decisiones

_**Un amor en red.**_

_**Una noche de aburrimiento, una laptop, una conexión a Internet... ["Algún día... mis días vacíos serán complementados, yo lo sé"]["¡Vamos conéctate baka!. ¿¡Qué no ves que muero por saber de ti!?"] [01x02]**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

No trato de hacerle ningún tipo de propaganda a ninguna **marca/artista/escritor/etc. **Simplemente uso sus nombres como complemento, sin poseer ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_**Parejas:**_ 01x02, leve mención de 03x04

_**Comillas**_: ' '.

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Pensamientos de Heero:**_ " "

_**Pensamientos de Duo:**_ "" ""

_**Capítulo 10 -~-~-~-**_

* * *

- ¿Duo? –insistió, ahora sí tratando de romper la distancia-.

""Heero. Zero. Mi mente confusa y nublada, incómoda, se mantuvo adherida a la imagen de la pantalla donde estaba la evidencia irrefutable. Era la computadora de Heero. Era el usuario de Zero. Sólo podía significar una cosa, y yo… ""

* * *

"No comprendí lo que esa mirada tan seria significaba, no comprendía mucho menos el por qué. Caminé hacia él, pasando mis brazos entorno a la cintura de mi antiguo estudiante. Quería que me escuchara, me prestara atención; quería saber qué había pasado. Su cuerpo tenso entre mis brazos, sin siquiera moverse un ápice, me preocupó aún más ¿Qué miraba? No necesité pensar demasiado, al ver el monitor de la laptop. El chat abierto con mi usuario mostraba justo lo que había tratado de ocultar y, en el proceso, había olvidado completamente… yo había olvidado incluso al mismo Zero, por estar con Duo."

"¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de olvidarlo…? Me pregunté consternado, asustado además (tenía que admitir), sin quitar mis manos de la cintura estrecha de mi compañero. Rezaba porque el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío no se evaporara, convirtiéndose sólo en frío y vacío. Pero tenía la sensación de que sucedería no importaba cuánto lo anhelara. La esperanza nacida en mi corazón de pronto tenía una intensidad inusual haciéndome creer que sí, probablemente Duo reaccionara bien, y no, nunca se alejaría de mi, ni se enojaría más de lo necesario… porque era consciente de mis errores, pero también era consciente de que en mi situación no había tenido demasiadas opciones. Todo simplemente había sucedido, ni más ni menos; no lo había planeado, no había querido causar daño a nadie… al contrario, quería hacernos felices a ambos."

"Cuando se movió débilmente bajando la mirada yo me tensé aún más, alerta. Quise relajarme cuando las manos frías de él se pusieron sobre mis brazos, creyendo que él en realidad estaba conmovido, un poco shockeado, pero entendía que nada había sido adrede. Luego vino lo que tanto temía… el frío, su cuerpo apartándose de mi sin siquiera devolverme la mirada, el silencio, la ausencia."

- Duo.

"Traté de llamarlo y hacerlo reaccionar. Si se aislaba, si creía que era mi culpa, si creía que yo no había pensado en él… iba a estar en un error, malinterpretarlo. Tenía que explicárselo correctamente. Él no volteó hacia mí, me aterré. Mi pecho comenzó a latir más fuerte aún rompiendo mis costillas, aturdiéndome; el pánico comenzaba a invadirme y su figura colocándose el abrigo para irse sólo empeoraba las cosas…"

- Duo, escúchame un momento –suplicó el pelicorto apresurándose a sujetar del brazo al otro chico. Apenas cerró la mano sobre él un brusco sacudón lo apartó violentamente-

- ¡Suéltame! –exclamó con tono autoritario-

- ¡Tienes que oírme! No es lo que crees, yo sólo-

- ¡¿Entonces sí lo sabías?! –cuestionó volteándose abruptamente sólo para enfrentarlo. El ojicobalto tuvo que apretar los labios, culpable, al notar el líquido salino conteniéndose en los párpados de las orbes amatistas-

- … No sabía cómo decírtelo, creí que con tiempo…

- ¡Que con el tiempo qué, ¿Se me olvidaría, quedaría atrás, te perdonaría más fácil por haberme visto la cara de idiota?!

- ¡No! –declinó asustándose un poco más por el rumbo de las ideas-

- ¡¿Qué creíste, si no es eso?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo interprete?! ¡¿Mi profesor de matemáticas casualmente terminó siendo el mismo idiota que pasaba horas esperando?! ¡¿O será que mi profesor de matemáticas trató de conquistarme primero por chat y luego en persona para qué, ganarse un sirviente, una ayuda para su cama?!

- ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Solamente pasó, no lo planeé!

- ¡Debiste decírmelo!

- ¡Habría sido mejor si jamás lo sabías!

El sonido seco y doloroso de una bofetada resonó en la habitación. La mejilla roja del mayor ardía, al igual que la mano que la había golpeado, perteneciente de un pelilargo al borde del llanto.

- Habría sido mejor si jamás te conocía –sentenció con el último arranque de valor el trenzado-.

"Estaba entumecido probablemente del desconcierto, porque jamás en la vida había esperado una reacción así. Sabía que podía enojarse y ofenderse, pero nunca había esperado una reacción más física que esa. El sonido de la puerta golpeándose contra el marco me atrajo a la realidad haciendo mis oídos zumbar, sin nadie más en el cuarto ya. Las manos me temblaban, subí una hasta cubrirme la boca intentando detenerla, pero no importaba mucho… estaba solo."

"Comencé a preguntarme si debía seguirlo, si debía intentar convencerlo de volver y hablarlo. Temía que dejarlo ir fuera empeorar las cosas, que creyera que no me importaba, pero Duo estaba enojado… y probablemente si iba tras él, sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Quizás el mejor plan era esperar que su fuego se apagara, las ideas se enfocaran un poco mejor, el enojo quedara atrás. Cuando estuviera más tranquilo volveríamos a conversar con calma… sí. Lo correcto era esperar, seguramente entendería, mi Duo no era tonto, era inteligente, así que en uno o dos días podríamos hablar al respecto y comprendería que no tenía muchas opciones."

"Bajé la mirada, permaneciendo unos cuantos minutos más de pie. El estómago se me había cerrado haciéndose un nudo, la garganta se había secado sin dejar ninguna palabra salir de ella, y por último mis músculos enteros se habían abarrotado sintiéndose como agotados, duros. Toda mi cabeza daba vueltas sin poder dejar de arrepentirme de todo, pensando en todos los hubieras. Hubiera sido más fácil si le decía desde el comienzo, hubiera sido más fácil si trataba de encararlo de otra manera… hubiera sido más fácil quizás si no era yo el primero en enterarse de nuestro destino. Probablemente Duo lo habría sabido manejar mejor para ambos, y nadie estaría herido. Probablemente, quizás, hubiera, hipotéticamente… ¿Por qué en momentos así soñarlo no bastaba para hacerlo realidad?"

"Sintiéndome mareado y absolutamente angustiado caminé hasta mi notebook, la cerré, y acomodé la mesa prolijamente como si nadie fuera a habitarla en mucho, mucho tiempo. Así sería, sin dudas. Quedé abandonado en una silla observando el vasto mundo vacío frente a mis ojos, esperando que algo cambiara, que el timbre sonara, que algo me dijera que nada iba a estar tan mal como yo me sentía. Pero con el correr de las horas, la caída del atardecer, el silencio y la oscuridad, me di cuenta que eso no pasaría… que lo había arruinado todo, que un perdón no alcanzaría, y que seguramente lamentaría esto por mucho tiempo. El problema era por cuánto precisamente; todavía me negaba a pensar que sería el resto de mi vida."

"Cuando Mariemaia volvió junto a Hilde supongo que de inmediato notaron que algo había ido mal, primero por el frío estado del ambiente, la falta de luces, el silencio, la evidente ausencia de Duo, la falta de esa chispa en el aire que te decía _por aquí pasó Duo Maxwell_. Preguntaron brevemente dónde estaba y me tuve que limitar a responder que había vuelto a casa. Ni Marie estaba en condiciones de oír los hechos, ni Hilde era la mejor opción para desahogarse… iba a matarme cuando viera a Duo. Iba a odiarme y lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón de hacerlo. Yo mismo comenzaba ya a odiarme."

"Esa noche la cama fue el sótano de mis torturas, la cumbre de mis pesadillas. Dormir era imposible, las sábanas guardaban el aroma particular del trenzado. Cerrar los ojos era rememorar todo lo que había pasado en la tarde, las caricias, los besos, el sabor dulzón que ahora era amargo en mi boca. Al abrirlos sentía el frío aire a mi alrededor, la sensación de soledad, la sensación de repulsión por mí mismo, y una ansiedad particular por salir corriendo por la puerta, ir por el auto, buscarlo y obligarlo a escucharme, a ser solamente mío. Di vueltas varias veces entre las cobijas esperando que el cambio de posición me ayudara a conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible, cuando lo noté estaba amaneciendo ya e instantes después la alarma sonó."

"¿Qué había hecho? Mi vida se estaba poniendo de cabeza, se estaba volviendo un desastre, ¿Cómo podía recuperarla? Eso había pensado en algún momento de la madrugada, pero había concluido que arrepentirse y preguntarse por qué era de idiotas inmaduros. Yo era un hombre, con un empleo, una responsabilidad, años de experiencia en muchos ámbitos; caer en la vulgaridad de preguntas subjetivas y carentes de objetivo alguno simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo. Eso no evitó que cuando me levantara para ducharme me siguiera preguntando qué podía hacer. Todavía no me había dado cuenta que sin dormir, un lunes, un día hábil laboral, seguramente me mataría apenas comenzara a llegar la tarde."

"Fue el peor día de mi vida. El sueño acumulado y la depresión en mi pecho volvieron la normal rutina de trabajar algo tedioso e insoportable, al punto de volcar mi irritabilidad en los demás con facilidad. Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo mismo y no había razón para desahogarme en los demás, pero era más fuerte que yo, necesitaba sacarlo si no quería explotar y terminar cometiendo otra tontería. Luego de sufrir un colapso nervioso prácticamente dos veces en el mismo día (algo que rompía con cualquier precedente) entendí que no era buena idea hablar con Marie hoy de ningún tema y evadir rápidamente la cuestión, antes que también acabara enfadándome con ella. En casa le expliqué que mi estado de ánimo era delicado, y me dediqué a trabajar y pedir algo de cenar."

"Caer inconsciente esa noche fue un milagro. Todo mi cuerpo dolía monstruosamente del estrés y cansancio. En mi mente no tuvieron lugar más pensamientos relacionados con Shinigami sino hasta que desperté al día siguiente y al levantarme del colchón, recordé que él me faltaba. Fue la segunda de incontables mañanas que empezaron igual, seguida de la primera de incontables tardes preguntándome si debía pasar a visitarlo y ver cómo estaba. Tras una semana de miradas preocupadas de Hilde y ausencias por parte del pelilargo empecé a intuir que quizás, si lo hubiera seguido en aquella oportunidad, las cosas hubieran mejorado en vez de empeorar, ¿Era entonces ya demasiado tarde para repetirle cuánto lo quería y cuánto deseaba que fuera parte de mi vida?"

"Cierto día cuando Trowa estaba sentado frente a mi en el escritorio, escuché de sus labios una frase que no tenía relación con nada de lo que hubiéramos podido hablar en la semana... De pronto él mencionó, que quien no te busca, probablemente es porque no te necesita. Pero aunque lo escuché no lo comprendí del todo. Esa noche me pregunté si entonces era yo quien debía ir por Duo, reclamar su atención y rezar porque me perdonara; también me pregunté por qué no era Duo quien venía aquí a decirme que había estado equivocado. Pensé, ¿No sería yo una persona demasiado insoportable si de pronto comenzaba a ir repetidas veces a su casa buscándolo? ¿No estaría convirtiéndome en una traba para su vida, y volviéndolo a él una traba para la mía, si intentaba con demasiado ahínco aferrarme a él? No tenía respuesta para todas esas cosas, pero me angustiaban tanto que deseaba no pensar más."

"Las emociones no eran lo mío, la vida perdía color, sentido y vivacidad cuando él no estaba a mi alrededor. Todo estaba decayendo peligrosamente y la única cosa que me mantenía sujeto a la realidad, a mi realidad, era Mariemaia cada mañana repitiéndome un _Buenos días_. Qué tenían de buenos, me decía en mi silencio personal sirviéndole el desayuno para comenzar otra típica jornada. Únicamente debía resistir un día más, me decía cuando tomaba las llaves del auto y lo encendía para conducir hacia la escuela. Aún en pequeños momentos como esos miraba con especial interés la calle esperando que el destino lo cruzara ante mí, nos pusiera uno frente a otro, y no nos quedara más remedio que hablar. Esa por ahí podría interpretarse como una señal de que él era mi destino, mi futuro."

"Pero la duda seguía molestándome con cada bocanada de aire. ¿Hacía mal o hacía bien? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Cómo sabías cuando no estabas cruzando la raya de lo inaceptable? Era muy fácil decir que si amabas a alguien fueras a por él, pero no todo era individualismo. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente quizás? Probablemente debería valerme poco lo que los demás piensen, lo que él piense o sienta, y hacer todo lo que mi conciencia me dijera que necesitaba para no sentirme culpable después… el problema era que de todas formas yo encontraría el modo de responsabilizarme. Si iba y lo molestaba me sentiría culpable de ser un estorbo; si no iba y me quedaba en el molde me sentiría culpable de haberlo dejado ir fácilmente."

"Era en momentos así cuando miles de excusas afloraban en mi mente intentando justificarme a mi mismo. Si él me amaba debería venir por mi en algún momento, no había hecho nada malo, él tenía que entender. Yo tenía suficientes responsabilidades, en el fondo sabía que era una relación imposible, no había razón para ponerse sentimental cuando el resto de mi vida había aceptado perfectamente bien la ausencia de romances. Una relación como esta donde yo debía poner todo de mi no tenía sentido, las relaciones suponían ser un tira y afloje, ¿Qué había hecho Duo por mi? ¿Qué ganancia tenía yo teniéndolo a él? Sí, esas eran todas las razones por las cuales continuaba un día tras otro sin mencionar el tema, dejando correr las horas y los minutos sin hacer nada al respecto, porque todo pasaría en algún momento y estaríamos _bien_ de nuevo."

"Suspiré sonoramente cerrando los ojos. Estando solo en el despacho era fácil distraerse y perderse en divagaciones hasta que la hora perdía sentido. Quería simplemente olvidarlo. Si olvidaba todo de él podría regresar a mi vida normal rápidamente… olvidar su aroma, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sus besos, su voz, sus ojos…. Y cuanto más pensaba en lo que no tenía más nervioso me ponía, más ansiedad me daba, ¿Y si alguien más obtenía aquel preciado tesoro? ¿Y si por quedarme quieto alguien más tomaba mi lugar? ¿Y si era alguien más el que ahora acariciaba esa piel, besaba esos labios, y se perdía en el mar amatista de sus ojos…?"

-… Qué estás pensando –susurró el empresario casi inaudiblemente-.

"Forzándome a mí mismo a hacer a un lado todas esas ideas ridículas, porque Duo no era esa clase de chico fácil, froté mis sienes e intenté retomar el trabajo. Exactamente como todos los días anteriores me costaba mucho enfocarme en el monitor revisando estadísticas, informes, previews de programas, y correos informativos. Cualquier punto lila, cualquier conjunción de letras, cualquier conjunto de símbolos, tenía algo que me recordaba a él. Colores, formas, palabras, programas, formas de alinear códigos de fuentes… todo me lo recordaba, cada cosa que habíamos conversado, cada cosa que él había dicho, cada expresión que noté en su rostro, me acompañaba a cada segundo de mi vida como recordándome que existía y que era mi culpa."

"Tras unos forzosos diez días en esa situación de incertidumbre comencé a desesperarme. En verdad había comenzado a desesperarme mucho antes, pero luego de tanto tiempo estaba en mi punto límite. No saber de él me ponía en un estado de paranoia. Había comenzado a decidirme y juntar fuerzas para hacer algo al respecto, no sabía qué, pero algo en concreto. Era imposible continuar en una vida silenciosa, era imposible mantenerse aislado por siempre, no podía seguir peligrando mi salud con explosiones de estrés como las que sufría quizás no a diario, pero más de dos veces a la semana. Peligraba mi empleo, mi salud, mi integridad, mi vida, ni yo lo soportaba."

"Cuando esa tarde salí del trabajo directo al auto para ir a casa no era un día precisamente soleado. Había una densa humedad que volvía la ropa más pesada de lo que realmente era, como si de pronto pesara toneladas. Aún así era dudosa que la lluvia llegara, no tenía fe en ello. Daba igual también. Las calles congestionadas me hacían suspirar para soportar el mal humor. Contra todo pronóstico que hubiera hecho más temprano vi para mi asombro las primeras gotas grandes y pesadas de agua fría caer desde el cielo en mi parabrisas luego de un par de minutos atascado en un embotellamiento."

"Miré con cansancio a las veredas ubicadas a ambos laterales del asfalto, llenas de pequeños negocios y casitas modestas. Algunas señoras con sus hijos miraban con preocupación el cielo, otras buscaban guarecerse de la tormenta. Cuando al fin el automóvil delante de mí comenzó a avanzar me apresuré para salir de aquella calle, girando en la primera esquina hacia la derecha esperando que, tomando una ruta diferente, fuera más fácil llegar a destino."

"Fue entonces cuando noté la fácilmente distinguible trenza castaña, con ese particularmente delgado pero marcado cuerpo masculino que conocía bastante bien. Tenía esos pantalones de corduroy(1) negros que sabía que combinaba con unas botas de poca plataforma, también negras. Sabía quién era a pesar de la gorra azul en la cabeza y la chaqueta de jean. Nadie más en toda la ciudad, apostaba la compañía a eso, tenía esa forma de vestir y ese largo cabello castaño. Y nadie más con esas características estaría caminando tan tranquilamente por las calles con la tempestad a punto de desatarse."

El auto negro estacionó en doble fila unos pocos metros por delante de donde iba el estudiante de secundaria. Éste sólo reaccionó cuando alzó la mirada, viendo a un lado de la puerta del piloto a esa persona que había estado evitando los últimos días. El menor bajó levemente la visera de la gorra a modo de saludo discreto sin detenerse.

- Te llevo –se atrevió a pronunciar el empresario aún junto al vehículo-.

La frase logró congelar por unos segundos el andar del pelilargo.

- No gracias –respondió al fin cerrando los ojos-.

- Está empezando a llover –insistió-.

Esperando una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar.

- ¿No te mereces una mejor forma de cerrar esto? –cuestionó de nueva cuenta el pelicorto esta vez atrayendo exitosamente la atención del menor-.

El par de ojos amatistas giraron hacia él con cierto toque de frialdad y desconfianza. Después de un par de segundos de meditarlo tan profundamente como le era posible, suspiró, miró a los lados, y se acercó al auto dispuesto a ingresar.

- Tu casa no –propuso de condición apenas se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto-.

"Había un abismo justo entre los dos que nos separaba un poco más cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía por fondo tras una larga caída más oscura que el propio espacio exterior, una superficie cubierta por clavos que, de caer, seguramente te matarían. Sí, más o menos así, o figurativamente, era nuestra situación. Un paso en falso me dejaría metido ahí adentro. Las ganas que había contenido durante todos y cada uno de los últimos días tenían que aguantar un poco más en una segunda fila. No podía abrazarlo o besarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque dejarlo atrás era lo que más ansiaba."

"Conduje hacia el primer lugar tranquilo que se me ocurrió, la esquina que estaba justo a un lado de esa calle que conducía al barrio en donde Duo vivía. Era un lugar especial por su decorado de altos árboles añejos, con casas de muros altos. La lluvia que se intensificó durante el trayecto parecía más sutil ahí bajo la copa de esas grandes plantas. También caían de vez en cuando hojas sobre el parabrisas del auto a causa de las ráfagas de viento. Pero supuse que estaba bien, nadie interrumpiría en un lugar así. Mientras estuve al volante tuve la oportunidad de serenarme un poco aunque aún no sabía cómo abordar cualquier tema ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Cómo? Intuía que cualquier cosa le haría enojar."

""Traté de no concentrarme en el perfume que invadía el vehículo y me hacía evocar a cada instante recuerdos no muy lejanos. Incluso traté de olvidar la propia presencia a mi lado en un intento vano de juntar coraje y calmar mis propios nervios. No me gustaba este encuentro, era incómodo, no había nada qué decir, ¿Para qué había aceptado subir en primer lugar? Sí, yo también quería olvidarlo todo, pero no era así como funcionaba, si pasábamos esto por alto volvería a suceder, ¿Qué me garantiza que no está en su naturaleza ocultar cosas o mentir? No podía, sin importar lo que sintiera, si lo amaba o no, dejar que alguien jugara de esa forma conmigo… consciente o inconscientemente. Merezco algo mejor que esto. Y aún así… ""

-… En realidad no quería que nos cruzáramos –interrumpió el pelilargo con su rostro contrariado y viendo el agua caer-.

- ¿Todavía estás enojado?

- Decepcionado.

"Bien, eso era peor. Perder precisamente la confianza de él era llegar a un punto de no retorno. Aún así la esperanza era lo último que moría, aún tenía la ilusión de que todo saldría bien, que lograríamos entendernos y quizás volver a estar juntos, no como antes pero… de alguna extraña forma, juntos. ¿Cómo podría hacer para que eso fuera así? ¿Debería intentar dejarlo tomar el control, debería…?"

- ¿Qué rescatas de bueno?

""No quería vernos porque sabía de alguna manera que significaría algo y aún quería pensar bien las cosas. Aún necesitaba mi tiempo. Y aunque habían pasado días, aunque había extrañado horriblemente todo lo que a él se refería, también dolía y era inevitable dudar. Me estaría diciendo la verdad, me iría a decir la verdad, qué debería decir yo para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba, ¿Cuántos secretos escondería de mi? ¿Cuántas veces pasaría por esto? ¿Cómo saber si esta sería la única vez? ¿Cómo confiar en él de nuevo? Me había prometido que lo nuestro era en serio, era diferente, así lo había demostrado, ¿Entonces…?""

-… No lo sé –susurró lentamente el pelilargo apretando un puño-. Recuerdos.

""Habían muchas cosas maravillosas en él. Su paciencia, algunos detalles como el modo particular de abrazarme cuando está conmigo, o esos besos que te hacían sentir que nada más importaba… los momentos a solas eran algo que me gustaría no dejar de vivir. Pero ¿A qué precio? Aún cuando no quería dejar de lado todas esas cosas tampoco podía…""

- ¿Qué es precisamente lo que quieres conversar? –suspiró el trenzado intentando ocupar sus pensamientos con algo más productivo-

""No Duo, no tiene sentido intentar justificarlo y comprenderlo. Me duele, es todo lo que debería importarme. Bien por él si puede o no con ello. Si yo quiero tenerlo conmigo es una cosa completamente a parte, le corresponde a él pedir perdón apropiadamente, le corresponde a él demostrarme que vale la pena confiar de nuevo.""

"A mi mente no llegaba nada que pudiera decirle. Y es que en realidad esperaba que él diera el primer paso, me acusara de algo, se enojara al menos… pero lo sentía resignado a que simplemente no haría nada, a que nada valía suficientemente la pena. ¿Estaría bien hablar del tema directamente? Quizás era mejor mencionar todo de forma indirecta, quizás era mejor no abordarlo bruscamente… pero si él no llegaba a entenderlo…"

- No creo que sea para tanto –susurró al fin el mayor atreviéndose a abrir la caja de pandora-. Al comienzo pensé que debía decírtelo antes que algo más pasara, pero luego una cosa se sucedió de otra y lo olvidé de a poco… no puedo explicarlo bien.

"Encima era malo hablando de estos temas. ¿Podía haber algo peor? Mejor ni quería responderme esa pregunta."

- ¿Creíste que no podría con ello? –respondió luego de un rato el pelilargo jugando con sus propias manos-

-... Algo así. Pensaba que si esperaba un poco más a que me conocieras luego no te enojarías.

""Permanecí de nuevo en silencio intentando entenderlo. Pero dudaba intentarlo siquiera. Dudaba estar pensando. Sabía que algo debía acudir a mí, sentir algo, pero estaba en blanco. Podía comprender de cierto modo por qué había hecho todo esto pero aún no lograba sentir nada. Ni menos podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.""

-… A pesar de que sabías lo que sentía por ti, en realidad no confiaste en mí –se le escapó al menor-.

- Tú también sabes perfectamente cómo me siento por ti, y no significa nada para ti.

- Es diferente, no confiaste en mí, yo sí confié en ti, creía que todo iba a estar bien, que… que me ibas a contar todo lo que necesitaras cuando lo necesitaras, que no ibas a cerrarte, que por eso éramos…

""¿Qué habíamos sido…? Dios, ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Ni siquiera tenía un nombre para lo que éramos, pese a las veces que le dejé acercarse. Eso no estaba bien bajo ninguna excusa. No me gustaba, de hecho me angustiaba horriblemente y sentía que quería irme pero la única razón que no lo hacía, era por el hecho de que fuera precisamente él con quien tenía esta situación y no alguien más. Aún quería creer en él, pero…""

-… Pensé que con haber ido por ti alcanzaba para que te dieras cuenta que era importante para mí –agregó el adolescente apretándose las manos, lo que le ayudaba a mantener un tono de voz uniforme, sin dejar traspasar ese nudo que amenazaba con explotar dentro de su garganta en mil sollozos-.

- Si es importante y me estoy disculpando, ¿no deberías poder intentarlo de nuevo?...

- ¡No! ¿Cómo sé que algo así no pasará de nuevo? Estoy intentando creerte, intento, pero…

"Era contradictorio que dijera esforzarse en esta relación y yo sintiera que en realidad sólo se intentaba alejar, poner distancia y negarme. Era un poco extraño además. Pero concordaba un poco con la naturaleza desconfiada y autista que poseía él. Dudaba, ¿Me estaría equivocando? ¿Si lo presionaba de más no cometería un error? ¿Debería dejarlo ir y que él solo comprendiera la incoherencia de sus acciones? ¿Debería buscarlo para que se diera cuenta que lo que realmente quería era…? Jamás en mi vida una persona había sido tan compleja, jamás me había topado con alguien tan testarudo que se negaba a verse a sí mismo, jamás me había topado con la meta de tener que enseñarle a alguien a ser feliz y honesto consigo mismo… Pero era arrogante creer que seriamente, yo podía hacerlo feliz; él sí podía hacerme feliz a mi… no podía anhelar menos."

"En algún momento de mis dudas supe exactamente qué hacer para no arrepentirme en el futuro, intentarlo todo, porque hasta que no hubiera sido cubierta cada base no sería suficiente. ¿El amor era así no? No darse por vencido sin importar qué, aún si otros pudieran pensar que era ser intenso, obsesivo, ¿No había algo de obsesión en el amor también? Quizás yo estaba equivocado, pero poco importaba, estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería, aún si eso significaba dejar de pensar en mí mismo y enfocarme en la meta. Podía sonar manipulador pero no conocía otra manera de hacer que él no se alejara de mi, se quedara en mi vida, y aprendiera que no hay nada qué temer siempre que confiara en mi. Luego lidiaría con las consecuencias, con mis errores, después de todo así funcionaba… tolerar los errores y valorar los momentos únicos que compartíamos."

"Tomé su mano en cierto instante mientras pensaba intensamente al respecto. Él había intentado quitarla, alejarse, evitar que lo tocara, pero se lo impedí jalándolo conmigo. La lluvia sin amainar le impedía huir por la puerta del auto sin pensarlo varias veces, lo que me favorecía. Tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos fue de gran consuelo, casi había olvidado la firmeza y fragilidad de su cuerpo contra el mío, su calor y su forma; pero parecía hecho para mi y definitivamente no quería que nadie más lo tuviera, nadie más que yo."

-… Heero –susurró quedamente el muchacho de largo cabello sin intentar soltarse pero completamente tenso-

""¿Por qué tenía que abrazarme? Me estaba costando mucho contenerme, requería todo mi esfuerzo mantenerme consciente y escuchar lo que me decía, interpretarlo, poder dar una respuesta. Si él me sujetaba así de fuerte entonces pronto no podría articular una sola palabra. Mi mente comenzaba a saturarse del recuerdo de su aroma y su calor, de las veces que nos habíamos besado estando a solas, de lo bien que se habían sentido esos dulces besos, de cómo una vez pensé que él sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por él…""

-… ¿Me amas…? –murmuró casi inaudiblemente sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, ocultándose débilmente contra el pecho del mayor-

""No era suficiente saber si me amaba, él me hacía daño, ¿Entonces para qué le preguntaba algo que no tenía caso? Lo sabía, pero aún así necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba saber que esto había sido tan importante para él como para mí. Que todo esto había sido un error, y que probablemente aunque no pudiera confiar en él de nuevo, podía guardar un recuerdo maravilloso de un amor correspondido que no funcionó.""

- Sí –le respondió a su vez el pelicorto, sin una nota de duda en su voz aunque se sintiera extraño decirlo en voz alta-.

"Se sentía extremadamente extraño poder afirmar eso. Pero era consciente de que no era una mentira. Quizás era la falta de costumbre, la falta de práctica en hablar de emociones con alguien más… Ojalá mis sentimientos pudieran alcanzarle, pudiera entender todo lo que él significaba para mí, porque quizás así todo sería más fácil para ambos. Quizás no eran suficientes las palabras. No creía que mis actos tuvieran tanta culpa, o hubieran sido tan dañinos o imperdonables, pero si lo que necesitaba era el perdón de Duo entonces era capaz de mucho para obtenerlo, incluso…"

- Duo…

Heero susurró lenta e inconscientemente el nombre mientras se separaba un poco. El cuerpo del adolescente todavía estaba rígido entre sus brazos, sin darle la cara ni corresponder la mirada. Los ojos amatistas se abrieron finalmente de par en par, desprevenido y hasta asustado de lo que sucedería después, cuando el pelicorto jaló su rostro en un ansiado y dulce beso. Varias cosas pasaron por ambas mentes hasta que se desconectaron completamente, al principio inseguridad, duda, desesperación; besarse en una situación así era algo arriesgado que podía confundirlos, no resolvía absolutamente nada y lo que era peor, los dejaba sensibles por la relación que una vez tuvieron. Desesperaba no poder acabar con esa atracción arrasadora, aunque al final sólo quedaba aceptarla como algo inevitable y entregarse a ella, a esa agradable sensación de tibieza y dulzura.

Mientras los labios se humedecían más cosas empezaron a encajar como si de un enorme rompecabezas se tratara. Ninguno fue consciente de la abrumadora calma flotando a su alrededor. El sabor de Duo, empalagoso y adictivo, llegaba una vez más a Heero cuando una y otra vez acariciaba con su lengua la del otro, tan tibia como sus cuerpos mismos.

Los vidrios del automóvil estaban algo empañados inclusive, tiñéndolos de blanco; del otro lado las gotas de agua que habían empapado ya todo e incluso inundado parte de la calle. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo cinco segundos antes del estruendo que retumbaba en los corazones, entonces la lluvia amainó tenuemente. Grandes ráfagas de viento empujaban las hojas y las copas de los árboles contra su dirección, y otro vehículo que circulaba por el asfalto pasó junto al BMW haciendo que el agua salpicara mojando toda la chapa una vez más.

Los labios mojados de ambos sonaron a la ruptura del beso. Duo tenía las mejillas carmesí, sin poder moverse en su lugar, debilitado, sensibilizado además por las acciones de su compañero. Sintió esa boca suave volver a besarlo, probar de su labio superior con cuidado y dedicación, repetir la acción en el inferior y finalmente ahogarlo de nuevo en un pasional beso. Jadeó en la boca de Heero mientras se tensaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse un poco más hasta el punto en que le era notorio a él mismo el inicio de la excitación. Aquello se desplazaba desde lo íntimo a lo peligroso.

-… Heero –jadeó el pelilargo-

El pelicorto obedeció silenciosamente manteniéndose a un par de centímetros, evitando el contacto con esa boca tan tentadora que tenía frente a él. Sufría el fuerte impulso de besarlo de vuelta, comerlo a besos, recostarlo en el asiento del auto o jalarlo consigo y hacerlo suyo como fuera.

- No quiero que nos separemos.

-… No… -susurró inconscientemente el trenzado, coloreándose de rojo apenas notara haber respondido inconscientemente. Su labio tembló sin saber cómo desmentirse-.

-… ¿Te quedarás conmigo…?

-… No…

"Sonreí sintiéndome un poco cohibido ante esa caprichosa actitud suya. Me seguía negando a pesar de ser obvia la respuesta, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos la verdad. Lo atraje por la nuca abrazándolo contra mí. Sabía que él no podía decir que sí abiertamente, lo entendía, su cuerpo temblando tenuemente y sus mejillas carmín decían exactamente lo necesario. Seguía siendo Duo, no había ninguna manera de que pudiera cambiar eso, la única diferencia era que ahora yo había aprendido a lidiar con ello un poco mejor que antes…"

""¿Por qué? Me repetía una y otra vez, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme tan débil? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de mi lo que él quería? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente actuar y reaccionar como desearía poder? ¿Por qué tenía que tener este cuerpo débil e inútil…? Si llegaba a herirme una vez más sería mi culpa, porque no pude rechazarlo con la completa convicción y le hice creer que sí quería estar con él. Sí quería, sabía eso, pero lo que uno quiere no siempre es lo correcto o lo mejor… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo tenía que traicionarme? Ahora todo se complicaría, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible? No quería llorar, pero mis ojos se mojaban y contra el calor de su pecho la angustia sólo aumentaba… ¿Por qué Heero, me haces creer que darías mi vida por mí si cuando llegue el momento no lo harás…?""

"Finalmente sus manos se agarraron de mi camisa y se estremeció junto al sonido de un par de sollozos. Odiaba escucharlo o verlo llorar, pero prefería esto a la sensación de tenerlo lejos, llorando a solas y sin mí para abrazarlo. Esperaba que en el futuro no volviera a llorar por algo que tuviera que ver con nosotros, la idea de que todas las parejas pelean, discuten y se hieren, solamente me brinda inseguridad. Mi propio cargo de consciencia ya era suficientemente pesado. Aún así quería tenerlo a mi lado el resto de mi vida, que no me faltaran nunca sus sonrisas… si era capaz de hacerlo sonreír así, debía ser capaz de lidiar con sus lágrimas… se supone."

""Mis lágrimas cayeron cuando perdí el sentido del tiempo y sólo el compás de su corazón, el calor de sus brazos y su aroma me acompañaban. En algún momento, mucho después cuando mis ojos se secaron lo suficiente, con mis mejillas aún marcadas por el recorrido de las lágrimas sentí que todo era más fácil. No me gusta pensar que es resignación, pero puede decirse que lo es, porque no encuentro otra palabra para explicar lo que se siente entender que mientras lo ame, negármele es la última cosa de la que soy capaz. Odio pensar que es así, odio pensar que no puedo negarme, odio pensar que no puedo decirle cuánto quiero darle una patada y no verlo nunca más… pero la idea de no verlo también duele. Quizás…""

"Su cuerpo permaneció en silencio luego de que su llanto cedió. Al fin de un par de minutos sus manos secaron las mejillas mojadas y se apartó lentamente sin mirarme. La curiosidad por saber qué clase de ideas surcaban su mente por poco me mata, e intentando confiar en él me incliné ligeramente en busca de su boca. Mis manos aún estaban entorno a su cuerpo, una de ellas descendió a la cintura y la otra permaneció en la espalda, ambas anhelando poder tocarlo quizás un poco más. Su rostro se desvió cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, ese acto me hizo pensar que quizás sólo había conseguido lo opuesto a lo que había querido, y la idea me aterraba."

-… Iré a la universidad en unos meses –habló finalmente en un susurro el pelilargo-. Eso servirá para tomarnos un tiempo y aclararnos la mente.

""Aún faltaba bastante para que eso sucediera, y la decisión la venía meditando desde hacía días. Pagarla era imposible, lo cuál me dejaba con la única salida de obtener una beca, al menos parcial. Para eso debía estudiar aún más, tratar de levantar mi promedio. Seguramente estos semestres sin tiempo para él, sin poder ir a verlo, sin poder sentirlo ni escucharlo, me ayudarían a obtener una más clara visión. Me daba miedo ahora dejarme llevar por mis emociones y cometer un error. Me daba mucho miedo confiar en él. Y me daba mucho miedo dejar de amarlo…""

"Me tomó un par de segundos, sino minutos, comprender exactamente a qué se refería. A su manera, él me estaba pidiendo tiempo lejos, deshacerse de mi. La inseguridad me atacaba de miedo, ¿El amor sobreviviría a eso? ¿Nosotros sobreviviríamos a eso? ¿Nuestra relación? ¿Nos volveríamos a ver, tan siquiera? Serían meses, si no es que años, sin saber el uno del otro. Tiempo en que él conocería muchas personas, en que podría enamorarse de alguien más, en que podría estar con alguien más… Y no podía negarle la oportunidad de tener un futuro."

-… ¿Programación? –cuestionó el pelicorto-

Duo asintió.

"Serían ocho semestres cómo mínimo. Cuatro años. Me recargué en el asiento del conductor sintiendo una pesa aplastar mi pecho. Cuatro años, cuatro largos años. Eran demasiado tiempo. Y todavía sin pensar que se retrasara algún semestre… porque entonces podría ser más."

-… Es mucho tiempo –evidenció negando lentamente. La idea le desagradaba cada minuto aún más-.

- Será más que suficiente –contradijo aún sentado de lado y sin alzar la mirada-.

"Sentí el inicio de otro tenso silencio formándose entre los dos, sin que mi mente pudiera parar de atormentarse con las mil posibilidades de futuro que teníamos en frente. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de algo que siempre supe, y de pronto se evidenciaba más: de los dos, Duo era el que siempre tenía la cabeza más centrada y fría. Cuando se trataba de emociones quizás no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas, pero él tenía claro exactamente qué necesitaba, qué quería, y cómo no arrepentirse. A pesar de eso me dolía increíblemente dejarlo ir; no podía dejarlo ir así como así, sin nada de él a qué aferrarme. Sin nada excepto recuerdos… ¿Los recuerdos eran suficiente para mantener a alguien con vida?"

-… ¿Vas a esperarme? –preguntó de pronto el menor tomando la mano del mayor entre las propias. El tono tenue de su voz era inseguro, pero audible y claro-

- ¿Tengo otra opción…? –susurró apretando el agarre de sus manos-

- Podrías no hacerlo.

- Cuatro años no serían suficientes –le aseguró buscando nuevamente la mirada amatista-.

""Cuatro años eran mucho tiempo. Quizás simplemente quería sonar cursi al respecto, pero sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían, que seguramente lo perdería, y esa era la idea precisamente. Si él dejaba de mirarme, seguramente yo podría también dejarlo ir. Podríamos seguir nuestros propios caminos sin sentir culpas. No encontraba otra mejor manera de probarnos que esta relación no tenía que ser, que esto ya había acabado. Aún así mi terco corazón quería seguir soñando con que cuatro años no serían suficientes, con que luego de ese tiempo volveríamos a buscarnos con la misma ansiedad de hoy, y seríamos felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas… vaya fantasioso corazón.""

"Sería mi culpa si en este tiempo él dejaba de amarme. Mi culpa porque sabré que lo debería haber intentado detener y no lo hice. Mi culpa porque no fui suficiente para durar cuatro años anclado a su corazón. Tenía miedo de ese plazo, como si fuera una fecha de muerte segura, el tiempo que me quedaba de vida; pero entonces, si lo amaba tanto, si él se iba y no sentía lo mismo después, siempre podría intentar de nuevo llamar su atención. El tiempo a veces obraba de manera asombrosa, y tratar de adelantarse a sus designios no me daría nada más que estrés y angustia. Las cosas se resolverían solas, seguramente."

_- U.A.E.R - U.A.E.R - U.A.E.R - U.A.E.R - U.A.E.R -_

_- Nos vemos en cuatro años, Heero. _

"Y con sólo esas palabras, lo dejé despedirse de mi, en la puerta de su casa, caminando fuera de mi vida y dejando en su lugar un montón de recuerdos y palabras que seguramente jamás se irían. O que aún hoy no se fueron. Recuerdo pensar aquel día que no duraría sin verlo, que ni la lluvia ni la muerte borrarían su presencia de mi, y que sin importar cuántas personas conociera ninguna podrían desterrarlo. Sorprendentemente, tenía razón. Aunque muchas cosas cambiaron, aunque muchas personas aparecieron y desaparecieron, todo lo que queda es la sensación de que él existió, existe, y mi corazón aún late por él."

"Aunque todas esas cosas son niñerías ya, luego de cinco años."

"El Proyecto Orbit se inició hace exactamente tres años. Nos llevó demasiado tiempo estarnos preparados para la mega asociación de empresas, pero fue posible. Al principio habíamos tenido la idea de asociar Wing con la mayor parte de las corporaciones constructoras posibles, pero luego la iniciativa se fue deteriorando debido a la diferencia de costos, infraestructura y calidad. Firmamos contratos con más de cuatro compañías, que duraron en asociación tan sólo seis meses, luego el proyecto entró en crisis y decidimos la asociación temporal con la constructora Winner. Ese fue nuestro éxito. Poder entrar en el área de la construcción para la optimización de hogares, departamentos y loft nos abrió un amplio mercado no explorado."

"Si bien seguimos estando en la industria de la computación como principales vendedores de aparatos y repuestos, ahora pudimos ingresar en el área de alarmas para hogares, tecnología de punta para la comunicación incluida dentro de las viviendas; todavía estamos avanzando, y por ahora únicamente nos dedicamos a instalar cableado de alta generación dentro de las estructuras para que quienes habiten tengan todos los servicios informáticos sin necesitar enchufes, cables, y artefactos que ocupan lugar y llevan tiempo de reparar. El sistema centralizado controla todo, desde ventanas, hasta la impresión de una hoja en una impresora ubicada en el otro extremo del hogar."

"Tras tres años funcionando con nuestro propio personal ahora la demanda ha aumentado, favorecida por la mejora en el sistema económico nacional, lo que nos lleva al día de hoy: creación de nuevos puestos de trabajo con capacitación previa para el armado de sistemas centralizados. En otras palabras, hoy es la primera entrevista a un grupo de candidatos que en un futuro, se encargarán de armar y configurar nuestro producto en nuevos hogares. Winner se encarga de contratar a los técnicos en infraestructura que complementarán el trabajo de nuestros empleados. Somos dos empresas diferentes, pero ambas compartimos un área de ventas."

- Heero.

"Regresé la mirada hacia la entrada de la oficina, olvidándome un poco del paisaje soleado que aparecía al otro lado del ventanal. Trowa estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con un usual traje marrón y sus folios bajo el brazo. Cuando obtuvo mi atención caminó hacia el interior cerrando tras de sí la puerta."

- En unos minutos será la entrevista a los aplicantes.

"Asentí viéndolo tomar asiento frente a mi. Presté atención a las solicitudes que extraía de una carpeta transparente, a su mano izquierda decorada con ese irreal anillo dorado en el dedo anular, a los detalles de sus dedos prolijos y ágiles. Me hizo recordar a su boda, dos años atrás con Quatre; o prototipo de boda porque la familia de él aún no había aprobado del todo esa relación. Quatre era un buen chico, muy honesto y dulce, aunque estar a su alrededor me traía nostalgia y amargura porque él desprendía una esencia muy parecida a la de Duo."

"Los tres hacíamos un buen equipo. Trowa se encargaba de administrar el recurso humano a disposición del proyecto. Quatre de un lado le brindaba los empleados de construcción; yo por el otro le entregaba los programadores necesarios. Aún nos faltaban personas, por ejemplo alguien que ayude a Quatre en las ventas, y que explique el área técnica del sistema, para que la persona que adquiera el servicio no tuviera que comunicarse con nuestra central para recibir los detalles. Sería un representante nuestro, un asistente para Quatre, un _socio _más.

- ¿Nervioso? –Trowa-

- No.

"Tres toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron, luego por ella entró mi secretaria de siempre, Hilde. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la de ella sonriente como siempre, esperando a que yo haga la valiosa pregunta que hice los primeros meses… _¿Y Duo?_, pero hacía mucho que dejé de cuestionar por él, sabía que no volvería ni siquiera multiplicando las veces que pensaba en él; no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Volvería si creía que era necesario, si creía que estaba listo, si podía volver… no tenía que ver con cuánto quisiera yo, ahora menos que nunca. Y la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas en qué preocuparme antes que en sus memorias."

- Una última solicitud acaba de llegar, le dije que esperara a la entrevista, ¿Te dejo la inscripción? –le ofreció amablemente al ojiverde-

- Iremos en un rato –contestó éste luego de asentír, revisando en el momento la planilla-.

"Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie. El reloj marcaba cinco para las cuatro. La entrevista sería en cinco minutos y me urgía terminar con este asunto para poder pasar a la siguiente fase del plan. Además tenía pendiente una mudanza, la niñera se debería estar encargando de empaquetar las últimas cosas pendientes en casa para poder cambiarlas a la casa nueva. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con nuevos empleados… debía conseguirles a un tutor que les enseñe las instalaciones así no debía encargarme de eso. Sería mucha pérdida de valioso tiempo."

- Vaya –exclamó con tranquilidad el castaño de largo mechón al frente-; parece que finalmente conseguimos al socio de Quatre.

- ¿Quién? –balbuceó tomando entre sus manos la extensa hoja llena de cuadritos y preguntas-.

"No podía negar mi curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que atrajo la atención de Trowa. Era un puesto importante, no cualquiera podría acceder a él, debía ser alguien capacitado, con buenos conocimientos y muy sociable, con mucha didáctica y que fuera capaz de explicar todas las conexiones de un modo coloquial que a las personas les atrajera y convenciera. No, no era fácil. Yo pensaba en un licenciado en comunicación, y que hiciera una capacitación en sistemas…; o en su defecto un licenciado en sistemas que hiciera una capacitación de publicidad. Como mínimo."

"Me salteé la primera parte de datos personales para poder ver la formación previa y empleos previos. Entre todo ello figuraba una licenciatura en sistemas con ramal en programación, un curso intensivo en un programa de Harvard concluido el semestre anterior, lo cual era interesante, y un título mucho más antiguo en idiomas. Lo único que figuraba como empleos previos eran trabajos de medio tiempo, ninguno me servía de algo. No decía nada de publicidad, marketing, o algo que me asegurara su capacidad de vender. Pero entonces al volver a ver los datos personales del aplicante todo tuvo sentido, y supe que no habría nadie mejor."

Nombre: Duo Maxwell.

- Iré llamando a Quatre –avisó Trowa irguiéndose de su silla-, querrá ofrecerle de inmediato el empleo.

"Me quedé absorto leyendo con mayor detenimiento los detalles escritos en el papel. Allí figuraba todo lo que había hecho en los últimos cuatro años que, para ser sincero, no era poco. Era mi fuente de información, lo más cerca que había estado de él en mucho tiempo, no importaba si podía verlo o no, si me extrañaba o no, porque de pronto era capaz de ver el esfuerzo que había hecho y lo que había conseguido gracias a que lo había dejado ir sin replicar, sin culpar, sin alegar… y de pronto, quizás, la decisión había sido la correcta. Duo había tenido razón."

- Ahora no –le contestó al que tocó la puerta de la oficina un rato después de que el ojiverde salió-.

Aún así la madera se corrió dejando ingresar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado. Su delgada figura se apoyó contra ella cuando estuvo cerrada, sin hacer mayor ruido, intentando no romper con la armonía del salón. Heero alzó la vista con la intención de culpar a Hilde, porque intuyó que sería ella, por entrar sin permiso. Pero no pudo quejarse.

- Iop. Tanto tiempo –le saludó la figura del muchacho, de unos 22 años, y largo cabello castaño almendrado-, ¿Interrumpo?

El empresario de ojos grisáceos se quedó allí de pie correspondiendo la mirada amatista a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sin saber qué decir, o cómo reaccionar, y hasta dudando de la veracidad de los hechos. Duo estaba casi igual que antes, apenas un poco más alto, sus facciones seguían igual de finas y delicadas, su ropa igual de informal, su cabello un poco más largo pero atado de igual manera que siempre; y aunque sus ojos seguían siendo un mundo de emociones destellantes, tenían en la expresión algo más de madurez y edad, unos cuatro años de vejez más que la última vez que Heero los había podido ver.

- Casi no llego a tiempo, hace poco hubo una presentación muy interesante de mi tutor de cátedra, habló sobre el desarrollo tecnológico y su influencia en la ecología –comenzó sin esperar más, ya acercándose para tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías frente al escritorio-. Aunque tomé el primer ómnibus que salió, de todas maneras me tocó llegar a la madrugada, Hilde me dijo antes de venir al trabajo que estaban haciendo entrevistas de trabajo y ya sabes… habíamos hablado de esto hace mucho, pensé que era una buena oportunidad desde que leí en las noticias lo de Orbit –continuó sin darle tregua, previamente habiéndose acomodado en el asiento, codos sobre las rodillas-. Tuvimos un profesor el año pasado que nos hizo ver el trabajo conjunto de las dos compañías, fue interesante –jaló un par de solicitudes sólo mirando la historia laboral escrita en los papeles-, aunque no creo que tenga comparación con lo de ahora… así que decidí probar suerte, ver si aún te interesa, creo que debería mencionarte que el programa de Harvard era más programación que asistencia técnica; ¿qué opinas?

Finalmente Duo se recargó en el asiento dejando a un lado los papeles, dispuesto a prestar más atención al hombre frente a él que había prácticamente ignorado los primeros minutos.

-… Que si querías saber cómo era Orbit, me hubieras preguntado –se aventuró el pelicorto, azorado con la soltura del muchacho, su facilidad de palabras, que por mucho tiempo había estado ausente-.

- Ah sí, pero eso hubiera implicado una charla y ya sabes –hizo un ademán con la mano-, era mejor así.

Heero no estaba seguro de esa afirmación. Le hubiera gustado saber de él en el pasado, en vez del anonimato.

-… ¿O no te hubiera hecho sentir esperanzas que al final te hubieran herido?...

El paso del tiempo y experiencias se reflejaron en el trenzado, en la mirada ávida, sagaz, el tono sugerente y profundo.

"Este chico frente a mi, totalmente diferente y anormal, pero ambiguamente esencialmente similar, me traía mucha inseguridad. No entendía del todo su actitud, sus palabras, su sugerencia, su forma de ser frente a mi…. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si por años no hubiera estado en la incertidumbre, o lo que es peor, como si no le importara, ni le pesara, ni lo tuviera en cuenta. Duo… ¿Me había dejado confinado en el pasado? ¿Cuatro años habían sido suficientes para olvidar lo que sentía? Peor aún, ¿Yo seguiría enamorado, o quizás era sólo el recuerdo que me perseguía todas las noches en el frío de mi habitación…?"

Heero dejó a un lado la planilla de datos y se alejó del escritorio, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas. Su mente acababa de ser golpeada por algo que nunca había pensado hasta ahora, y que tampoco estaba seguro de querer resolver.

""La sonrisa pronto se borró de mis labios. Me pregunté si me había pasado, si quizás lo estaba forzando demasiado, o si en un peor panorama, él se había enojado y no le importaba demasiado mi opinión. Sabía que mucho tiempo había pasado, yo también estaba nervioso, me inquietaba no saber cómo actuar, pero era Heero y creía conocer algo de él, lo suficiente para poder sostener un diálogo semi unilateral. O quizás durante este tiempo él hubiera cambiado, pero no, me negaba a creerlo fácilmente. ¿Había algo más que yo pudiera hacer sin forzar las cosas? Si había algo que había extrañado profundamente era su amistad… ¿Podría recuperarla?""

- Entonces nosotros… -comenzó el ojivioleta-, ¿no podemos ser amigos como antes?

El mayor se puso el saco de su traje sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Amigos. No, no podíamos llevar una amistad. Esa era mi respuesta automática. Sin embargo no quería alejarlo de mi todavía. Si había una mínima chance de saber de él quería aprovecharla, ¿y si me destruía en el proceso? Un amigo, alguien con quien hablar de diferentes cosas… no quería escuchar sus experiencias románticas, no quería escucharle hablar de otras personas, no quería escuchar de su felicidad sin mi. Y aún así… ¿Qué otro camino tenía?"

-… Podríamos intentarlo –susurró a modo de conclusión tratando de no arrepentirse. El trenzado le devolvió una sonrisa queda-.

"Intentarlo, hasta que el agonizante dolor desapareciera, me matara, o lo enamorada de nuevo… cualquier opción estaba bien."

""Intentar acercármele, hasta que de nuevo sólo viva para mi. Esta vez tenía la certeza de que funcionaría.""

* * *

**1:** Pana, Corderoy, Cotelé. Aquí se dice Corderoy, pero bueno…

_**N/A: **_ Ok, sí, eh… algo corto. Perdón.

Sí, algo abierto el final… ah, sí, es el final XD.

e.é no me maten por tardar ;x; … no me merezco su amor, lo sé, disculpen D: qué puedo hacer para redimirme?...

Déjenme review….

Pdta: Recen por un epilogo :3 … XDD o maten al papa, eso quizás funcione mejor (¿?)

_Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge_


End file.
